The Fireteam of Idiots on Remnant
by E-Tacito
Summary: What would happen if US Soldiers deployed in Afghanistan ended up on Remnant after an accident occurred on a patrol? Well lets find out shall we? After all. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Welcome To Remnant

**Edited: 1/22/19**

 **AN: Hey guys welcome to my story!**

 **This story came to my head the other day while I was listening to xxxtentacion. Don't ask why this idea came about while listening to him there is no real correlation.**

 **I Understand if not all of you enjoy this story but I hope that you at least give the story a shot. Warning this story contains tons of vulgar language and offensive nicknames.**

 **Oh yeah and I don't own RWBY or anything involved with it. If i did a certain character would still be alive and Qrow would be the main character.**

 **Welp here we go enjoy!**

* * *

Oh god my fucking head. What happened? Where am I?

Oh wait that's right we were on patrol.

We were returning to base when everything went black. Did we get hit by an IED? Am I dead?

No I can't be dead everything hurts. And I'm still in the Humvee. I look to my left and Volk is unconscious. I look behind me and Kopman and Newlin are the same.

I step out of the vehicle and quickly check for pulses. All of them are alive and seem to be well. Except for being Unconcious of course. Turning around to take in my new surroundings all I see is a huge field surrounded by an emerald green forest with what looks like ruins with...chess pieces?

Everything is green. The air feels cool and clean. Where the fuck are we? This definitely isn't Helmand Province. The Humvee is still in perfect condition and all our equipment seems to be in working order.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HAPPENED", a rough voice yells out.

Looks like Cpl. Kopman woke up.

"I have no idea Cpl. but all our equipment seems in order and fire team Charlie is all accounted for and alive. But besides that I'm just as lost as you are." I responded walking over to Kopman as he stumbled out of the Humvee. Respectfully giving the Team leader the sitrep. Getting up close to him I can see his scraggly sad excuse for a beard. After all when on deployment shaving is occasionally overlooked. Sadly all I can grow is a mustache and being Mexican growing that out would only lead to more Mexican jokes. Don't need to give the idiots more ammunition. They already cracked enough speedy Gonzalez jokes when they found out I am am pretty quick on my feet. Kopman is four inches shorter than me standing around 5ft 10 in (178cm) with blond hair and green eyes. He's only slightly older than me at 22 compared to my 19.

"Good shit PFC. Frias wake up the other idiots and get Recon started and see if we can get some kind of comms up while I keep an eye out for hostiles on the tree line. Assume we are still in a combat zone and all ROE still apply. Tracking?"

"Roger Cpl. I'm tracking"

While Kopman aims his M4 at the tree line surrounding us keeping an eye out. I walk over to the other side of the Humvee and open up the driver's door. I see Pvt Volk still unconscious. The shortest in the fireteam at 5ft8in (173cm) we often refer to him as Hitler's wet dream since he's as "Aryan" looking as possible like he just came out of a Hitler youth camp with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He's a good guy don't get me wrong, but definitely a fresh outta high school idiot.

*smack* I smack him hard enough across the face to leave a red handprint on his cheek.

"Ah fuck you Frias you goddamn faggot" Volk cries out while clutching his tender face.

"Come on numnuts we got a situation and we need to secure the perimeter. Help Cpl secure the area so we can begin Recon and figure out where the hell we are and what the fuck happened. I'll wake up Newlin."

"Fucking shit… At least this place looks better than that shithole we were in" Volk mumbles as he gets out of his M4 with a mounted M320 grenade launcher heading over to Kopman as while I move onto PFC. Newlin. A massive man easily the strongest guy in the fireteam exactly the same height as me. We call him Private faggot because we found out he went to college for a year to study theatre and entered BCT with a ponytail. That didn't last long his long brown hair was gone the moment he stepped foot in Fort Jackson.

What can I say we're just a bunch of assholes don't let shit like that be common knowledge. I'm pretty sure he buffed up to seem manlier. However we can't deny that he is one of the smartest guys in our platoon.

*smack*

"Ah son of a bitch what the fuck was that for you wetback son of a bitch?"

"Hey private faggot wake the fuck up get your M249 up and running we got a situation. We are in an unknown location and we have no idea where the rest of the patrol went. We are securing the area and-"

"Hey! Who are you guys and how did you get a truck out here? I didn't see you guys at the cliffs. Are you guys lost?" a loud feminine voice yells out at me.

I quickly turn around with my M4 raised and find myself face to face with one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life. She had long flowing blonde hair, absolutely massive rack, cute button nose, heart shaped face…...wait does she have purple eyes?

* * *

 **AN:**

 **And thats the first chapter of TFIR I hope you guys enjoyed. I know it was an extremely short chapter. I plan for future chapters to last anywhere between 3k words and 5k words. The next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow morning!**

 **Have a Fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	2. Introductions

**Edited: 1/22/19**

 **AN: Hey guys welcome to Chapter 2 of my story**

 **Last we left off the fire team found itself in a new place and found themselves very lost and confused. Lets see what happens next! I appreciate any criticism that you offer on my work. I am a relatively new writer and for that I would like to apologize before hand for any errors or mistake in grammar. I do not currently have a Beta but if someone is interested please feel free to send me a PM and let me know. Thank you all so much I really appreciate it.**

 **Also I do not own Ruby or any of the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth or any other works of art that I may reference in this chapter.**

* * *

I don't know where we are but I love this place. Lowering my gun I take in the fact that two of the most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life are in front of me.

I gotta admit I was confused though. For three reasons mostly. The first being why does she have purple eyes. Contacts? Probably. Secondly, why are they dressed like they are going to the club. Not that I'm complaining of course. They look hot as shit. Just wondering if we got back to the states somehow and landed not to far from a Kegger in the woods. I could really go for an Ice cold beer right now. And lastly, and probably most importantly, why did the cute curvy brunette with the black bow have a katana? Was she cosplaying? Because that shit looks way too real to be safe. Unless she's secretly a ninja badass. Pft. Nah.

Well regardless of my confusion. I really needed to figure all this shit out. Looking over to Newlin I see that he's not going to be any help. Considering his jaw is on the floor and his eyes are glued to her tits. Which seems to be ticking her off a bit. Not that I can blame the guys. She's the hottest and baddest bitch we've seen since leaving home. And even then she beats any girl I've met back home.

Welp. I gotta say something before this gets too awkward.

"Hey! Sorry for my friend here. He's not used to being in the presence of such beauty." Yeah good fucking job Frias. Instead of getting information your first reaction is to flirt. Fucking idiot.

"Oh? Well aren't you the sweet talker. You aren't so bad yourself hot stuff. So you got a name or what handsome?" The gorgeous blonde asked with a sultry smirk as she leaned forward a bit. Purposely exposing more of her glorious cleavage I'm sure.

"Ah yeah. Sorry for not introducing myself. My name is PFC. Efrain Frias. My braindead companion here is PVT. Caleb Newlin." I said offering my hand for a handshake. Keeping my eyes on her face. Never wandering downward. Honestly the toughest task I've ever had to face.

"My name's Yang Xiao-Long. My silent partner is Blake. It's nice to meet you handsome." Yang said as she grasped my hand into a handshake. Then I did something that was utterly stupid. I brought her hands up to my lips and kissed her knuckles. She looked at me utterly shocked with a red blush spreading across her cheeks. I had to admit it was cute. And fuck it I already dug my grave. Might as well dive all in.

"Votre beauté est radieuse madame" I said looking straight into her lovely violet eyes. I took French class in high school. Sue me.

"Ah. Uh. What." Yang sputtered as I released her hand.

"Sorry about that. I got carried away. Me and my friends actually need some help. We are members of the United States Army. If you couldn't tell by our uniforms. I was hoping that you could tell us where we are." I said giving her an out. Honestly for such a beautiful lady she sure is easily flustered.

"United States Army? Is that a militia or something?" Yang asked completely confused. Uh oh. That's not good. Everybody. And I mean everybody knows what the US Army is. You must be clinically brain dead or living under a rock not to know.

"Never mind that. Um would you mind telling us where we are? Obviously we are a bit lost." I asked retaining my calm as I internally freak the fuck out.

"Oh you're right outside of Vale. We are actually in the Emerald forest right now. Right next to Beacon Academy." She said as she walked past us swaying her hips to point at a cliff in the distance.

"Hey are those actually real or did you get a really good surgery" Newlin asked from right next to me. Unfortunately he said that way too loudly and Yang heard.

The beautiful blonde didn't take too kindly to Newlin's stupidity. Suddenly her hair burst into flames and her eyes turned red. Her bracelets turned into metal things that covered her entire hand.

I could only stare in shock as she burst into flames and started chasing Newlin. Newlin happened to be running right at the other members of our team. "KOPMAN, VOLK RUN THERE'S A PSYCHO DEMON ON FIRE CHASING US!" I could hear him yell in the distance.

Turning over to the silent Brunette I ask her. "Um. Does she normally burst into flames like that?"

"Hell If I know. I just met her a couple minutes ago." The cute brunette said in such a deadpan voice. Honestly it sounded just like my eighth grade English teacher, who obviously had given up in life.

"Should we stop her from killing Newlin?"

"Not my business." She said before walking away towards the ruins. But damn did she look better walking away. That ass was so beautiful it could bring a tear to any man's eye.

Tearing my eyes off her hypnotic ass and long oh so long legs. I look over to see Yang grabbing Newlin by his collar and lifting him with one arm with all his gear on pointing one of her fists at his face.

"Apologize asshole or i'll make you a new asshole to shit out of" She says with an eerie calmness.

"I'm so sorry, please don't give me a new asshole ma'am" Newlin stammers out trying his hardest not to cry. Sheesh man. Man the fuck up Newlin. Looking over towards the rest of the guys they seem pretty shell shocked. I don't blame them. She lifted at least 300 pounds up in the air with one arm.

"That's better! Now where was Mr. Handsome?" She says as her eyes turn back to purple and her hair went back to normal.

"Um. Do you mean me?" I ask as the rest of the guys come to their senses.

"Yep! Now where were we?" She asks in an innocent tone that belayed anything but innocence.

"So we are just going to ignore you tossing around essentially 300 pounds like its nothing?"

"Well I am pretty strong if I do say so myself. What scared of a little muscle?" She said flexing her biceps. I gotta admit she did have rather large biceps. But I could tell none of the idiots behind me were looking at her biceps. Not that I could blame them.

"I'm not scared of a little muscle sweetheart. What does unnerved me is that you lifted so much with ease. While you were on fire? What the hell was that about?" I ask trying not to freak the fuck out.

"Oh that? It's my semblance! Oh where did Blakey go?" She said looking around.

"Um your friend left for those Ruins over there with the chess pieces." I said pointing over to where the brunette was examining the pieces.

"Oh I need to stick with her! Come on guys follow me! If you are lost then I'm sure we can help lead you to Beacon after we finish with Initiation!" She says before she trots away from us over towards the Ruins. I gotta say. She has a nice ass too.

*ahem*

"Alright boys it seems like we aren't in Kansas anymore. Let's see where this yellow brick road leads us. Keep your ears sharp and your mouths shut. From here on out let me do the talking. We need to figure out what the hell is going on-" "aaaaahhhh" "Is there a little girl screaming in the woods?"

We all turn toward the two ladies by the ruins and see them looking up towards the sky. As we all look up we see a massive black bird with what seems like two blobs hanging off its claws one red and the other white. Suddenly the red blob suddenly starts falling.

"Oh shit that's a little girl!" Volk yells out as we all start running towards where the little red girl was going to go splat on the ground. As we run towards the ruins we spot Yang also running towards the spot yelling, "RUBY?!"

And then like slow motion in perfect timing a guy in armor and a hoodie comes flying through the air crashing into the little girl and leading to them both landing on tree branches in relative safety somehow. With the poor guy somehow hanging upside down talking to the girl in red resting on an apparently huge tree branch.

When suddenly we hear what sounds like a grizzly bear roar followed by a feminine "yeehaw". Then the largest black bear with huge white spikes and white mask came into the clearing and collapsed with a pretty girl with short orange hair, a short pink skirt, what look like pink converse and a pink grenade launcher riding its back complaining about how it's broken.

"I like that girl" Volk says from next to me with all three of us nodding in agreement.

Running into the clearing next to the giant bear is a guy dressed up like a green monk with long black hair and what appeared to be a pink stripe. He looked out of breathing telling the girl "Nora" to never do that again. But somehow she was gone before he could finish and had a rook on her head talking about being a queen of some castle.

"On second thought Volk never stick your dick in crazy" I say in awe of how much energy this girl seemed to have. Looked like speedy González on cocaine. Like really this place is insane.

Yang and Blake looked just as confused talking amongst themselves looking at the girl in confusion.

Then all four of us simultaneously shit ourselves as we saw the biggest Scorpion ever with what seemed like white armor all over it chasing what looked like a Greek goddess of war. We all looked at each other and simultaneously noped and slowly started walking back towards the Humvee. Keeping an eye on the situation and lifting up our guns towards the giant ass scorpion. As we saw the ladies reacting WAY too calmly to a giant fucking scorpion chasing a girl.

Then the little girl jumped off the tree and Yang seemed to lose her shit. Well at least someone is sane because that is some crazy shit. Then all of them except the war goddess getting chased by an actual demon all look up. I had no care for what they were looking at. My eyes were on the demon from hell chasing the war goddess. I couldn't bear to see these guys have to try to survive against that monstrosity. After all we are soldiers we are supposed to protect the people and fight for them innocent. This is no different we can't call ourselves soldiers if we back down from this fight like this because of a stupid thing like fear. We have to make the Army proud or die trying.

"Hey Kopman do you think we can take out the scorpion with enough rounds?" I ask as I keep watching the thing chase the redhead.

"Fuck it worth a shot. I doubt we are going to make it out alive if we don't take care of that problem anyways" Kopman fired back switching off the safety on his M4 looking at the rest of the fireteam, "Alright Newlin I want you laying down a constant stream of hate towards that big ugly with your M249 and Volk I want you aiming your grenades towards the feet hopefully that way we can immobilize the target. Frias you're with me lets see how effective these rounds are against big ugly over there."

Out of the corner of our eyes we see an albino girl with a lopsided ponytail and dressed in all white land on top of hoodie guy. We just decide to ignore it and move on. Crazy just seemed to be the normal around these parts. Moving towards the scorpion we see the redhead warrior dive out of the way and land close to the other group of seemingly color coded individuals.

With her out if the way Volk fired a grenade at its legs with extreme effect taking out two of its legs on the right side of its body followed by a blast of bullets from the M249 that seemed to blast through the scorpion with ease. Kopman and I finished off the beast with a mag each to its head. It seemed like our ammunition was extremely effective against this creature. It went down far easier and quicker than I thought it was going to. Especially since that Greek goddess wannabe seemed to struggle with this beast.

As we turn around we see everybody looking at us with awe and wonder.

"What's up bitches that's how the US Army gets shit done!" Volk yells out trying to look like a badass. And to his credit it was badass.

Just as we were going to walk towards the group we see what seemed to be a Osprey look alike take down a the giant bird in the sky and then land down in the clearing close to us. Out of the rear of the VTOL aircraft came out two individuals. One very tall older man with white hair a cane and an all green suit looking like a white version of a pimp and next to him the hottest librarian I have ever seen in my life. God bless me what a wonderful looking woman. The older man calmly walked up to us while taking a sip of what I assumed was coffee.

Taking the sip of coffee he looked us all in the eye and said, "Gentlemen. I understand that you are lost. This is the Beacon Academy initiation. We would appreciate it if you didn't interrupt. It also appears like we have much to discuss."

* * *

 **AN: So it seems like Ozpin and the fire team are going to have their first interaction. It hopefully won't end horribly for the fire team. Oh who am I kidding of course it will end horribly.**

 **I am sorry that I did release this chapter a few hours earlier than planned. However it doesn't seem like to many people are currently interested in this story yet so it shouldn't be a problem.**


	3. The Fool's Bet

**Edited 1/23/19**

 **AN:**

 **Hey Everybody! I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. My computer crashed shortly before the Fourth of July and lost all my files including the 5 chapters I had written for this story so far. So that majority sucked and will affect how quickly and how long the chapters i release are. I apologize for that. But I am releasing this short chapter just to assure all of you that this story is very much alive!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **DashingxRogue: Thanks man! Glad you found this story to be funny! I was going to make Newlin a Specialist but figured the story would run smoother if the three idiots where the same rank.**

 **Guest: Damn Right!**

 **Review Dude: My thoughts exactly! I always thought it was ridiculous that most people think dust is more powerful. Such a sensitive and versatile powder can not have any hopes of having the explosive energy of anything we have here on earth that was specifically designed to kill people. I was actually going to address those issues in future chapters but you got to it first very nice! And thank you! I just got out of AIT so I haven't done anything yet worth of thanks but I appreciate it nonetheless!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Nothing related to Rooster Teeth is mine! Happy?**

* * *

"Well no shit. I thought the lucky charms guy was smaller and had red hair", Volk says utterly dumbfounded by the man pimped out in a green suit who calls himself Ozpin.

"Well fuck me four ways to Sunday looks like Saint Patrick's day came early, where's the green beer and the drunk bitches at?" Newlin says coming from behind me and Volk hauling along his M240. With the man in green and the hot librarian looking at us equally confused.

"Alright shut up you retards let me do the talking" Cpl. Kopman states trying to salvage some modicum of professionalism from our stupidity. Walking towards Ozpin with his hand outstretched for a handshake that Ozpin accepts he says, "Well Mr. Ozpin seems like you are the man in charge around here. My name is Corporal Michael Kopman of the United States Army. The group of idiots behind me are my fireteam. The short bastard is PVT. Timothy Volk. The tall big bastard with the machine gun is PFC. Caleb Newlin and the brown bastard is PFC. Efrain Frias. It seems like we have a lot to talk about Mr. Ozpin." Looking over to the sexy librarian she seems to be catatonic for some reason, "Ah I apologize for the language ma'am just a force of habit and well I would apologize for the idiots, but they are a lost cause."

Of course he had to give us some shit. Wouldn't be Kopman if he didn't make us look bad in front of others.

"That we do Corporal we have much to discuss. This is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch." The sexy librarian now named Glynda nods slightly holding what seems to be a tablet tightly against her generous bust.

" _Psst. Frias I know those tits are awesome, but don't burn a hole in them"_ Volk whispers towards me as I snap my face over towards him and my whole face burns up.

" _Oh fuck off. Like you weren't checking her out too. She is hot as shit."_ I whisper back

" _Oh Fuck yeah! I was checking that out. Ten bucks I'm hitting that in a week"_

" _Fuck off man you would need a step ladder to even hit it from behind get out of here with that bullshit. Twenty bucks."_

" _Oh fuck yeah I'm getting in on this."_ Newlin whispers behind us, " _20 bucks on Volk failing horribly and 20 on getting lucky myself"_

" _Alright I'm doubling up 20 each on both of you failing horribly"_ I tell them quickly writing down the bets on a piece of map i had in my pouch. " _And and extra 40 on neither of you getting lucky for a whole month. Strippers and whores don't count."_

" _Fuck it i'll take that bet. 40 I will get lucky and 20 you don't for a whole month"_ Volks says looking down on my betting sheet.

" _I'll take that same bet for myself",_ Newlin whispers back looking at the sheet.

" _Alright let the best man win"_ I whisper back as we all shake on the gentlemen's agreement

"All right Fuck ups lets get the Humvee loaded up onto this Transport craft they got. We are headed to this combat school they have set up called Beacon. There will we figure out this whole fucked up situation. Let's hop to it and for the love of god act like professionals and not the fuck ups you actually are." Kopman says as he walks over to us, "I don't even want to know what you idiots were agreeing to but for our sake don't embarrass us. Lets get that Humvee in that VTOL."

"What about the ladies we met?" I ask. Generally curious about what's going to happen to them.

"Oh the fine ladies will finish whatever they need to do for their initiation to this combat school we are headed to. They'll be fine don't worry about them."

"Alright I guess we are headed to Beacon"

* * *

 **Yet again sorry for the short chapter but I will have the next one up by tomorrow!**

 **Until then have a fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	4. Theories

**Edited 1/24/19**

 **AN:**

 **Hey Everybody! I know I said I was going to post this next chapter tomorrow, but i felt bad giving you guys such a short chapter this morning so consider this chapter an apology!**

 **Reply to reviews:**

 **Review Dude: Thanks man! And yes that will be discussed later in the story rest assured. Oh and there is no way I would forget about Winter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Nothing related to Rooster Teeth is mine! Happy?**

* * *

Flying over the sea of green trees in the distance we see a huge city with modern buildings and cars looking like any American small city. Reminds me of home. Somehow we had gotten the Humvee to fit into the VTOL that, apparently, they called a bullhead for some reason. Not like we can really judge, we have tons of weird names for things. It was a tight fit but we were able to fir the Humvee in. It left Volk trapped in the Humvee though so he couldn't see what we were seeing. He was very vocal in his complaints, but we didn't give a single fuck. The flight was silent between the three of us left outside of the Humvee as we looked outside to see the landscape of this most likely new world,or dimension, we landed ourselves in. Besides the monsters that are apparently normal here it looks very similar to home. Off to the side I see Ozpin and the fine lady Glynda talking amongst themselves looking at a screen. It seemed to be intense and I heard something about a Juniper and Cardinal? I have no idea, but it seemed quite intense. Probably something to do with us or some type of code words.

Kopman had told us that they wanted to have our talks in a secure location so all we could do was wait until we reached our destination until we could find out anything about our situation and how we were getting home.

That is if there was even any hope of us being able to make it home any more.

"Alright Gentlemen it appears that we have arrived at our location if you would kindly look out the window you will see Beacon Academy", Ozpin says while taking a sip of what I assume is coffee from his mug.

Looking out the window I am blown away to see what is quite possibly the most beautiful and modern looking campus I had ever seen with one impossibly tall tower jutting out of the academy. It seems like this combat school is very well funded. Maybe it was part of the government to train officers. Kind of like a West Point situation, but I guess we'll find out eventually. We slowly start lowering altitude and the slight thud of landing on the ground is felt. The ramp is lowered and we signal for Volk to back the Humvee out of the Bullhead.

As soon as he is fully out of the bullhead, we all exit the bullhead followed by Ozpin and Glynda.

"Gentleman you can park your truck right over there next to the Dorm building. We will figure out where to put it later. Now follow us if you will.", Ozpin says while walking with his pimp cane and drinking his coffee looking like a combo of a leprechaun, a pimp, and Gandalf. Wait that's great Green Gandalf the Pimp! Nah thats stupid. Well regardless of the stupid nickname we follow him and the lady who awakened a sexy librarian fetish I wasn't aware I had. As Volk jogs over to us I see that all of us are looking at the same thing as we walk. That ass. Can you blame us we haven't seen a proper lady in 6 months that wasn't covered head to toe. At least we all kept looking until Newlin tripped over a bump and his face got intimate with the sidewalk.

"Wow you can't even walk straight Newlin how did you even pass the ASVAB? Who's dick did you suck for the 20 extra percentage you need to get in?" Kopman states while trying not to bust a gut laughing. While i'm dying laughing holding onto a light pole and Tim is leaning against the building holding himself up as he laughs his ass off.

"Alright get the fuck up Newlin and try not to make yourself look like more of a complete and utter idiot than you already do on a daily basis." Kopman says.

Looking over at Ozpin and Glynda looking at us like a zoo exhibit. Can't really blame them. We Infantrymen are a strange breed of people. That's what makes us the best.

With Newlin finally getting up we all nod at the two to go ahead and lead us onward. With slight hesitation they continue to walk towards the dorm. We all follow with us only taking slight glances at the promise land. Eventually we make our ways to the elevator and somehow all six of us fit inside of the elevator even with all of our gear although we left our packs in the humvee. Obviously. Still left an awkward ride up that seemed to last forever with that god awful elevator music playing. Nobody making eye contact because who make eye contact on an elevator? Psychos that's who.

Finally after an eternity we finally make it to the top of the tower. Getting out of the elevator we walk into what is possibly the most amazing fucking office I had ever seen. Straight out of a Steampunk wet dream with clocks being the main them. It is actually quite beautiful. While I'm checking out the decor Ozpin walks over to his office and sits down in his chair while Glynda hangs back and stands behind him to the left tapping away at a screen.

"Well Gentleman it seems like we have much to discuss. Especially considering the way in which you all arrived here. We have footage of you all arriving to the emerald forest via what looks like a rip in space. Would you have any Idea about how that happened?", Ozpin asks as he looks at us while showing video of a black tear in space with us shooting out of it in the humvee and coming to a stop with the tear slowly stitching itself back up after us. "You know that wasn't the only black tear to occur here. It appears two other such tears occurred on our campus. One that left a bunch of wooden crates and another one that left various barrels that contain a flammable liquid." Showing us pictures via hologram….wait holy shit they have holograms?.. Calm down you are a professional freak out on the inside only, "Do these look like anything you are familiar with?"

"Yeah those Crates carry four ammo cans each. There seem to be 12 crates. That's a ton of ammo and the barrels are probably filled with fuel we use to for the truck we have" Cpl. Kopman says, "And we have no idea how we got here and have no idea what those black tears were about. Last we remember was running a patrol through Helmand Province, Afghanistan and then an explosion. Next thing we knew we woke up here. My best guess. Seeing as it was probably a tear in time/space. Then either we are in another world, another dimension, or either in the distant past or the distant future"

"Well then that leaves us at a quandary of what to do with you. It seems that you are from another world. Well I am assuming you gentlemen are from another world if I am right considering your weapons and armor are unlike any we have and your patches don't seem familiar to me. Doesn't help that this Afghanistan does not exist on this planet. However I will not dismiss the fact that maybe this is indeed another dimension. The time traveling aspect seems way too far fetched."

"Really? Time travel is what seems to be far fetched? If anything that's what makes most sense to me. Our scientist proved that time travel is theoretically possible. Since you can travel to the future if you fly close enough to a black hole. Maybe a something crazy happened and our scientists back home figured it out, but created various tears throughout our planet launching us into the far future. Because this does look like a possible post- nuclear holocaust future. With the Grimm being the possible results of radiation exposure. Like fallout!" Kopman presented his theory to the astonishment of both Ozpin and Glynda.

"Stop being such a smartass Kopman. We get it you watched TED talks on your free time." Newlin stated stepping up and clapping him on the shoulder. "But all jokes aside. I have to agree with Kopman. It's most likely that we are from another dimension or the distant past. Because the odds that another separate human species evolved in the same manner as us, on a different planet, in the exact same manner. Not only evolving to speak the same language, but to have the same cultural norms. Seen by Frias flirting with one of your students. Well the possibilities of that happening on another planet far removed from ours is zilch. On the other hand. Us being from the past or a different dimension is much more likely. Especially when you take into account that there are probably millions of different alternate realities of every possible outcome. Maybe our timelines simply separated at an earlier date. And Kopman explained how the Time Travel theory is possible. Simply put, the chances of us actually being aliens is near to none. Most likely this is just a separate dimension of earth. Or earth in the future. Making us quite possibly your ancestors. Except it wouldn't cuz none of us left kids behind as far as I know." Newlin said with a slight chuckle at the end.

"Well regardless of where you came from. We still have to figure out what to do with you. I assume you all would like to get home, but sadly we don't have scientist devoted to such theories as your society did. So it would be best to assume that you are all stuck here for the time being. So I would like to ask what it was you were doing in this Afghanistan since it seem like you are soldiers. We could always use fighters. After all that fight with that Deathstalker was quite amazing if I do say so myself."

"Well Sir we were in Afghanistan fighting a war against three terrorist groups; The Taliban, Al-Qaeda, and the Islamic State. We are members of the 82nd Airborne Division our motto is "Death from Above" we rain down pure hell and hate upon our enemy. Eliminating Insurgents is our specialty."

"Well then Corporal I think that you and your team are just what we were looking for. You see we have a terrorist issue ourselves. Well before that I think I must go over some of the basics when it comes to this planet. First off there are two species of sentient life on this planet. I don't know if its similar where you come from."

"No sir. We only have one species of sentient life on Earth. We call ourselves humans. If anything this validates the alternate dimension or post nuclear holocaust theory."

"Ah how interesting we also call ourselves humans. The other sentient species are called faunus they are just like humans except they all have at least one animal characteristic like ears or tail for example."

"So cat girls exist here is what you are saying. My money's so on post-nuclear holocaust right now." Corporal Kopman says with a little bit more excitement than expected.

"Yes you can say that is true. There are 'cat girls' here. Will that be a problem for you and your men corporal? We highly discourage racism here." Ozpin said completely ignoring Kopman's little tangent.

"Oh not at all we don't mind whatsoever right boys?"

"Nope"

"Nah"

"Cool with me"

"Alright that's good to hear gentlemen. Glad we can get that issue out of the way especially since some of the students attending this Academy are Faunas. Sadly racism is highly present here on this planet between Humans and Faunas"

"What do you mean sir? Are Faunas racist against us sir because they are like us with additional parts?"

"No quite the opposite actually it's humans who are the racists in most situations. Of course it goes both ways sometimes it led to a war between the two species. However now we technically have a equality laws but certain groups don't feel that there is equality. From this some disgruntled extremist faunus have taken to terrorism to get their point across and we fear they may be plotting to start a new war."

"I see. Seems like this place is a lot more like home than I would like to think"

"Moving on we have four kingdoms. Currently you are in the Kingdom of Vale, the others as you see on this map", He pulls up a map hologram that shows the planet and the extremely weirdly shaped continents "We have the kingdom of Vacuo next to us on the same continent. On the continent to the east of us we have the Kingdom of Mistral. Then to the north is the Kingdom of Atlas. Atlas is the only Kingdom with an active military. All of the kingdoms use Huntsman and Huntress that we train at academies such as this one. They fight the creatures of grimm to protect the civilians living in the kingdoms. The creatures of grimm are the black creatures you have seen with white plating. We know not where they came from but all they desire is to consume humans and Faunas. Thanks to this threat we have been able to unite and keep the peace between the kingdoms. However this leaves us woefully weak against attacks from fighters. Unless we call in Atlas and trust me gentlemen we do not want that."

"Alright so if I get this straight you basically want us to fight against this terrorist group because you became complacent against the possibility of another war? And yep that's nothing like our earth. Maybe alternate dimension?"

"I wouldn't be so crude in my request, but yes essentially I want to use you instead of having to rely on a foreign power or my students. We would pay you a salary, provide clothing, food, and other amenities in exchange for your service. Granted we wouldn't be able to make you a public force and we certainly can't say you came from another world. Or whatever you believe you came from. So I will use our sources to create a fake identification and fake background story so that you can assimilate and build a life here. However for this to work and not arise suspicion I will need you to pose as a new freshman group. Essentially I ask you to attend my academy and fight these terrorists and it will work well since you all appear quite young and would be able to pass as 18 or 19 with little question. So what do you say? Are the terms agreeable?"

Looking over to us Kopman gives us a looking asking if we agree. All of us nod our heads hesitantly. If we weren't getting home might as well join the guys that can keep us fed and sheltered in exchange for our services.

"Okay we agree. But we will never bow or swear our loyalties. We are only loyal to our flag not the kingdom of Vale."

"That's agreeable Mr. Kopman. Welcome to Beacon Team METC (Metallic)" Ozpin says as he shakes Kopman's hand with a grin that unsettles me greatly, "Now we just need to unlock your Auras!"

"Our what now?"

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! I am slowly moving this story along! Next Chapter will be posted either tomorrow night or Wednesday.**

 **Have a Fan-fucking-tastic Day!**


	5. What's an Aura?

**Edited: 1/24/19**

 **AN:**

 **Hey Everybody! Welcome back to Chapter 5 of this story! I decided that since I lost 5 chapters worth of story I will just be releasing a series of short chapters until I get enough time to sit down and get some larger chapters out. I hope this isn't an inconvenience!**

 **Reply to Reviews:**

 **Hyakudori : Im glad you are excited to see where this story goes!**

 **Guest: Well keep reading and you'll find out!**

 **Review Dude: Thanks man! and no worries this story will have plenty for all of the character in the RWBY universe so we no worries about missing out on the Jaunedice Arc. And Well you'll have to wait and see what those 12 crates contain!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Nothing related to Rooster Teeth is mine! Happy?**

* * *

"Your Auras. I am assuming you all have souls. Thus unlocking your soul creates an energy that our huntsman can use to protect themselves and increase their physical abilities. This also unlocks the potential for semblances that are unique to each person. Consider it a special ability that each huntsman is capable of. Such as extreme speed or cloning." Ozpin states

"Yeah bitch! We up in this shit getting superpowers! Let's do this shit!" Volk screams out like a little kid jumping up and down. I can't blame him I am equally as excited to get these super powers.

"Well I wouldn't call them superpowers, but they can be incredible. I can sense a soul in each of you but it seems different from what we have here on Remnant." Ozpin says as he takes another sip from that seemingly never ending mug of coffee, "Now Glynda if you would unlock their Auras so we can get these gentlemen down to the arena for the team naming ceremony"

"Certainly," Glynda says as she start walking towards us. Wait she's walking right towards me right towards me. Am I the first one to get superpowers? Fuck yeah. Wait. He never told me how they unlock the power. Wait she's getting awfully close and wow she's taller than I thought we are both eye level with each other. Wait is she going to kiss me? Is that how this works because if so fuck yeah! Glynda looks me straight in the eye and tells me, "Stay still and close your eyes"

I close my eyes and I feel something cold but so soft against my cheek and a slight pressure against my chest. Well I guess I won't be getting that kiss, but I can't complain. I'm getting fucking superpowers! Slowly I feel something crawling under my skin along the whole length of my body. It a weird sensation but its not bad. It feels like power like I can take a Grizzly bear on in a wrestling match. It feels like the power wants to leave my body, but it doesn't. Like it's stuck in my skin. After a while Glynda steps away from me. I guess thats it I'm a superhuman now!

"Ozpin something is wrong.", Glynda says looking at me in a very confused manner.

"Wait! What do you mean something is wrong? Am I going to die?", I ask trying my hardest not to panic.

"No Mr. Frias. I doubt you will be dying this day. It seems like your aura is non existent but there is a power that was unleashed from your soul. Do you feel any different?"

"Yeah I feel much stronger right now and I feel like I can take on anything right now."

"Hm interesting. Well take all of you down to the nurse to get some blood samples and other diagnostics to see what differences your bodies have from ours. Let's finish unlocking all of your souls just an incase you are an isolated incident. Glynda if you would."

Glynda moved over to Kopman and did the same with a purple glow coming off of her as she touched him which utterly fascinated me. It was actually quite beautiful and mesmerizing. It seemed that the same happened to Kopman that happened to me as she shook her head looking towards Ozpin as Ozpin looked at us with increasedinterest. She then moved over towards Newlin and Volk repeating the same process and getting the same results.

Ozpin gets up and walks towards us, "Well gentlemen I believe it is time for us to head down towards the medical station to see if we can take some samples and run some test so we can figure out what exactly it is we unlocked and what the differences between our humanities are. Well. Shall we?" He says while walking towards the elevator while continuing to sip his somehow not empty coffee mug. Seriously is that his superpower? Never ending caffeinated beverages? That would be lame but useful for someone like him I guess. Welp looks like we have another uncomfortable ride down this elevator.

One long ass and uncomfortable ride down the elevator and a long walk through a surprisingly still empty campus we finally made it to the Medical station.

"Welcome gentleman to the Medical Station. I do hope none of you end up visiting this particular part of our prestigious academy on a frequent basis. Inside you meet Professor Peach, she will be performing all necessary medical examinations that will be needed. Now if you excuse me and Glynda we will be leaving you gentlemen here, we have to finish finalizing some paperwork and preparing for the Team naming ceremony. Professor Peach will be leading you lot to the Arena for the ceremony after your Medical exams. Have a good day Gentlemen I will see you lot at the ceremony." With that said Ozpin turns around walking away with Glynda following him closely.

"Well boys I guess it's time to get these exams over with. Hopefully it isn't like MEPS. That was a pain in the ass." Kopman says as he opens up the door and walks in and suddenly stops dead in his tracks.

Wondering why he stopped in his tracks the rest of us pushed him further into the Station. Then we here the softest most harmonious voice we ever heard, "Well hello Gentlemen you must be the other worlders that Goodwitch messaged be about. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Standing there in a tight doctors coat in a light pink blouse and tight mini skirt with long heeled boots going up her long legs almost all the way to her mini skirt is one of the prettiest and petite women I have ever seen. This world most be blessed with beautiful women. Her tan skin nicely contrasts her light pink hair that up in a bun with two bangs of hair framing her heart shaped face nicely with a cute button nose and kind pink colored eyes. Oh shit boys I think I'm in love.

* * *

 **AN: Have a Fan-fucking-tastic Day!**


	6. Hot and Bothered

**Edited 1/25/19**

 **AN:**

 **Hey Everybody! Welcome back to Chapter 6 of this story! I hope all of you enjoy it. There isn't any combat or excitement in this chapter, however it a rather important chapter for this story so I hope you enjoy. I do apologize for the last chapter it wasn't my best work so far.**

 **Reply to Reviews:**

 **Guest: Yeah the reactions will be great I can assure you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Nothing related to Rooster Teeth or any other pop reference I make in this chapter is mine! Happy? Not like I'm making money off of it!**

* * *

"Well gentleman, My name is Mallaurie Peach. I am a professor here at Beacon Academy and will be performing a medical evaluation on you today. I will also be your professor here so I would appreciate it if you would refer to me as Professor Peach in class and in front of other students. Now which of you would like to go first?" She says with an absolutely angelic smile that brings butterflies to my stomach. Wait did she just ask for a volunteer? Oh hell yeah this is my chance! Quick say something smooth!

"I volunteer as tribute!" Fuck. That's not what I meant to say! Great now all the guys are laughing, while Mallaurie is giggling softly to herself. Wow why is her giggle so cute. Ah fuck. I got it bad I'm so fucked.

"Well someone seems excited! Follow me to the examination room." Peach says while giggling to herself some more.

As we walk I take a quick look at her long legs that lead to a nice round behind. Very nice. But focus! Don't get caught looking at her ass and don't make an even bigger fool of myself. She leads me into a room that looks exactly like any doctors office you would see back on Earth.

"Okay before we start Im going to need some basic information to start my file on you. Please sit on the bed right there." She says while she turns around and bends down to grab some papers. Oh god does she even know what she's doing to me? Okay don't focus on her ass. Don't be a creep. Focus man focus. Head in the game. Okay good she turned around and didn't seem to notice anything. She brings over a chair to sit down next to me and god dammit now I have a perfect view down her blouse. Shit she really is being a tease isn't she. Wait no its not on purpose she's being extremely professional up to this point. It's all on accident. Yep just an accident. She doesn't know what she is doing to me. Just maintain eye contact man. She has pretty eyes it should be that hard. After all how often are you going to see pink eyes? And why am I even panicking? I flirted with that Yang girl flawlessly. Maybe it's the mature confidence radiating off her. Or maybe it's the fact that she looks like a goddess.

"Alright now to start my files I am going to need some basic information. Okay to start off what's your name?"

"My Name is Efrain Frias ma'am"

"Well that's an interesting name. Would you mind spelling it for me dear?" She says with such a sweet smile. Oh fuck me why is she so pretty.

"U-um its E-f-r-a-i-n then last name is F-r-i-a-s ma'am" Damnit did I just stutter? What the fuck am I a middle schooler? Fucking pull it together man grow a pair and be a man!

"Thank you dear and you don't have to be so polite calling me ma'am I doubt I'm much older than you and if what Ozpin says is right we will might be working closely in the future so free feel to call me Mallaurie" She tells me all the while giving a beautiful smile. Yep still being a middle schooler. Is it hot in here? Do they not have Air conditioning?"

"Sure Mallaurie um you can just call me Efrain" Oh god she's giggling. Why is this so torturous but I don't want this to stop anytime soon.

"Ok Efrain now I would ask how old you are. But I'm not sure if the length of our years is the same on both planets. It would be foolish to assume they are both the same. So i'll just put you down as being 18 years old for the sake of the files. And i'll give you a random birthday. Let's see how about Harvest 3rd. That will do. Alright now we just need to get your height and weight. Just step over to the machine and stay still."

She leads me over this this machine that looks like a scale that was built into the floor. I step onto it and a hologram box with two numbers.

"Alright so 188 cm and 193 kg. You can step off the machine now. You certainly don't look that heavy. I'll attribute it to higher muscle and bone density." She says as she marks it down taking a look at me up and down in amazement. Well fuck looks like they use the fucking metric system. Of course they fucking would. And holy fucking shit! I weigh how fucking much? What the actual literal fuck? That about how much I weigh in pounds!

"Okay Efrain if you would take off your shirt and sit down on the bed that would be great." Ah fuck damn I wish I could do a few push ups right now, Damnit. Well I hope she likes tattoos. I take off my gun, Vest, and ACU Jacket to reveal my sweat soaked blouse underneath. Dammit well that isn't good. Fucking horrible first impression. All sweaty and shit. Well I quickly take off the sweat soaked shirt revealing my three tattoos, my dog tags, and my sweaty body to the fresh air. That actually felt really good. I didn't realize how hot I was getting. Then I take one look over at Mallaurie and I see her looking my body up and down like someone looking for something off. Well I guess it makes sense. I'm an "Alien" so it would make sense for her to be looking for differences.

"Efrain what's the purpose of this necklace that you have on? It seems to have writing on it." She says as she walks up to me and grabs my dog tags her cold fingers briefly scraping across my chest. Oh god now her fingers are sweaty. Wait I don't thinks she's noticed and why isn't she wearing gloves? Why isn't she wearing gloves. Wait that's not important right now she asked a question. Focus on answering that.

"Ah those are my dogtags ma'am um I mean Mallaurie" as she gives me a dark look out of nowhere when i say ma'am to quickly fall back to a gentle smile when I call her Mallaurie. Okay not to self she does not like me calling her ma'am. I wonder why, "They are meant to be used to identify my body if I die and to keep track of who has fallen in combat" She frowns after hearing that. Oh I don't like seeing her frown it doesn't feel right to see her frown. Fuck I'm head over heels for this lady aren't I?

"That's rather morbid. That must mean that you have been fighting in situations where mass casualties are common." She grabs my bicep and squeezes. Oh god did it just get really fucking hot in here. And am I flexing my bicep? Yes. Yes I am, "I am so sorry you had to go through something like that. But I must say. Your muscles feel like they are made out of steel. That is rather strange. Another difference between our species." She says as she looks into my eyes as she continues to massage my biceps. Oh god and now I'm getting lost in her eyes. Wait is she going to lean in for a kiss? Should I lean in? Just as i think that she pulls away.

"Tell me about your Tattoos? Do they have some symbolic meaning? Are they meant for identification purposes? Or is it a cultural thing?" She says as she runs her fingers over the tattoo only my right shoulder. She still isn't wearing gloves! And why isn't she bothered by the sweat? Is that normal here? Ah she's looking really intensely at my tattoo on my right shoulder. Okay might as well explain them. Man up. No stuttering. Professionalism. You can face a drill sergeant then you can face a pretty woman.

"Ah it's a cultural thing. Not for any other purposes. The one you are touching right now is The Mexican Eagle with a snake in its mouth in a tribal style ( **AN: Google mexican eagle tribal for image)**. It's meant to symbolize my heritage and the nation of my parents. The tattoo over my heart is of the Iwo Jima Flag raisers is a nod of respect towards my forefathers that fought against tyranny and gave the ultimate sacrifice ( **AN I think everybody knows what that looks like)**. And my final tattoo on my ribs is a supposed to look like torn flesh with the American flag underneath it to show that I am bleed Red white and blue the colors of the nation I fight for. Well I should say fought for. ( **AN Google torn skin flag tattoo for image)"**

"Ah I see so all these tattoos have personal meaning to you and help represent yourself" She says as she runs her hands over all my tattoos looking at each one intensely. My good she has no idea what she is doing to me right now. She has my heart racing more than any strip club or ex girlfriend by doing so little. Fuck me. No literally please do.

"Well I suppose we have to hurry this along we don't want to be late to the Team naming ceremony. I just need to listen to your heart, lungs, draw some blood and run a full body scan." She turns around to grab her stethoscope and it takes all my willpower to not look at her ass while she does so. She grabs it turns around and walks towards me, "Okay I just need you to relax and breath normally. Fair warning this is going to be cold" She puts the cold stethoscope down on my pec right over my tattoo and places her other hand on my other pec. Wait why is she doing that? Is she actually legitimately teasing me or is she just doing something with her semblance? I'm so fucking confused.

"Well your heart doesn't sound any different than ours and besides it beating faster than ours do it seems healthy. I'll just assume the speed is just a difference in species" Yeah let's go with that. I don't the she even believes the words she's saying. I think she knows exactly what she's doing to me and is getting a laugh out of it! Or maybe she's interested! Okay calm down prepare for the worst and hope for the best. Lets just assume it's been solely professional I'll be getting many more chances to get to know her more soon enough.

"Okay now I'm going to listen to your lungs" She says as she walks around me and sits behind me putting bare hand on my back, "I just need you to bend over just a bit so I can listen to your lungs.", I do so trying to ignore her hands running up and down my back, "Okay perfect. Now I'm going to need you to give a big breath in and out when i say now okay?"

"Got it" I say as i feel her put the cold stethoscope on my back. She then asks me to do so and she switches over and repeats the process on the other side of my back. "Okay seems like you have strong lungs, but no different than ours. Okay now we just need to to take a blood sample and then run a full body scan then we will be done for today. I hope you aren't scared of needles.", She says as she grabs a tourniquet, a syringe, and a bundle of vials. She walks over grabs my arm and applies the tourniquet nice and tight getting my veins to be visible on my forearm. "Okay dear now I'm going to insert the needle. You will feel a slight pinch" She says as she tries to insert the needle into my vein. When I say try I mean try because the needle broke when she tried to push it past my skin, "That shouldn't be possible. These needles are designed to penetrate aura. Let me try again."

So she did she tried four more times, trying with more and more force each time. But her needle just couldn't get past my skin.

"Okay let's just do the full body scan we can try to get a blood sample another day." She says obviously annoyed by the fact that she couldn't get a blood sample. Well sorry that apparently my skin is too tough. That's actually the first time that ever happened to me. Maybe whatever Glynda did to me caused my skin to become impenetrable.

"Okay just lay down fully on the bed and stay completely still as the bed will scan your whole body and maybe we'll find out just why we can't get any blood." She says getting my attention. Alright I guess this is some futuristic medical technology. Like that shit from the movie Elysium that I watched a while ago. Well let's sit as still as humanly possible so we don't fuck up any of this undoubtedly expensive equipment.

"Okay it should only take a minute. Close your eyes so none of the light from the scan harms them." She says as she walks away and out of the room leaving me by myself on this hard bed with this strange humming noise. I wonder what the machine will find, maybe my superpower is being unkillable. Like deadpool! I would be an awesome deadpool. You know just without the fucked up face. Just when I'm imagining myself in red spandex with twin katanas Mallaurie speaks up, "Alright your scans are done feel free to get back up and open your eyes. Let's take a look at your scans shall we?" She says as I get back up while she is tapping away at a tablet looking screen.

"Hey can I put my shirt back on now? Or do you need to run more tests?" As I say that she looks up at me for a couple of seconds before seemingly deliberating it in her mind.

"Ah. Yeah you can put your clothes back on. Now let's see what the scans show." As she says this I pull on my sweaty nasty shirt back over my body and shrug my jacket back on then slowly strapping my vest back on, "Wow this is amazing! According to these scans your skin is 10x denser than normal skin, your muscles are extremely dense and your bones are extremely dense. It's almost like your body is made to take punishment. Wow if this is accurate then you will be able to take a lot of damage and keep on fighting. Obviously you're not invincible and can still be killed, but you will be tougher to put down for most aura users. Speaking of Aura you seem to not have any. There is no Aura readings coming off of your body. Ozpin and Glynda need to know about this immediately. If all of you are like this then you will be an extremely effective in your anti-terrorist missions!" She says while looking at me in pure awe. Well looks like I'm a fucking tank now. That's pretty fucking awesome, "Okay dear go outside and bring the next person in. I'll hurry it along in order for us to get to the Team naming ceremony on time!" She says in panic as I guess she forgot she was on a time limit to get us to the ceremony on time. Man I really don't want to go, but we do have a time limit.

"Alright I'll bring the next person in" I say as I exit the room with one quick look back before I leave I see her looking at me. Wait is she looking at my ass? And is that a slight blush on her cheeks? Fuck yea! I got a chance. Hell fucking yeah! The man is in the game! And then I leave to see the rest of the guys waiting in the hallway with a bored face until they see me and my goofy ass smile.

"Holy shit Frias you look like you just fucked a hooker. Did she need to take a sperm sample? Because if so then hell fucking yeah I call next!" Volk says looking like Christmas came early.

"Nothing happened man just a normal exam. Just with a hot ass medic." I say trying to keep calm.

"Oh shit! Frias has a crush!" Newlin says as all three of the idiots start breaking down laughing.

"You go for the petite doctor instead of the busty teacher? What the fuck is wrong with you Frias?" Kopman gets out as he tries to recollect himself, "Well I can't blame you she is very pretty, but come on man you're surrounded by tens and you go for the eight. Such a disappointment."

"Ah fuck off guys one of you guys has to go next so get to it." I say trying to keep calm and not whoop someone's ass.

"Okay okay I'll go" Kopman says as he finally gets himself under control as the other idiots are still on the floor dying of laughter. When he goes in the other idiots finally get themselves together. But the next five minutes are of them looking at me and trying not to laugh. Finally after those five minutes Kopman comes back out and Volk goes in. He takes another 5 minutes and then it Newlin is last taking around the same amount of time. The whole time all the idiots are just staring at me and giggling like little schoolgirls. Finally I crack "Okay idiots are you telling me you weren't slightly turned on when she felt up your muscles and looked at your shirtless body?" I demand. And then they look at me with owl eyes.

"Wait shirtless? She told us to keep our shirts on! Oh shit Frias might have something here. I take it all back good job my man!" Kopman says slapping my back which I barely felt with the vest on. Well damn that makes me feeling fucking awesome. But damn if what they are saying is true I gotta play this cool. I gotta be smooth. Fuck that's going to be easier said than done I'll tell you that. My train of thought is stopped as Newlin stepped out of the room with Mallaurie right behind him looking at her tablet, "Well gentlemen it seems like you all have the same structure that essentially makes you heavy hitters and being able to take some hits. You'll be quite the team. Now if you follow me we need to get to the Arena soon for the Team naming Ceremony." As we follow im walking behind her and I can't help but notice she's swaying her hips quite a bit more than originally and it really does wonders for her ass. God I love this world so fucking much.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Next Chapter will be posted either tomorrow night or Friday. I am also looking for a Beta because if you can't tell I make plenty of mistakes after all Im not perfect I'm all too human.**

 **Have a Fan-fucking-tastic Day!**


	7. Gifts

**Edited: 1/25/19**

 **AN:**

 **Hey Everybody! Im releasing this Chapter a bit early since I couldn't sleep and decided to give you guys another chapter. I hope you guys throughly enjoyed the last chapter and the interactions with Peach.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Hyakudori: Great! But no comment**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Nothing related to Rooster Teeth or any other pop reference I make in this chapter is mine! Happy? Not like I'm making money off of it!**

* * *

"Okay Gentlemen here is the Arena. Enter in through these doors and join the group of individuals standing in front of the Stage. They have already started so I ask that you be quiet as you make your way to the group by the stage. After the ceremony meet up with Goodwitch she will assist you from there. Now have a good day gentlemen I will see you lot tomorrow in class!" Mallaurie says as she waves goodbye to us with a swing to her hips that drives me absolutely crazy.

"Hey Frias! Eyes front and center I need you to pay attention!" Kopman says as he wacks me in the arm.

"Yeah I copy Cpl.", I say as I rub my arm. I guess we can still hurt each other even with this tank like ability.

"Alright good. Now here's the situation we are representing the US Army here even if they don't know it. So be professional. Fall in. Walk in like you own this shit. Now I don't know what to expect but when we get in there I we will be standing. I want you boys at parade rest at all times when not in motion. Copy?" Kopman asks looking at each of us in the eyes with all the seriousness of a CO.

"Yes Cpl." We all say in unison which Kopman nods his head at.

"Alright good shit now fall in and follow me. Keep in quiet and classy. Tracking?"

"Tracking Cpl." We say in unison one final time.

"Okay let's do this shit!" Kopman says as he leads the way into the Arena. It's dark in here with the only light coming from the stage and up in the stands where I can see some light from what I assume are phones. We follow Kopman up towards the edge of the group accumulated in front of the stage. He stops just at the edge of the group and we file out into a line to the left and right of him with Volk going left and me going to the right with Newlin going to the right of me and in unison we assume the Parade rest position. Nobody seemed to have noticed us at all. Perfect.

"Now onto the Stage Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal) Led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin says over the loudspeakers.

As he says that I can't help but shake my head at their stupid names and their half assed attempts at what I assume was a parade rest. Trying to act like soldiers. I bet those boys never struggled a day in their lives. They never had to withstand never-ending mortar attacks. Spending hours never knowing if the next second would be their last. They never had to deal with patrols where you couldn't even trust the ANA to guard your back. Hell half the time you have to check your six just to make sure the fucker doesn't shoot you in the back. They don't look like soldiers. They look like a bunch of tools and idiots. Pathetic. They would be the first to die in real combat.

Ozpin's voice snaps me back to reality "Now Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook piece. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper) Led by Jaune Arc. Congratulations young man." Man poor guy so weak getting knocked out by that knock out red headed greek goddess. Seriously. Is every woman here beautiful? There is no way every woman should be this hot. Maybe it's a huntress thing. And ah there's speedy gonzalez on crack cocaine. Oh poor asian dude. Seems like both those poor guys are gonna have a hellish life on that team. Maybe we should help the brothers out a little. I'll bring it up later.

"Next we have Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao-Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight piece. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby) Led by Ruby Rose." Oh boy the girl in white does not look happy about the kid getting picked leader. But Yang seems really excited. Gotta love her jumping up and down in excitement. It does wonders for her. Um. Assets.

Oh it seems Glynda is calling us over to the side of the stage. We fall back into line and follow Kopman to the stage. As he calls our names we walk on to the stage in a perfect line walk into formation and in rhythm stand at parade rest at the same time. I can hear mumbling from the crowd as we do this.

"Finally we have Timothy Volk, Caleb Newlin, Micheal Kopman, and Efrain Frias. The Four of you retrieved the black knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team METC (Metallic) Led by Michael Kopman." As he says that Kopman steps out of formation and shakes Ozpin's hand. As he does this Ozpin says, "Looks like this things are shaping up to be an interesting year." Looking at all four of us. As he says this the stage lights dim and the arena lights turn on and everybody starts to leave with some of them giving us curious looks as they walk away. Except for the eight that we met out in the forest. They are standing stark still as if they had seen a ghost.

"Gentlemen if you could follow me I need to help you get situated with scrolls and other matters." Glynda says as she starts to walk away from the stage and towards the exit. The eight look like they want to follow but one look from Glynda ends any attempts in its tracks. We quickly follow Glynda out of the arena with all of us sneaking a few more looks towards that shapely rear.

She leads us out of the building and towards the parked Humvee outside.

"I figured you would like to gather up your supplies before we headed to your dorm room"

"Thank you we appreciate that very much Glynda" Kopman says with what looks like an attempt at a smile. Well while Kopman tries and fails at flirting the rest of us gather up the supplies we had on us and loaded ourselves up. Kopman stops his attempts and gathers his own gear and we all start to follow Glynda back towards campus.

As soon as we are a fair distance away from the Humvee Glynda stops in her tracks and brings out 4 phones shaped object out of seemingly nowhere. Better to not question it. She hands each one of us one of the rectangles.

"Alright gentlemen this is a scroll. It is used to make phone calls, send text messages, emails, access the internet, keep track of aura levels, and open your dorm room."

"Oh we had something like this back home that did the same except for the aura thing and the room thing"

"Well that's going to make this all much easier. Especially since the aura app is now useless since none of you have an aura. However to open your rooms all you have to do is wave your scroll at the lock and it will unlock your room. Now let me just quickly explain how to start up the scroll" She quickly teaches how to unlock the scroll and set it up to a fingerprint lock. After that she just helps us set up the scroll. Then we play around with the scrolls and find them to work just like a more advanced and fancy smartphone with fancy features like becoming a controller to play video games which is pretty awesome.

"Okay gentlemen since you are a very late new addition to our roster we haven't been able to order uniforms for you, but they should be available to you later in the week. For now consider the dress code waived until we can get that to you. There was clothing with the crates we found at one of the tears that we brought to your rooms. All the crates are in your new room waiting for you. We left the barrels of fuel in storage since we didn't want that flammable substance in a dorm room. I hope you understand."

"No by all means that's perfect. We wouldn't want fuel in our room either. But thank you so much for bringing all that supplies to our room." Kopman replies in what has to be the nicest non-douchebag voice I have ever heard come out of him. Seems like someone wants to try to get lucky with the Professor.

"No thanks are necessary Corporal. We have also left personal hygiene equipment in your bathrooms so that you have everything you need. If there is anything else you need please feel free to ask. Now gentlemen I believe this is your dorm room. Have a good night and be ready for class at 9am. Breakfast is served at the cafeteria from 730- 845am. I hope to see you all tomorrow."

Glynda says with a wave and a nod goodbye as she starts to walk away.

"Have a good night!" Kopman says all the while staring at her ass as she walks away, "Alright boys lets see what kind of dorm we got ourselves."

With a wave of his scroll the door unlocks and we let ourselves in to the room. Immediately we see four pristine beds pushed together on one side of the room on the other side we have 12 crates and 3 big black bags that I don't remember seeing in the video recording but i'm not going to question it. More supplies is always a good thing. Unless it's veggie omelette MRE's I always hated those never understood why Newlin loves them.

"Alright boys lets open up the goodie bags and see what's inside!" Kopman says as he tosses his stuff and his helmet to the side heading towards one of the wooden crates looking like the kids on christmas. I chose to head for the black bags and see what's inside them. The first bag seems to be splitting at the seams with how packed it is. I open it up to see a bunch of clothes and under wear. Enough underwear for each of us for a week. And one pair of combat shorts each. Very nice. Then we got 12 Army blouses all in medium. Seems like it's going to be a tight fit for me and Newlin. Then we got 12 pairs of ACU pants and then 3 Pairs of ACUs for each of us with our names ranks and patches all correct including our sizes. The pants are in the correct sizes too. At least I assume they are for the other guys. Creepy how all of what we need specifically for ourselves appears. I think the big man upstairs wants us to do something special on this planet. Oh shit no way at the bottom of the bag are four brand new Ballistic camo shirts. Fuck yeah these look awesome. I know what I'm wearing tomorrow.

"Hey guys! We got fucking BCS! This shit isn't even available yet! And somehow God gave it to us!" Everybody drops what they are doing and rushes over to me and grabs their BCS. There is a unilateral agreement that we will be rockin them tomorrow. With that squared away everybody grabs their clothing and puts it on their bed. I'm the leftmost with Volk to the right of me followed by Newlin with Kopman being on the other end. But with how the beds are spaced out it looks like one massive bed.

With that figured out they get back to opening the crates and I move on to the next bag which looks more like a case. It about as long as Volk is tall. I open it up to find the most beautiful gun in existence in terms of pure range. The Barrett M107. I am one lucky son of a bitch. Being the designated Marksman I'm pretty damn sure that means this beauty is now mine. Further down in the case I find six smaller cases. I open them up to find three Beretta M9s and three Sig Sauer P320 M17s. I call dibs on one of the M9s. I don't have full trust in the M17s quite yet. I heard mixed reviews. Might as well stick with what I know. Strange that we would get six when there are four of us. Does he want someone to dual wield because that would be awesome but horribly inefficient for ammo conservation. Life isn't like a movie we can't spray and pray. Every bullet counts.

Then we get to the last bag. I open it up to find suppressors, NGVs, infrared scopes, and face paint. Basically what we would need for a night operation. Very nice. Looking over to the guys i see they finished opening up all the crates and were busy organizing it into piles and counting what they got.

"What's it look like we got corporal?" I ask curious since it looked like he was finishing up tallying up a rough estimate.

"Well we got 32 Ammo cans of 5.56 ammo. Each of these 50 cal cans holds roughly 1200 bullets so we are looking at little under 39 thousand rounds of ammo. Then we had 2 cans of 50 Cal ammo so we have roughly 200 rounds for your Light Fifty cal over there. Then we had 6 cans of 9mm ammo which each hold roughly 2000 bullets so we got about 12 thousand rounds of 9mm ammo. One crate held 60 M67 Frag grenades. And the last crate had 250 or so 40x46 mm grenades for Volk's launcher and about 200 more M84 stun grenades. So I think we are pretty fucking set. Now let's set all this shit up and get the beds in the right places toss the crates in the closet for now. And let's all take showers I know its been awhile since you nasty assholes have been even near soap. So let's get to it and get some shut eye. Even if we are on a different planet it doesn't mean PT doesn't exist we need to keep ourselves in tip top shape in order to take the fight to the enemy and breathe fire down their throats. So I'll set the Alarm for 0430. Home sweet home, huh boys"

* * *

 **AN: Hey Everybody! Hope you have a Fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	8. Cadence Calls

Edited 1/25/19

AN:

Hey everybody! Welcome to chapter 8 of this story! I sincerely hope that all of you are throughly enjoying this story so far!

Replies to reviews:

Review dude: Thanks! I did indeed read both of your reviews! Thank you so much for all you support and suggestions! They have definitely inspired me to keep pumping out chapters! Well Im glad to say I gave you suppressors before you even asked for it! I will keep all your suggestions in mind!

OrkMobz: Heres more

Active Entertainment: Enjoy

Guest: Worry not pairings will occur. Harems will not be happening couples only.

Hyakudori: Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Nothing related to Rooster Teeth or any other pop reference I make in this chapter is mine! Happy? Not like I'm making money off of it!

* * *

"Contact left! Contact left!" Kopman yelled out. Unleashing a stream of bullets in that general direction. The ambush had come out of nowhere. I was asleep when the whistling of mortars woke me up. I guess it was all a dream after all. I'm still in this hell hole. Mortars rained around our FOB. None of them being accurate, but it only takes one lucky shot. I run out to help defend our position. Not even having time to put my clothes on. Simply throwing on my plate carrier and kevlar helmet. I ran to the barrier and started laying down fire in their general direction. I could barely make out targets in the dark. Somebody tosses out some flares and it helps.

"Ah shit! It's just a diversion! Take cover!" I hear Volk scream out before everything goes white.

*Beep Beep Beep*

I wake up with a start. Falling off the bed. Breathing rapidly. I'm alive. I'm in Remnant. I'm safe. It's not just a dream.

"Alright boys up and at 'em. You boys know what time it is. PT time. Let's fucking get ready to push ladies" Ugh fucking Kopman. Even in another planet we still have to do this fucking bullshit ass PT. Does bring back memories of mornings stateside so that's nostalgic I suppose.

"Come on Frias get your ass up and moving!" Kopman yells at me from my position on the floor.

"Roger Cpl I'm up" I manage to get out through my clenched teeth. Looks like there's no way I'm getting out of this PT. Alright let's get up. As I manage to drag myself up I see that my hands are still shaking. I try to stop them, but they won't. It all felt so real. That night. Why can't I forget about that night.

"Alright since we didn't get sent any PT clothes from the lord Almighty nor did we get any running shoes we have to PT in our boots and ACU pants. Just the blouse is fine no need for the jacket. Now let's get dressed and ready for some running looks like a great fucking day outside." As he says that I look out to see that it's still pitch black outside. Great running in the dark with no PT belt. What can go wrong? After all PT belts save lives! Or some bullshit like that.

We all hurry up and start getting dressed. Not like we needed to undress since we all just slept in our underwear. We all silently go about putting on our clothes and I squeeze myself into a medium even though I'm obviously a large. Then we all take turns using the restroom as we need. After 20 minutes we are all dressed and ready for some good ole PT.

"Alright faggots let's get outside and start this fucking PT huh?" Kopman says leading us out the room and out of the dorms. Before we know it we are standing outside the Dorms.

"Alright boys since we have no Idea how long this trail around the campus is let's just run it until we worked ourselves a good ol sweat. Now everybody go ahead and stretch at your own discretion. I'm not going to hold your hand and do the warm ups in cadence like back home you can do this basic shit on your own." With that said we all go about limbering up to the best of our abilities. After five minutes of stretching out we all regroup around Kopman.

"Alright boys I've been thinking how about we christen this running trail with a good ol cadence run?" Cadence run? Fuck yea this is gonna be good.

"Fuck yea!"

"Sounds good to me"

"Let's do this shit"

"Alright good. Now I want you to sound off like you have a goddamn pair. I want everyone on this goddamn fucking Campus to hate out fucking guts for waking them up at 5 in the fucking morning you hear me?"

"We copy Cpl." We yell out in excitement. Oh yes this is going to be really fucking good! This is exactly what I need. A good cadence run to set me straight.

" Alright let's get started." With that we get in a two by two running formation.

We start jogging at a solid if not slow pace. After all no need to go fast on a Cadence run.

" **Soldiers!"** Kopman yells out starting the cadence

"Soldiers!" We yell back in response with everything we have.

" **Here we go"**

"Here we go"

" **Here we go"** Wow who knew Kopman had this set of lungs on him i'm generally impressed reminds me of my drill sergeant back in Fort Benning after a long day of hard work coming up and motivating us all to keep pushing forward with his thunderous Cadence. Nothing makes a tired soldier feel more alive.

"Here we go"

" **C-130 rolling down the strip!"** Oh fuck yes I love this cadence!

"C-130 rolling down the strip!"

" **Airborne daddy going to take a little trip"**

"Airborne daddy going to take a little trip"

" **Mission unspoken, Destination unknown** "

"Mission unspoken, Destination unknown" Yeah that's right we are badasses deal with it!

" **Don't even know if we ever coming home"**

"Don't even know if we ever coming home" That's right we are willing to lay our lives down without hesitation for our brothers. Will you "Hunters" do the same?

" **Stand up, hook up, shuffle to the door"**

"Stand up, hook up shuffle to the door" Oh would you look at that we passed by the first dorm and are approaching the next dorm.

" **Jump right out and count to four"**

"Jump right out and count to four" Uh I always hated that moment of your feet leaving the platform of the plane. Not the in air part or even the waiting. Just that split second where your boots come off the plane for the last time.

" **If my main don't open wide"**

"If my main don't open wide"

" **I got a reserve by my side"**

"I got a reserve by my side"

" **And if that one should fail me too"**

"And if that one should fail me too'

" **Look out ground imma coming through"**

"Look out ground imma coming through"

" **And if I die on the ol drop zone"**

"And if I die on the ol drop zone"

" **Box me up and ship me home"**

"Box me up and ship me home"

" **Tell my girl I did my best"**

"Tell my girl I did my best"

" **Bury me in the lean and rest"**

"Bury me in the lean and rest" Alright now it's time to add some melody to this Cadence call. Let's see how Kopman does.

" **And when I go to heaven"** Wow Kopman who knew you can sing?

"And when I go to heaven"

" **St. Peter gonna say"**

"St. Peter gonna say"

" **How'd you earn your living?"**

"How'd you earn your living"

" **How'd you earn your pay?"**

"How'd you earn your pay?

" **I will reply with a whole lot of anger"**

"I will reply with a whole lot of anger"

" **Earned my pay as an Airborne Soldier!"**

"Earned my pay as an Airborne soldier!" Damn that felt good as fuck I know we kinda ripped off that cadence from the Rangers but no one from Remnant knows about that. Besides it's one of if not the most badass cadences. We continue to run around the Campus another 6 times over the next hour and continuing to call cadences to the point our throats hurt. Eventually we stop singing and just keep jogging along at our pace. It's strange how I don't feel tired at all after running for an hour. Eventually we stop running around 5:45 in the morning and start doing other exercises such as like push ups, crunches, Fireman carry squats, Burpees, leg lifts, and most other common weight free workouts. Even after all of this we aren't tired at all. We are sweaty and thirsty as hell, but we sure as hell aren't tired. At around 630 we stop working out and decide to head up back to our rooms. It's still eerily quiet on the campus it seems like everybody is still asleep. Can't blame them really before I joined the Army getting me to wake up before 7am was a miracle.

Eventually we make it back up to the room and agree on a shower schedule with Kopman going first followed by me Newlin and the Volk last. Ah pulling rank to get shower first. Can't blame him I would do the same if I was team leader.

While I wait for Kopman to get out of the shower I pick out my clothes and the look through my equipment I hauled back from the Humvee. Looking through my stuff and tossing aside a few MRE's I finally find what i was looking for. My ipod with headphones. And wait is that my portable speaker and a charger for each? What the actual fuck I know I didn't pack those in there. You know what? I'm not going to question it. I'm just going to enjoy it. I unlock my iPod and plug in the headphones. My Ipod is fully charged. Very nice. Scrolling through the songs I decide this is a good morning for some grandson. I select War by grandson and let it play. **(AN: Feel free to listen to War by Grandson).** As I listen to the song I can't help but notice how perfect this song is for the situation we are getting ourselves into. We are going to get ourselves engulfed in a war over nations having first and second class citizens. I just lose myself in the music as I can't help but feel like this is a perfect song for remnant. Kind of sad that this planet is deprived of this kind of music.

Wait a minute. I just got an Idea. What if the world didn't need to be deprived of Earth music? Kopman sang heavenly with a thunderous voice. I know how to play the guitar and Newlin was in a band back in high school as a drummer. Volk can't play an instrument, but he can rap decently and he's good with developing beats on that computer of his. I may have just found a way to make us some very rich and influential idiots. It's not like its plagiarism if the artists don't exist on this planet right?

* * *

 **AN: Have a fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	9. Olé

**Edited: 1/25/19**

 **AN:**

 **Hey everybody! Welcome to chapter 8 of this story! I sincerely hope that all of you are throughly enjoying this story so far!**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Hisan Sadness: That will be happening soon I promise**

 **Review dude: Oh yeah the guys would love some confrontation. And you don't think they wouldn't do that anyways just for the shits and giggles?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Nothing related to Rooster Teeth or any other pop reference I make in this chapter is mine! Happy? Not like I'm making money off of it!**

* * *

Ah that was a great shower! After getting out of the shower to let Newlin get in I towel off and start putting on my clothes. Starting with my ACU pants and belt then throwing on the new BCS. Huh kinda stiff around the shoulders and the strap around the neck will take some getting used to, but overall pretty badass. I tuck it into my pants and tighten my belts then proceed to put on and tighten my boots lacing them up nice and tight. Looking up I notice Kopman strapping on a M17 thigh holster on his right leg and putting the M17 into it and putting a Ka-Bar knife and sheath onto his waist side on the left side. I do the same except using the older thigh holster for the M9 Beretta. Before putting the M9 into the holster I check it for anything wrong and put in a full mag into the Beretta. Checking myself in the mirror by the door one last time checking to makes sure I didn't miss a spot while shaving and noticing my hair is getting a little shaggy. I might want to get a haircut soon. Definitely get a fade. Newlin is pretty good at giving haircuts surprisingly. After sitting on my bed for a good 20 minutes listening to Kanye's Graduation album. Today will be a good day indeed. Finally everybody is ready and its 730 perfect Breakfast just started.

"Alright numnuts gather around I just got a message from the Wizard of Oz." Wizard of Oz huh? Pretty good Kopman I approve! We all circle around him and his scroll.

"He sent us our cover story and our identification papers and legal paperwork. So this is the story we are from a large settlement out in the wilds between Vale and Vacuo that was hidden in the mountains and had no communications with the kingdoms in over 100 years. That will explain our lack of knowledge of this world, our weapons, our equipment and our slip up with mentioning that stuff to that busty blond. Now he put it down that our settlement was attacked by Bandits and everyone except us was killed in the fighting. So we can keep our families and stories true, but refer to them as dead and try to act sad to make it seem real. The reason we are alive is because we were out on patrol which would explain the Humvee and why we seemed to have come out of it unharmed. Apparently bandit attacks are common place here. Just another reason they should have an established military these people are straight up idiots honestly. Oh well we got our cover story it's pretty straightforward and hard to fuck up even for you fucking idiots. Alright now let's get some fucking food. It's free and all you can eat so you can all pig out today but afterward I want everybody to eat reasonably and stay fit. Tracking?"

"Tracking Cpl." We all say in unison as we all can't wait to pig the fuck out. Oh we are going to make them regret having an all you can eat buffet with infantry soldiers around.

We leave the room and all of us decked out in the same clothes all of us with our patrol caps on. I'm sure we made an intimidating sight. Well if anyone was out and about. Seriously is everyone still asleep? What the hell it's 730! Classes start soon. Oh well doesn't matter if they want to be lazy do so. After all I can't really hate them for it. In all honesty I am just jealous that they got to sleep on these wonderful beds as long as they have. I'm not shitting you that is the best bed I have ever slept on, well maybe after spending so long sleeping anywhere and everywhere you can any decent bed would seem amazing. Any ways after a while of Kopman navigating through the campus with the map on his scroll we eventually reach the Cafeteria. We come into a huge hogwarts-esque dining hall. Seriously why is the ceiling so damn high?

Doesn't matter we eventually find our way towards the serving area where we see the chefs working hard to create a massive buffet.

"Good morning boys! Well aren't you boys early risers! Usually most of the first year students here don't wake up in time for breakfast. Well help yourselves to as much as you want after all you growing boys need a lot of energy to grow into big strong Huntsman!" A sweet older lady who looked to be in her late 50s maybe early 60s tells us with a sweet old grandmotherly smile. Ah that's a nice change of pace a sweet old grandmother serving me breakfast. A great way to start the day! Now if only they had chorizo with beans then this would really bring me back home. But looks like it's the standard American continental breakfast. Not that there's a damn thing wrong with that I fucking love bacon, eggs and pancakes.

"Thank you ma'am we like to get up early and workout early so you'll be seeing us every morning at about this time. And trust us we will be eating plenty of this delicious looking food!" Kopman says as our spokesman. After all he is our Team leader so it should be his job.

"Such kind boys! Well I'll definitely enjoy making food for such kind young men. Please enjoy your food! My name is Alice if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." Alice tells us with her sweet smile that reminds me of my own grandmother. And Ouch that hurt realizing I will never be able to see my family again. Best not depress myself this morning lets just worry about that later, just enjoy this breakfast. We all collect a big plate each of us saying, "Thank you ma'am" To Alice as we pass by her towards the food.

I would like to say we were civil while loading up our plates, but that would be a lie. It was a madhouse race for the Bacon and sausage. We ended up loading up all of the bacon and sausage they had onto our plates which utterly shocked Alice. Then I put a couple of scoops of scrambled eggs and hashbrowns over the meat and then drown it in ketchup. I grab another plate and load it up with pancakes and spread chocolate chips all over it then I drown it in strawberry syrup. Am I being a fatass? Sure but I feel like after 6 months of shitty food I earned this. We take our food over to a table close by and then Kopman and Volk go back to the buffet and they take the whole pitcher full of OJ and four glasses. Shortly we all start to absolutely demolish our food. After the initial frenzy of shoving food down our throats we slow down since we realize we have about an hour until classes and according to the map the classroom is just around the corner. With the eating frenzy brought back to civility I decide to bring up the two Ideas that I had.

"Hey guys remember those 2 poor saps we saw at the Team naming ceremony yesterday. Ya know the one with the crazy redhead with a hammer and the wanna be greek war goddess?" I ask looking at them, with Volk apparently using a pancake as a napkin to wipe the syrup of his face. Truly we are idiots.

"Yeah what about them Frias? I thought you wanted that pretty doctor. Don't tell me you suddenly went gay last night." Kopman says from right next to us after polishing off his glass of orange juice and pouring himself another.

"Fuck you Kopman. At least I have a better shot with Mallaurie than you do with Glynda. Anyways not the point. What I was thinking is that it seems like their team is friends with the team of four girls with that busty blond Yang. It seems like those boys are going to be surrounded by estrogen. Now I'm just spitballing here but maybe we can use this to our advantage. We help the guys out and add 2 brothers to the group and we can get closer with the ladies. Also add some allies you never know when they will come in handy."

"Hmm I like your thinking Frias. What do you guys think?"

"Anything to get me closer to the ladies is a brilliant plan Frias!" Volk says with a thumbs up and a glint in his eyes that just screams bad decisions.

"I'm down. After all no man left behind, that booty is just extra incentive" Newlin says trying to seem like he wants to do it out of the goodness of his heart. Yeah fucking right he just liked that booty that the girl with the bow had. Doesn't matter seems like they are all on board.

"Alright Frias sounds like a plan. But it's on you to convince them join us." Kopman tells me while finishing the last of his bacon. I look over to the buffett and they still haven't refilled the trays. Oh well looks like no seconds just yet.

"I also had another Idea."

"Well look at Frias the man with all the ideas!" Newlin says in the most sarcastic voice possible.

"No really idiots listen to this I think it's a great idea and can make us filthy rich"

"Okay Frias you have my attention" Kopman says with a lot more interest.

"Alright so all of us have our iPods right? Well I was thinking how about we cover all the music we have and then release it as our own to the world here. It's not like we are doing anything illegal and it'll bring our music to this world and it will make us filthy rich and possibly famous. Kopman can sing, I can play the guitar and sing a bit, Newlin can play the drums, and Volk can rap and produce most beats. We can do this guys. Granted we can't cover all the music we like, but we have a lot of music we can produce. It's just an Idea."

"Hey I can sing too" Newlin says looking kinda pissed. Oh shit that's right he was a theatre kid singing is kinda his thing. Well an extra voice never hurts!

"Well Frias that sounds like it could actually work. Worst that can happen is nobody will like it, but the rewards are so worth a basically non-existent downside. I am totally in support of this Idea." Kopman says nodding in approval, "We'll think about songs and getting the equipment needed after we get settled down and get paid."

"Alright sounds good Cpl."

With that said and done we enjoyed the rest of the breakfast just talking about the same stupid shit we always do for about another 30 minutes. When it seemed that we only had 20 minutes until our first class started we got up and headed to our class. Along the way we saw a few people giving us the stink eye. Guess we did wake some people up. Perfect. Let these "huntsman" hate us we thrive on the hate. After a little walk we arrive at an empty classroom with a large man with a rather impressive moustache and a velvet suit? Hmm interesting choice but it works quite well.

"Hohoho boys you must be the other worlders. I must say you lot look rather dashing indeed in your matching uniforms! Yes indeed it reminds me of my youth fighting in my village militia! Yes it does indeed! Now boys my name is Peter Port! You may call me Professor Port in the Classroom and Peter outside of it. After all we are now comrades in arms!" The jolly man says.

Well That's rather surprising. He is still active dude? He doesn't exactly seem to be in fighting shape. Rather he looks like he retired ten years ago. However looks can be deceiving and any man with a moustache that impressive at that age needs some respect.

"It's a pleasure Peter. My name is Michael Kopman and my brothers are Timothy Volk, Efrain Frias, and Caleb Newlin. You can just refer to us by our last names. It will be a pleasure to fight alongside you. I am sure we will learn much in your class" Kopman says as each of us shakes Peter's hand.

"Well boys it's a pleasure to meet fellow warriors. Please feel free to pick your seats and settle down for class we still have some time before it begins."

With that said we all decide to sit down on the first floor the furthest from the door. It takes another 4 minutes until people start to trickle in. It's a small class and there seems to only be about 12 other students, but there are still eight seats available. Huh maybe they just didn't max out the seating chart. Nothing too odd. Well we only have a minute until class starts. Just as I say that the eight people I was thinking about at lunch just came bum rushing through the door. Well that's an awfully interesting sight. Pretty sure I saw more than one panty being flashed huh I wonder who wears the lacy purple. So it's a very good start the day! I don't think they can say the same. They hurriedly get up and start to head to their seats but hesitate when they see us. The little girl with the red cape looks like she wants to bum rush us, wait isn't she a little too young to be attending this academy? She looks to be close to the age of my baby sister. If she is close to her age hell will be raised. Eventually they get into their seats.

Professor Port's lesson is actually pretty amazing I don't know why the other teams are not paying more attention. He is weaving the weaknesses and attacking patterns of the grimm and their preferred methods of attack into stories that are fantastic. This kind of information will be key in saving many lives in the field. I look over and I see the rest of my team also taking furious notes on all of the tips and advantages he gives us.

As great as his lesson is I can't help but to feel the stares of the majority of the class on me and my team. Why focus on us when he is giving such useful advice? Truly they are all even dumber than we are. And we are a bunch of idiots.

Towards the end of the class he asks who thinks they are a example of a true huntsman. Fuck it might as well show up all these weak rookies and show them how a Soldier handles shit. I raise my hand immediately.

"Ah very good Mr. Frias! Come over here then" As I walk over to him I see that the girl in white also had her hand up. Well Isn't that the bitchiest resting bitch face I have ever seen? I can already tell we aren't going to get along very well.

"Well Mr. Frias it's time to prove your capabilities by fighting this grimm I had captured. Do you wish to go get your gear from your room?" Should I? Nah I'm going to deal with it with what I have on hand. It would be a short fight with just my M4.

"No sir. I'll be fine. Release the beast! I'll take this on with what I have on me." I say with certainty. I hear the rest of the class murmur among themselves as I pull out my M9 and my Ka-Bar. I ready my gun and hold it in my right with the Ka-Bar in my left hand.

He releases the Grimm and it turns out to be a boar? Well then no need for the M9 I'll put on a show for these folks. I sheath the M9 in my holster and put the Ka-Bar into it sheath as well. Time to test how much of a tank I really am, hopefully Mallaurie wasn't bullshitting me. The Boar snorts at me as if unsure of if to charge or not.

"Come on have at me you little bitch!" I yell out flicking it off.

Well that seems to have gotten its attention as it starts to run right at me. I wait until the last second before moving slightly to the left of it. Letting it rush right past me.

"Olé!" I say twirling as it passes. Bowing slightly to the crowd in a cocky manner. Hell might as well have fun. Taunting the Grimm once more I dodge out of the way. Getting and Olé out of my team. By the fourth time I've done it the majority of the class is saying Olé.

Then as its passing by me a fifth time I reach out and grab a hold of its right tusk. I feel a light sting along my palm, but besides that I don't move at all or feel anything. The boar on the other hand looks stunned and hurt as I see a long crack along its tusk. I don't hesitate at all I pounce on It and whip out my Ka-Bar and jump on top of it and shove the whole blade into the boar's neck and rip it out causing as much blood loss as possible as quickly as possible all the while holding its head still as it cries out for mercy. I don't give it any mercy and just hold it still as I get soaked in its black blood. Eventually it stops struggling and starts to slowly evaporate. I feel all the blood on my slowly start to evaporate. As I get up I see the whole class stunned to silence and slightly horrified, well except for my team.

"HELL YEAH BITCH THATS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT" I hear Kopman yell out followed by Volk yelling, "YEAH YOU MADE THAT FUCKING PIG YOUR BITCH"

"HOAAHH THATS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT FRIAS" Newlin shouts out while jumping on top of the desk.

"Truly we are in the presence of a true warrior Ladies and gentlemen. Take note how he gave no mercy to the enemy. Against the forces of evil we must not give any mercy or hesitation. Although I would have done it with less flair. Well done Mr. Frias. That is all class you are dismissed." Huh didn't he mean to say true huntsman? Well fuck it I'm not a huntsman anyways I'm a warrior and a member of a team. As the rest of my team comes over to congratulate me I sheathe my Ka-Bar after checking that all the blood evaporated off of the knife.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I see the busty blond Yang once more.

"I think you owe us an explanation Handsome." She says with a very serious expression. Behind her I see the rest of the Tardy group cutting off the exit. Well shit looks like we are going to have that talk now.

* * *

 **AN: Hey everybody! Have a fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	10. Revelations

**Edited:1/29/19**

 **AN** :

 **Wow 2 chapters in one day? Yeah I really wanted to get this chapter out there. I know its a short chapter. But its rather important and key for how the interactions with JNPR and RWBY will go. Many of you may not like this chapter. I accept that but its important for how the characters will interact with each other from this point onwards.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Hyakudori: Yeah they won't care.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Nothing related to Rooster Teeth or any other pop reference I make in this chapter is mine! Happy? Not like I'm making money off of it!**

* * *

"Yang. I like you I really do. But please be careful throwing around the word deserve. Because honestly you haven't done anything to deserve Jack shit." Goddamnit I really don't want to have this fucking conversation right now. I was fucking having a great day before this point too. Ah she looks slightly pissed now. This is going to be fucking fun.

"No. You don't get to come out of nowhere and randomly end up in Beacon. Especially after all we did to earn our spot here at this Academy. You can't just Waltz in here like you own the place!" She says as she pushes her finger into my face.

"Well it's obviously because we're badass" I say as I knock her annoying ass finger out of my face.

"Bullshit. We deserve to know what you guys are up to and why Ozpin plucked you out of the forest just to put you guys into our class not an hour later" She demands as she puts her finger back in my goddamn fucking face again.

"First off. Don't put your finger in my goddamn face. God knows where it's been." I said slapping the finger away from my face.

"Did you just call me a whore?" she said getting really pissed off.

"Goddamnit. I didn't call you a whore. I just want you to get your finger out of my face. It's disrespectful and fucking annoying."

"Fine. But we still have the right to know why a random group of people suddenly ended up in our class. We should know what kind of people we are dealing with." Yang said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Let's take this outside alright? Just you and me. We don't need to cause a scene in the middle of a classroom." I said looking around and seeing the rest of the class was also staring at us.

Yang took the time to look at all the commotion we caused and agreed. "Alright fine." Looking back towards the rest of her friends she tells them to go on without her. Looking towards my team I tell them the same.

As soon as they leave I look at Yang and tell her "Come on follow me". We walk out of the building past the courtyard and into a secluded garden where we take a seat on one of the benches. Sitting down in silence for a couple seconds I ask. "So what do you want to know?"

"Where did you guys come from? You mentioned something about United States when we first talked. Not to mention you said something in a language I never heard before. It sounded like Mantalese. But I'm not sure." She said looking at with me with curious eyes. It looked like all her anger was replaced with curiosity the moment she figured she was actually going to be getting answers.

"Where we came from huh? Well me personally I'm from the State of Illinois. The United States was a network of settlements that were united under a constitution that helped us elect our rulers and protect equality. In all honesty I'm not surprised you haven't heard of us. We seceded from the Kingdoms over a century ago and hid in the mountains between Vacuo and Vale. It was a bloody existence. Constant fighting against bandits, but in the struggle all 50 settlements banded together in a united front. We formed a military and government. We made a comfortable life for our civilians. There were constant battles against the bandits in the area, but we fended them off easily enough. My team was headed to one of our FOBs when we heard that the main settlements all got hit at once. By the time we made it back there was nothing left, but ash and ruin. They spared no one. We didn't even know who hit us. Nor who had the ability to hit 50 targets simultaneously. I doubt bandits would ever be able to coordinate something like that. Regardless. What happened happened. We lost everything. We lost our purpose. Left to roam the countryside. Then we ran into you. We weren't lying when we said we were lost. Then Ozpin offered us a home. A fresh start. How could we say no to that?"

"I'm so so sorry." Yang said before hugging me out of nowhere. I wasn't expecting it and it startled me. But I slowly eased into the hug and accepted it. "I know what it's like to lose family. Nothing like you've had to go through. But it's hard. I know. If you ever want to talk I'm right here."

"Thanks Yang that means a lot." I said breathing in her peach scented hair.

"Did you have any family? I'm sorry if that's incentive, but I think it's better to talk about it." Yang said as she let go of the hug.

"Yeah I had two little sisters. One three years younger than me and the other six years younger than me. Xochtl (pronounced Sochi) was three years younger than me. She was the brains of the family. Nerdy, but she killed it in school. She was going to make us proud as a doctor no doubt. My youngest sister Yaritza. Well she was a feisty one. She was an athletic prodigy. A once in a generation talent. Hell I was the normal one. Nothing super about me. Just an average guy. I loved my family. My parents always protected us and made sure we wanted for nothing, even if we were barely making ends meet. Me joining the military helped a lot. An extra income to the family. I did it partially so that my sisters could follow their dreams. I figured, hell, if I can't be anything special, then I can damn well help my sister's be something special. Yet even trying to do my best for them I failed them. I should have been there for them. Not away on some goddamn meaningless assignment. Why did I get to live? What's so goddamn special about me." I said frustrated once more looking towards the ground. All I could think about was that night. I should have been the one going home in a box. Why did I get to live? As I lose myself in my emotions I feel a soft warm hand on my cheek. The Yang pulls my face up to meet her eyes. All I see is warmth and concern in her eyes.

"You really loved your family. That's good. That shows that you are a good person. At least in my eyes. Your family sounded amazing. I can't imagine going through what you have, but I know if I was in your boots, I wouldn't have to go through it alone. None of you should. Listen I'm sorry for being so pushy and nosy. I just didn't want a group of shady unknowns spending so much time around my little sister."

"Shady? Little sister?" I ask in utter confusion as I feel the warmth of her hand leave my cheek.

"Well you guys did seem shady. Appearing out of nowhere in matching clothes. Like come on you guys even look like upperclassmen. No offense of course. I like your mature look. And the fact that the vibe around you guys screams danger, even when you guys are acting silly. It's like watching my dad. He never lowers his guard. You guys must have seen some real shit to be like that, and it didn't make sense for people like that to be freshman. At least until you explained it. Honestly, I didn't expect it to be so deep. I apologize for bringing all of that up. I know it can be tough to talk about that stuff. I appreciate that you trust me with that. Even if we barely know each other, we are comrades now. And I believe a show of trust deserves one in return. I love my family. Well, what's left of it. It's just me, my little sister Ruby, my Dad, and Uncle Qrow. My mom went on a mission and never came home. She was a Huntress. The best in the business. She was super mom. Hunter of Grimm and baker of cookies. Apparently she died in the line of duty. I found out she wasn't my biological mom, the woman that gave birth to me ditched me not too long after I was born. Now I've spent years trying to track her down, just to know why she didn't want me. What was wrong with me that she didn't want me?" Now it was my turn to console her. I gently grabbed her in a hug and told her.

"There's nothing wrong with you. There was something wrong with her. You were just a baby, only a cruel mother would leave her baby daughter. I know it hurts, but you probably lived a better childhood without her. Because the mom that raised you and loved you. She was your real mom. For all intents and purposes the idiot that left you was just a genetic donor. She was an idiot that missed out raising a wonderful daughter."

"The broken consoling the broken. Isn't that hilarious." She said with a giggle as she held onto me a little tighter. "How about your mom?"

"My mom was the best. She wasn't really a baker of cookies. But she busted her butt just to make sure we had a good life. She worked early long hours and came back home and slaved over the kitchen so that everyday we could have a nice hot meal together as a family. The meals weren't anything amazing. It was usually beans, rice, and a little bit of meat. Mostly because it was cheap. But she made it still feel and taste amazing. It's cheesy, but I think it's because it was filled with her love for us. I never thought I would say this when I was a kid, but I really miss those beans and rice." I said as I couldn't stop a few tears from spilling out.

"They will always be with us. In our hearts." She said as I felt the tears from Yang on the crook of my neck where she laid her head. I didn't need to fake any tears. I didn't lie about anything except the fact that they aren't dead. They are still alive. Just to never be seen again. Hell they probably think I'm dead. My poor mother is probably going hysterical. For a little while we just held each other and cried. There's no shame in it. We are all human. We all suffer.

After a couple of minutes I remembered something. She said that Ruby was her little sister. "Hey Yang. You said that Ruby was your little sister right?"

"Yeah that's right" She said sniffling and lifting her face off of my shoulder. Not letting go, but simply leaning her head on mine so that our ears were touching. At that moment I realized that I could feel her entire voluptuous body on mine. Well. That's. Something.

"How old is she? She looks a little too young to be here" I ask keeping my cool as I could feel her every shuddered breath and even her heartbeat with how close she was clutching me.

"She's fifteen. But don't worry she's a prodigy. She can handle herself, and if not I'll be there to protect my little sister." She said in a very determined voice as her breathing evened out.

"It doesn't matter if she's a prodigy. She shouldn't be here doing this. Hell you shouldn't either. This line of work changes you. Both of you deserve to live long peaceful lives. Not lives where you have to watch your friends die and end up becoming a shell of the person you once were. This job changes you if you live. I don't want to see either of you change. She reminds me a lot of my baby sister. Plucky, yet goofy. Even if she is a prodigy. She seems innocent and pure. We should protect that and not let her see the reality of this world. Of how fucked up it all is." I feel her take a long shuddered sigh before she speaks up.

"You're a good guy. You care and I can tell you are hurting. Hell you aren't like the other guys. Most guys would have tried to take advantage of this situation. Not that I would let that happen mind you. Or would I?" She chuckled for a second into my ear. "But seriously this is her dream and like you said. It's the job of the older siblings to make sure our sisters get to live their dreams. I'll follow her to the ends of remnant if that what it takes to make sure she lives her dreams."

"We have that in common at least. I would have done anything for my sisters." I said as I held on a little bit harder.

"By the way what was that thing you said when you know. You kissed my hand. The other day." I could only imagine how red her face is considering that I could feel the heat coming off her face.

"That was French. A language that's spoken by a portion of the people in the US. Mostly in the settlement of Louisiana. Do you really want to know what I said?" I asked her while lowering my voice.

"Well yeah. I'm kind of curious now." She said with no hesitation whatsoever.

"I said that your beauty was radiant milady. Although now I know that your beauty isn't just skin deep. You genuinely care about other people I think I should get back to the guys. I'll see you around Yang." I said before leaving a quick innocent kiss on her cheek, before heading back towards the dorms. I never looked back once, but I could imagine a cute blush on her face. I wanted to see it for myself, but it would ruin the moment. Maybe I can make a life here. I guess I'll have to try.

Once I make it to my dorm I open the door to see the guys lazing about. Just chilling. Looking over to Kopman I tell him, "Hey yo. Let's go pick up those two guys from Team JNPR."

"Alright let's go. Newlin and Volk. You two idiots stay here. You'll probably scare them off with the amount of stupid you two carry." Kopman said as he got off his bed and made his way towards me.

"Oh right we're stupid. Aren't you the one that proposed to a stripper? Only to get shot down by said stripper?" Newlin fired back. Oh shit. Shots fired. Shots fucking fired.

"Oh go fuck yourself Newlin. Shouldn't you be finding the nearest theatre circle jerk?" Kopman fired right back.

"Funny that you mention circle jerks, because if I remember correctly you were sucking First Sergeants dick all year before deployment. Looked like boot-licking faggot if I ever saw one." As soon as Newlin said that Kopman pounced on him like a man possessed. Newlin brought him down to the ground and quickly started to dominate. Newlin is just way too strong and big for Kopman to beat when it comes to straight up grappling. In no time, Newlin had Kopman in a headlock and tapping out.

"Alright Kopman now that you had your ass handed to you, you ready to head out?" I ask him after he recovers a little from being manhandled.

"Yeah yeah. We'll finish this later Newlin." Kopman says as we head out.

Walking away from the dorm Kopman straightens out his uniform.

"So how does it feel to have your ass handed to you Cpl." I ask just to piss him off a little bit more.

"Oh fuck off Frias. You suck at CQC" Kopman fired right back.

"Oh, and the reason I've won every single spar with you is because I suck? Huh explains why you are marksmen at rifle if we are using the opposite day rules. I'm pretty you can barely hit the broadside of a barn Cpl."

"Oh go eat a dick."

As he says that we arrived at team JNPR's dorm. Ignoring his last comment, I knock on the door to find it quickly opened by the spunky orange head of Team JNPR.

"Oh! You were the one that got to have fun with that Grimm earlier! It was so cool how you made it miss at the last second saying Ole! Oh it was so much fun! I like you mister! You have pizzaz! Not that I like you more than Renny! Because me and Renny are together, but not together-together. Because that would be crazy you know. Because we've known each other since we were kids-" And on and on she droned on before our rescue came in the form of one Asian dude. Who I'm suspecting is named Ren.

"Nora I think they came here for something. Let them talk." He said in the most deadass voice. The man sounded dead inside. He needed help. Stat.

"Yeah we actually wanted to talk to you and your other friend for a bit. Jaune I think was his name." I told him

"Sure come on in." Ren said opening the door open to his room.

"Ah actually I wanted to talk to you and Jaune alone outside for a minute. It won't be long we promise." I tell him while looking into the room seeing both of the ladies of JNPR waiting inside expectantly.

"Sure. Come on Jaune let's go see what they have to say." Ren says as he grabs Jaune by the jacket and drags him out of the room like a wet noodle. Honestly, this guy needs to build a backbone. No confidence whatsoever with this kid. He looks scared of us.

Walking out of the dorm, we stop just outside of the building. Turning to Ren and Jaune I begin my spiel. "Alright well to start off, why don't we introduce ourselves? My name is Efrain Frias, the idiot beside me is Michael Kopman. We refer to each other by our last names, so it's Frias and Kopman respectively. The other two idiots you've seen on our team are Volk and Newlin."

"Um. Hi Frias. It's nice to meet you my name is Jaune. Jaune Arc you can just call me Jaune" The blonde now named Jaune says.

"My name is Lie Ren. You can just call me Ren. It's a pleasure to meet you Frias" The Asian now named Ren says.

"Alright guys now I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you to come with us. Well the main reason is I noticed that you boys are going to be surrounded by metric shit tons of estrogen, and would probably like some guy friends to even it out and to be able to relax. Especially when it comes to when they have their periods. Lord help you poor boys when their cycles start to synchronize. Trust us. It's not a myth. That shit happens. And honestly we could use some friends ourselves because we don't know alot of basic stuff about this place. Like we don't even know how money works here. SO, I was hoping that we could all be friends and hangout. You know. Train, listen to music, play cards, play games and have fun. What do you boys say?" I ask them, noticing the horrified expressions on their faces when I mention periods. Oh if I only had a camera. Oh wait I do! I pull out my scroll quickly and snap a quick picture.

"Um that sounds good to me man. My mom always did say strangers are friends you just haven't made yet" Jaune says as soon as he recovers. Poor boy. Did he not get taught the birds and the bees? Because I doubt I should be the one to tell him how that works.

"Alright man thats what Im talking about!" I say as I give him a solid bro hug. Kopman following me up with another Bro hug for Jaune.

"Alright how about you Ren?" I say turning to the other guy

"I think we can be good friends with each other. After all we are all comrades. We should get to know each other better." He says in a slightly emotional voice.

"Damn right bro" I say as I bring him to a long bro hug, "We will fight the good fight brother"

"I like the sound of that" Ren says as I let go and her cracks a slight smile. Well looks like we got two more brothers into the group, even if Jaune does still seem slightly afraid of us still. After a bit more we chatting, we exchanged numbers, and told them that we'd meet them in two hours for a good PT session. It was time to get these boys in Army shape.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Have a fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	11. Why?

**Edited: 1/29/19**

 **AN:**

 **Hey everybody! Sorry I couldn't get this chapter out earlier today like I planned on doing. I had somethings I needed to take care of in Real life. Sorry if it was an inconvenience. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Hyakudori: Thanks man and you are right I should have calmed it down a bit with the swearing last chapter. It was a bit much. I think I did a better job at it this chapter.**

 **Roach10302: Well sorry you waited all night for a chapter lol**

 **Review dude: Yeah Jaune and Ren will need the escape from estrogen. I honestly don't know how they survived in canon being surrounded buy those overpowered women on their periods. The poor guys are one ruined cupcake away from an ER visit in a realistic scenario. And Yes now they can Fly the flag proudly without concern.**

 **Storyteller by the Inn: Yeah you are right, I did tone it down a bit this chapter and focused more on the characters. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Nothing related to Rooster Teeth, any other pop reference, or any of the song lyrics I use in this chapter is mine! Happy? Not like I'm making money off of it!**

* * *

Apparently during the first week of classes we only had one class each day, supposedly to help the first years get accustomed to living on campus, and focus on building closer bonds with their teams. It made sense, in all honesty, and It's one of the few things that they have gotten right up to this point.

However, Soldiers with tons of free time is usually a horrible idea. So Kopman decided that if we had tons of free time we might as well use it to keep ourselves in shape. After all, there's no better way to bring a group of guys closer together than by suffering together, so we invited Ren and Jaune to join us in our PT session. We told them to meet us outside of the dorms in two hours. During that time, we all changed out of our BCS, and put on an Army blouse.

"Hey, Frias. What happened with the busty blonde you went and talked to? I saw her leaving the courtyard pretty dazed and flustered. Did you make out with her? You sly dog!" Newlin said with a slightly mischievous look in his eyes.

"Nah man. We actually had a pretty deep conversation. She wanted to know where we we're from, so I told her the cover story that Oz gave us. She asked about my family, and I told her the truth. Then she told me about hers. I learned a lot about her. Like did you know that the kid on Team RWBY is actually her little sister? Turns out they both lost their mom. And she believes that I lost my family too. It's technically a lie. Since I assume they are all still alive, but I realized it's all true. We lost our families man. I doubt we are probably ever going home, and it really sank in when we were talking. She's a really good person. She has a good heart to ask and offer support for something like that. It takes a special kind of person to do that. It's just all starting to hit me man. Like when we were deployed. I knew there was a chance that we weren't going to make it home. My family knew that too, but I figured I would at least make it home in a box so my family could have some sense of closure. There's no real closure from burying an empty box. Remember Rodgers' funeral? We couldn't even have an open casket." The guys nodded, going back to that god awful day that we put what remained of our friend into the ground.

 **Five months ago, Arlington National Cemetery**

The heat was unbearable. It reminded us of the sweltering heat where we lost him. It's only fitting that it would be this hot. The despair in the eyes of Rodger's mom wrenched at my heart. Her screams of mourning crying out for her baby tore at my soul. I looked at the star spangled banner. The only flag I trusted. Was his death really necessary? Did what we went through really protect freedom? Deep in my soul I knew it was necessary, but the anger and pain was overpowering. It was a closed casket, so his mother never got to see his face one last final time. It was probably for the best. There wasn't much left of him. My best friend. I knew his family for a long time. I went to elementary school all the way to high school with him. We were practically brothers. We were so happy and naive when we found out we would be going to boot camp together. We were inseparable. Right up until that RPG blew him to pieces. I still remember screaming at him to get down, sighting the Haji as he took aim at my buddy. But I was to late. Too fucking late. Goddamnit. I looked back at the casket, and remembered our conversation the night before the patrol. We had gotten some Afghan booze from some local lady, and sitting around our fire barrel, talking shit at each other. Rodgers had finally gotten laid the night before, a cute Air Force Radio Technician whom had set her eyes on him the moment he stepped off the C Bird. Rodgers, of course, being the idiot that he was, was completely blind to her advances. Until in a drunken stupor, how she got drunk on Haji booze was incredible to me, she had told him that she wanted him. And he took the bait. Popped some cherries right that night. We were talking about it, trying to get some info about it from him. Sta' Sarn't was sleeping, so we could talk relatively freely about that shit.

"Ay man, c'mon Rog'. You gotta tell me about it man. We're brothers. You can't keep this shit from us." I told him as the other dudes laughed their dumb asses off. You would think they were preschoolers. Actually, who the fuck am I kidding, they are fucking preschoolers. Rogers just shook his head.

"Nah man. That shit was too good to just tell you chucklefucks about. I tell you, next thing I know, Sarn't Anderson is gonna be up my ass with his boot all over it. And she'll probably get NJP'd and hazed by those self infatuated Chair Force Officer Fags. Nah." Rogers replies to me, a stern yet goofy look written on his face. He wanted to tell me, he knew I wouldn't spill. He was mostly worried about the Fuck nuts who were too busy laughing to see the Camel Spider warming itself by the fire. Or was it looking for Volk to eat his face off? I didn't know. I just wanted to hear the story of how he banged, to be honest, the hottest Air Force chick to ever wear the uniform, in a fucking maintenance hangar, where the Marine Force Recon had set up camp, who were 'conveniently' all out on a patrol, all while Rodgers was supposed to be on Firewatch.

"Bro, trust me. These dumb fucks are too busy getting ready to be mauled by little Freddy over there, to give a rats ass about us. So spill that shit, or I go ask her myself." I questioned further, waving my knife hand in his face. He pushed my hand away, told me I'm number one in sign language, and sighed.

"Fine. Fine. Jesus. You really want to know?" He looked at me, annoyance written all over his face. I could see the goofy glint in his eyes though, so I knew we cool.

"Yes you dumbass. Hurry before they regain what little intelligence they possess!" I was nearly tackling him.

Rogers pushed me off of him, laughing at my idiotic mannerisms. "Was the best time I've ever had, and I'm currently sitting in a foxhole, around a burning shit can, talking to your dumb ass. Living the fucking dream man." He said. "She's into being dominated, which was weird as fuck. But she's really nice. We talked about maybe dating, getting together once we get back home, starting a family." He sighed. "I don't know man. I joined the army to serve, do my part for my country. But now. I just want to do it for her man. You know what I mean?" He finished, looking over at the three idiots who were poking Freddy with a stick. We both laughed as he started climbing up said stick, scaring the shit out of Kopman, who dropped the stick and stumbled backwards. Volk and Newlin leaving his dumb ass to get the fuck away. I shook my head.

"Hey man. If you're going for it, I'm with you man. You're both E-2, so it's not illegal. Just be nice to her man. If at all possible, get her to the Dark side. She'd look way hotter in ACUs that those weird ABUs. Tryna be Army with that tiger stripe pattern?" I gave him a reassuring punch to his shoulder, watching the idiots piss themselves over a bug. Thr next morning, we got our battle rattle on, and loaded our rifles. I had finished a bit ago, so I laid back on my cot for a quick combat nap. I was awakened by a boom. Scrambling out of the tent, we all ran to our foxhole. Back to the same place we were nearly overrun not a week earlier. It was dawn, so the sun was just coming up, and we could barely see the enemy coming at us, popping off rounds at us. The Marines from the tent next to us were coordinating with our team. A Marine with a Ma-Deuce ran up to us.

"The name's Corporal Quebman, I'm my squads Machine Gunner. We got two Russian Tanks coming up towards this position. We need to hold off the ground units until they can get the Fucking HAWGS up in the air!" He yelled as he set up his SAW next to us.

"Rodger! We'll keep them off best we can! But we can't see shit! It's too fucking dark out here!" I said popping shots at any silhouette I could make out.

"I got you. My buddy is over at the Mortar pit, he's popping off the Illumination rounds in a moment. Get ready, as soon as they come, it's only a few moments of light!" Quebman yelled over the fire as he began laying it down like peanut butter.

"I'm good to go! I got a fresh mag ready to let it rip!" Rodgers yelled out from next to me.

"Yeehaw!" Quebman screamed at that. His radio began screaming, and he leaned his ear onto the speaker. "Alright, five seconds out for illumination!" He reloaded the Ma Deuce, throwing his spent ammo can behind him.

"Ready to light these bastards up Frias?" Rogers yelled at me.

"Fuck yeah! I wanna show these bastards just who they are fucking with!" I yell back with a confident smirk on my face.

" **FOR VALHALLA!"** Quebman screamed just as the sky lit up. We all opened fire, picking off targets left and right. Over the rocks in the distance, I could see two large shadows, growing slowly larger. About four klicks off.

" **TANKS SIGHTED!"** I heard Rodgers scream as he ducked down to reload. Quebman packed in a second later, quickly reloading his SAW. Not low enough though, as a bullet tore through his shoulder.

" **FUCK! OH GOD DAMN! AAAAHHH! JESUS! CORPSMAN!"** He screamed as he laid back against the dirt. He grabbed at his left shoulder, his cammies stained slowly red.

" **MEDIC!**!" I yelled as I ran over to the downed Marine and applied pressure to the wound.

" **NO! GET THE FUCK BACK! I CAN MOVE MY RIGHT ARM STILL! GET BACK, LET'S FUCK THEM UP NOW, WORRY ABOUT MY STUPID ASS LATER!"** He screamed at me as he kept reloading the SAW. It was slower, but he could do it.

" **FUCK IT FINE!"** I yell back and hurry back to my position next to Rodgers, and help lay a methodical and stead rate of hate down on the enemy. I heard Quebman's death box going off a moment later.

" **C'MON GOAT FUCKERS! GET SOME! GET SOME OF THE GOOD QUEBMAN FAMILY RECIPE! HOT LEAD AND NO FUCKS TO GIVE!"** I heard him yell at the hajis. This guy was mad.

" **WHERE THE FUCK ARE OUR EYES IN THE SKIES? AND HOW DID THEY GET TANKS SO FUCKING CLOSE TO US?!"** I yelled out to anyone that would listen as I changed out my mags.

" **OLD RUSSIAN SHIT IS WEIRD, LET'S LEAVE IT AT THAT!"** Yelled the Marine Riflemen to the right of my position. One of them, a blonde chick, shouted over to me.

" **YO! QUEBMAN'S GOT THE GOOD COMS. GO USE IT!"** She screamed as she popped off her rifle at the poor fuckers to come into her sights.

" **YOU HEARD 'EM QUEBMAN!"** Rodgers yelled out towards the Marine.

" **WORKING ON IT! IT'D BE EASIER IF MY LEFT HAND WASN'T A FUCKING DUD!"** He shouted back, putting down the SAW and talking into his radio. A moment later, he dug the fuck in and screamed. " **ARTY ARTY ARTY!"**

" **DANGER CLOSE BITCHES!"** Rodgers yells out before taking cover.

Everybody dug the fuck in as we heard the quiet whistle of incoming boom boom. We all cheered and howled as the explosions came, hearing the cries of agony of the hajis. We just got back up, ready to lay hate. And then I saw it. Saw the Haji motherfucker with the RPG. Aimed right at Rodgers' position. Time slowed. I screamed at him, but he must've thought I was cheering, because he turned to look at me, a smile on his face. I began to run towards him, only to be pushed into the dirt as Quebman jumped on top of me, having seen the RPG. I knew he was trying to save me, but I didn't care. I punched, slammed, anything to get to Rodgers. Pull him down behind the dirt. I think not seeing it hit him was better. Seeing his smile one last time, it kept me together.

 ***BAM***

I felt the air forced from my lungs, pushed into the dirt. My ears were ringing, even with my Ear plugs. The silence was deafening. I heard a buzzing noise. The weight on top of me lifted, and I saw to dark spots soar through the air above me, towards the enemy. I sat up, everything still a little fuzzy. I looked to my right, Quebman was shaking me, yelling something to me. I couldn't make him out. I saw a combination of Sailors and Soldiers, no doubt Corpsmen and Medics running straight for us. I tried to look to my left. Towards Rodgers, but I felt Quebman pull my head back.

" **-O! NO! LOOK AT ME! JUST LOOK AT ME MAN! IT'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT MAN! IT'S GONNA BE FINE. JUST KEEP LOOKING AT ME!"** He screamed at me. I nodded weakly, trying to sit up. Quebman helped me sit up, and held onto my plate vest, keeping me from laying back down. "Hey. We got 'em. The A-10's from Kandahar came in and fucked them up. Cavalry is hunting them down. We won man!" He spoke reassuringly, out of breath.

Standing here now, in this Texas heat, I can only really ask. Did we really win? We lived. I lived, but I would have given anything to have been the one in the box instead of Rodgers. I couldn't stop the stream of tears falling from my eyes.

I see my team next to me, tears streaming down their faces. Beyond them is the young Air Force girl, now an Airman 1st Class, and the 3rd MEU Marines from our foxhole, having come from leave to pay their respects to him. Quebman especially looked fucked up. His Gunny said that he beat himself up about it, saying that if he hadn't held me down, I might've been able to save Rodgers.

The American flag still draped his coffin as the Chaplain said his final prayers for my best friend. As soon as he finished, the men from the First Regiment went about folding the American flag with surgical precision. Each fold felt like a stab in my heart. After the flag was folded, they gave the flag to me. I robotically walked towards Rodgers mother. Each step being forced. When I reach her, the words get stuck in my throat for a second, but I push through. I need to, for Rodgers.

"On behalf of the President of the United States, The United States Army, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service." I tell her as I hand her the flag which she clutches to her chest as she continues to bawl. His father reaches out for a handshake and I oblige him. He uses it to bring me closer and whispers into my ear. "I know you did everything you could to bring my son back alive. He loved you like a brother, and we love you like a son. We don't blame you. So don't blame yourself."

Those words tore through me worse than anything during the ceremony. It took all my willpower not to break down. I nod to him in acknowledgment and make my way back over to my team. The rest of the ceremony went by like a blur. The twenty one gun salute snapped me back to reality. I couldn't bring myself to talk to his family after that. I ended up spending the rest of the day drowning my sorrows in booze with my team and the Marines. We needed it, but I will always regret not going to talk with his family. That will live with me for the rest of my life.

"Hey man. We can't keep our heads in the past. We just got to take it one day at a time man." Newlin said laying a hand on my shoulder somberly. We were never the same after that day. Kopman straightened up, and took his job more seriously. It changed us all. We didn't have much time to process it all before we were shoved right back into the thick of it. Into this fucked up situation.

"Yeah I know, but that's not the point here. The point is we aren't making it home in anyway shape or form, worse we are probably labeled MIA and our families will have to go the agony of waiting for weeks to find out if their sons are still alive holding on to a false hope that their boys are going to make it home. I'm just imagining my family praying the rosary over and over again in some vain hope of me being found alive. Then the Army is going to label us KIA and they won't even have the closure of seeing their son one last time before they lay me down to rest. Instead they have to put an empty coffin into the ground for a man that they assume is dead and knowing my mom she will live out the rest of her days holding on to some hope that her little boy will come home one day. Dammit man. I'm never going to be able to see my two little sisters get married. I'm never going to see my baby sister go to Prom and scare her prom date. I'm never going to be able to eat my grandmother's cooking. I'm never going to see the Chicago skyline from Millennium Park. I'm never going to be a godfather to my goddaughter. I'm never going to see my nieces and nephews. Worst of all I know my parents will be heartbroken and think im dead. But instead I'm on some bullshit and end up on this fucking planet for some reason. Why us man? Why couldn't we just make it home?" I said trying not to breakdown. I felt another hand on my shoulder. Looking up I see Kopman.

"Hey man. I wish there was a long winded speech I could give to tell you it's going to be alright. But I'm not going to bullshit you. Life sucks. It's all bullshit and misery with brief periods of happiness. We have to embrace the suck. Life will kick us down again and again, but we have to keep on going. We have to push through the agony. Push through the bullshit. But you don't have to do it alone. That's what you have your brothers for. If you stumble and fall we will be right there to pick you up. The same goes for all of us. We'll make it through this together. As brothers." Kopman backed off and then started stretching a little in place. "Now how about we get rid of all this mental bullshit with something that will remind you of home. Some good ol' fashioned PT. Let's show these poor bastards how its done."

"We still got like an hour and a half left until PT Kopman." Volk said flopping down on his bed.

"Ah well then. Use this time as you please. Just don't add or subtract from the local population." You would think it would be a stupid thing to say, but it's really not. In the end we all spent the time in the room chilling out. Volk took a nap, Newlin was writing something, Kopman was reading, and I was listening to music. Mostly Five Finger Death Punch and Three Days Grace. Needed to get in the mood to PT.

Eventually it was time for us to head out towards the field in front of the dorms to meet up with Jaune and Ren to get our sweat on. We all pile out of the room and start to walk up toward where we told Jaune and Ren to meet us. We got there and they still weren't there. So we all decided to stretch and warm up while we waited. I couldn't help but notice that a lot of the students were stopping what they were doing and watching us. What have they never seen people workout before?

I guess Jaune and Ren took our 2 hours to mean being here in 2 hours. I keep forgetting that even though they are kinda like a military they still have the thought process of civilians. We are going to have to teach them that 15 minutes early is on time and on time is late.

After warming up and stretching for 15 minutes we finally see both of them arrive in regular gym clothes and running shoes. Well at least they dressed right for PT, I would love to not be wearing this tight ass shirt, these heavy boots, and these pants. I guess we'll have to wait until we get paid to start buying gym clothes and other necessities. Actual we should go to Ozpin and get our agreement down in writing, we don't want to rely on a vague agreement which he has no evidence he agreed to. Eh, thoughts for another time I suppose.

"Alright you guys I see that you guys made it. But one little tip. If you guys are hanging out with us keep in mind that 15 minutes early is on time and being on time is the same as being late. Now start stretching we are going for a nice long run today." Kopman tells them as he pats them on the back.

They start doing the basic legs stretches nothing too intensive and definitely not as much as they really should be doing after all stretching is a key part of working out. But hey if they think its enough then it's their funeral. After about 5 minutes they signal that they think they are ready.

We get into the same formation we had in to morning with Ren and Jaune joining the rear. We start running the same path around the campus that we did in the morning. We start off running a bit faster than we did during cadence this morning. Nothing to fast we want to go for distance and we want them to keep up and nor fall out of formation. After 30 minutes of running I hear Jaune starting to breathe a lot harder and Ren starting to slow down a bit. I look over to Volk who is running next to me. I get his attention and nod over to the two who are starting to struggle. He immediately know what I want to do. We fall out to the sides and get behind them.

"Come on Jaune keep up the pace and breathe through your nose. Focus on your breathing not the running. You got this man It's a piece of cake." I yell my encouragements to him as Volk does the same to Ren. Jaune looks over to me and nods his head and gives me a thumbs up, "Good shit man that's what I talking about i'm right here with you man."

Slowly Jaune's breathing gets better and he's able to keep up for another 15 minutes.

At the 45 minute mark Jaune is holding his side and starting to do the same. Ren doesn't look be doing any better.

"Come on Jaune! You gotta dig deep! You have to want it. How badly do you want to be a fucking Huntsman?" I yell out to Jaune.

He looks at me with more anger that I thought he could possibly hold, "More than anything."

"Good then prove it. Push your body to its limits. Come on I want to see that resolve that you have. If you think you want it bad enough then this pain isn't shit. Pain is just weakness leaving the body! Come on tell me how much you want to be a Huntsman!" I scream in his ear pushing him to go further and harder.

"I want it with all my heart and soul!" Jaune yells out

"Then prove it! I want you to keep running until you can't run anymore! Push yourself! Be the best you! Come on man I know you can do it! Just keep trucking along man!" I yell at him trying to get him to keep up the pace. We continue this for another 15 minutes and I have to say the guy has a lot of heart. I know he was done at the 45 minute mark but he kept pushing himself for another 15 minutes on sheer will power. I have to respect him for that much.

"Good shit man" I say as I give Jaune a hand to sit up and I hand him a bottle of water, "If you can keep up this level of determination we'll make you a badass in no time!"

He give me a tired smile and takes a small sip of his water, "Thanks for believing in me man, nobody else has pushed me like that before and believed in me that much." He tiredly wheezes out.

"No problem man that's what bros do. Now enjoy your water break because we aren't done yet." I say with what probably looked like a sinister smile.

"We aren't done yet? Are you trying to kill us?" Jaune says in absolute horror. From 10 or so feet away lying on the ground Ren moans in agreement with Jaune.

"No we're not trying to kill you, We are just making you guys into badasses." As the Rest of my team comes from behind me nodding in agreement.

* * *

 **AN: Have a Fan-fucking-tastic Day!**


	12. Brothers

**Edited: 1/31/19**

 **AN:**

 **Hey Everybody! Im back with the next chapter of this story! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Stino: Thanks a ton man!**

 **Review Dude: Oh don't worry man Jaune and Ren will have a great time with the fire team!**

 **Taylorgumke31: Thanks man I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Nothing related to Rooster Teeth, any other pop reference, or any of the song lyrics I use in this chapter is mine! Happy? Not like I'm making money off of it!**

* * *

After another 30 minutes of pushing these two boys to their breaking points, with push ups, sit ups, and other standard workouts, we finally stopped. They did well for their first time. They pushed themselves to their limits, and we all respected that. They were completely soaked in sweat, and didn't seem like they were getting up off the ground anytime soon. Other students kept watching us throughout the whole workout session. Really? Is working out that uncommon? Looking up, I see two pairs of redheads looking down from the Dorms with concern. Honestly ladies, calm down. We aren't going to kill them. We are doing you a favor, if anything.

We decided to give them a little while longer to rest on the ground. Eventually, however, it was decided that the boys didn't have the energy to get back up and make it to their rooms. Maybe we did push them a little hard. Oh well. A shower, some food, and some shut eye will do them some good.

"Alright. Since Jaune and Ren aren't going to make it back to their dorms under their own power, we should carry them back to our dorm for the meantime, so they regain some strength and get some chow in them. Caleb, take Ren, and Frias, take Jaune. Let's get them off the ground and out of the public eye. I think some people are actually thinking we killed them." Kopman said, looking around at all the people watching us. Me and Newlin nodded our heads, and went about picking the two boys up. We received no resistance from either Ren or Jaune. If anything they look relieved to be getting back inside but too tired to voice their opinions. It weird that they feel so light like almost half of what they really should weigh.

Anyways we make our way back to our dorm while getting many strange looks and a cute bunny girl taking a bunch of pictures of us. Huh. Well I have no idea what that's about. Maybe evidence in case these two end up dead tomorrow morning? Should I strike a pose? Eh it's not really important anyways we finally make it back to the dorms. Caleb and I drop Ren and Jaune on our beds respectively. The beds are still slightly messy from us being lazy bums earlier.

I go over to our mini-fridge that was pre-stocked with a ton of water bottles and toss one each towards each of us. Ren and Jaune chug the water bottles down in no time flat, while the rest of us slowly drink our water.

"Alright I know you two are exhausted but I'm sure that a shower and some chow will do wonders for you. Hey Frias give Jaune a pair of your pants and grab a blouse for him. I'll give one of my pants to Ren and a blouse to him so they can take a shower. Then we can all get some grub. I don't know about you guys but that 4 hour long lesson and that PT session has me starving. We even missed lunch!" Kopman says as he heads over to his drawer and pulls out a pair of pants and a blouse and throwing it to Ren. I do the same and give one of each to Jaune. Ren decides to go first and somehow manages to get himself up and into the shower.

"How you holding up Jaune?" I ask as everyone else gets their stuff ready to shower up.

"Exhausted and everything hurts" Jaune groans out.

"That's good man that just means it's working. Don't worry if you stick with us you'll be a badass in no time. You have the heart now you just need the training." I tell him.

"I hope so man. I've always wanted to be a huntsman ever since I was a little kid, but nobody ever believed in me. Even my own family didn't believed in me. You have no idea how much it means to have your support."

"Don't worry about it man. We are all brothers in this room. We support and protect each other. If you ever need help don't hesitate to ask us for our help. We got your back man. You showed real heart and determination out there today. Anybody with that kind of heart and determination is welcome to be one of us. Part of the brotherhood." I tell him while squeezing his shoulder. He looks up to me and I see pure gratitude in his eyes, "So tell me a bit about yourself."

"Ah well I grew up outside of the kingdoms in a safe small town called Amsel. I grew up with my mom, my dad, and my seven sisters." At that I spit my water I was drinking all over his face. Around the room I hear the other guys are also in shock with Volk actually choking on his water.

"Seven sisters? How the fuck are you alive man?" I say in complete shock. And a bit of respect. Hey I was barely able to survive with two sisters, I couldn't even imagine seven sisters.

"Ah it wasn't easy I'll tell you that. And none of them wanted me to become a huntsman either. I literally had to escape from my house in order to get here." Maybe I was wrong about this kid. Truly he has balls of steel if he's able to run away from seven girls in order to follow his dreams.

"Well damn man. I was barely able to survive with two sisters. You have my complete and utter respect for surviving with seven sisters. I'm pretty sure you are a master of handling women aren't you. You must have tons of tips to help us pick up chicks man."

"Ahh actually not really. I'm still a virgin. Never even had a girlfriend" He said with a nervous look in his eyes as he scratched the back of his neck

"Eh? Yeah, that changes this weekend. We are going out and you! My man! You are getting laid." The rest of the guys whoop and holler in agreement. Yeah, we are going to have to ask Ozpin for an advance on that paycheck. "Friday, we are going shopping. You are coming with. Saturday, we are going out. Again. You comin' with. And you gonna be spiffy. A fine ass mothafucka! I will make you into such a good lookin man, the ladies will be out of their minds! Because Saturday Night Mothafucka! You are gonna be a man, or my name isn't Jack Fuckin Sparrow!"

"Your name isn't Jack Sparrow. Dumbass." Kopman responded throwing a towel at my face. Which I dodged. Pretty sure it ended up hitting Jaune.

"Oh go fuck yourself Kopman. Point is we getting them some coochie. Right Jaune?"

"Wait. What's coochie?" Jaune asked genuinely confused removing the towel from his face.

"Not important. Point is. We are going out and you are getting your dick wet."

"Ahh, I don't know guys. I don't think my team will appreciate me not hanging out with them. And I really want to go out with Weiss."

"Nonsense! Man, what you even see in that girl. She hates you, us, hell! She hates anybody who's better than her. And we all are. So there! Give up on that fucked dream man. She's not worth your time. Focus on living yo life, getting laid, having fun. You gonna need that shit in this line of work! Also, we bringin ya homeslice, Ren. Yeah, this motha is taggin along. God knows, that boy needs to get some after dealing with that partner. She on some serious Flor'da Snow! Nevermind that shit though, not the point! None of that shit really matters, because Saturday, you become a man!" I sound off. The rest of the team whoops and hollers in agreement, and bum rush Jaune. Everybody's getting all excited, telling him about how great it's going to be, and giving what advice they can give. The poor boy is bright red in the face and stressed the fuck out. But I can see it in his eyes. He wants to be like us. Loud mouthed, shit talkin, badass, Hooah shoutin, nail yo deadass to the wall Warriors. We'd make a soldier out of him yet.

After a couple of minutes Ren steps out of the shower in ACUs and the Army blouse, He actually cleans up nicely in ACUs and the shower seems to have done wonders to his energy. He seems to have regained some of his energy, but still slightly drags his shoes along the floor. Jaune takes that as his cue to take a shower and slowly drags his way into the shower.

"Alright Ren what's your story if you don't mind sharing." Kopman says looking at Ren.

"Ah can we talk about it another time? I'm not quite ready to talk about right now if that's okay" He says with a sad look in his eyes.

"Don't worry Ren you'll tell us when you are ready. No pressure here." Kopman says as he lays his hand on Ren's shoulder and gives it a squeeze before relaxing. "But one question. Are you banging that partner of yours? Like she's got a banging body! A little crazy for my tastes. But I ain't gonna judge. I'm sure she's wild in the sack."

"Oh gods no! She's a sister to me! And please don't talk about her like that." Ren deadpanned. Shit. Touchy subject. Nigga! Frias, why you put yo foot in yo mouth all the time.

"Fine. I'll respect that. I won't talk about her like that. I get it, you care about her. You guys got history I bet. Has she been fine with your girlfriends and girls you've slept with tho? Because she seems awfully clingy bro."

"Ah I've actually never had a girlfriend or slept with a woman before. I've never had time. I was too focused on training" Ren says with a slight blush on his face looking towards the ground and refusing to look us in the eye.

"Welp boys looks like two cherries are getting popped this Saturday!" Kopman says as he slaps Ren on the shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Ren asks looking confused and nervous.

"Oh well we are taking both you boys out Saturday and we are getting both of you laid. It'll be a great time. Trust us." Kopman says with a smile on his face. Fuck yea its going to be a great time.

"I'm not sure that's a great idea. I highly doubt Nora will let me go"

"Is she your Girlfriend?"

"No!"

"Then she can't tell you jackshit about what you can or can't do! Trust us it'll be a fun time!" Kopman says.

Eventually Ren agrees to go out with us on Friday and Saturday. We spend the rest of the time waiting for Jaune to get out the shower giving Ren tips on how to get a girl and how to have a very fun night with her. We have tons of fun sharing our stories of the girls we've slept with it. This is what being brothers is all about being comfortable talking about shit like this with each other. Although Volk was scaring the poor guy talking about some of the fetishes he's had to deal with. For some reason Volk attracts both Sadists and Masochists. He's just had that kind of luck, but we don't judge. Different strokes for different folks after all.

After a little while Jaune steps out of the shower looking less exhausted and cleaning up very well in ACUs, now all he needs is a haircut and he would be one of us.

Apparently my Pants were a little loose on him but he tightened the belt enough to fix that issue.

While the rest of us take showers we just exchange stupid stories about our pasts and talking about crazy exes. After another 30 minutes of talking about nonsense and the boys telling us more about their team. Apparently the Redhead is an actual celebrity, who knew, but that's actually really cool. We all decide to just wear the ACU pants and Army Blouse so we are all matching.

We all make our way down to the cafeteria and all heads turn to look at us. I guess six guys all matching in camo makes for a weird sight around here. The cafeteria is mostly empty however so we don't have too many people looking at us. But I see one girl with a beret and a handbag looking at us and shaking her head in disappointment. I guess she doesn't approve. Whatever fuck her opinion. All four of us head over to the buffett and see that there is tons of great food. Lasagna, Italian sausage, pizza, mostaccioli, and a wide variety of other Italian dishes. Well looks like it's going to be a carb heavy dinner. Good Ren and Jaune need it to have plenty of energy for tomorrow. We all load incredible amounts of food onto our plates and we see Ren and Jaune do the same. Good they need to bulk up a bit anyways. We all demolish our food and chug tons of soda down. Not exactly healthy and we should be drinking water, but fuck it we are going to enjoy ourselves a bit today. Jaune and Ren were hungrier than I thought and they were the first ones to finish their plates. Impressive usually no one beats Volk at eating. I look over to Volk and he look like he's in shock and then start eating faster. Jaune and Ren go up to grab seconds while Volk tries to catch up. Eventually after 40 minutes of eating we are all extremely full and on the verge of falling asleep from a food coma. After some convincing Jaune and Ren agree to join us in the morning for our PT session in the morning and head off to their dorm to spend the rest of the evening with their teammates and bid us a good day.

As soon as they leave Kopman turns to the rest of us, "Alright boys let's go have a talk with Oz about out pay and Iron out the details to our agreement."

* * *

 **AN: Have a Fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	13. Qrow

**Edited: 1/31/19**

 **AN:**

 **Hey everybody! Im back with a new chapter for this story! Oh and I apologize I though I had posted this chapter a couple of hours ago but for some reason it didn't post.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **TurkeyMob: Glad you enjoy the story and Im sorry this chapter is a couple hours late.**

 **Reviewdude: That is always a possible outcome.**

 **Warning the chapter does include nudity and sex.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Nothing related to Rooster Teeth, any other pop reference, or any of the song lyrics I use in this chapter is mine! Happy? Not like I'm making money off of it!**

* * *

."Alright boys I already sent a message to Ozpin earlier that we wanted to talk, so he should be expecting us." Kopman says as we all ride the long elevator up towards Ozpin's office.

We all wait patiently for the incredibly long elevator ride to end. Seriously either get a faster elevator or a shorter tower man, even been on faster school elevators in high school and those were only for the disabled kids. Broke my leg that year playing Football for my high school during my sophomore year on JV and had to spend the whole semester using that slow as elevator, gave me a righteous hatred for slow elevators. So as you can imagine I'm not exactly enjoying this ride up too much.

Eventually we make it to the top of the tower and as the doors of the elevator we see that Ozpin isn't alone. Next to him is a man with a badass sword on his back with a small red cape and overall a badass vibe

.

"Ah gentlemen. Perfect timing I was just discussing with my companion, Qrow here, about recent Fang activity, so we will be able to handle two issues while you are here. Ah where are my manners! This is Qrow Branwen one of my most trusted Agents." At that Qrow gives us a head nod and whips out a flask and takes a swig. Well looks like I won't have to learn how to distill my own moonshine! "Qrow these are the Soldiers I was telling you about earlier. From the other world that will be assisting us in eliminating the Fang threat." Pointing to each one of us as he goes, "Team METC Led by Michael Kopman with members Efrain Frias, Timothy Volk, and Caleb Newlin" We all give a head nod back towards Qrow as Ozpin introduces us.

"So you guys are the anti-terrorist specialists, I hope you guys are up to the task because we have a missio-", Qrow starts with a slight drunken slur before he is interrupted by Ozpin.

"Qrow all in good time! First I believe you came here for a purpose?" Ozpin states while taking a sip of his coffee and quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes. We would like to clarify the details of our agreement and get it all in writing." Kopman states looking Ozpin straight in the eyes.

"Ah yes I suppose that would be a bright idea. Why don't we iron out exactly what our agreement is shall we?"

"Yes that would be Idea sir"

"Well then we will give you free food, free housing and accessories, free education, and a salary. In return you take care of our terrorist threat seems rather straightforward to me where is the need for clarity?"

"Well we would like to know how much we are getting paid, how often, and how long our services will be needed"

"Ah I see. I assumed that Glynda would have handled that already. We are offering to pay you each 1,500 Lien each a month, pay would be distributed every other week to bank accounts that I'll have Glynda set up later. Now as for your service. How about five years and at the end of the five years we can renegotiate our contract?" Ozpin says quirking his eyebrow looking at us in interest. Thanks to our earlier discussions with Jaune and Ren we found out the one Lien is roughly the same value as one USD (United States Dollar), which was rather convenient. So roughly we would be getting an 18,000 a year salary, which wasn't impressive.

However we would be getting free housing, food, and we don't have to pay bills so we can spend that money however we wish. Plus if that music idea works out well then we won't exactly be strapped for cash. This would tide us well for now. Kopman looks at us all with a questioning gaze as if asking if this would be good enough. We all nod in agreement.

"We agree with all of it on two conditions. First being that we get that in writing and that we both sign the agreement within this week. Second being that we get an advance on that first payment in cash. Preferably within the next couple of days."

Nodding along Ozpin says, "That's all reasonable I'll have Glynda draft the agreement so that we can get it signed by Thursday. And as towards the advance payment I can take care of that right now."

Saying that Ozpin reaches for something behind his desk and pulls out large stacks of what we recognize as being lein. Slowly he starts counting out the lien and puts it into 4 stacks of Lien and slides them over looking like a drug lord while doing it.

"There are 1000 Lien in each pile. 750 for your first paycheck and 250 as a welcome gift. You also won't need to worry about taxes. All Huntsman incomes are tax exempt."

"Thank you sir" We all say as we each reach for our own piles of Lien and start to stuff them into our pockets.

"Ah don't thank me yet we actually do have a mission for you as Qrow was mentioning it earlier. If you don't mind Qrow will give you a rundown of the mission." He says nodding to Qrow who was still drinking from his flask, impressive I think he can keep up with us at the bars. Qrow quickly shifts back into a concentrated and focused face.

"Yeah you guys have the mission of fucking up an outpost that is used by the White Fang. My sources tell me that one of the White fang lieutenants will be at this outpost for the duration of this week. Your job is to take down the outpost and either capture or kill this Lieutenant. We would prefer if you could capture the bastard, but if it looks like that isn't possible then take him down. We don't have numbers on how many White Fang members are in this outpost, but you can assume it's between 20 and 30 members. You will also have to deal with Grimm that are lurking in the woods. Normally we wouldn't consider attacking this position since we didn't have a team that could be spared and it was too much for one man. I might be able to do it, but I have another assignment to complete. You will leave on Wednesday at noon and will land two kilometers south of the outpost. There should be no civilians in the area so don't worry about civilian casualties. Consider this your first test. You can accomplish this however you wish, just don't be too loud we don't need the media being made aware of a war being fought in the shadows. Any questions?" Qrow asks looking at us.

"Yeah I have a question. What are the ranged capabilities of the enemy we will be fighting?" I ask.

"Mostly small arms fire such as pistols and assault rifles. Nothing to impressive except for whatever arsenal the Lieutenant has on himself. Be cautious of the Lieutenant he won't go down easy he will probably be the only one with an unlocked aura."

I nod my head in acceptance of the reply. Looking towards my teammates I look to see that there is one question that they do want to ask. So I'll ask it for them.

"One last question, Where is a good place to get hammered?" I ask Qrow with a straight face. As soon as I ask that question a devious smile spreads across Qrow's face.

"Oh I like these boys Ozzy" Qrow says as he looks over at Ozpin. Facing me he walks over to me and swings an arm around my shoulder, "Boys we are going to have a very good night. Follow me to the promised land" He says as he leads me over to the elevator. The rest of the guys follow me and Qrow to the elevator.

Behind me I hear Ozpin chuckling and sipping his coffee, "Don't forget you have class tomorrow boys." He says as the elevator door closes.

After a bit of walking we first do to our dorms to quickly leave most of our cash in our room bringing 200 lein each with us. Hey you never know when that extra cash will come in handy on a night out. After that Qrow leads us to the bullheads that fly between Vale and Beacon. Quickly hopping on a bullhead we get to Vale in about 10 minutes. As soon as we reach Vale we can't help but be blown away with how much the city looks like home. It feels just like any American big town or small city with clean wide streets and small shops everywhere. It's honestly a very pretty town and it seems like the nightlife still hasn't awakened. Well of course it's only 7 pm on a monday. Odds are any bar we go to tonight will be utterly empty.

"Alright boys I'm taking you to one of my favorite bars where the barmaids have the shortest skirts and the best drinks." Qrow says while smirking at us.

"I love you so much man that sounds like heaven" Volk says looking at Qrow like he is god himself. Qrow plays along and gives an over exaggerated bow.

"Well don't thank me yet boys. Let's separate the boys from the men tonight. What do you say?" As soon as he said that we all yell in agreement. After all we are soldiers, drinking is a lifestyle for us there's no way this guy can drink us under that table. Right?

Eventually we get to the bar that he was talking about called Sugar Skull. Hmm interesting name. We get inside and Qrow takes us to bar and we all sit down alongside him with me and Volk on one side with Kopman and Newlin on the other. All around we see a few barmaids in rather short skirts displaying long smooth legs in heels and a tight shirts enhancing their assets nicely attending all some of customers that are all so drinking right now. Hey we can't judge. Everyday is a good day to get drunk!

"Hey Reggie get us three bottles of Thunderskull whiskey and five shot glasses." Qrow says while throwing down a hundred lien bill to the older fit darker skinned bartender in usual bartender attire of a white dress shirt and black pants with the sleeves rolled up.

"Ah well if it isn't my favorite customer Qrow! Looks like you brought some drinking buddies this time. A rather young group of drinking buddies if you ask me." Reggie says as he looks at all of us with a suspicious look.

"Relax reggie they are a huntsman team that I work with. They just got paid too so you don't have to worry about any unpaid tabs." Qrow said with a smirk.

"Well that sounds great to me. Just don't kill the poor guys" Reggie says as he places the three bottles on the table alongside five shot glasses.

With that said Qrow grabs two of the bottles and I grab the other with the rest of the guys grabbing the shot glasses we make our way towards the back of the bar towards an empty booth.

"Alright boys let's separate the boys from the men." Qrow says as he pours out the first round of shots. Handing each one of us a shot of whiskey. As soon as we all get a shot we raise our shots up and give a mini toast and take the shot. I immediately get the bitter taste with slight burn down the back of my throat and a warm comfort in my stomach. Oh yeah that was just what I needed.

"So boys do you really think you can keep up with me" Qrow asks in a cocky ass manner. Oh this cocky motherfucker thinks we can't keep up with him? Oh hell nah it's on now.

"Fuck yeah we do!" Volk yells out.

"Well I guess we will find out if you boys can keep up with me." Qrow says as he starts pouring the next round of shots. We all quickly take the shots in hand and hammer them back like the pros we are.

Eventually we get 10 shots in and then things start getting a little foggy we are still hanging in there with this bastard Qrow. But I'm pretty sure 10 shots in under an hour is not a good for our livers. But we finished the three bottles so we need to get some more bottles to put the man in his place. Qrow seems to be rather impressed with us and even called us real men at shot seven, but we came to prove a point. Now I need to get one of those pretty ladies to get me some more booze to prove the bastard that we are the better drinkers.

"Heeyyyy Pretty lady! Over here!" I call out to one of the waitresses as she walks by. She is rather pretty with very fine curves long black hair and creamy white skin and wait are those cat ears on her head? Cool. She walks over to me after realizing she is the pretty lady I'm talking about when I nod at her repeatedly and fuck now my head can't stop nodding. I grab my hands to stop my head from making myself dizzy.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?", she says in a very sweet voice. Ah just like honey. Hmm Jack Daniels Honey whiskey would hit the damn spot right now.

"Ahhhh you see me and my good friends here have run into a big problem. These bottles are empty. Ma'am would you do us the favor of getting us two more bottles?" I say as smoothly as I can. Hey I'm buzzed not wasted. Which is pretty amazing now that I think about it I should be sloshed right about now.

"Ah sure sir that would be 60 Lien" She says with her sweet and smooth voice.

"Here's 75 keep the change sweetheart" I say giving her the Lein and give her my best attempt at a smooth smile. She just nods rapidly and rushes to get us our drinks.

"You smooth dog I knew I was going to like you." Qrow says beside me with an arm over my shoulder, "True men appreciate the skirts after all" He says like he's giving wise advice like buddha. Yep he's getting drunk I recognize the advice giving drunken phase from all my uncles at parties.

Soon the Barmaid comes back with the two bottles and leaves them on the table. Then gives me a kiss on the cheek and walks away with a good sway to her hips. Hell yeah I love this place. All the guys are going crazy like a bunch of elementary school kids when the lights go off.

Before they can really lose themselves Qrow pours the next round of shots and we all raise a toast to dat ass and hammer the shot back. We get five more shots into it before everything starts to get blurry.

*Beep Beep Beep*

*Warning lemon...kinda*

Ah fuck who's alarm is that and fucking hell what happened to my head. As I slowly open my eyes I remember I went drinking with the guys and got absolutely hammered. It was actually a relief. The first time I hadn't had a nightmare in months. Opening my eyes I find myself not in my dorm. Instead I find myself in a small room with Red curtains and white walls with a Black Rose etched on the wall. I feel something on my shoulder and nothing else on my body. I look to my shoulder and I see a small pale hand with manicured red nails. Well I guess I'm guessing I fucked who ever is under this blanket looking down I see that I am butt ass naked and that she took all the blankets, typical. Looking over towards the mass of blankets I see a pair of long creamy legs that look oddly familiar for some reason. Looking a little higher I see her very nice supple ass in plain view with no underwear. Well I guess I have to find out who this is. Slowly I start to remove her hand trying not to wake up who ever is under this mass of blankets.

That doesn't work because the action wakes her up immediately. Like a ninja she shot up out from under the blankets completely naked sitting up to look at me. The first thing I see is her rather well sized perky breasts with light pink hardened nipples and a tight and toned stomach. Then I see her face and It all comes back to me. Efrain you dog you fucked the Barmaid. Damn she's sexy and her cat ears just seem to make her hotter. Now what was her name. Then she speaks.

"Oh Efrain you're awake" Then she gets on her knees and crawls over to me and then whispers into my ear with her honey sweet voice, "You were amazing last night, how about you give me an even better morning"

Well if her body didn't get my soldier to stand at attention then that certainly did.

"Ah I'm sorry I don't remember much about last night not even your name, but I would love to be able to remember this morning" I say in the smoothest manner I can. It most likely didn't come out nearly as smooth as I would have wished but oh well. I wonder what happened to the rest of the guys.

"Don't worry honey we'll make plenty of memories together." She said to me. Well then….It's getting interesting…..

* * *

 **AN: Have a fan-fucking-tastic day! The chapters that are good to read have an Edited date on the top of the chapter above the Author's note.**


	14. Redemption

**Edited: 2/2/19**

 **AN: Hey everybody! Here's a new chapter of this story! Sorry I wasn't able to get the chapter out yesterday, but I was incredibly busy yesterday. Regardless I apologize for the wait.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Review dude: Thanks so much for catching that mistake I went back and corrected it already.**

 **Hyakudori: Yes. Yes he is**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Nothing related to Rooster Teeth, any other pop reference, or any of the song lyrics I use in this chapter is mine! Happy? Not like I'm making money off of it!**

* * *

I guess she wasn't expecting the softer more passionate kiss, what, with our three hours or so of romping, but slowly she melts into the kiss grabbing my face rubbing her hands against my short and stubby 5 o'clock shadow. It isn't nearly full enough to be a true beard. While I run my hands through her long and luscious black hair occasionally rubbing against her cat ears which earns a moan into my mouth everytime. I can really get used to this. After a while I end the kiss and look her in the eyes.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat right now. I know it's a little backwards to go out after sex instead of before, but what do you say?" I say while looking her right in her beautiful and exotic eyes that have captivated me. They held a warmth in them that drew me in. Made me feel wanted and cared for. It was like a tall glass of cold water as I boiled in the desert.

"I would love to do that honey" She says as she carasses my face and give me another short and sweet kiss, "Now let's go take a shower so we don't smell like sex when we get to the restaurant."

She takes my hand and leads me to the shower walking with a slight l, but very noticeable limp. Well let's just say I couldn't help myself as she lathered herself in soap and I fucked her one more time against the wall of the shower. After a 40 minute shower we are finally clean and I get dressed up once again in my ACU pants, boots, belt, and that tight blouse. Emily takes her time dressing herself in a floral sundress that captures her curves and accentuates them really well. I almost wanted to bend her over her couch and fuck her doggystyle in that sundress, but I had some semblance of control and I was really hungry. While she was busy doing her hair and make-up I decided to check my scroll and the Lein I had. Checking my pockets I see I still have 110 Lien left plenty for a very nice lunch. I opened my scroll to see it's already one in the afternoon and to find about twenty-six text messages and seven missed calls. Oh great. Opening the call app I see three missed call from Kopman, one missed call from Newlin, one missed call from Volk, and two missed calls from Goodwitch. Well if I'm already fucked might as well enjoy my time with Emily.

Who knows maybe we can actually build a relationship off of this? She seems nice enough. Never hurts to try after all. It's not like Yang wanted to actually start something with me or anything right? She was just being a caring comrade. Right? Looking through my messages I see the following; five messages from Kopman asking where I am and if I'm still alive apparently he doesn't remember anything from last night either. Three from Qrow telling me Good Job and that he's down to drink any day and any time with us. Four from Volk telling me that I better be banging a ten otherwise he is going to whip my ass for having to go to class and take notes for me. Eight from Jaune asking if we still have PT, Where we are because they can't find us for morning PT, what happened to us, If I'm ok, where I am, that class is starting, that he'll take notes for me, and then asking if we are going to work out today. Ah shit I had completely forgotten about Jaune and Ren. We missed PT and they woke up early for no goddamn reason, poor bastards. Then we have five messages from Glynda informing us about our new bank accounts and the contracts she wrote up in the first three messages. The last two she used to inform me that I have detention to serve on Saturday at noon until 4pm for ditching history class today. Fuck it, today was totally worth a four hour detention. Then one text from Yang. She asked if I was alright, and if I needed to talk. I guess she was worried when I didn't show up for class. Makes sense. She's a caring sister in arms. I would be worried if the idiots were acting strange too.

I shoot back texts to Kopman, Volk, Jaune, and Yang telling them I'm alright, and telling Volk I won the bet so pay up.

Sitting down on her couch, I play around on my scroll for a while and look through the App Store, seeing what apps I should probably download eventually. After about 20 minutes, and downloading a couple of games on the scroll, I set about playing and getting pretty into a racing game. After a few minutes of that, Emily finally steps out of the shower. I look up, and see her, utterly gorgeous, with long black curls framing her face, her cat ears poking out the top of her curly hair, ruby red lips, smokey black eyeshadow and a perfect creamy pale face to match the make up.

"Are you ready to go honey?" Emily asks me as she grabs a purse to bring along for the lunch date. Getting up, I walk to the door, and hold it open for her. She's wearing flats so the top of her head just reaches my jaw.

"Ready when you are my dear." I said, bending down to capture her ruby lips once more in a kiss. I pull away to see her look up at me with a slightly frustrated expression. I smile mischievously, and she simply grumbles and pulls out her lipstick to reapply it. I barely hold back a chuckle, of course she's upset that I messed up her makeup. Fuck it, I would be too. Knowing my sisters, it takes a while to apply. "Alright sweetheart. Lead the way! I'm not from Vale, so I don't know where's a good place to eat. I'll leave that to you." I said as we walked out into the world.

Getting out of the apartment room, I find myself in a rather Ghetto and rough apartment complex. Grabbing my arm and holding me close, she lead me away and out of the complex. Looking around, I saw that everyone here is Faunus. What made it better was that they were all looking at me in surprise and shock. I wonder why? Maybe this racism thing is worse than I thought. It's not abject poverty, but it does remind me a lot of certain parts of West side Chicago I raised my hackles, and kept my eyes moving, head on a swivel. Eventually, we made it out of the complex, and started walking down the street, heading due north, in the direction of Beacon Academy. As we walked, I still hadn't seen a single human or police officer, all around are Faunus asleep in alleyways, drugged out, or digging through trash. The poor souls who are high as a kite are just sitting in the garbage piles. Out of their minds and staring at the sky.

Suddenly, I wasn't in Remnant. I was back in Afghanistan. I was back on patrol looking at Badih. One of the local orphans near the base. He would always come up to us, asking for candy, or just wanting to play games. He was a cute little kid. He stayed with his Uncle, an ANA Soldier. He was a bright spot in our deployment, always bringing a smile to our faces. I still have a picture with him in my personal belongings. What should have been a picture that brought happiness, only brought me to the verge of tears. One day, after a series of mortar attacks, we went out on patrol. I will never forget that day. Walking out to the village, among the rubble, I saw his broken little body. He was so cold, his lower body had been ripped from his upper body. The explosion had torn him in half. I was able to recognize him because his innocent face had remained untouched. It broke me inside.

For a second I saw Badih sitting down on the ground in front of me. I almost broke down in tears. I closed my eyes, trying to fight back the tears. They snapped open again. It wasn't Badih. It was a little faunus girl, no older than five years old, with messy and wild black hair, two cute little cat ears peeking out of her matted hair, and a dirty face, marred by tear streaks. She was dressed in what couldn't even be called rags. She was sitting down, on the ground begging for money.

Emily, seeing where I stopped, spoke up. "You can't save them all. It pains me to see this, but I can barely support myself I'm in no shape to help anyone, and she is one of thousands in this city. Helping one won't make any difference in the grand scheme of things. I'm glad you care, but there's nothing you can do for her." Emily says looking into my eyes, her own tearing up.

I returned her gaze, and after steeling myself, spoke. "That's where you are wrong. I CAN make a difference. Maybe not in the grand scheme of things. BUT I can help this one poor child, and that's worth it to me."

She looks down, and nods silently. With that, I approached the little girl. As I did, the little girl looked up at me, a broken look in her eyes. With the most broken and scared voice I have ever heard, she asked me, "Pwease spare some Wien, I'm hungwy." That statement alone made me want to wreck shit, fuck it, storm heaven and hell, if for nothing else, than to help this poor child.

In the softest and most caring voice I can muster, I ask, "Hey sweetie. How long has it been since you ate?" Slowly getting closer, as to not startle the obviously terrified child. With tears streaming down her face, she lifts her hands and puts up six small and thin fingers.

"Six days sweetie?" I asked, barely keeping my anger in check. I was fucking pissed off, but I didn't want to scare the poor child. Nervously, she nodded her head, as tears kept streaming down her skinny, frail face. She is obviously malnourished. There's no way she is surviving on the streets for too long. Goddamn.

"What's your name sweetheart?" I asked. After a couple of seconds, she answered, in the same fearful, broken voice. "I-I don't have one mistew."

What. The. Fuck. What kind of child doesn't have a name? And what kind of city doesn't have child services to protect and feed these children? What kind of fucked up kingdom is this? I was gonna PUT OZPIN TO THE FIRE FOR THIS! I looked over to Emily, and I saw her, standing in the same place, with a few tears running down her face.

"Where are your mommy and daddy sweetie?" I turn back to the girl. I hoped, praying to God, Buddha, the Shinto Deities, fuck it, even that dickwad Allah! I prayed that she wouldn't give that answer. That one God Forsaken answer that leaves no hope.

"I-I no have mommy ow daddy m-mistew." She replied, sobbing.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! GODDAMNIT! I steeled myself, breathing deeply, anything to calm down. I wanted to hunt down every fucking racist bastard in this Nation and kill them. Fucking kill them. They deserved it, for making this young child's life the hell that it was. I blinked away hot, angry tears, and looked at her. "Would you like to get something to eat sweetheart?" I asked. I was now inches away from the poor child, kneeling down next to her. She looks up with me, and for the first time, I see something in those eyes other than fear, and a broken, hurt child. I see a small amount of hope at the promise of food. I feel a tear run down my face. She nodded her head up and down so fast, I was honestly scared her head might've broken off her thin neck.

I look over my shoulder to Emily. She was still standing, although she had moved closer, and had full tear tracks down her face, a small smile on her lips. When we made eye contact, she nodded fiercely in agreement. Good, because I was talking the child to lunch with or without her. I wasn't going to leave another poor child to fade away. I couldn't save Badih, and that will forever haunt me, but I will save this poor child. I would make a positive difference, in at least one life.

"Okay sweetie, we are going to have to walk to get to the food. Can you walk like a big girl?" I asked gently. I'm not sure if she can walk, with how skinny and malnourished she looks.

"I no walk" She sputters out, bawling, as if her hopes and dreams of finally getting to eat have been shattered. Good job you dumb fuck, you made her cry! It's not her fault, her legs have probably atrophied from a lack of moving from that corner, coupled with a lack of nutrition, I'm honestly surprised that she can still move.

"Hey, hey, it's okay! Shhh. It's all okay" I said, caressing her small face, and wiping her tears away. "I can carry you. Is that okay sweetie?"

As soon as I say that she nods her head and leans towards me. Her hands outstretched, just like any kid that wants to get carried. Leaning down, I carefully picked her up as she whimpers in slight pain, probably from being in the same position. She is way too light. I'm beyond reason at this point. Just try and be racist around me! I'll fucking gut anybody who is retarded enough to act out around me! As soon as I had her in my left arm, she wrapped her bony arms around my neck, and hid her face into the crook of my neck. Through the rags, I could feel her ribs, and her legs were like skin and bones. Poor baby wouldn't have lasted a couple more days out here. She shook hard as I carried her, most likely from a combination of Cold and Excitement at the prospect of a meal. As soon as I stood up and walked away from the corner, Emily came up to me and attached herself to my right arm. Taking extra care to make sure I didn't jostle the child, and cause her any more pain.

"This is incredibly sweet of you. I've never seen a human do this for a faunus child." Emily whispered into my ear.

"Well, then the Humans of this kingdom had better not show their sorry faces near me right about now. It could get ugly." I respond back to her. She hesitantly nodded. After walking for several minutes, I saw every Faunus stop to stare at us. It must've been really bad if it was really that weird to see a human with a Faunus woman and a Faunus child? Finally, after a mostly quiet walk we get to a rather nice restaurant. At the smell of the food, the child in my arms perked her head right on up, her Faunus ears perking up as well. It was adorable. The Human at the front looked at the child, and opened his stupid face. Big mistake boo boo motherfucker.

"Sir, we don't allow Faunus in he-" he spoke. I didn't give his sorry ass a chance to finish. Pulling my M9 with my free hand, I shoved the barrel into his open mouth, and flicked the safety off.

"You gonna listen, and listen closely mother fucker. Otherwise, I'm gonna give this place a brand new Blood Red paint job. And if you are actually stupid enough to think that I won't, let me assure you. I can and will kill you with no hesitation whatsoever. I've killed more than enough terrorists and all around bad guys, to give a flying fuck about erasing your sorry ass from existence. You wanna call the cops on me? Go right the fuck ahead. The Beacon Academy Huntsman Badge in my right pocket gives me the authority do whatever the fuck I want to you. Have I made myself clear, or would you like me to knock your brain around your thick skull and try again?" I sounded off at the fucktard. Everyone. And I mean everyone in the restaurant was dead silent, watching to see what happened. The man audibly gulped, and nodded. I continued. "Alright chucklefuck! Can I call you Chucklefuck? No? Well too bad, because that's what I'm gonna call you. You are gonna give me, my Wifey, and my baby daughter, the best shit that you can serve up in here. And if you so much as think a racist or unkind thought, to either one of my baby girls, I will fuck you up like nobody here has ever seen! You gonna be so twisted up, the Pretzel man isn't gonna be able to unfuck you. Furthermore, because I am a decent, honest, kind, and refined gentleman, I want you to charge me the exact amount of whatever I purchase at this fine establishment. If you do a good job, I may even tip you. Oh, and if you try and cheat my ass and write some fake shit up, I'll skin your worthless hide and hang it up on my wall. Got it Chucklefuck?" I finished, giving Chucklefuck what was most likely the scariest look in the world. He nodded, the muzzle of my sidearm still blocking him from talking. "Alright Chucklefuck. You made a good decision today. Be proud of yo'self. Understand me Chucklefuck?" He nodded again. "Yippee-O-Kaiyay. Alright. I'm gonna go find ourselves an empty table. You go now and collect yourself, change your diapers that you no doubt shat in as I put you in your place, alright. Go on, take a breather, chillax, drink some Kool-Aid. You gonna be alright." I pulled the gun out of his mouth. I've never seen a man disappear as fast as Chucklefuck did.

We walked down the rows of tables until we found a booth. If there's one thing a kid likes, it's a restaurant booth. Trust me, I know. I'm still a kid at heart.

I sat on one side, with the child sitting in my lap since she can't see over the table without a booster seat, and I didn't want to push my luck. The restaurant is apparently Remnants equivalent of an Italian restaurant. It's rather nice actually, and the prices were fair, I noted as I looked over the menu. I had to help the child in my lap drink her water, because she didn't have the strength to lift the glass to her face. She started to chug the water, but I stopped her, because I knew that if she drank or ate too much, with her tiny, malnourished stomach, further problems would arise. "Easy sweetie, take your time. The water isn't going anywhere. Drink and eat as slowly as you can okay?" I asked her as I gently rubbed her cat ears, getting a soft "Okay." and a slight purr. When the waiter came by for our orders, Emily ordered a chicken alfredo to eat and an everybody loves grapes to drink. I ordered Chicken tenders and fries for the little one, and for myself, ordered a Chicken parmesan and an Italian sausage. I decided that me and the little one are fine with water for now. As we waited for the food to come, me and Emily started talking about ourselves, and just getting to know each other better. Apparently, she was studying to be a nurse at the local university, and was using her night job to pay for her schooling. The next semester started two weeks from then, which is why she was able to spend today with me. However, she did have to go back to work later that day. Her family lived back in Menagerie, but she came to study here because Menagerie didn't have a university. All the while we are talking, I'm slowly helping the little one drink some of the water from her glass. As Emily was telling me all about the struggles of having 0800 analytical chemistry, our food arrived. Looking down, I saw the little one's eyes grow to the size of the dinner plates themselves, she couldn't believe the amount of food before her. Quickly, I went to work on her plate, and cut everything down to small, bite sized pieces, and squirted some ketchup on the corner of the plate. I picked up a fork, and grabbed one of the pieces of chicken tender. I blew on it a little to cool it down, and then dipped it in ketchup, bringing it to the little one. She attacked the fork and took the whole piece into her mouth, chewing on it fast. After she swallowed, she began to tear up.

"Oh no, sweetie, why are you crying?" I asked her, looking down at the poor thing.

"T-tank you s-so much mistew. No one is n-nice to me. But you nice to me. D-don't make me go bawk." She sputtered out, turned herself, and cried into my shirt, trying to bury herself into me.

"Oh sweetie. I'm not going to leave you on the streets anymore." I say as I softly run my hands through her matted hair. Damn straight. I'm not leaving her out here. She's coming back with me, to Beacon, and if Ozpin has a problem with it, he can shove his opinions, right up his puckered dry asshole. If he wants me, then he has to accept this child too! I know my team won't object, they are just as soft hearted when it comes to kids as I am. After a couple of minutes of her crying and me reassuring her, we got back to our meal, both me and Emily took turns feeding her while we also ate our meals. Eventually, me and Emily continued our conversation, where I revealed to her that I was part of a huntsman team, training at Beacon. She told me that she figured I was a huntsman, not only because I was with Qrow, one of the most famous huntsman in Remnant, but because of my little discussion with Chucklefuck. I laughed at that last comment. I meant every word I said to him, but I was still trying to be funny. What can I say, you get to be as fucked up as I am, strange shit happens Yo! I told her most of my fabricated backstory, as well as a few real stories about my sisters and family. She also told me about life on Menagerie, how cramped it may be, but how beautiful the Island is all in all. Eventually, after finishing one and a half chicken tenders and a handful of french fries, the little one was full, having fallen asleep in my lap.

"You know, you'll make an amazing father." Emily told me with a smirk on her face. I couldn't deny it. I helped raise many of my baby cousins, because being part of a Mexican family, well, it means a bucketload of cousins. So I learned I was good father material at a young age. That doesn't necessarily mean that I was ready to be a father. But looking at the child in my lap, I couldn't help but admit that I didn't have a choice, because I knew it in my soul, I was gonna adopt this child, if for anything else than to keep her safe."I wouldn't mind helping if you need the help. I think we can make this a longer term thing rather than a one night stand." Emily said to me as she stared at us.

"That sounds amazing to me Emily." I replied, thinking about all the crazy stuff this kid had to deal with, and how that was all coming to an end. "Here, let me give you my Scroll number and info." I stated as I handed my scroll to her. She quickly put all her info into the contacts section, and even took a quick selfie for a profile picture. Eventually, the waiter came back with the bill. Looking it over, it comes out even, 55 Lien for the whole meal. Not bad at all for three meals. I added a 10 Lien tip, and asked for a box for the little one's leftovers. Once the waiter brought back the box, we got up and walked to the door, being extra careful to not wake up the little one. We walk by the front, and whatd'ya know, the same guy from before is back. I wave to him on my way out. "So long Chucklefuck!" I swear, I saw the exact moment his asshole puckered. I held the door open with my free hand, and Emily exited. As soon as we got outside, Emily planted a long and sweet kiss on my lips, and whispered into my ear, "Don't forget to text me back honey~" That done, Emily turned and headed back to her apartment, working her hips. Goddamn! Fine as fuck right there. I pulled out my scroll, and got the directions to the Beacon Shuttle. Once I got this worlds version of Siri working, I headed back towards Beacon Academy, the sleeping child in my arms.

* * *

 **AN: Just remember if it doesn't say Edited at the top of the chapter then please don't read the chapter yet. Edits will be made.**


	15. Sweet Child O'mine

**Edited: 2/4/19**

 **AN:**

 **Hey Everybody! Welcome to this latest chapter of this story! I hope everybody enjoys this chapter. I know the story seems to have slowed down but It will be speeding back up soon enough.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 **Review dude: Without a doubt she will be cuter than Zwei. And who knows maybe she will maybe she won't.**

 **Taylorgumke31: Thanks man I'm glad you enjoy the story.**

 **Hyakudori: Thanks man and yes any kind of fried chicken is awesome.**

 **TurkeyMob: Thanks a ton man. I didn't even notice the E theme honestly. So good guess, but sorry no.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Nothing related to Rooster Teeth, any other pop reference, or any of the song lyrics I use in this chapter is mine! Happy? Not like I'm making money off of it!**

* * *

Walking towards the Beacon Shuttle Station, the child in my arms, I couldn't help but notice all the looks I was getting from people. I paid them no mind. Just try and walk up on me. I can and will repeat Mr. Chucklefuck's treatment! After walking for a little while longer, cautiously making sure I didn't wake up the child, we arrived at the Shuttle Station. Looking over to the small parking lot for Beacon Students and Faculty, I saw the Humvee. It appeared that they managed to get the Humvee down here while I was with Emily. I walked over to one of the Shuttles after flashing them my Beacon scroll at the gate, getting a few looks from the guards, which I returned with Fury. Honestly, these people had shitty security. Didn't even search me, stop me, ask me a question, just let me on by? Did these guys even care about their jobs? Jesus. Just another addition to my long list of grievances. I will be having a none to small amount of words with Ozpin over the situation in the Faunus Ghetto. How could a modern society let shit like this happen to children, right under their nose? No wonder the White Fang turned to Terrorism, forced to live in such conditions. It's a wonder they haven't burnt the Main City of Vale to the ground! Seriously, if Ozpin does nothing else, than at least try and change the living conditions of the Faunus children like this one, he would fight his war against the council alone. I would rather a see a city that allows such things to happen burn to the ground than defend it.

I was gonna give Ozpin a piece of my mind. Fuck it, a whole serving of it! But that shit's only happening after taking the poor kid to Mallaurie for a medical evaluation. I'm sure there is plenty that this child needs, especially due to the malnutrition and atrophy in her legs.

Looking down at the poor child, asleep in my arms, I can't help but hate this Kingdom with all my heart. How can these people be so heartless, to allow this to happen to children? This better not be the same in all of the so called Kingdoms. Opening my scroll up, I searched for Mallaurie's contact information, the School Faculty's info having already been installed. I sent her a text, telling her to meet me at the Medical station, as well as a text to Emily so that she would have my number as well.

After a few minutes on the shuttle, we finally touched down at Beacon Academy. The hatches opened, and I climbed out, speed walking to the Medical station. As I walked, I noticed the large groups of students milling around. Classes had most likely been dismissed for the day. As I walked, almost every student stopped to stare at me. I couldn't really blame them. I doubt seeing a student walking on campus, a small, dirty, faunus child, asleep in his arms was not a common sight. After taking a couple of minutes to find my way, I arrived at the station. Walking into her office, I saw Mallaurie's back. Oh god. I forgot how nice her ass is in that tight skirt! And was her hair down? It's rather nice like that. Having heard me enter, she turned, her beautiful pink hair caressing her face wonderfully. HOLD UP NIGGA! I was with Emily now! Besides, I had more important things to worry about right about now. Having turned to face me, she smiled at seeing me. However, her eyes immediately turned to concern when she sees the child in my arms. "What happened? Who is this?" Mallaurie questioned as she hurriedly walked up to me, trying to get a better look at the poor child.

"I found her begging for money on the street in Vale. She's desperately malnourished and I think her legs have atrophied. I'm taking her in. She won't survive any longer out in that fucked up city. I came here to see if there's anything you can do to help her, and if there is anything I can do to help her." I said, looking straight into Mallaurie's pretty pink eyes. She walked up to me, and rested a hand on my shoulder.

"That's very kind of you Frias, but are you sure that you can take care of a child while going to classes and taking missions?" She asked, her voice filled with concern. She made a valid point. It was gonna be hard! But there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that I would let this child go back to the streets.

"I'll do whatever it takes to help this child." I replied. There was no hesitation in my answer. There was only brutal honesty and sincerity. This was my redemption, I would not let it slip through my hands.

"Ok. I will do what I can to help this child. If you could place her on the table and wake her up please." She requested, walking to her desk and typing information into her computer.

While she was doing whatever it is she was doing, I walked over to the bed, and started to try and wake the small child up. "Hey, wake up sweetie." I whispered into her ear as I gently shook her in my arms. After some moans and squeaks, she finally woke up, and lifted her head up from the crook of my neck. She looked up to me with her big, wide, golden eyes, like she couldn't believe that I was real. She touched my face with her tiny hands, and then started crying when she realized that was indeed real, and not a hunger induced dream. She buried her face once more into my shirt, no doubt leaving tears and snot all over my blouse. "It's okay sweetie. You're okay. I'm here." I whispered into her cat ears as I gently patted and rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. Eventually, she stopped crying, and lifted her teary eyed face back up. "Okay sweetie, can you be a big strong girl for me? This nice doctor is going to help you, and I need to have you sit on this bed. Can you be brave for me and sit still for her?" I asked her in a slow, calm, and reassuring voice. When she nodded, I carefully lowered her from my arms and put her on the table, but she refuses to let go of my shirt. "Okay sweetie, can you let go of my shirt. How about I hold your hand instead?" I asked her gently. She slowly let go of my shirt and I enveloped her tiny hand with my own. It looked silly, but it comforted her greatly, and she became very relaxed. I looked over to Mallaurie, sitting at her desk, having prepared for the examination, a smile on her face and tears in the corners of her eyes. It was good to see that she wasn't racist and actually had a heart. With her scroll in her hands, she slowly walked up to the child, and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Okay sweetheart. I need to ask you some questions if that's okay." Mallaurie asked in her soft and musical voice. At the question, the little one shyly turned to look at Mallaurie, giving her a small nod. "Okay sweetheart, do you know your name?" Mallaurie asked. The child gently shook her head no. "Okay. That's fine honey. Do you know your mommy or daddy?" Once again, the girl shook her head. "Do you know how old you are?" Once again, another no. Mallaurie looked up at me, and spoke. "Sadly, this isn't uncommon. Many Faunus don't go to a doctor so many children are never registered at birth. As far as the Kingdom of Vale knows, she doesn't exist. I'm assuming you want to take over as her Guardian?" Without any hesitation, I nodded my head yes. "Okay then. I guess you get to name her and give her a birthday." That stopped me in my tracks. I never thought about naming a child before. Damn, what should I name her? Looking down at her, I knew I had to give her a nice cute name, but what would work? After a moment of thought, I made up my mind! Looking down at the little one, I asked, "Hey sweetie. How do you like the name Sophia?"

Hearing the name, she nodded her head. Well then. Sophia it is. Looking towards Mallaurie, I nodded. "Her name will be S-o-p-h-i-a F-r-i-a-s, and give her the same birthday as me." At that, Peach nodded, and wrote it all down.

"Well congratulations! You are now a father! Now the problem is going to be her age. I would guess she's around four or five years old….Ummm…. Let's go with the younger. She is without a doubt small for her age due to malnutrition." I nodded my head in agreement. Peach smiled, and wrote something down on Sophia's file. "Okay, now we have to measure her height and weight." She walked over to her desk and grabbed a measuring tape. "Okay. Now lay her down, straight out. She won't be able to stand for the machine." Gently, I lay Sophia down, and after a few heart jerking moans of pain, gently straighten her legs out. Measuring her, Mallaurie get her height. 89 cm (2ft11in). "Okay. Now if you can bring her over to the scale, and just sit her down on it." Mallaurie asked me after noting her height. Carefully, I picked up Sophia up from the bed, and brought her over to the scale, setting her down on it. After a moment, the scale beeps, and I picked her up. The scale read her weight at 9.5 kg (21 pounds). Dangerously light. Bringing her back over to the bed, I set her down and held her hand. "Okay. Now I'll have the bed scan her body. You can keep holding her hand, but keep both of your eyes closed during the process." She stated as she walked out of the room to run the scan. Looking down at my daughter, I could see Sophia laying down on the bed in mild discomfort.

"Keep your eyes closed sweetie. I'll tell you when to open them back up." I whispered to her. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. I did the same until I heard Peach re-enter the room. Mallaurie looked at her scroll for a moment, then looked back at me.

"Well her legs have definitely atrophied. She also has a series of deep tissue bruises along her legs and back. Her arms suffer from slight muscle atrophy, but some more movement and a healthy diet should heal that on its own. She also has a slightly bloated stomach, but that's normal with starvation. She has an extremely weak immune system and can easily get sick, with how her body is right now she might not be able to fight off a simple illness. So we need to get her into a healthy situation as soon as possible. I'll write down a list of vitamins that you can get from any drugstore, along with nutritional shakes that will help her immensely. Make sure she is cleaned on a daily basis and make sure her ears stay clean to prevent any sort of infection. Almost anything at this stage would be extremely hazardous if not fatal. Keep her warm too. When you have a chance buy her plenty of warm clothes. She doesn't have much muscle or fat to keep her at homeostasis, so extra clothing will have to substitute. The reason for her shaking is because the poor child is freezing. Now for her legs, everyday I'll need you to stimulate them twice a day. That means stretching them out and massaging them. This will cause her pain at the beginning, but its for her own good. It's the only way she is going to get better. Once she's at a stable weight, we can begin some therapy so that she can regain her ability to walk. She will also need a large series of shots that will be administered, but I don't have any of them currently here. So next week, we will start a long series of injections that will last the course of the week. Sadly, her growth will undoubtedly be stunted due to the malnutrition and atrophy. That's a worry for far in the future. For now, just buy what's on this list and give this poor girl the bath that she desperately needs. And as far as the Kingdom of Vale is concerned, you are now her biological father." Mallaurie says as she gives me the list of medicine, as well as the legal papers she printed out. With that, she sent me on my way.

I put the paperwork in my pocket, grabbed the leftovers from the restaurant, and with Sophia in my arms, and made my way out of the Medical Bay. I exited the building, and headed to the dorms. Along the way, I ran into the black haired, golden eyed girl from Team RWBY. Blake I think her name was. She saw me, and for some reason, turned into a statue, with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. She turned and sprinted down the path, back towards the dorms. Well then. Wonder what got her knickers in a bunch. Eventually, I made it back to my dorm room. On the other side of the door, I heard what sounded like Grunt's doing Grunt stuff: Stupid and random shit. I wasn't disappointed. Opening the door, it was quite the scene. Kopman was taped to the wall, a gag in his mouth and murder in his eyes. Volk had his left eyebrow burned off. Jaune was in a dress, sporting a new haircut that looked a lot like Thor's new haircut in Ragnarok. Pretty badass. Newlin was also in a dress, but also had lipstick on. He was winning that game of gay chicken. Ren was shirtless and has a tattoo on his shoulder of a lightning boll, also rocking the same haircut as Jaune. "What the fuck did I miss?" Oh shit, I probably shouldn't swear around a child….You know what, scratch that. The kid is going to be raised by infantrymen. She is going to be swearing like Staff Sergeant in no time. As soon as I voiced that question, the idiots turned to look at me. Then Sophia. Back to me. Back to Sophia. This happens a few times, until Volk stupidly opened his face.

"Did you kidnap a child?" He deadpanned, looking at me with a completely straight face that he somehow managed to make him look more stupid than he already was.

*sigh* This man….is a fucking idiot…. "No, Volk, you dumb fuck. I didn't kidnap a child. Long story short, say hi to my daughter: Sophia Frias."

As soon as I said "daughter", all the guys froze up, and Newlin raised a salute. The other three idiots not taped to a wall saluted me as well.

"Why are you fucking saluting me?" I asked, contemplating who to punch first.

"We always salute a fallen soldier.", Volk said as he lowered the salute, "So you married the girl you fucked, and now you have a step child huh?"

….I sometimes wonder how this idiot graduated Kindergarten. "No, you retard. This poor kid was starving on the streets begging. She's an orphan, and they don't have child services here. She reminded me of Badih. I couldn't possibly leave her on the streets, so I adopted her." At, the guys nodded, and murmured their support to my decision. Volk walked up to me, and shook my hand.

"Good shit man. We'll help any way we can! Right guys? For Badih. We will never forget that kid." All the other guys nodded in agreement. Even Kopman, still taped to the wall.

"Alright! Well, I'm going to give her a bath, and after I need to go and buy her a bunch of stuff from Vale. I also need to bitch Ozpin out for the fucked up shit I saw in Vale. I'll ask what's going on here later." I reply, heading towards the bathroom.

"Alright man! We'll clean up, and then head into town with you. Help you buy the stuff you need for Sophia, and chill out." Newlin said as he rested his hand on my shoulder.

Nodding my head in thanks, I made my way into the bathroom, and closed the door. I left the leftovers next to the sink. Kneeling down next to the tub, I set sophia down on the ground. Reaching to the leftovers, I give her a few more chunks of the slightly cold chicken tenders to much on, while I started filling the tub with warm water. After a couple of minutes, and one full Sophia later, the bathtub is half full of warm water. I take my shirt off, because from my experience having to give my cousin's baths, there is no way to bathe a small child without getting wet. Reaching over to Sophia, I peeled her dirty rags off of her body, revealing a bloated stomach and various bruises all over her tiny body. Gently reaching to her, I lifted her into the water, and set her down. The warm water did wonders for her, as she relaxed into the warm water almost immediately. I guess Mallaurie and I were right. She was really cold. I let her relax into the warm water for a couple of minutes, and let her play with the water a bit. It brings a smile to my face, seeing her actually smile as she played with the warm water.

Eventually, I decided that I needed to start cleaning her. I started with her hair, and while covering her eyes to prevent water from getting into them, I poured water over her head to wet her hair. Looking at the water, I noticed that it had already turned murky from all the filth coming off of her. I pulled the drain, and waited for all the water to drain out, leaving her a wet, shaking mess in the tub. "Sorry sweetie, just hang on. I'm getting more warm water." Having said that, I started to fill the tub once more with warm water. As soon as she came back in contact with the warm water, she stopped shaking. With the now clean water, I started to shampoo her rat nest that she had for hair. I ended up pulling quite a few dead leaves and twigs out of her hair. Eventually, after enough shampoo and plenty of rinses, I got her hair to its natural straight and sleek state. Surprisingly, I found that her natural hair color isn't black, but actually Violet in color. Her hair is rather long as well, reaching to her ankles. Guess she'll need a haircut too.

With the water murky and oily once more, I drained and refilled it, much to Sophia's disappointment. With her hair clean, I carefully washed her body, making sure to be extra cautious not to aggravate her bruises. Eventually, after 20 or so minutes of cleaning, she was spotless and happy. I wrapped her up in a warm and fluffy towel and took some time to brush her hair, straightening it out rather nicely. While I brushed her hair, Sophia snacked on some more of that chicken. I didn't have anything to put her hair into a ponytail or braid, so we had to deal with the long hair. Now I just needed something for her to wear while we go shopping. I wasn't about to make her wear the rags she came in. I already tossed them into the trash can. Eh, I can just wrap her up in my shirt. That should do for now.

Putting her head through the neck hole, I tied the bottom of the shirt closed so it looked like a sleeping bag. With some duct tape we have in the bathroom, I taped the opening of the shirt in a way that it wouldn't slip off her body. With that done, I picked Sophia up and headed out of the restroom. "Alright you glorious bastards! Let's go shopping!" I announced at the rooms inhabitants. Dear lord. What did I miss yet again? Volk was clutching his stomach, Kopman was tearing up in laughter, his face red, and some tape still attached to his body. Newlin had managed to unfuck himself, and was back in his ACUs. Ren was nude from the waist down, wearing one of our Army blouses, and Jaune was absolutely killing it in his Beacon academy uniform. Newlin looked up, and tossed a blouse at me, and some trousers and boots at Ren.

"Here! I'm pretty sure these stores have a no shoes, no shirt, no service policy."

Setting Sophia on my bed gently, I put the blouse on and then hefted her back into my arms. I grabbed a bunch of lien from my drawer, and walked to the door, opening it. Lucky me, I walk, or should I say dive, right into Yang's little friends. My life. What. The. Fuck.

* * *

 **AN: Just a reminder that if the chapter doesn't say Edited. Don't read it. We are quickly making our way through the re-writing process and are happy to say it shouldn't be more than two weeks before we are caught up and new chapters come out.**


	16. Mama Yang

**Edited: 2/5/19**

 **AN**

 **Hey Everybody! Welcome to the Next Chapter of this story! I apologize for the wait I have had a hectic last couple of day I hope you all understand.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Hyakudori: Yes I think it will be kind of interesting**

 **Review dude: Basically what happened with Blake. As for the rest. Maybe. Maybe not**

 **DashingxRogue: Yea its a classic, but I've seen and heard of worse. I'll Include a couple in the story.**

 **Guest: Yeah Grammar is not my strong point whatsoever. I tried to download Grammarly on my computer to help but It doesn't work on my computer for some reason. If you wish to be my Beta then please by all means help me out.**

 **Taylorgumke31: Thanks man I'm glad you are enjoying the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit! Nothing related to Rooster Teeth, any other pop reference, or any of the song lyrics I use in this chapter is mine! Happy? Not like I'm making money off of it!**

* * *

Quickly taking a step back automatically, I handed Sophia off to Kopman, who held her. I raised my arm, and took a defensive stance. "Back away from the door! Now!" I stated passive-aggressively.

"Whoah there man! What's the deal?." Yang said, backing her way into the hall. "Efrain, what's going on?"

"It's Frias." I deadpanned. "What's your deal? If you have nothing, me and my Battle Buddies will be on our way." At that, the rest of the guys formed up behind me. Kopman holding Sophia protectively. "You got beef with me? You deal with us. So come on. Open your mouth. Let's see what ya gotta say."

Yang looked at me aghast. "Whoah. Frias. What's the deal man? I thought we were cool." Yang honestly looked hurt. I decided to give her the benefit of a doubt.

"Unless you can prove to me without a doubt that you don't judge my daughter because of her Faunus Traits, we're through." I replied. Yang nodded knowingly.

"Oh. I get it. Yeah no, me and Ruby got nothing against the Faunus. Some of our best friends back at Signal were Faunus. I can't speak for the rest of my team, but me and Ruby are with you all the way." Yang replied, smiling at Sophia, who shyly tucked her face into Kopman's shoulder.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Honestly." I smiled as well, stepping aside. "You and Ruby can come in, the rest are out until I am one hundred percent sure that they won't hurt my child."

Yang nodded, and both Ruby and herself entered the room. Before the Albino Ice Bitch could complain, I shut the door in her face. While Ruby went directly to Sophia to say hi, Yang dragged me into the bathroom, and shut the door. "So, explain to me this. Where did you all of a sudden get a daughter from? Did she survive and come with you, and we're only seeing her now?" She interrogated.

I shook my head. "I picked her up off the streets in Ghetto Vale. She was going to die if I didn't take her in. She was starving and hurt. I'm just doing what any decent person should do when they see a starving, scared, hurt child." I defended.

"I'm not saying taking her in is wrong. I'm just saying that YOU taking care of her is not a good idea. I can have my dad take care of her if you want. She needs a stable home environment. You are anything but stable right now. If anything, you might need counselling. All of you should. You can't possible be okay after losing everything."

"I am legally her father. I won't have another man raise MY child." I said.

"Goddamnit Frias! Why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn. Fine! If you want to raise her here, fine. But I will be here every step of the way to make sure you don't fuck up." She announced, stomping her foot down. "Now. Where were you last night that caused the rest of your team to show up to class reeking of booze?"

I shook my head. This is chick was nuts. And I needed help? Get a straight jacket and some Ketamine for this child. And a fire extinguisher. She tends to light herself on fire. I decided after that disappointing mental conversation, I was gonna answer her question. "Well, you see, Ozpin introduced us to this guy name Qrow. Pretty awesome guy. He took us out to the bars, and it got kinda hazy after that. Don't remember much after the third bottle of whiskey." Yang was all up in my space after that one, and I mean way up in here.

"Qrow? As in tall, scraggly, black hair, red cape, constantly drunk Qrow." She questioned dangerously.

"Yeah. That's pretty accurate. He's pretty cool. You know him? I heard he's pretty popular." I replied hesitantly, gently pushing her away and backing up a step.

"Of course I know him. He's my uncle. Goddamnit, he's in town and he hasn't come to say hi. The bastard was even on fucking campus!" She fumed, an intense look in her eyes.

"Yeah? Well you can go deal with Qrow. I have to go shopping. Ya know, buy clothes and medicine for MY daughter." I said as I made my way towards the door.

"Hold up. Shopping? There is no way in hell I'm going to trust you to dress our child." Yang screeched. Wait wut?

"Our?" I had to ask, my face devoid of all emotion. At that moment, taking my Ka-Bar and eating it seemed like a really good idea. As did popping my M9 off into my temple.

"Yes OUR child. She is going to need a strong female role model in her life. More importantly she needs a mom. I raised Ruby. I can raise another. Now don't misunderstand. This doesn't mean we are in a relationship. That is the last thing you need. You need to take care of yourself first. I'll allow this to slide, because the poor kid obviously needs a caring home. I love that you have a huge heart, but you need to focus on yourself right now."

"Wait. So you want to be her mom?" I ask utterly confused and slightly terrified. Terrified in the fact that I don't want to see what will happen when she finds out I'm in a relationship now.

"Yep! That little fluff out there might as well call me Mama Yang from now on." Oh yeah. That Ka-Bar on my side looked real fucking tasty. Let me just have a quick bite…"Let's go then" Yang said, taking a step out of the bathroom into the chaos in the room. Nora was crying over Ren's loss of hair and Pyrrha seemed to be losing her mind over Jaune's new looks. Ruby seemed to be going crazy over an M9 Beretta who someone let her hold. Volk. While Weiss seemed to be in a stare down with Newlin. While Kopman was trying, and failing, to hit on Blake.

"Come on Blakey we got some shopping to do. I'll see all of you later. Don't worry he didn't kidnap her." Yang says a she grabs Blake by the collar and starts dragging her away from the group. The rest of the group looked at me for answers. Except for Weiss and Newlin stuck in their intense staredown.

All I could do was shrug and say, "I got to go shopping for my daughter. I guess Blake and Yang are tagging along.

"Aight cool. We are a little busy here at the moment so here's some cash from us." Kopman said passing over 300 lein and Sophia. "Make sure the kid gets what she needs. For Badih."

"For Badih." I reply giving him a one armed bro hug before following after Yang and Blake.

After speed walking to catch up to Yang we awkwardly walk in silence to the air docks. When we get there Blake turns to me and asks me with her usual deadpan ass voice, "So you didn't kidnap this Faunus child?"

"No. Not at all. I adopted her. She's my daughter." I answered as I carefully moved Sophia over to my right arm to give my left one a break. She might be light, but having to keep your arm in one position for too long causes it to tire a bit.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because he's an idiot who doesn't think things through. But he's an idiot with a good heart. The kid wasn't going to make it on the streets so he took her in. It's stupid, but he's dead set on raising the child as his. So I'm going to help make sure he doesn't fuck up and so that she can have a mom. I know what it's like not having a mom. I don't want her going through the same." Yang replied backhandedly supporting me. Did she really need to call me an idiot and stupid so many times?

"Why are you guys so dead set on helping a Faunus?!" Blake responded with the first amount of emotion I've seen out of her.

"Wow Blake you really are a racist huh? If I knew you were that racist I would have never teamed up with you." Yang snapped back.

"I'm not a racist! I'm just asking why two humans are helping a faunus with no ulterior motive? That's not normal!" Blake responded heartedly. I decided to step in and and this now.

"I don't see her as a faunus. I see her as a scared, hurt, starving child who needs love and support. If you don't think likewise then please stay the fuck away from me and my daughter." I said as I got into her face make her back away slightly intimidated.

"I'm not a racist!" Blake repeated once more.

"I don't know Blake actions speak louder than words. So far you are acting like a racist." Yang said coming up to stand beside me.

"I'm not a racist! How could I be a racist against my own kind?!" Blake yelled before her eyes widened and she ran.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all Enjoyed. For those that had read this story previously this is where the story starts to take a larger step of seperarion from the original story. I've been working to get a chapter edited a day. So that you should all be caught up soon.**


	17. Sweetness

**Edited: 2/8/19**

 **AN: I won't be including the prior Review Replies because I believe that the people who were meant to read them read them already.**

* * *

"Wait Blake! Please stop!" Yang said as she ran away from us. We tried to catch up to her but it was no use. She was much faster than us and it didn't help that I had Sophia in my arms.

"Shit. What the hell are we supposed to do now?" Yang asked me frantically.

"What can we do? You have her number. Go ahead and call her. I'll go shopping by myself. You go find Blake and solve this issue." I reply to her turning around to go back to the Air Docks.

"Nuh uh. I'll text Blake and we will figure this out. She's a big girl she can take care of herself. You on the other hand. Well I'm sure you shopping is a disaster waiting to happen." Yang sniped back to me while texting on her scroll.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" I defended while walking with her on the way to the docks.

"I'm sure if left to your own devices she'll end up looking like a carbon copy of you. She's a girl. She needs a feminine touch. Besides I've never met a man who doesn't look like they are going to self destruct after twenty minutes of shopping. You would probably buy the first thing that fits her and leave." She replied hautly.

"I resent that! I wouldn't buy the first thing I see! Although I'm sure she would look adorable in all camo. Right sweetie? Camo is awesome!" I asked Sophia offering a high five getting a meek yeah and slapping my palm softly.

"Oh sweetie you don't know what you speak of. Don't worry Mama Yang will teach you how dress." Yang said to Sophia while running her fingers through Sophia's hair. "I'll also teach you how to properly comb your hair and maintain it. Honestly it's such a pretty color, but so many knots. It hurt me to see hair like that. Don't worry sweetie I'll have your hair and wardrobe perfected in no time!"

"Well. I'm going to ignore the blatant blasphemy against camo and get on the Bullhead now." I said sarcastically. Am I an asshole? Yeah. A bit.

"Oh don't get so butt hurt. It looks good on you, but not on a little girl. Although you could certainly dress better." Yang teased getting on the Bullhead

"This is my uniform! Don't hate on it!" I replied slightly ticked off.

"Geez man. Take it down a notch. I'm just saying, if you dressed a little more savvy you would be down right sexy. But I guess if you want to be a hardass then fine by me." she said taking a seat next to me.

"Alright I get it you don't like the uniform."

"It's not that I don't like it per say. I'm just saying you would be pretty dashing in a Hunter's outfit. And if you grew out your hair a bit." She said as she ran her hands over my short and stubby hair, before rubbing her hand over the stubble on my jaw. "You would look good with a beard."

"You know for all that you say about me not getting into a relationship you are caring an awfully lot about how I look." I replied. Turning my face so that our noses were inches apart and our eyes were rearing into each other's souls.

"I said yet. Not ready for a relationship YET. Maybe I'm just trying to groom you into the perfect boyfriend." She breathed as I could feel her hot breath on my lips.

"Who said I would want to be your Boyfriend?" I replied with a small mischievous smile on my lips. That caused Yang to get a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh? Like you could possibly resist me." She said with a smirk

"Well you must think pretty highly of yourself if you think it just takes a pretty face to make me yours." I replied not moving an inch. We were so close that I'm sure some turbulence would cause at least one aching nose.

"Like you could possibly say no to the mother of your child." At that I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well maybe you're not my type?"

"Buddy we all know you two are fucking. Now please stop. It's hard for all of us to watch." Another passenger on the Bullhead spoke up. From the looks of his uniform he was an upperclassmen. Separating from each other we saw the rest of the bullhead all staring at us. Including the pilots. Talk about awkward. Roughly fifteen people saw that. Ah great now the whole campus is going to know what happened.

"Hey don't you all have something better to look at?" I yell at them which snaps them all into looking away. Looking over to Yang I see that her face is burning red with embarrassment. Seems like she lost her confidence that she had before. I could tease her about it, but I'd rather not upset the mother of my child. As weird as that is to think or say.

"So. Why do you think Blake ran?" I asked bringing up probably the worst attempt at small talk possible.

"Probably because of Weiss." Yang said with an exasperated sigh.

"Weiss?" How did Weiss come into play, besides being a mega bitch?

"I forgot. You know nothing. Weiss is the Daughter of the richest man on Remnant. Her family company is well known to be very anti-faunus. Supposedly treating the faunus like borderline slaves. I wouldn't know they don't operate any mines in Vale. But it would make sense for Blake to be uncovered as a Faunus by the daughter of the oppressor of her people." Yang said with a depressed sigh

"Wait. And you are okay with someone like that being on your team? Essentially a slave owner?" Honestly I couldn't believe my ears. I will be having words with Weiss.

"She isn't her father. You can't blame the daughter for the crimes of her father." She replied.

"I sure as hell can if she's still taking money from the business and using it to live a luxurious lifestyle." I replied heatedly. "She basically belongs to quite possibly the worst family on Remnant and is very much a racist. After all the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"I won't say anything about if she is or isn't a racist, but her father is quite possibly one of the worst individuals on this entire planet."

"Well I will definitely need to have words with Weiss. Especially if she's going to be within spitting distance of my daughter." I tell her.

"I can't blame you for that. Just don't do anything to make my team dynamic any worse than it already is. My team is basically broken already. Talk about a tough start to Beacon." She replied morosely.

"Yeah. Real tough. Drama. Hurt feelings. Real tough Yang real tough." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh shut up you ass. This isn't a dick measuring contest. I get it your life sucks so much more than mine." She said slapping on the arm before leaning on me and resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry my problems must seem silly compared to yours"

"Nah it's fine. Everybody has their own struggles. I shouldn't try to diminish yours." I replied letting my hand settle on her hip.

"Heh diminish. You sound so old saying words like that ya know." She said with a slight chuckle.

We settler into a relaxing quiet for the rest of the ride to Vale. As soon as we landed Sophia woke up from feeling the bullhead land. I have no Idea how she slept through everything, just be happy for the small victories. We walk out of the Bullhead and make our way towards the parking lot. As soon as Sophia sees we are in Vale starts losing it.

"Pleaze don take me bawk. I be good girl. I pwomise." She yells out as she completely starts panicking and bawling. Oh shit she thinks I'm taking her back to the street corner and leaving her there. It honestly tears at my heart.

"Shh Shh. Calm down sweetheart. I'm not leaving you. Its okay. We are just going to buy you clothes and stuff you need okay sweetheart." I tell her as I calm her down by petting her cat ears and running my hand through her hair. Eventually after 10 minutes of crying she calms down, but she never relaxes her grip on me. Poor child is terrified of being left alone again. I don't blame her.

Shit what am I going to do with her when I have to go to my mission tomorrow? Oh wait nevermind. She has 'Mama Yang' to take care of her. Looking over towards Yang I see a sparkle in her eyes as she sees me calm Sophia down. I don't know what that sparkle means. I really hope it's not a bad sparkle.

"Okay let's get going then. Yang you think you can carry Sophia for me while I drive?" I ask Yang as we approach the parking lot near the exit.

"Oh you're driving? I was going to offer us taking my lovely motorcycle Bumblebee." Yang says pointing towards a yellow crotch rocket with flames on the sides.

"Yeah. No. That's a horrible Idea. How would we be able to carry everything we buy. Let alone carry a child." I tell Yang. Honestly it was a stupid proposal.

"Hey it was just an idea. No need to be an ass about it." She replied obviously irritated.

"Eh I'm an ass. Get used to it. We are taking the Humvee on a joyride, you know the truck you first saw us with." I tell her as I walk towards the aforementioned Humvee.

"We're driving that in Vale?"

"Yep"

"Is that legal"

"I have no Idea"

"What if you get pulled over?"

"Well that cop can kiss my ass!"

"Marry me" She mumbles

"What was that last one?" I'm going to pretend I didn't hear her say that. For my sake.

"Nothing."

"Alright then hop in." I say opening the passenger side door.

Yang hops in effortlessly and waits for me to hand over Sophia. That was actually the hardest part. Sophia refused to let go and let Yang hold her. Yang looked slightly offended at that, but didn't vocalize it. Eventually after five minutes of promising her that I'm not leaving her she finally agrees to be held by Yang. Yang immediately cradles her in a comfortable hold that Sophia snuggles into. Maybe Yang might be onto something with that whole Mama Yang thing. She looked like a natural carrying her.

Closing the door I get around to the driver's side and flip the switch starting up the Humvee. Driving through the streets of Vale we see that a lot of people stop and stare at our massive truck. It's an absolute pain to drive through these narrow streets, but I manage it just fine. With the help of Yang's scroll we find a department store not too far away. It only takes us ten minutes to get there and park in the underground parking garage. Looking over towards Sophia and Yang I see the adorable sight of Sophia cuddling up to Yang while Yang had a gentle smile on her face. That gentle smile looked absolutely stunning on Yang. Not her usual smirk, just a gentle loving smile. The smile of a mother.

After taking in the sight for a moment I get out of the Humvee and open the passenger side door. I offer to take Sophia back into my arms. Sophia immediately tries to jump into my arms, but Yangs seems hesitant to let go. Seems like she got attached, that's cute and good. It's exactly what Sophia needs in her life.

We take an elevator up to the Department store and find our way to the children's section. We find that clothes for three year olds fits her best. So after figuring put her size I let Yang pick out the clothes. While I find a seat near the fitting rooms with the rest of the tortured gentlemen. We all spare each other a head nod in acknowledgement of our equal suffering.

Time to surf the internet on my scroll. I spend my time learning some of the history of the SDC. The company that Weiss is a part of. Apparently they basically hold the world by the balls since they hold essentially a monopoly on dust. The only power source this world apparently has. Is there really no regulations on monopolies in this world? They can charge as much as they want and end whole countries if they want. That is way too much power for one company to have. Especially one as greedy and racist as the SDC. No wonder everyone turns a blind eye to SDC Faunus oppression. If any country dares speaks out they will be cut off from their energy source and will be left to ruin. Its like if Saudi Arabia controlled all of the world's Oil supply. However with an actually competent military of course. Actually with what I've seen so far I wouldn't be surprised if the SDC's puppet, the Atlesian military, is a joke too. Honestly Android's with AI's to fight their battles? Have they not seen Terminator. Wait different world. Of course they haven't.

Eventually after what seems like an eternity Yang comes back with a shopping cart full of clothes. Maybe having her come along was actually a bad idea. I only have so much money after all.

She proceeds to take Sophia from my arms and then spends what feels like hours trying on all the outfits. With her coming out of the fitting room every outfit to get my input. Eventually we agreed on twenty outfits, a bunch of underwear, and four pairs of shoes for Sophia. Yang wanted a lot more outfits, but I talked her down to only twenty. It was a royal pain in the ass because Yang is as stubborn as a mule. Luckily for me I'm just as stubborn. In any case I didn't have enough money in the first place for so much clothes. Unless of course she was offering to pay. That had stopped her dead in her tracks and got her to agree with twenty.

We dressed Sophia up in one of the outfits to continue the rest of the day. We picked a cute Lavender dress with a large Violet flower design on the right side of the skirt. It had a black sash around the waist with black shoes. It made Sophia look incredibly adorable.

We get to the register and find it to be an older Faunus lady with small antlers on her head, looking at us she seems shocked by us being together. Is the racism that bad?

"Well you two are quite the young parents!", The older Faunus tells us in a grandmotherly voice. Oh well I suppose we are, "How old is she? She's quite adorable!"

"Ah she's four years old ma'am." I tell her as I settle Sophia in my arms while Yang loads up the outfits on the counter trying to hide the blush she obviously has on her face. Well if she isn't going to deny it then I won't say anything either.

"You adopted her didn't you?" The older lady asked.

"Yeah WE did." Yang answered before I had a chance .

"Brothers bless you. I'd never thought I would see a pair of humans take in an orphaned Faunus. Truly you bring joy to this old woman's heart." The elder woman said holding her hands to her chest.

"Well can you blame us for adopting her? She's just so precious!" Yang said with a bright smile taking it all in like a pro.

"I can't say I can. She is absolutely adorable, especially in that adorable outfit." She said in a grandmotherly tone.

"Ah that reminds me the clothes she's wearing are from here so don't forget to add them to the bill, I'd rather not be accused of shoplifting." I say showing the tags still on the clothes.

"What happened to her other outfit?" The old lady asks as she tallies up the clothing that Sophia is wearing and adding it to the total.

"Ah well her other outfit was completely destroyed, you know how kids are at her age."

"Well the darling seems very well behaved. You are both doing a wonderful job for such young parents. She seems to love you a lot. You three give me hope for the future. Human parents and a faunus daughter. I wouldn't imagine seeing this in my llifetime. Brothers bless you."

"We are just doing what anybody should. Every child deserves a home." Yang said sincerely. Damn it's like she's taking credit for adopting her. I would be mad, but I can't when she is making us look so good.

"The world needs more people like yourselves. I know it must be tough to be so young and raising a child. I gave you two an employee discount of ten percent. I'm sorry I can't do more, but I need this job. The total will be 327 Lien."

"Oh no problem. Thank you so much for the discount!" Yang said

I can't understand how Yang is so nonchalant about it. That's a lot of money. Well I can't really complain I know plenty of guys that would drop that much money on a pair of shoes so in comparison this isn't that bad. The clothes should last her a little while, I know she'll outgrow these clothes quickly but it will do for now. After paying for the clothes using up all the cash the guys gave me and some of my own we leave the department store. Yang taking some of the bags while a grab a couple myself with my left arm. We get to the Humvee and we toss the bags into the back seat. Yang gets back into the passenger seat and waits for me to put Sophia back into her arms. It seems like they have grown closer together because Sophia doesn't hesitate to cuddle into her now.

I start up the Humvee and leaving the parking lot I turn to her and say, "So wife where's the nearest pharmacy?"

"Oh is that a proposal? I didn't know you wanted me that badly." Yang said with a smirk.

"I don't know you seemed to want to be my wife pretty badly back there. How am I supposed to take that?" I replied back with a smirk not even taking my eyes off the road.

"Well I wasn't acting like your wife. I was acting like her mom. Which I am. You are the one that made that connection. Take it one step at a time handsome."

"Well talking about taking it one step at a time we need to stop by the Pharmacy and get the laundry list of medication Sophia needs."

"Well I'm not in any hurry to get back. If she needs something then let's get it."

"Alright then" I said continuing to drive through the area looking for a pharmacy.

While driving on the streets I notice that the sun is just setting and we should definitely grab something to eat. It's rather late and I only had the Italian food from earlier. I have about 300 lien left, should be enough for all the medication Sophia needs and for us to get a quick bite to eat.

Stopping by the Pharmacy we quickly get all the pills and vitamins Mallaurie recommended. We ended up spending around 200 Lien on the medication which hurt my wallet, but was necessary.

Finally we make it to a diner at about nine at night. It was completely dark outside and it seems like there is no way I'm going to be able to give Ozpin a piece of my mind today, however we will be meeting Ozpin tomorrow before we leave for the mission.

Entering the small diner we got seated at a small booth. They did have booster seats, but Sophia put up a big fuss and wanted to sit on my lap. Much to Yang's amusement.

This all felt just like my date with Emily. Oh wait that's right I should text Emily! Should I? Things seem to be going well with Yang. But I did say yes to dating Emily. God damn fuck me right? Fuck it I'll text her later it's not an emergency. I can solve this later. Right now I need some greasy food in my stomach.

Immediately as I think that a cute waitress around our age comes around to take our order. She absolutely fawns over Sophia and takes a while to refocus and take our order. Huh if I wasn't already with Emily I could have used her as a chick magnet. I'm sure the rest of the idiots will not hesitate to use her as a chick magnet. Not that I would blame them in the slightest. Eventually I order myself a double bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon with fries and order chicken nuggets with fries for Sophia while Yang orders herself a grilled chicken and avocado sandwich with sweet potato fries. Hey what can I say? Chicken nuggets are always a safe order for kids, what kid doesn't like them?

It doesn't take long for our food to get here. I absolutely demolish my food and I can say it was the greatest thing hands down I had eaten since before my deployment. Italian food and breakfast are great and all, but nothing beats a good diner Burger. What can I say? It reminds me of home and it tastes amazing. I look up expecting Yang to be disgusted by my eating habits, but I'm surprised to see she is just attacking that chicken sandwich with no remorse. Who knew such a fair, curvy, and graceful woman can eat like this? It's amazing, but now that I don't have any guilt of eating like an animal I go ham on this burger. In between my monster bites I also feed Sophia who absolutely adores the chicken nuggets chewing with a giddy little smile on her face. It brings a smile on my face to see her so happy.

In no time flat we are finished eating and full. By the time we get out of the diner and start heading back to the shuttles its already 11pm. We get into the Humvee and I place a sleeping Sophia into Yang's arms. We drive most of the way in content silence as most people do when they are absolutely full and happy. As I get closer to the Shuttle station I decide to bring up something I should have earlier.

"Hey Yang. You think you can do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor." She says as she strokes the sleeping Sophia's hair.

"Okay, well I need you to babysit Sophia for me tomorrow. I'll be leaving on a mission for Ozpin tomorrow after Combat class. I was hoping I could leave you with Sophia for the day."

"A mission? First years aren't allowed on missions until next semester!"

"Well obviously me and my team are special, it's all classified so I can't tell you anything, but could you please look after Sophia for me? I'll pay you for your services."

"No it wouldn't be a favor if you need to pay me. I'll do it for free, besides I'm her mom now. That's my job. How long will you be gone?"

"Hopefully by that night if all goes according to plan."

"Okay that's fine with my. I don't mind spending the day with this sweetheart. I don't think anyone on my team would make a big deal about me taking care of her."

"Alright sounds perfect. Thanks Yang it's a huge help."

"No problem. I said I was going to help and I meant it."

With that we pull into the shuttle station and park in the parking lot. Grabbing Sophia in my left arm and grabbing a bunch of bags in my right, Yang grabbing the rest that I don't. We have to wait a little while for the next shuttle back to Beacon considering that its a Combat school the shuttle service never stops due to not knowing when a team will need to get supplies from Vale for a mission. Eventually we find ourselves at my dorm room with a couple of minutes to spare before midnight, turning around I grab the rest of the bags from Yang.

"Thanks for all the help today Yang. I appreciate it. I had fun hanging out with you today."

"The pleasure was mine, we should do this again sometime", she says before she grabs my face and leaves a gentle kiss on my cheek that stays there a little to long to be considered a friendly peck on the cheek, "You'll make a good boyfriend when you are ready."

With that said she saunters away shaking her ass from side to side knowing I can't take my eyes off her.

Well. That's something. A very hot something.

Never mind I need to focus on getting Sophia's clothes away and giving her the medication. I open the door to see my whole team fast asleep, I wonder how that talk with the ladies went. Oh well another thing for me to worry about tomorrow. Setting all the stuff we bought on the counter I lay Sophia down on my bed to sleep. I put away all her clothing into the drawers except for a pair of Pajamas.

Gently waking her up I coax her to take her chewable medicine and eventually get her into a light pink pair of footie pajamas. Taking her bow out of her hair and laying her down in my bed. I change into some running shorts and keep the blouse on. I get into bed laying down a little bit away from Sophia so she has space to sleep comfortably. Apparently that was the wrong decision as she starts to whimper and crawls her way over to me and tries to climb onto me.

It amazes me how quickly she got so attached to me, but I can't deny that I am the same. She is my daughter. No question in my mind. I lay her down on my chest and that gets her to stop whimpering and she quickly falls asleep with my shirt firmly in the grasp of her tiny little fingers. Hopefully all goes well on the mission tomorrow so I can come back and take care of my daughter. If not I know Yang and the guys will take care of my daughter in my place.

* * *

 **AN: I will do my best to get out as many edited chapters as possible.**


	18. American Thug

**Edited: 2/12/19**

 **AN: Hey everybody! Sorry this edit took so long. We had to rewrite most of the chapter and it's a longer chapter. We are doing our best to get these edits done ASAP, but we do have other commitments in life that might prevent us from getting a chapter a day out. I apologize and hope you understand. This chapter is named after the Song by The Marine Rapper. I highly suggest you check out his work.**

* * *

Feeling Sophia starting to wake up on my chest I get up and see the rest of my team starting to wake up as well. Looking over to the clock I see that it's 6am. No PT. I guess it makes sense since we do have a mission today. We need to be as well rested and alert as possible. Waking Sophia up I convince her to stay on the bed while I go about grabbing her medication. Eventually after a couple frustrating minutes I get her to take all her medication, vitamins, and supplements. After that I go about exercising her legs and massaging them. Her whimpers and slight cries of pain utterly crush my heart, but I'm proud of her for pushing past the pain. It hurts her, but she needs it. Eventually I finish and start giving her a little bit of water.

"Alright Frias go take a shower. We'll watch your daughter. Change into your BCS and the rest of your combat gear. We head out for the mission right after combat class. So we are going loaded and locked." Kopman softly said to me as I gave Sophia some water.

"Should I load up the 50 Cal?"

"Nah, you don't have much experience on the Barrett. Besides, we are going in hard and fast. Flashbangs and frags."

"Sounds good. How did it go last night? Things looked like they were getting heated between Weiss and Newlin."

"Yeah. Weiss is a major bitch, treated us like dogshit. Newlin took exception to it. Slapped her on that ass and called her 'no better than a kitchen wench' and told her to go fetch him a sandwich because that is the only thing she could possibly do right. She called him a sexist pig and slapped the ever living shit out of him. Ruby intervened and sent Weiss away. It went much better with JNPR. The girls understood that they needed more bro time, but they don't want to feel left out so all of JNPR will join us in PT from now on."

"Gotta say I'm glad Newlin put Weiss in her place. He could have done it in a better way, but she deserves it. That bitch is the richest bitch in all of Remnant. Her family basically has the whole world in the palm of their hands. Essentially imagine Saudi Arabia as a company, but with all the world's Oil supply not just a large portion. That's her family. Oh and her family is also extremely racist, treats faunus like slaves. Just to throw more into the pot."

"Damn bro. That's scary as fuck. I would say we wouldn't want to be her enemies, but fuck that bitch. We can handle her, besides we don't use this shitty ass 'dust'. So it's a non issue for us."

"For us maybe. But not for the kingdom of Vale. Let's try to be at least not get a sexual harassment complaint in our first week here. God knows we've been through enough SHARP training to last a lifetime."

"Yeah I'll tell Newlin to cool it with the wench remarks."

"Funniest thing is that Newlin was actually interested in her. Until she opened her mouth of course."

"Yeah good thing Newlin lost interest. She's a bitch and a half."

"Yeah well I would say she's also Jailbait, but apparently as soon as they became huntsman-in-training they all legally became adults."

"Even little Ruby?"

"Yep even her. However if any Pedo even tries it he's gonna get the beating of a lifetime. If I don't kill the bastard. The kid is way too innocent and naive for her own good."

"Yeah she's just a kid. In all honesty she shouldn't even be in this line of work."

"Well that's not our call to make man. We just have to work with the cards we are dealt with. Now go get your ass in the shower. Sophia needs to spend some time with her Uncle."

"Alright you got it. Thanks man"

"Don't worry about it just get ready for the mission."

With that said I hand the water bottle to Kopman and with some convincing I get Sophia to stay with Kopman while I go take a shower.

Getting into the shower I start off with a freezing cold shower to wake me up and finish with scalding hot water. It helps me wake up and loosen up.

Getting out of the shower I put on the skin tight combat shorts followed by my ACU pants with the belt unbuckled. After getting my pants on I go about brushing my teeth and performing my morning routine. Drying myself off I get into my BCS and tuck the shirt into my pants and tighten the belt. Making sure my dog tags are under the shirt. I get out of the bathroom just for Volk to rush in next. Walking over to my gear I go about bringing my gear next to my bed.

But first I need to get Sophia ready for the day. Sadly I don't think I'll have time to give her another bath but she had one yesterday and she doesn't smell yet so she should be fine. I dress her up in a white dress with green polka dots and a green sash across the waist and white shoes. I know I'm going to regret dressing her in white, but she looks cute like this. Combing her hair out with some fussing on her part I give her a french braid. Hey I grew up with two little sisters. I had to learn to do their hair since my parents worked early and couldn't help me get them ready for school. Like I said it was like I was raised to be a father.

After I finish getting her ready I go about checking all my gear. Field stripping and cleaning my M4 and M9 one more time just to be sure. I grabbed ten of the fourteen magazines I had in my gear and made sure they were all fully loaded from my patrol. I slide the ten magazines into my rack and drop pouches. I also grab my lite aid bag in case we have a casualty. I strap on four stun grenades and four frags. If we are going to be breaching a building and fighting room to room these grenades are going to be vital. Strapping on my thigh holster for the M9 I notice that there are only three extra mags total for the M9 and they are empty.

Taking my time while also playing with Sophia I load up the three mags with bullets by hand. Honestly it's a pain in the ass, but someone needs to do it.

"Alright guys this is going to be a quick mission. We go in quick, fuck shit up, and then get the fuck out. Key thing is we need to be silent up until we reach the enemy outpost. So that means I want suppressors on all side arms. If we run into patrols we need to take them out with either your sidearm or preferably ambush them and take then out with your Ka-bars. Rules of engagement are anyone with a mask is an enemy and is good to kill. Shoot to kill gentlemen. I don't give a crap about Ozpin's order to capture the Lieutenant. We are not risking our lives for what little intelligence he may hold. Shoot to kill and double tap. We want to keep our existence as a mystery to our enemy. Best they think of us as the boogeyman that stalks them in the night. Fuck them up mentally. Hooah?"

"Hooah" we all respond.

"hoowah" Sophia shouts, trying to copy us with her hands held high.

She is just too cute sometimes. With her little distraction the killer mentality ends rapidly. But we still have our orders.

"Alright fuckers, I want everyone to put on facepaint. Might as well scare the shit out of the enemy before we kill them."

With Kopman's orders, we all proceed to prepare ourselves for battle. I grab the facepaint from the black bag and start applying the face paint, letting Sophia help a little so that the look doesn't end up scaring her. With that done, I start putting on my Vest and setting up my gear. I keep my helmet off for now and there is no need for comms since Kopman was given an earpiece by Ozpin that communicates with our assigned pilot. Going over my gear one more time, I wait for the others to finish.

Finally at 0730, we are all loaded and locked and ready for combat. After a quick check, Kopman gave the order, and we headed out for breakfast. I picked up Sophia, and carried her with me. Obviously it wasn't very comfortable for her thanks to my gear, but she didn't complain. Walking down the halls we get many looks from some of the other students barely starting their day. Can't blame them, we must make the strange sight. Four soldiers and a little girl. Well they can wonder all they want it doesn't bother me. Eventually we make it to the cafeteria and after giving a good morning to the sweet old lady Alice we load up our plates. I grab one plate and just decide to feed Sophia off of my plate. With us claiming the same table as last breakfast we get another pitcher of orange juice. Cutting up the over easy eggs, hash browns and sausage I alternate between feeding myself and Sophia until she gets full. It also turns out that Sophia absolutely loves orange juice. Hell, she fell in love with it from the first sip. Can't blame her, after all Orange juice is my favorite non-alcoholic drink. Like father like daughter I suppose.

After we finish eating and making sure that Sophia didn't spill anything on her new dress which somehow she didn't. We make our way over to combat class around 830. Class doesn't start until 9 but we figured it was best to be early. Arriving at the same arena as the team naming ceremony we take a seat in the upper portion of the arena. The whole place is completely empty so we decide to spend the time talking.

"Hey Frias how did it go with Yang last night?" Kopman asks me after we sit down.

"It was pretty good. We bought a bunch of clothes and medicine for Sophia. We also found a great spot that makes bombass burgers. We gotta hit that place up when we have the chance." I tell them while trying to get comfortable with all the gear on. It was futile. There was no way I would possibly get comfortable with these fucking auditorium seats and all my gear.

"Sounds like you went on a date with Yang to me." Volk replied smugly

"Nah bro it ain't even like that."

"Really? Cuz word around the place is that you had your tongue down her throat. That sounds like it was like that bro."

"Ah Shit. Word spreads that quickly?"

"Fuck yeah it does. They got an app called myTweet. Its like Twitter and this picture of you two blew up on that bitch. Seems like a lot of guys are pissed that you got that tail so quickly. She is pretty hot so kudos to you, but didn't you just bang that other girl not even a couple hours earlier? Should we call you Don Frias now?" Volk said showing a picture of Yang and I in a very intimate pose. It did look a lot like we were making out from that angle. Although Sophia's confuses face in the picture was hilarious and adorable. Looking at the comments seems like she has a little fan club now too. However most of the comments were haters. Even a few death threats. Really? Death threats over a picture? People are fucking crazy.

"Bruh I don't even fucking know. She was teasing me at first. Well actually before that she was telling me I wasn't even emotionally or mentally ready for a relationship because I'm still 'grieving' for the loss of my family. Then she talks about how she's grooming me to be her boyfriend when I'm mentally okay. Then we have Emily who wants to date me now. I don't know man it's fucking complicated."

"Sounds like it man. Keep that shit outta your head for now. We got our mission. Just focus on that cuz if you fuck up during the mission you won't get a chance to worry about your relationship problems." Kopman intervened.

"Copy that Cpl. We got shit to do soon. My trigger finger is itching."

"Good shit. Just for the love of God remember to maintain trigger discipline."

"Hooah Cpl. I roger that."

Then I heard a commotion coming from behind the door before it bursts open revealing teams JNPR and RWY. Team JNPR waves to us and decides to sit below us with RW following no Blake in sight. Yang decides to head over to us and takes her seat next to me.

"Hey Hubby how's my daughter doing?" Yang says as she starts petting her hair and Sophia starts reaching for her. I guess my equipment is really really uncomfortable and she only trust Yang besides me. So I hand her over and immediately Sophia cuddles into her. Looking up after I hand her over I see the rest of Teams RWBY, JNPR and my own looking at us after what came out of Yang's mouth.

"Umm Yang. Why did you call him Hubby and why did you call her your daughter?" Ruby asked pale as a ghost.

"Cuz she's my daughter. I can't let this idiot raise her by himself. He would totally fuck up." Yang answered.

"Ooh! Swear! You have to put a Lien in the swear jar!" Ruby said pulling a jar full of Lien out of nowhere. Where the fuck was she keeping that big ass jar? Did she pull it out of her ass or something?

"Really Ruby? The swear jar? I thought you would care more about the fact that you are an auntie."

"Oh my Oum! I'm an auntie! Oh we can make cookies together! And I can get her a cute little cape! And teach her how to be all like wacha!" Ruby said taking a karate pose. It was utterly adorable.

"Calm down Rubes. She won't be learning how to kick butt anytime soon. But she will be staying the night with us!" Yang said cooing at Sophia while Sophia played with her hair.

"Ooh! Sleepover! I love sleepovers! We are going to watch movies and have cookies with milk! Wear some fluffy pajamas! Oh so much fun!..wait Why is she getting to sleepover?"

"Because she's my daughter and the because her big lug of a father is going on a mission today." Yang replied

"Oooh! You are going on a mission already? Lucky! I want to go on a mission already!"

"Relax Rubes. We will get to go on missions later in the year. When Ozpin thinks we are ready." Yang says while trying to untangle Sophia's fingers from her hair.

Down in the row below us I hear the white bitch murmur something about heathens not being worthy of going on a mission as first years. Or something along those lines. I would call her out on that bullshit, but I don't want this pointless drama to mess with our mentality for this mission.

Regardless I wouldn't have time to retort because Glynda entered the arena and got everyone to shut up. She spent the first half of class explaining the syllabus and the grading system. She went on to explain how the combat works and all that jazz. It was pretty self explanatory except for the aura thing. Why do they stop at 20%? They should fight until they can't fight any longer. That's the only to truly learn is by truly getting your ass whooped and feeling that pain. Here it's no pain, so they get no gain. Fucking useless.

Eventually Glynda finished her introduction to the course.

"Now we should have time for two fights. Are there any volunteers?" As soon as Glynda finishes asking the question white bitch raises her hand and stands up at the same time.

"Alright Miss. Schnee. Now are there any volunteers to fight her?"

"Actually I want to fight one of the brutish idiots from METC and put them in their place." Did this bitch reply just say that? Oh it's on now!

"Team METC can't fight bec-"

"I'll fight the bitch", I yell out before Glynda can come up with an excuse for us, "one request though. No aura knockout and no ringout. Just tap out or knock out."

"Mr. Frias we cannot all-"

"Agreed" The white bitch yells out right before she storms out to grab her gear from the locker room.

"Very well I will be stepping in if it gets out of hand"

"Of course of course that's fine with me." I say as I make my way down the stairs towards the stage. I ignore the concerned looks from Ruby and Yang as I make my way down to the stage.

It's time to show this bitch her place. Nothing like a good humiliation to bring her to heel. Nothing too drastic. She is a girl after all. Maybe I should bend her over my knee and give her a good spanking. I'm sure that would be quite the spectacle.

Finally the bitch arrives and stands opposite of me with her fancy fencing sword and dressed in all white and high heels. Truly she is an idiot.

"I am about to put you in your place you inferior heathens. I will show everyone why you are nothing but dirt beneath my shoes. If your whole nation was destroyed by bandits they must have deserved their deaths for being so weak. You wannabe soldiers probably died like the inferior scum you are. Even Faunus are better than you wannabes."

Wow. I actually want to kill this bitch. Yep I am going to commit murder. I'm going to kill this racist ass little bitch. Wait wait. No! I'm the better man.

She entered her stance with her sword pointing towards me and a giant blue snowflake appearing behind her. At Glynda's command to start she rockets towards me. I quickly side step the attack and twirl away like a true matador with a little "Olé". Her face turns bright red and she shoots a ball of fire at me.

Suddenly, I'm back in Kandahar. An RPG had narrowly missed me at close range taking out a building behind me. The Haji that shot at me starts sprinting forward to try to pick up an AK from his fallen brother. I quickly send three rounds from my M4 hitting my target in the center of mass. It staggers the insurgent, but he keeps running towards the AK. I pop off another three round burst. This time it knocks him on his ass, weaponless. Yet again they try to get up. I don't give the bastard a chance. I pounce on him at once and start beating the ever living shit out of the bastard. I ripped my helmet off, and started to beat the fucker with it, smashing the hard NVG mount into his face. Every word I scream is punctuated by a thud. **"GET! SOME! AMERICAN! PAIN! YOU! SICK! STUPID! MOTHER! FUCKING! HAJI!"** Said motherfucker tried to blow me to smithereens with a grenade, but I broke his wrist, and shoved the grenade in his mouth. Just as I was about to bring out my Ka-Bar to sink into the bastards neck, I was suddenly thrown across the street by an invisible force. I leaned up, screaming something about murdering the bastard with my E-Tool. Then it snapped back to me. I wasn't in Afghanistan. I was on Remnant. I was in the combat class Arena. I was clutching my Ka-Bar, and my gloves were soaked in blood. Glynda looked at me furiously, before she sprinted over to Weiss. She immediately called for medics to come.

Looking over to where Glynda was, I saw Weiss laying on the floor, clutching her bleeding right shoulder, her face absolutely jacked up. Her right eye was already swelling and her left temple had a large gash on it, pouring blood down her face, no doubt leaving her temporarily blind. Her right hand was bent at an angle no wrist should be. She was also sobbing. Hard.

I didn't mean to do this. I just wanted to humiliate her. I didn't want to hurt her. I don't know what overcame me. Ruby sprinted to Weiss' side looking utterly horrified. Looking into the crowd, I saw everybody utterly horrified. Even worse, I noticed that a few had been recording the fight. As soon as Mallaurie arrived at the scene with a nurse, Glynda sprinted up to me.

"I don't know what kind of fighting you partake in where you came from, but that is unacceptable! You better pray she ends up alright after this. You know what, just go. I know you have a mission to go on. Just come back in one piece. I don't need two students down in the first week. There will be consequences for this Mr. Frias." Glynda said, before snapping her riding crop in her hands. "Now get out of my sight before I do something I regret."

 **"ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED!? YOU SENT US TO FIGHT! SHE CHALLENGED ME! I DID NOT INITIATE THIS FIGHT! THIS IS THE CRUEL REALITY OF THIS WORLD MAGGOTS! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FIGHT FOR REAL IN THE REAL WORLD. THERE IS NO MERCY! THERE IS NO SECOND CHANCES! THERE IS NO GRACE! NO BEAUTY! NO PAGEANTRY! IT IS FUCKED UP! YOU WILL KILL YOUR OPPONENTS OR YOU WILL DIE. IT IS KILL OR BE KILLED. THAT IS WHAT I LEARNED WHERE I CAME FROM! NOW GOOD DAY! I HAVE TO GO KILL SOME FUCKERS BECAUSE OZPIN TOLD ME TO! WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE FUCK NUGGETS!"** I sounded off in her face. Loud. I took a step back, Saluted her, then about faced, and walked, slowly, off the arena. I figured it was best to deflect it as a misunderstanding than me losing my shit. God what was wrong with me?

As I pass by the other students I see them all flinch as I pass by them looking like they are about to piss themselves. Pussies. Getting to my team I get pulled aside from them by Yang. She drags me by the arm out of the classroom and into the hallway. As soon as we were alone she turns on me

"What the fuck was that Frias? You almost killed my teammate. Hell you looked like you wanted to. I get that she's a bitch, but it's not alright to just go mauling the fuck out of people. You looked like a monster out there." She said pushing me against the wall.

"I know I fucked up alright! I didn't mean for it to go that far. I just got lost in the heat of the moment." I said as I gripped my helmet with both hands.

"No it's more than that. You need help Efrain. You were calling her a Haji while you were beating her in. I don't know what a Haji is. I'm assuming it's one of the tribes you fought against. I'm not trying to demonize you, but this is not okay. You need help. If not for yourself then for your daughter."

"Listen Yang. I need to go on my mission, we'll talk about this later." I told her before placing a kiss on Sophia's forehead and walking towards my team.

"We will talk more about this Efrain. Remember you can trust me." Yang called out to me as I walked away. All I could do is nod in acknowledgement.

As soon as I got to them Kopman got in my face.

"What the Fuck happened to being diplomatic with the SDC Frias? You put yourself into some deep shit man. You are our brother and we will support you all the way. But fuck you fucked up. What the hell happened in there?"

"Bro. I don't know. After she tried to set me on fire I lost my shit. I fucked up, but my instincts to kill a motherfucker flared up."

"Shit man. Are you mentally okay to go on this mission? No bullshit. We can't have you going if you aren't 100 percent in it." Kopman said staring right into my soul

"I'm good man. I can go. I'm 100%. Let's go." I respond staring right back into his eyes.

"Alright I'll trust you on this. Don't make me regret it." Kopman responds before leading us towards the Air Docks where Ozpin is standing next to a sleek and thin bullhead. I really want to give him shit about the situation with the Faunus, but after what just happened I lost all moral high ground. Honestly someone who just beat the shit out of some teenage girl has no moral high ground to stand on.

"Gentlemen, good you are here. I hope you are all prepared for this mission. This bullhead will drop you off approximately 2 kilometers south of your target. When you are finished use the device I gave you to call the bullhead to your position. I have no units available in reserve so you will truly be on your own. I will however be monitoring your mission live thanks to these body cams that I would like you to attack to your chests." He said handing out small black boxes that had an extremely sticky back. It stuck on easily and didn't feel like it was going to fall off anytime soon. "I wish you all the best of luck. Happy hunting gentlemen."

We all gave our acknowledgment as the Bullhead lifted off, and stared out into the sky as we flew by. A few minutes later, Kopman gathered us together for a huddle. "Dear God, even though we are in a new land, we know that you follow us wherever we go. I ask that you protect us from evil, and deliver our enemies into our hands. In the name that is good, amen." With that, we all gave an amen and a whoop.

(Time skip)

Roughly 2 hours later we find ourselves hovering over a clearing that is supposedly 2 km south of our objective. On Kopman's order, we turned on our body cams. As soon as the bullhead touched the ground, we shot out of the bullhead and started making our way towards the objective. Keeping our heads on a swivel we silently made our way towards the enemy outpost. One kilometer into our journey, all we had faced was small Grimm, which had been dealt with by suppressed 9mm rounds to the head. Takes about 3 rounds for a beowulf and 6 for the large bear. I have half a clip left in my M9 with one extra mag left. Everybody else should be about the same except for Kopman who has 3 extra mags. We advance cautiously and carefully. Soon we hear some rustling through the bushes up ahead and some voices.

Looks like we have run into one of their patrols. We have the advantage since we haven't been spotted yet. We push our advantage and try to get eyes on the patrol. Reaching the Bush we look around it to see that it's a three man patrol. A very lax patrol, apparently, since we literally caught them with their pants down. One of them is pissing on a tree and the other two are looking away from him and coincidentally away from us.

Looking over to Kopman. He signals me to take out the pisser, while he and Volk take out the other two with Newlin watching our backs. I pull the Ka-bar out of its sheath and ready myself for my first hand to hand kill. I've killed before sure, but that was from a distance not face to face. This is a completely different ballgame.

Just as we are about to reach my target. Someone steps on a twig alerting the patrol. My target tries to spin around, but before he can do anything I pounce on him slashing at his throat like an animal. There was no skill or grace in the kill. I just chopped at his neck while he tried to gouge my eyes out with his fingers. After a couple seconds his struggling stops and I'm utterly soaked his blood.

I hear some rustling over by where Volk and Kopman were supposed to be. Rushing over to thier position I see them on the ground taking care of their opponents. Volk had his Ka-Bar in his target's heart while Kopman had broken his target's neck.

Nodding in agreement we all take the dead bodies and hid them in some bushes. After checking each other to make sure we were all okay we kept pushing forward. We had a job to do.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all Enjoyed the bloodier chapter!**


	19. Warpath

**Edited: 1/18/19**

* * *

Wiping off the blood from my Ka-bar and returning it to its sheath I take out my M9 Beretta with the suppressor attached. While we don't have subsonic rounds to make it completely silenced, in comparison to the loud and flashy dust rounds our suppressed guns are nearly silent.

Pushing towards our objective we make it half a klick before we run into another patrol. This patrol seems more alert than the last one, but still hasn't noticed us. Creeping up we once more pull out our Ka-bars. Looking towards the patrol we notice they are following a small trail made by foot traffic. Kopman signals to Volk to follow him to cut the patrol off further ahead. While Newlin and I hit them from the rear. Kopman wants me and Newlin to take out the two rear most members of the patrol while they take out the front with suppressed close fire from the front.

Following our orders Newlin and I stay behind and carefully stalk our clueless enemy. At least we try to. It seems like Faunus have better hearing than we gave them credit for because they started lighting up the area we were standing in. The whole patrol is focused on us and starts to push forward. Nailing us each a couple times. The bullets hurt like a motherfucker, but don't penetrate the skin. Basically like rubber bullets. Taking cover behind some thicker trees we begin returning fire loudly with our non suppressed weapons. By the confusion we hear from the patrol, Kopman and Volk must have started to lay down some heavy fire too. In no time the patrol is completely mowed down. It did fuck up our entire plan of being stealthy though. By now the whole compound must be getting ready for us. Approaching the demolished patrol we mercifully finish off those who still had life in them. No point in taking prisoners when we still had to move towards the objective. We didn't bother hiding the bodies. I'm sure we were loud enough for the WF to know exactly where we were. I'm pretty sure they were expecting us and preparing an absolute shitstorm for us to march our way into. But this wasn't going to be a fight we were going to back down from. As soon as we got close to the compound we heard yells of orders and various other sounds.

Kopman signaled for me to climb up one of the trees in order to see what we were up against. From my position I was able to see no less than fifty insurgents. They had set up three rows of defensive trenches reminiscent of old WW1 trenches. Complete with barbed wire and a few small lookout posts. Seems like they were prepared to defend this outpost from a literal army.

Well. An army of four will have to do. Looking down I tell Kopman such and signal that we are roughly 75 meters away from the first trench.

Volk sets up his shot with his M203 Grenade launcher begins his assault raining down a series of grenades upon the trenches while Newlin and Kopman move their way to the edge of the forest under the cover of the grenades. From my vantage point I can see that the grenades aren't being accurate enough to land in the trench and cause casualties, but it is forcing them to take cover and not return fire. From my viewpoint, however, I can see the tops of their unprotected heads and decide to take advantage of my spot. Lining up my shot I aim for a brown haired head. Pulling the trigger I know I hit bullseye when I see a splatter of red behind where he or she used to be. After that the heads in the near vicinity crouch lower so that I can't get a visual of them. However further down the line the same couldn't be said. I lined up my shot again and sent a three round burst towards my target. I know at least one of my rounds hit when, yet again, more blood splashed. This time one of his comrades freaked out and stood up. A mistake on her part as I sent three rounds right into her chest.

As I methodically laid down a precise suppressing fire. Just enough to make anyone of them scared to pop their heads out of cover. Down below I could see Kopman crawling to cut the barber wire. Out of the Compound a group of WF came running towards the third line of trenches. Newlin made sure that most of them didn't reach the trench. Getting mowed down on the way. Telling from the screams of agony most of those shot down were still alive desperately calling for a medic or any assistance. I kept from shooting any that went to their assistance. Something about shooting medics or even just brothers trying to save each other didn't sit well with me. Newlin didn't shoot them either. They dragged their injured into the compound. Looking around the trenches that encircle the compound, I saw that reinforcements from the other positions were coming to help defend the south.

I bid them a good hello by taking out a few of them when they turned the corner to southern side of the trench from their eastern position. Causing them to hold their position at our 3 o'clock behind the bodies of their comrades. I didn't have time to supress the reinforcements from the western trenches, but by that point Kopman had clipped all the barbed wire and Volk had run out of grenades and had joined Newlin on the treeline waiting for the signal.

Kopman threw two grenades into the trench. One to his right and one two his left. I kept suppressing the eastern reinforcements and took potshots at anybody who stuck their head out of the trench. Well anyone I saw stick their head out that is. As soon as he went into the trench Volk and Newlin sprinted in after him beginning a fierce melee down in the trench. I kept supporting them as well as I could from my position.

Which was really well, considering the melee caused mass panic and everybody to stand up and fight. I was unloading full mags into panicked WF packed in the trench like fish in a barrel. It was complete chaos with Newlin, Volk, and Kopman attacking like mad men possessed. Each of them had taken one of the enemy's machetes in one hand and had their side arm in the other. Hacking and shooting the insurgents in the tight confines of the trench. I kept the eastern reinforcements at bay with my occasional warning potshot whenever I could. Only thing is I was running out of ammo. And fast. Before I knew it I had run through seven mags of ammo and was halfway through my eighth mag when my team had cleared the southern portion of the first trench. The 'snipers' on top of the roof had spotted me and had tried to hit me. Most of them were near misses, but one shot did catch me in the shoulder almost knocking me off my perch. I returned fire forcing them back under their cover.

Looking back down towards my Team. They looked slightly winded, but other than that they looked okay. They looked to be taking a breather so I used the rest of my 5.56 NATO rounds on keeping the WF off of them to give them the rest they needed. As soon as I shot my last bullet I climbed off my perch and sprinted down into the trench. Looking around, I saw the mutilated bodies of various WF members littering the trench.

"How you guys holding up?" I asked the team as I join them down in the trench, holding my M9 and my Ka-Bar.

"Beat up, but alright. Those bullets sting like a motherfucker and some of those bastards are hard to put down. Seems like a few have their Auras unlocked. Bastard Qrow neglected to inform us of that." Kopman grunted as he switched out his mag, and gave me two fresh ones.

"Yeah Bastards nicked me pretty good." Volk said as he pointed to a gash on his bicep that he was bandaging. "Those fuckers are hard to put down. Takes a whole mag of 9 mil to put them down. Or just slash and stab the shit out of them until their Aura breaks. Then gut them like a pig."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass. How you guys doing ammo wise?" I ask the rest of the team while keeping my eyes on the eastern corner to make sure the WF there are still taking cover.

"We're all good ammo wise. Little low on 9mm, but if we could get some separation then we should be fine since we have plenty of 5.56." Kopman replied.

"Well shit mind handing me a mag or two? I'm all out." I replied showing him my empty mags.

"Alright here." Kopman said tossing over two mags while Volk tossed me another of his. "Conserve your ammo fucktard. We still haven't even gotten past the second trench."

"Well sorry. I was keeping the fuckers off your ass. And we still need to take care of the fuckers taking cover down this trench around that corner." I said nodding over towards the corner they should still be hiding behind. I quickly holstered my pistol and swapped out my empty mag on my M4 for a fresh mag. "Newlin on me. Volk you stay here with Kopman. I'm sure you guys can come up with a plan to take that second tremch without getting the absolute shit beat out of us."

With a silent nod Newlin tagged along right behind me ready to approach the corner. As soon as we got to the corner I threw a frag around the corner and waited for the blast. As soon as it went off Newlin wasted no time diving into position and absolutely mowing down any opposition in sight. The five poor bastards didn't stand a chance. Mowed down without a chance to fight back.

We pushed forward a bit, just to check that it was all clear. Hate to end up with a bullet in the ass just because we got lazy. Up ahead a bit we spotted a few wounded WF insurgents sitting on the ground. One young male and two younger females. The young male was missing his right arm below the elbow and the two females each had nasty leg wounds respectively. Looking towards Newlin we both came to an agreement. There was no point in killing them to keep quiet since silence went out the fucking window. They weren't a threat and they didn't look much older than high schoolers. The two girls were shitting themselves and the guy tried to look tough, but it was obvious he was terrified.

As I kicked their weapons away from them and approached, I looked towards Newlin, and said, "I'll take the leg wounds, hand me your TQ, I'll get them stabilized. Call in the Bullhead for dustoff as soon as we can." I said to Newlin as I opened my IFAK and walked up to the closest girl. She flinched away from me obviously terrified. Until she saw that I was trying to help. As I applied the tourniquet I told her. "This will hurt a shitload" before tightening the tourniquet getting a cry of pain from her.

While I tended to her, Newlin was on the radio with the others. "Reaper One-Six, this is Reaper One-Four, I have two waiting for Dustoff, need Tango Quebec, Alpha Sierra Alpha Papa, Over." After a moment, his Radio crackled, and we heard boots headed our way.

"One Four to One Six, hauling ass, over." Kopman's voice responded. They finally reached us, and both opened their IFAKs, Volk helping Newlin with the guy, and Kopman helping the girl.

While we were helping the wounded I felt a few bullets kick up the dirt around me. I immediately jumped on my patient to protect her from the fire. Kopman wasn't as fast and his patient took a round straight to the face dying instantly, much to the horror of the other two patients. I could feel the bullets wailing against my legs and arms as I kept her protected.

"INCOMING INCOMING! GET THE FUCK DOWN!" Kopman screamed as he shielded the male with Volk, while Newlin was with me, firing back.

"WOUNDED IN THE TRENCH! CEASE FIRE! YOU JUST KILLED ONE OF YOUR OWN!" Kopman continued, throwing a frag in the general direction of the incoming fire.

The frag did nothing to slow down the fire until Newlin spotted the shooters from up on the roof of the compound. Those bastards knew exactly who they were shooting on. They weren't just trying to kill us. They were aiming for the patients/prisoners. They weren't even paying attention to Newlin until he unleashed a torrent of bullets at their position causing them to either hide behind cover or die.

"CONCENTRATE FIRE ON THE FRIENDLY FUCKERS!" Newlin screamed as he hurled a frag as hard as he could up to the rooftop.

With the shooters suppressed, I dragged the female towards the other side of the trench to where she should be out of harm's way. Volk did the same for the male. Both of them were sobbing messes, apparently unable to believe that their friends just tried to kill them.

Once we were all together, we regrouped. Kopman had something similar to dog tags in his hand, which he offered to the girl I had dragged. It had a symbol with broken chains on one side and her name with other info on the other.

"Kopman we need to get these two out of here. They need to be taken to a hospital ASAP." I said as I ducked down after a few more bullets whizzed by my face.

"I agree. They don't want us to take any prisoners for a reason. This takes priority. Intelligence is the name of the game. We can come back and mop up whoever doesn't leave." Kopman replied before going on his radio. While on the radio something reminiscent of an RPG goes off near our position nearly missing the trench.

"Eyes on shooter?" I yell out asking if someone has eyes on the RPG.

"Fuck! No eyes on shooter." Volk yelled back.

"I don't got shit on the bastard either. Best bet is bastard is on the roof." Newlin replied while Kopman stayed on the radio throughout all the chaos.

"Alright! On three we lay down some fire on that goddamn rooftop!" I yell out getting nods in agreement.

Before I can start the countdown Kopman yells out, "Wait. We got an LZ roughly five hundred meter south east of our position. We got to haul ass. I'll take point. Volk you take the guy. Frias you take the lady. Newlin you watch our six. Now give me some fucking suppressing fire!" Kopman yelled as we unleashed a salvo of bullets on the enemy as he sprinted out of the trench and and towards the treeline. As soon as he hit cover he spun and called out for Volk to come next.

Using a ladder to help him awkwardly get out of the trench while carrying his objective, Volk made his way out of the trench. While he was doing that the rest of us kept suppressing fire on the rooftop. I spent the rest of my mag doing so. Leaving me with only one mag left. As soon as Volk made it to cover I picked up my own objective. She was short and light. Making it easy to shield her with my body. As I kept running, I felt a few bullets hit my back. Her wings made it slightly cumbersome to carry her. Regardless of the troubles, I made it to cover without a hitch. As soon as I hit cover Newlin sprints to us as Volk and Kopman give him some suppressing fire. Honestly blowing through our ammo much quicker than I would like. It's going to be a meat grinder when we come back.

With Newlin joining up we make our way towards the LZ. In the distance behind us we hear cheering. Idiots must be thinking they've won. Oh how horribly wrong they were.

As we keep running I see the clearing up ahead with the Bullhead hovering above.

Just as we were about to breach the clearing I hear a guttural yell behind me. "Get over here you bastard human filth!" I turn around at the voice just in time to narrowly avoid being skewered by a Katana. It nicked me in the right bicep barely missing my objectives head. Getting a terrified yelp out of her.

My assailant was a man with long red hair tied back in a ponytail with bull horns poking out of the hair. He was wearing a black and red kimono type thing shirt with an intricate White Fang mask. Behind him were five others also carrying various swords all looking rather confident.

"You won't be leaving here alive. None of you wretched oppressors will never see the sunrise again." He said before lunging at me and my objective before Kopman tackled him to the ground.

"Get the prisoners in the Bullhead now!" Kopman ordered as the rest of the insurgents surged forward.

Newlin stepped up and unleashed a salvo of rounds from his M249 killing one of the attackers before the rest pounced on him. I sprinted towards the Bullhead and tossed my objective in while Volk did the same. As soon as we secured the prisoners the Bullhead got the fuck out of dodge. We sprinted back towards Newlin who was trying his best to hold off his four remaining aggressors. For his troubles Newlin got a nasty slash on his thigh and a stab wound in his forearm. We came to his assistance immediately. I tackled the biggest opponent I saw. Going low grabbing him from around the thighs before lifting him up and slamming him into the ground.

It stunned my opponent slightly. I didn't bother paying attention to what was happening around me as I proceeded to just lay a beating on his face. He punched back clocking me in the face a few times, and I suddenly suffered the taste of blood in my mouth. I would say it was an epic fight, but after his aura broke I ended it by slicing his throat open with my Ka-bar.

Popping back up I saw Newlin on his last legs, quite literally. Unable to stand on his leg, sporting a large slash across his face diagonally. Volk was occupied fighting his own opponent. It was rough. We were exhausted and worn. From all our fighting and the punishment our bodies had taken. Those bullets don't kill but they do damage nonetheless. Our enemies on the other hand were fresh as a daisy. Bastards let the grunts weaken us instead of fighting us head on like men. Smart of them. Still a bitch move.

Regardless. I wasn't going to let my brother die without giving it my all. Sprinting towards his aid, I prepared to attack one of the guys ganging up on Newlin. Just as I was about to take him down from behind, I felt pain sprout from my shoulder. Looking towards my shoulder I see a Katana going through me in my shoulder and right into the spine of the guy I was about to tackle. I couldn't move I was stuck to this paralyzed bastard in front of me and some bastard behind me trying to yank the Katana free. Hurt like an absolute bitch.

So this is how I die huh? Katana? Can't lie, that's a pretty badass way to die. I can feel myself starting to lose a lot of blood. It's only a matter of time now I guess. I feel the Katana twist and pull out of me and I feel myself fall to the ground with the poor bastard in front of me falling under me. Looking towards Newlin I see him still being a badass trying to fight off his aggressor using his M249 like a bat. I reach down with my uninjured left hand and use my M9 to fire at the guy to give Newlin a better chance of making it. I'm going to die making sure I did everything to help them live. I feel myself getting weaker with every movement. I squeeze the trigger and end up hitting the bastard with three of my six shots. After the last shot I see their Aura go down and Newlin finish him off with a throw of his Ka-bar right into the heart. Good job you fucking faggot. You'll live. You're too tough to let that bitch kill you. Flopping on the ground, the last of my strength leaving my body, I looked to my left, and further down I saw Kopman on top of the bastard that stabbed me, beating his brains in with a rock. Good shit. My brothers will live. That was my last thought before I felt nothing.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the delay we have been busy lately.**


	20. Cross to Bear

**Edited: 2/21/19**

 **AN: Instead of doing usual author notes I'm just going to suggest songs/artists for y'all to check out. Who knows maybe you'll like it. Maybe you won't.**

 **Suggested Artist: The Marine Rapper**

 **He just came out with a new album. I highly recommend it.**

 **Suggested Artist: Demon Hunter**

 **Has a song called Cross to Bear that inspired this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own much but we do own our OCs.**

" _Adios mi amor, me voy de ti, y esta vez para siempre, me iré sin marcha atrás, porque sería fatal-"_

Is that Christian Nodal? I haven't listened to music in Spanish since I left for Afghanistan. Wait do I smell chorizo?

I opened my eyes and looking around I saw that I was back home in my old bedroom in my parent's house. The orange and blue of my walls decorated with Chicago sports posters brings comfort and tranquility. On top of my drawers I see my mass of sports trophies and ribbons I earned throughout the years. Were the last two years of my life a dream? I got up taking off my Chicago Bears covers and walked out of my room and headed towards the kitchen where I hear the music coming from. My dad always used to play music in the mornings on the weekend so none of us can sleep in. He always did hate us sleeping in, called it a waste of sunlight. Getting to the kitchen I saw a sight that brings tears to my eyes. My mom was over the stove flipping tortillas and singing along to the music doing a little dance along with it. Having a bright happy smile on her face that never ever seemed to leave her face. Looking over to the kitchen table I see my two little sisters with horrible bedhead mumbling like zombies and shoving chorizo and beans into their mouths. My dad was drinking his morning coffee and laughing at my sisters being pissed off for waking up at eight in the morning on a weekend. God I love my family. Never want to leave home again.

As soon as I start walking forward to join my family at the table everything goes white.

 _*beep…...beep…...beep*_

Oh my fucking god everything fucking hurts like a bitch. My shoulder feels like it's on fire while everything else is a slow throbbing pain. I can feel the welts where every bullet hit me. Slowly I opened my eyes and flinched from the bright light of the hospital room. Shit, I'm still alive?

Looking around I see Newlin in the bed next to me, hooked up to multiple machines and his entire face completely bandaged. In the bed in front of me I see Volk also in a bed with his entire neck and right arm completely bandaged. Kopman was sitting on a chair in between me and Newlin. He looked alright except for the bandaging covering his forearm. None of us had been cleaned so we were all still soaked in blood and covered in the tattered remains of our uniforms.

"Kopman. Hey Kopman you awake?", I say trying to find out what the fuck actually happened to us.

"Shit man you awake already? Doc said you shouldn't be awake for at least another eight hours with the sedatives she gave all of you. Let me go and get her.", Kopman says standing up.

"Hold up man. What exactly happened after I passed out? I thought I was a goner."

"You almost were a goner man. You were on the verge. We almost lost your ass. We almost lost Newlin too. He lost his right leg. They couldn't save it. Volk got slashed on the right side of his neck, barely missed some major shit. He also took a pretty bad slash to the right bicep. I ended up catching a machete with my forearm. After you were down it didn't take long for us to finish off the rest of the bastards. As soon as it was clear, our eyes in the sky came down and brought us back in. Ozpin saw all the shit we went through. He told the pilots to come back down and save our asses. As soon as we are all lucid, Ozpin wants to talk to us."

"Well shit. That was a fucking failure of a mission then. We didn't even take the compound."

"I wouldn't say that. We took out a VIP within the WF ranks and we got some intel. I doubt the prisoners would have any issue with spilling everything they know after their own comrades made it very clear they were expendable. Now hold still I'll grab the Doc." All I could do was nod in agreement and watch as he left the room. Well, even if the mission wasn't a complete failure it was a clusterfuck. We almost died within a week of getting to this new planet. So much for these new powers. We did fuck them up pretty good though. We took out a lot of insurgents and still made it out alive. I guess we can consider that a victory. If anything it seemed more like a pyrrhic victory, but fuck it, we did the best we could. Our information was faulty. That was way more resistance than Qrow ever said. Fucker sent us to fucking no man's land. He only said a simple compound in the woods. Nothing about three fucking lines of trenches complete with barbed wire and snipers. And way more than one of them had Aura. Fuckers either set us up, or their intel sucks ass. I steeled myself, and took a deep breath. They may have known through some hidden means, and prepared for us. But who would leak that info…? As I thought of this, Kopman returned, Mallaurie in tow.

"That's amazing that you are awake already! The sedative I gave you should have put a man your size down for at least another eight hours. How are you feeling?" She asked as she grabbed her stethoscope and started checking my heart.

"Can't lie Doc. I feel like a truck hit me." I winced as I felt the cold of her stethoscope hit my chest just beneath my bandaging.

"Well considering you almost died on us I will consider that a mercy. We almost lost two of you actually. It's a miracle you both survived. We had to have both Tim and Michael donate blood even though they barely had any to spare. Their donations almost weren't enough. It's a miracle you all survived. We also learned that Aura infused weapons negates your prior advantages. Basically you don't have any protection against Aura based weapons. But Aura users have almost no protection against your weapons as well. You almost killed Miss Schnee the other day. She almost bled out. Your last three round burst of bullets completely penetrated her Aura. She has a punctured lung and was in life threatening conditions until she got to Vale Prestige Hospital downtown. They managed to stabilize her and she will pull through, but she almost didn't. She was very close to death. I wouldn't blame her if she doesn't return to Beacon after her traumatizing experience.

I tried to rub my face with my hands, but I couldn't because my right arm was in a sling. So all I could do was look down at my sheets completely disappointed in myself. Why the fuck did I go off the handle. I held my chin with my good hand as I fought back tears of regret . "Goddamnit. God-Fucking-Damnit!" I buried my face in my hands. I'm a Soldier. I'm supposed to live out the Core Values of a Soldier. And yet, a little girls insults, and I lost my cool. No. I broke. I fucking broke. I began to silently sob into my hand. I vaguely heard Kopman tell Mallaurie to let him handle it. A moment later, I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"What's going on man?" I heard Kopman ask gently.

"I lost my bearing Corporal." I replied.

"Nah. Cut that shit. I'm your fucking brother first and foremost. So as a brother, what's going on with you? On a deep level. It's a no shit that you lost your bearing. Why did you lose it. How can we prevent it from happening again? I need to help you, so gotta help me help you. Tracking Efrain?" Kopman replied to me, sitting down next to my hospital bed, leaning his arm on the mattress next to my leg.

"Yeah I'm tracking. I just don't know what happened. I think all this stress just got to me man. I mean we lost everything. We are on a different planet. In a new war. And a prissy white chick tries to light me on fire. I just lost my shit man." I tried to rationalize it, but I know it wasn't stress. I just don't want them to think I'm a headcase needing therapy. I need to be alongside them on the frontlines, not in some office.

Kopman was silent for a moment. "Alright man. Remember though. If you ever need help, we're all here to talk about it. Alright man?" He told me, nudging my sore leg. Asshole.

"Yeah. I'm good. Could use some water though." I said. I felt absolutely parched. Well no shit, all that running and gunning without rest would leave anyone exhausted and thirsty.

"Sure man. I'll go grab some water. Just wait a second." Kopman said, standing up and turning around.

Before he could take a step, Mallaurie walked in, holding a glass of water with a straw. "No need Michael. I went to grab him some water. I figured he would be thirsty even with the IV drip we gave him. Cottonmouth is usual."

She gave me the glass, which I proceeded to chug.

"Since you are both awake and lucid I figure it's best to tell you this now." Mallaurie said with a great exhale. Oh great what is she going to tell us now?

"What do you need to tell us?" Kopman asked curiously as he took a few steps forward.

"Well you remember those body cams that Ozpin gave you?" Mallaurie said hesitantly. Oh shit I have a feeling it's not good news.

"Yeah? The ones that Oz gave us to monitor our progress."

"Well it seems like we had an issue with our database and someone leaked the footage of your fight to the media. Also your identities were also leaked to the public. You are now some of the most infamous people in all of Vale right now. It also painted a huge target on all of your backs." Well isn't that just fucking perfect. "Ozpin will discuss what actions will need to be taken from the point onwards. For now just focus on resting. You will be excused from class tomorrow so don't worry about it."

"Well that's great. I need a day to relax after everything we've been through."

"Oh there won't be any relaxing for you four from this point onwards. You four are celebrities now. Kinda. Enjoy your five minutes of fame boys." She said before heading to the exit. "Oh yeah, and Efrain?" she said turning around before exiting the room.

"Yeah?" I asked hesitantly. How much worse can my life get?

"Yang has been waiting outside for the past five hours. She's been worried sick. Should I send her in?"

I looked up to Kopman for help. He just smiled at me and shook his head. Fucking traitor. What was that bullshit about brothers? Fucking leaving me in the literal fire? Before I could tell her to lock up this room better than Fort Knox, Kopman opened his stupid face.

"Yeah send her in. Lover boy here needs some loving." He laughed as he made to leave.

I could only slam my head against the pillow in fury at my current inability to run like hell.

As soon as he was out of the room Yang came in like a woman possessed. Initially she looked pissed off, red eyes and hair on fire. Until she saw how fucked up I really was. Then she looked like she was about to cry. Fuck no. Go back to being pissed. I can handle a pissed off woman, but I can never handle a crying woman.

"I saw what they put on the news. It looked like you died. Do you know how scared I was? I almost lost another person I cared about." Yang said as she sat on the chair next to me and started sobbing.

Ah shit. Now what do I do? Apologize? Pat her on the back? I don't have any clue what to do.

"Umm. Well at least I'm still alive!" I replied with a thumbs up. Well. That was really fucking stupid.

"That's not the fucking point, dumbass! **I** almost lost you. **Sophia** almost lost you! How do you think she would feel? Huh? How I would feel? You insensitive jerk!"

"Well what am I supposed to do? This is the job! People die! That's life. This isn't a career where everything is sunshine and roses. I'm just a little ahead of you, but you'll be in my shoes soon enough. There's a war coming. I'm sure you're smart enough to figure that out. If you want out then just go home and be a civilian. Otherwise, be prepared to lose a lot more. That's the cold hard reality." I replied coolly. That's just how it is. It's kill or be killed. There is no happy ending in this story. Just a lot of broken dreams and broken lives.

"Wow. You really know how to comfort a girl, huh dumbass. I know it's not all shits and giggles. I lost my mom in this career. I'm not asking you to promise jack shit because I know that they don't mean Jack. Just try to take care of yourself. How hurt are you? I saw on the news that you took a blade through the shoulder. Ruby puked when she saw that. I think she's still traumatized. Don't worry, I didn't let Sophia watch. She's back in my room with Ruby. She's safe. In case you were wondering."

"I know she's safe. She's with you. And yeah I've been better. My shoulder hurts like shit and my whole body feels like it's been hit by a car."

"Makes sense, considering how many times you got shot. They lit you guys up and yet you still kept fighting on. They are nicknaming you guys the Iron Hammers. It's almost a pun. Since its a play on your team name. So I approve of it. You guys are tough sons of bitches. Just pick your fights better. You would need a full army to have taken that base. In fact a full division on Valean officers was sent to take care of it and they still suffered more than half their numbers lost. And that was without any Aura users left."

"Well we were acting on your uncle's Intel. According to him it shouldn't have been so tough. Just twenty or so WF grunts and one Lt. according to him."

"So what. My uncle led you to a slaughter on purpose?"

"Or the Intel was leaked and they were expecting us."

"Who would want to do that? We're all on the same side aren't we?"

"You never know." I grunted. "There are many people out there who could benefit from killing off a few Huntsmen."

"Well. I need to go back to take care of our daughter. I spent most of the night waiting here. I'll be back tomorrow. Goodnight." Yang said before standing up and walking out.

 **AN: No promises on a new updated chapter tomorrow. But I'll do what I can.**


	21. Popular Reality

**Edited: 1/23/19**

 **AN:**

 **My Recommended song: A lot- 21 Savage ft. J. Cole**

 **Raider's Recommended song: Digital World- Amaranthe**

After Yang left I stayed up with Kopman. Since we had nothing better to do we decided to turn on the television. After a few commercials about cheesy soap operas the news began.

" _Good evening, This is Lisa Lavender and you are watching evening news on VBC. Tonight we have a breaking story. Coming in from what appears to be leaked footage, earlier today, a covert operation was performed by a group of Huntsman, directed by Headmaster Ozpin. They attacked a well defended outpost manned by the White Fang outside of the city walls. The operation was caught completely on video thanks to body cams that the Huntsmen were wearing. As previously stated, an anonymous source leaked this footage to various news sources. They also leaked information on the Huntsmen that participated in the operations, however there is still much left unknown about these brave huntsmen. They seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and made a name for themselves instantly. No family and no known homes. If anyone knows more about them it would be appreciated if they came forward. The city of Vale owes them a debt of gratitude. They neutralized a hostile threat on our borders and led the way for police to take over one ton of unrefined dust and various caches of illegally procured weapons. Sadly, no WF Operatives made it out alive, excluding the two seen on video being saved by the Huntsman in a strange turn of events. We reached out to Beacon for more information, but currently they made have no comment. The tactics they used were unlike any before seen, and the utter brutality of their fighting methods terrify the masses. But are they the brutal saviors Vale needs? Next on the hour we have Professor Marcos Medici, expert on Sociology and Psychology, to explain his thoughts on the matter.-"_

"A fucking shrink is gonna tell them about us?" Kopman looked at me incredulously.

"It's the media man. It's always bullshit. I'm just glad they didn't completely demonize us." I really don't need some fucking hippies on our ass treating us like shit. What happened to Vietnam Veterans should have never happened. It still pisses me off.

"Yeah in all honesty they should bow down and suck our dicks after doing that much." Kopman joked with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah? That's the only way you are getting your dick wet huh?"

"Oh fuck off! I need to get some shut eye. I'll see you in the morning." Kopman said while getting up and moving towards the exit.

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning."

(0700 Next day)

"Rise and shine ladies!" Kopman yells out waking us all up. "I know you're all hurting and sore, but Oz needs to talk to us." I buried my head in the pillows. I was feeling a bit better, but I was still nowhere near 100%. Then I hear a gut wrenching yell from Newlin.

"Where's my leg! Where's my fucking leg!?" Newlin panicked and his heart rate spiked causing Kopman to sprint over to him.

"It's alright man you're good you're good." Kopman says while hugging him trying to console him.

"Where's my goddamn leg!" Newlin says as he starts crying.

"Hey man it's all good. You are going to be just fine brother. They got some high tech shit here. You are going to be good as new in no time."

"They can give me a new leg?" Newlin said calming down a bit.

"Yeah man that's what Oz told me. So just chill and relax man. You can stay here. I need to take Volk and Frias with me to talk about some shit. Apparently we are all famous now. Watch the news I'm sure it'll amuse you."

"Ok man I'll be fine. You guys go on ahead." Newlin said calming down a bit and laying back down.

"Alright then Frias and Volk with me. You guys only had upper body injuries so I know you idiots can walk just fine." Kopman said as we got up. Shit my body is sore as fuck, but I can walk. We are all still in our fucked up ACU's except for Kopman who took a shower and is freshly dressed. We said so long to Newlin and made our way towards Ozpin's tower.

Along the way we made quite a commotion. It was right before classes were scheduled to start and the hallways were filled. Volk and I were bloodied, tattered, and slightly limping. Our uniforms were stiff from all the blood they were soaked in and completely torn to shreds. Various students were filming us on our way and we could hear the mass of whispers following us. It was annoying, but we had to just ignore it and keep moving along. Along the way I saw Teams RBY and JNPR, I gave them a nod in acknowledgement before moving along.

It took us a while, but we eventually made it to Ozpin's office. As the doors opened we saw Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow all waiting for us.

"Qrow you fucking asshole. Your intel was complete bullshit! You led us straight into some fucked up bullshit!" Kopman yelled getting all up into Qrow's face.

"My Intel was good! This wasn't on me!" Qrow yelled back pushing Kopman away from him to take a swig of his flask.

"Calm down Gentlemen! This wasn't an issue of Intelligence. We believe that who ever leaked your footage also told the White Fang you were coming. The footage was leaked shortly before Daniel Taurus and his group of Nighthawks confronted you. I believe that they were confident you would be killed and that your deaths would be filmed. It backfired because you won, but nonetheless someone is able to hack into our technology. So until further notice everything will be communicated by pen and paper. At least until we can secure a means of communication. Now we have to deal with the pressing issue that all of your identities are well known and now this is no longer a war in the shadows. We have to get out infront of this and direct the narrative. So I am scheduling a press conference here tomorrow. All four of you will be present alongside Glynda and myself. We have the popularity, might as well use it to our advantage. Gain public support. So I want you all looking as sharp as possible tomorrow. You will be excused from class tomorrow as well. We have your school uniforms ready. You will be wearing these during the press conference since you are representing Beacon Academy. For today I need you to talk to the prisoners we captured. See what information you can get from them. That will be all gentlemen. Glynda will lead you towards where we are keeping the prisoners."

"Yes please follow me. Remember that the prisoners are nervous and scared. Please make it seem as little of an interrogation as possible. They are both extremely injured and Miss Gwen Eberhardt has lost her right leg. Tact is needed." Glynda said leading us to the elevator.

Oh boy this will be fun. Just what I need. Another emotional female.

 **AN: I'll do my best to get the next edit update out by the end of the day.**


	22. More than Bones

**Edited 2/25/19**

 **AN:**

 **My recommended song: Animal I Have Become- Three Days Grace**

 **Raider's recommended song: More than Bones- Demon Hunter**

 **Disclaimer. Eh y'all already know it.**

While we made our way down to the area that they were keeping the prisoners Glynda decided that it was time to give us our freshly printed contracts. We told her we would get them back to her when we had a chance to read into them. Word to the wise, never sign something without reading it thoroughly. We don't want to unwittingly sign away our freedom.

It took us a while to finally reach the floor where they were being kept. As the doors opened we were exposed to a dark, dreary, and damp cavern. Following Glynda we made our ways down the cavern and to a hallway with dim and ominous lights leading us towards a series of prison cells. Almost medieval in appearance. Inside two of the cells we can make out the outline of two cots with people laying on them.

"Shouldn't we move them to a better lit and more welcoming environment? It's hard to make it seem like its not an interrogation when we are in a literal dungeon." I asked Glynda.

"Whatever you wish to do. All we care about is results. If you think a more welcoming environment will help then that's what we will do. Go grab a pair of wheelchairs from Mallaurie's office. I'll head over towards an unused office where you can do as you wish to the prisoners." Glynda said.

"Aren't there laws we need to follow as far as treatment of prisoners is concerned?" Kopman asks from his place next to me.

"No. Prisoners of War are not afforded any rights. As long as you don't kill them you technically can do whatever you wish to them. They are insurgents in the eyes of the law. The death penalty is usually enforced in these cases. However since they were captured by you and since Beacon is technically outside of Valean Judicial Jurisdiction you can decide their fates. Ozpin does not look kindly upon unnecessary deaths so that punishment is taken off the table. Everything else is fair game. Best of luck Gentlemen I'll send you the information about which office you are assigned." With that Glynda left us with the prisoners.

"Alright Frias I want you to come with me to get the wheelchairs. Volk I want you to head to the cafeteria. See if you can get us a bunch of grub and water. I'm sure they haven't been fed since we saved them, and I'm pretty sure you guys are starving as well." Kopman ordered as we left for the elevator a couple minutes after Glynda left so that we didn't have to have another awkward elevator ride.

"Yeah I'm fucking starving get as much food as you possibly can Volk." I tell him as we slowly retrace our steps back to the elevator.

"Yeah I'll be sure to get a ton of whatever they are serving." Volk replied as we waited for the Elevator. After a while of waiting and joking around we finally got into the elevator and went about doing what we needed to do. Kopman and I went to the Medical bay and commandeered a couple of wheelchairs from their underwhelming supply of medical equipment. They really need to work on that. I'll bring it up to Ozpin tomorrow.

After a while we made it back to the elevator while Volk sent us a text telling us he arrived at the office. It wasn't too far from the cafeteria. Luckily. He didn't tell us what's on the menu, but after eating MRE's anything is pretty damn good.

Making our way down and finding the Cells we finally found our objectives. We chose the cell we would take at random. I decided to go to the one on the right and Kopman the one on the left. It was too dark to tell who was in which. Opening the rusty door into the cell I hear a scared whimper come from the cot in front of me.

"P-please don't hurt me. I'm not a bad person." She whimpered out trying to dig herself further into her cot, which only caused her more pain.

"Hey take it easy. We aren't going to hurt you. I'm taking you out of this cell." I calmly stated, trying to calm her down a bit.

"No please I don't want to die. You are just going to take me to court where you'll sentence me to death. Please just leave me here. I didn't hurt anyone. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just wanted a warm bed and a full belly. I-is that a crime?!" She said starting to sob.

"No. I promise I'm not taking you to court. You are in Beacon. Not Vale. I promise on my life that you won't be killed." I said inching closer to the cot.

"Why should I trust you? You killed all my friends." She yelped back through angry tears.

"The same friends that tried to kill you and did kill your other friend?" I replied. Getting her to just sob harder. "I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm just asking you to bet on me. I'm the last chance for you in all honesty. Vale wants you dead. The White Fang wants you dead. I'm the only one that doesn't want you dead."

"What do you want from me?" She asked hesitantly.

"I just want to help you out. We can talk about that later. I bet you are probably hungry right?" I asked as I finally got close enough to get a good look at her. She looked like she had seen better days. Her face was dirty with two tear tracks trailing down her cheeks. Her blue hair was short, choppy and wild. Roughly chin length if combed out. She had an IV drip in her arm and her stump of a leg was well bandaged. Her black leather pants were torn to bits becoming no more than tattered rags. Her white vest was slightly torn up, but in much better condition. She slowly nodded her head that she was indeed hungry,

"Alright then let's get you some food okay? I know you don't trust me, but if I was honestly here to take you to your execution I would have dragged you out of here already." I told her plainly. She mulls it around in her head for a bit before agreeing.

"I suppose I have no choice. If you are here to take me to court I couldn't possibly fight you off and escape with one leg. I-im just scared." She says before breaking down and crying once more. Shit. I'm god awful when it comes to tears.

"H-hey it's alright to be scared. This is a fucked up situation. I don't want to see you get hurt. I want to help you." I said as I reached out and touched her shoulder causing her to finch away from me. I backed off and put my hands in the air. "Just let me help. I'm not going to do anything to you. I swear. I just need to lift you into the wheelchair. Okay?"

"O-okay." She hesitantly agreed.

"Alright. I'm going to grab you now. Just stay calm okay?" I said as I cautiously approached her for both our sakes. If she freaks out I could drop her and hurt her.

"Okay." She confirmed steeling herself even though she was obviously scared shitless. I carefully slid one arm under her thighs and one under her upper back. Carefully I lifted her up causing her to instinctively wrap and arm around my neck as she winced in pain. She whimpers slightly, but other than that she toughs through it. I turn around and gently lower her down onto the wheelchair causing her to cry out in pain.

"Sorry I know it's not the most comfortable seat." I apologized as she tried to keep from crying.

"I-its alright. It's just my leg. It's killing me. They didn't give me any pain killers after they took my leg. Only the anesthesia during the surgery. I guess I should be grateful they at least gave me anesthesia." She whimpered.

"I'll talk to Ozpin about giving you some pain killers. If he refuses I'll just give you some of mine." I told her as I got behind her and started to wheel her out of the cell.

"Why? Why are you so nice to me? I thought you hated us?" She said as she looked down at her hands. I decided to stop right before exiting the cell. I walked around to face her and squatted next to her. She didn't look at me so I gently lifted her chin so that she could look me in the eyes. She had fresh sorrowful tears trailing down her face. She looked so small and fragile.

"I never hated any of you. You haven't done anything to make me hate you. The WF are terrorists. It's our job to protect Vale. I don't have anything against Faunus. I hate your organization, but I understand why you would join them. In all honesty I don't blame you. Racism is a horrible thing and I despise it. I support you fighting for equality, but terrorism only further alienates your people." I replied wiping a few tears off of her freckled face.

"But nothing works! The only way for some of us to not have to sleep on the streets and eat at least once a day is to join the WF. Nobody will give us work and I refused to sell my body to live. What choice did I have?" She defended as she started crying once more.

"Hey hey I'm not blaming you for what you've done. You did what you had to do to get by. I can't hate that. Change needs to happen. My daughter is a faunus. I refuse to let her have to go through what you have." I tell her as I let go of her chin.

"You have a daughter? She's a faunus?" She asked curiously.

"Yep sure do. She's cute as a button. Has the cutest little kitten ears. I'm sure she would love to get to meet you. But first let's get you some food and see about getting you cleaned up. How does that sound?" I ask as I stood up. And started to wheel her out of the cell.

"That sounds really good." She said weeping quietly. God this fucking kills me. Makes me slightly less gungho about mowing them down like fish in a barrel earlier. How many of them were like her? Just kids trying to survive in this cruel world. Hell who am I kidding. I'm still a kid trying to figure my way out in life. Kids killing kids. That sounds about right. The young die over the conflicts of the old. It's a fucked up world. We just have to find a way to fight to make it better.

Along the way to the elevator all I could do was pat her on the shoulder reassuringly as she continued to weep. Getting to the elevator I see Kopman waiting for me with the other prisoner on the wheelchair.

"Gwen! Are you alright!? What did that bastard do to you?" The guy spoke out as soon as he saw us.

"They haven't done anything to me Darius." Gwen responded weakly.

"Alright that's enough out of you two. I'm hungry so let's go get some fucking chow." Kopman said opening the elevator door for us to enter.

"Lord knows how hungry I am. Hope that faggot brought enough food for all of us." I replied jokingly trying to lighten the depressed mood in the elevator.

"Eh, the cocksucker isn't that dumb. He definitely brought enough food for all of us." Kopman stated as we continued riding up. "Anyways. Why is your prisoner crying? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing I swear. She's just scared. Most terrorist are instantly executed after a not so fair trial." I replied.

"Huh. No shit. I don't blame her then. I would be shitting myself if I was in their shoes. You must have balls of steel bro." Kopman said down to his prisoner.

The prisoner, now named Darius, replied morosely, "I don't really care if I live or die. My purpose for living was killed right in front of me yesterday. My own brothers and sisters in arms killed my Fiancée. Death would be welcomed. At least I would be with her once more. Just promise you'll make it painless and with some dignity? I don't want to be strung up on display for the cockroaches that pass for a council."

"Darius don't talk like that! They aren't going to kill us! He promised me!" Gwen replied sobbing harder.

"They would say that just so that we would put up less resistance to our final moments-"

"Okay that's enough out of you. Nobody in this elevator is dying today. Except my patience. I'm sorry your girl was killed. C'est la vie, but keep your own emo fucking emotions to yourself. You aren't helping anyone by causing Gwen to lose her shit over something that isn't happening. Otherwise I will either separate you two or duct tape your fucking mouth. For Gwen's sake." I ranted back at him getting him to shut up.

The rest of the ride was silent with Gwen softly weeping. Leaving the elevator we wheeled them towards the office that Glynda gave us to use for the day.

Pushing them into the office, the smell of BBQ entered my nostrils. The same effect, coupled with Gwen seeing the veritable feast on display, eased the poor girl. Looking at the table, I witnessed Volk already smashing some pulled pork and baked beans. Wheeling Gwen over towards the far side of the table, I pushed her slightly into the table so that she could reach her plate. I then pulled up a plate for myself, and gestured her to go ahead. She hesitantly reached out and grabbed a rib and started nibbling on it nervously.

Darius looked on curiously "So you guys really aren't going to kill us. Unless this is our last meal."

"Geez what's this guys deal? We don't kill prisoners. It's against the Geneva convention." Volk replied wiping his mouth clean of BBQ sauce with a napkin and pouring himself some water. I took the pitcher of water and poured two glasses. One for myself and one for Gwen. Poor girl must have been thirsty because she didn't hesitate to down the whole glass in a matter of seconds. I refilled her cup again, much to her embarrassment, if the slight blush visible under all the dirt said anything. Then I turned to Volk and answered his question for him since Kopman was to busy chowing down on some mac and cheese to answer.

"They don't have the Geneva convention here. So, technically, the execution of enemy combatants is allowed. We won't do that. Obviously. But we were given free reign over what to do with them." I replied.

"Well that's fucked. So they are technically our slaves? Since we can do whatever we want with them. Damn this kingdom is fucked up." Volk shot back slightly disgusted. I can't hate him for that reaction.

"Well it was either that or being execu-"

"I'd rather be executed! Take me to the council. I refuse to live my life on my knees. I'd rather die!" Darius yelled out definiantly. Death before dishonor? I can definitely respect that. I agree with him, I would rather die on my feet than live on my knees. I like the fierce look in his eyes, the eyes of a warrior unafraid of the great beyond. Then a soft hand on mine breaks me from my train of thought. Looking down I see that it's Gwen's hand.

"If you really are as nice as you seem. I wouldn't mind." She said keeping her head down. Fucking Hell this is a fucked up situation. What in the actual fuck do you say in response to that?

"Well as touching as that sentiment is Gwen. It's unnecessary. We do not believe in slavery. You are free. Well not really. You are prisoners, but that can change overtime. However that's on you." Kopman says saving my ass from that situation.

"Well let's save our talks for later. Let's just enjoy some good ol' BBQ right now." I said, getting us all to calm down and eat in peace.

 **AN: Next edit...soon. Can't promise anything**


	23. Warrior Spirit

**Edited 3/10/19**

 **Raider's Suggested Song: "Real" by NF**

 **E-Tacito's Suggested Song: Middle Child-**

 **A/N: E-Tacito: It's a Cole world.**

 **Raider: Which is why you wear bunny boots on FTX. But I digress. And now onto, the Hunt!**

* * *

After we finished eating we separated the prisoners. Kopman took Darius to our room for safekeeping and locked him in the bathroom. While he was doing that Volk and I cleaned up the mess we left behind.

As soon as we finished cleaning up the room I moved to sit across from Gwen with Volk on my right. Turning to Gwen I say, "So, we just want to talk about some stuff. We just need to wait for Kopman. Is that okay?" I asked her, getting a nod in confirmation as she looked down at the table. She seemed slightly calmer thanks to the food we gave her, but she still seemed tense, like she wanted to flee. I couldn't blame her, but with her leg the way it was there is no way in hell she was going anywhere anytime soon. After a few awkward minutes of waiting for Kopman he finally arrives with a notepad and a pen. Perfect. We are going to need to document everything. I pull out my scroll and set the recorder app on.

"Alright Gwen this is all just for our personal documents and intelligence. If you help us and answer all our questions truthfully, I promise you we will do everything in our power to make sure you are given a comfortable living situation and a healthy diet. Does that sound good to you?" I told kindly and honestly stating.

"Frias might be too kind hearted, but as long as you are telling the truth he will continue to be your caretaker. However, if you lie during this questioning, then you will no longer be dealing with him. You will be dealing with me, and I'm your worst fucking nightmare. You got that?" Kopman said in a deep and dangerously quiet whisper, utterly scaring the shit out of her. Bringing tears to the corners of her eyes. So good cop bad cop it is.

"I promise I won't lie!" Gwen yelled out panickedly, looking like she was trying her hardest not to sob.

"That's good. That's really good Gwen. I appreciate that. You don't need to worry, okay? Let's begin then. Okay?" I say soothingly trying to calm her down a bit.

"Okay." She said agreeing.

"Great. now let's begin with some basics. For the record, I am Private First Class Efrain Frias, US Army, 82nd Airborne, 508th Airborne Infantry Regiment, leading the questioning of White Fang Infantry Soldier Gwen Eberhardt. Miss Eberhardt, I need you to state your full name for the the record please." I asked as Kopman prepared to start writing.

"M-my name is Gwen Eberhardt." She replied nervously.

"That's great. Now how old are you?"

"I'm twenty. I-i turned twenty last week." She said slightly more confidently thanks to the easy questions.

"Okay Gwen. Where were you born?"

"I was born in Vale in the southern districts."

"Do you have any relatives we could contact?" I asked trying to see if there were some family we could give her back to if she proved to not be a threat.

"N-no. My parents both died a while ago. They couldn't afford to go to the doctor and both got sick. I lost my little sister when s-she fell in a river. They found her body two days later." She said pushing back tears.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. If you need a moment to collect yourself. Please feel free." I offered.

"No no it's fine. I'm fine. Please continue." She said steeling herself once more.

"Okay then. When did you join the White Fang?"

"I joined about three years ago, before we turned militarized. They offered shelter and food for any faunus that needed it. All I had to do was participate in a few rallies, and I had a full belly and a warm bed. It all changed when Adam and Sienna took charge. They forced any and all members to start training and begin raids. A lot of other members were more than excited for it, so they gladly volunteered for missions. All I had to do was stand guard. I figured it was fine. I just trained and stood around, then they'd give me food and a bed. I promise I never went on any of the raids. I knew about them and I knew they were bad, especially after Blake left us. But I never wanted to hurt anyone. I was just too scared to leave, because of what they do to traitors, and the fact that I would never be able to survive on my own." She rambled on. I had to cut her off when I heard something that piqued my interest.

"Blake? As in Blake Belladonna?" I questioned.

"Yeah. She was the Second-in-command of the Vale Division of the White Fang. Until she abandoned the Fang. It's a common rumor that it was a break-up in the middle of a mission. Because she was dating Adam. Well at least according to rumors. I can only really give you guys what I heard through the grapevine. The big shots never really bothered to tell me anything because I'm not really useful for missions. Considering I probably couldn't even intimidate a middle schooler." That was accurate. She was petite and cute. I'm sure if she cleaned herself up she would be adorable.

"Wait. She was second-in-command of the Vale Division of White Fang?"

"Yep. She was known as our best operative. She was primarily stealth and subterfuge."

I waved Volk over to me, and paused the recording. "Get to Ozpin, I want a BOLO out on Blake. All huntsmen in Vale are to track down, arrest, and bring to Beacon one Blake Belladonna. Alive and well. Copy?"

"Yeah I copy. This is big. She probably was the one who tipped off the Fang. I'll let Oz know." Volk said running out of the room.

That done, I turned back to Gwen, and resumed the recording. "Other than personnel and the names of those in your chain of command, do you possess any knowledge of the whereabouts of any WF Leadership, or any upcoming raids or actions by the Fang, however long from now that you know of?" I asked her, leaning into the table a bit, intently watching her facial expression.

"Well. All I know of are the Outposts I've been to. Just been to five or six in the local area. If you give me a map I could roughly point them out. Not promising they are still stocked and have full personnel. But they will have been prior outposts used by the Fang."

Kopman was already up, going to find a map. Well then. Just the two of us. In this room. This was not an ideal situation for a questioning, but….what the fuck is a one legged kid gonna do to a US Soldier… that fucked up train of thought aside, I repeated the second part of my question. "And as for WF Operations coming up?" I asked.

"Well I heard about movement in one of the underground hideouts within Vale. They've been scouting the Valean Docks for something. I don't know what for, but it's something big. Apparently we have a new benefactor for the Fang. I know some from our outpost were going to be leaving next Friday for whatever is going on. My guess would be whatever is going down. It's going down that weekend."

I nodded, and took Kopman's notepad, writing down ' _Valean Docks! Next Friday!'_ Placing it down, I looked back at her. "Do you know where the people leaving your outpost are going?" I asked.

"Something called an F.O.B. I'm not into military slang, so I don't know what it is, but they mentioned something about creepy ruins."

"Forward Operating Base, and do you know any places besides the Emerald Forest that would have old Ruins of the frightening species?" I nodded, taking back the notebook, and writing down her answers.

"Umm. There's three I can think of off the top of my head. There might be more. I don't really know. Maybe you guys would know more about that than I would. But off the top of my head we have Jericho, Valley Edge, and Mountain Glenn. They were all large failed settlements. But failed settlements are a dime a dozen. So it could be anywhere really. If I were you, I would focus on the docks, but if you want to go on a scavenger hunt then good luck."

"Allow us to worry about what we are going to do. Just focus on what you know." I told her trying to get her to stop rambling so much. "Did you know we were coming yesterday?"

"We were told some huntsman were coming, but that it was going to be an untested team of Beacon students. So they sent a bunch of Aura users to help us out. Including the brother of Adam Taurus. They were supposed to do the brunt of the fighting. We were supposed to be a last resort."

"Do you know who gave you this information, and if it was indeed Blake Belladonna?" I scratched down some more notes as I spoke.

"I doubt it was Blake. She didn't leave on good terms with the Fang. I don't really know who gave us the info. We were relaxing at the outpost then suddenly Joseph Taurus and his assassination squad showed up. They put us to work building trenches and lookout posts. Joseph didn't tell us much besides what I just told you." She replied massaging her hands a bit.

"Okay. So why did they want to kill you so badly?"

"I don't know. I-it must have been Joseph's order. He's a cruel, cruel man. Or at least was. He treated us like trash. He probably didn't want us to be in the situation we are in now. His brother probably wanted no Intel to be given to the enemy. He followed his brother like a loyal dog. I'm glad you guys killed him. He didn't have a kind heart like you do. Around him I only felt fear and cold. Here it feels warm and loving. Even if I'm forced to be your slave I'll be fine. As long as it's you."

"Wooah, wooah. No need for that. You won't be enslaved. We covered that." I responded slightly panicked. This girl must have some issues if she keeps wanting to be my slave.

"Please. I don't want to leave here! I don't want to leave your side! I feel safe! For the first time since my dad died I actually feel safe!" She said breaking down crying.

It pained me to see her like this. Poor girl had been through enough. I went around to give her a tissue and a side hug. But when I got close to her she latched onto me around my midriff and started crying into my stomach. I just awkwardly pet her hair and let her sob her heart out. That's what Kopman walked into. Well. I'm sure from his angle it didn't look as innocent.

"Oh for god's sake Frias. Can you get your dick out of her mouth so we can finish this? God you really need to learn priorities." Kopman yelled at me.

That got Gwen to let go of me and blush bright red.

"Ugh Kopman it wasn't like that."

"Well obviously it wasn't. Otherwise your dick would be hanging in the breeze right now. Now let's get what we need. You can go tongue her later if you want. None of my fucking business." Kopman said laying a map down on the table. "Now can you please point out the Outposts you remember staying at?"

All she could do is nod her burning red face and observe the map. She takes a minute analyzing the map before asking for a pen. Kopman hands it over and she begins to circle areas on the map. I looked over to Kopman, gave him the worst stink eye I could muster. He shrugged apologetically, and got on his scroll. Mine buzzed a moment later, and I quickly checked it. A text from Kopman was on the screen.

' _Sorry Bro. Have to keep up the Bad Cop Routine. At least until we have what we need.' ~Kopman, Retarded Peasant_

' _I get ya, but for future reference, maybe something other than "cock sucking" could do.' ~Frias, King of Awesomeness_

' _Yeah, you're probably right. Will do so next time. My apologies' ~Kopman, Retarded Peasant_

That done, I put my scroll away, and looked up to see Gwen finish marking the points on the map. She included the three Ruins that were of interest. Kopman nodded. "I'm gonna run this to Goodwitch for her to confirm. You finish up here, and then we move on to Darius." Kopman announced as he picked up the map and got up, walking to the door.

"Sounds good, I'll wheel her over to the room and swap them out for each other. I think she's told us what we need for now."

"Alright. Just get it done, we got the PR Nightmare to worry about after this." With that, Kopman left the room again. As I walked towards Gwen, I noticed her eying a plate of cookies sitting on the table where Volk had been. Greedy motherfucker he is. I walked up to her wheelchair, and kneeled next to her.

"You want one?" I asked her softly.

She nodded gently. "Yes please." She squeaked. I chuckled, and walked over to the plate of cookies, picking up one for her. Walking back over, I offered it to her, which she accepted happily.

"Thank you~" she said happily as she began nibbling on it. I just smiled as I wheeled her down the hallways. We went outside, and made our way to the dorms. Along the way, I noticed some people looking our way. That seemed to be a trend around here. We finally got to the dorms, and I was faced with a dilemma.

"Fuck. The stairs!" I facepalmed as hard as I could. This was just fucking great. I'm strong, but a wheelchair is quite unwieldy. Dangerous when going up stairs. How did Kopman get Darius up to the room?

"Alright Gwen. I guess I'm going to have to carry you up there. Is that fine with you?" I ask her. She nods her head happily as she continues to nibble on her cookie. It was honestly too cute.

With that, I reached down and picked her up. One arm under her thighs and the other on her lower back, right under her wings. She hangs on to me with one arm while the other one holds her cookie. I carefully carry her up the stairs. Being careful not to jostle her stump of a leg too much. Occasionally a whimper of pain or a slight squeeze of my neck let me know that she was in pain. Eventually, we made it to the room. By that time she had finished her cookie and had burrowed her head into the crook of my neck. God, I hope she doesn't become too clingy. I'm fine with it right now, because she's obviously terrified and clinging to anything that could protect her. It's a common instinct that I don't blame her for at all.

I booty bump the scroll detector since my scroll is in my pocket to get the door to unlock. Then using my knee, I awkwardly managed to get the door open. Walking into the room I see that all our ammo and weapons have been put somewhere else. My best guess is the closet. Going over to my bed, I laid Gwen gently on top of it.

"I'm going to go get your wheelchair. I'll be just a minute." I tell her as she makes herself as comfortable as physically possible. I had taken out her empty IV drip just after we had begun eating. It was in the way and not doing any good. She nodded in acceptance, before I made my way back down towards the abandoned wheelchair. It didn't take me too long to get back up, but by the time I got up there, she was already snuggled up and snoring into my sheets. Sheets that I'll have to clean, because she is still dirty from the battle.

Talking about dirty, her bandages most definitely needed to be changed. Mine as well. I'd change mine later, after I take a shower. I decided that I might as well change hers while I could. Going over to my shit, I rummaged around and grabbed some disinfectant, some Motrin, some gauze, and some bandaging. I also opened the bathroom door, to see Darius inside. He looked at me expectantly yet defiantly, not uttering a peep.

"Alright, I need to move you out. I need to change Gwen's bandages. Do you want me to do yours as well?" I asked him, trying to offer an olive branch.

"No. I'm fine." He said before standing up from the bathroom. He sat himself down on Kopman's bed. "Just keep your hands respectable in there. She's too trusting and naive. She's a good kid. Don't hurt her."

"I won't hurt her. She's a good kid. A desperate kid. Just got dealt a hard hand in life. I'll just clean up her wounds a bit then I'll take you down to the room for questioning."

"Questioning? You mean interrogation? You know what. Doesn't even fucking matter man. I'll tell you everything you need to know. Just promise me you'll gut those bastards. They took everything from me. I want you to take everything from them." He vented angrily. I can respect that. He lost everything and wants revenge for the loss of his love.

"You give us the info and we'll hit them hard."

"Be sure that you do that you son of a bitch. Brothers know you hit us hard enough." He said looking down towards his stump of an arm angrily.

"Yeah. We aren't people you want to fuck with." I say before heading over to the still sleeping Gwen. I gently shake her shoulder getting her to slowly wake up. Groans and little whimpers accompanied her slow ascent consciousness.

"Hey Gwen I just need to change your Bandages really quickly. Okay?" I tell her. All she does is sleepily nod her head. I lift her up getting a grunt of pain from her. Which also really woke her up.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" Gwen moans into my neck.

"Because I need to change your bandages so that your wound doesn't get infected." I told her as I carried her into the bathroom. I gently lowered her onto the bathroom toilet. I don't know if it was the cold from the seat of the toilet or just pain that caused her to flinch. Regardless I got her on the seat. Once she was more or less comfortable I quickly returned to the room and grabbed my supplies I had prepared. I also grabbed a cold bottle of water. I put everything on the vanity next to the toilet.

Grabbing some Motrin I told her to take it and gave her some water to help. She took the pills and chugged the water.

"Okay sweetheart I'm going to have to take your bandages off now. Please don't look at the wound. Okay? It's going to hurt a bit. If it starts hurting too much just squeeze my bicep hard and I'll stop. Okay?" I ask her gently.

I get a nervous nod and proceed to carefully peel off her bandages. After taking off the first layer of bandages, I saw the next layer below it, caked in dried blood. In actuality, the majority of her body was caked in blood and dirt. She desperately needed a shower, but I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to do that. I really don't need that added on my plate.

I slowly start to peel away the bandaging that's stuck to her skin. It was a long and arduous task. Every so often she would cry out in pain and squeeze my arm. Eventually the bandaging was all removed, exposing her cauterized stump. The cut was surgically precise, just above where her knee should have been.

"Okay this is going to hurt a shitload, I'm not going to sugarcoat it." I reach out and grab the towel I brought. "Here bite into this. It'll help."

She shakily takes the towel and bites down on it. I don't even give her time to worry and just pour hydrogen peroxide over the whole stump. I'm not a medic or anything, but this should be good enough to prevent an infection for now. I remember my parents using it on all the wounds I got as a kid. Because obviously I was a little dumbass as a kid who loved to do stupid shit and get dirty. For example, when I got a huge gash on my leg when I crashed my mini dirt bike as a kid. I remember my dad pouring the whole bottle on my leg. That shit hurt like a motherfucker. Especially with his heavy hands then spreading Neosporin all over it. Calling me a dumbass the entire time and making me promise not to tell mom.

I heard her muffled cries of agony and her shuttered breathing, breaking me from my train of thought. The stump was covered in bubbles as the hydrogen peroxide went to work. I know I technically shouldn't be using hydrogen peroxide, but it does kill most bacteria and cleans the wound really well. Her muffled screams of pain continue on for a little while, eventually dying down as she calmed just a tad bit. Enough for her to release the iron grip she had on my arm.

"Okay sweetheart, that was the worst of it you can stop biting the towel now." I said as I took the towel out of her mouth. I use the parts she didn't bite down on to wipe the tears from her face. I grabbed another unused towel and wet it. I used it to wash off the dried blood and dirt from her thigh, making sure to not go too high, even though I really couldn't even if I wanted too. Doc only cut off a portion of her leather pants. I cleaned what I could carefully and gently. As soon as I finished I gently placed some gauze on top of her stump. She gritted slightly in pain as I did so. Not really a surprise, since it's still a rather fresh wound. I carefully finished wrapping up her leg, leaving it looking much cleaner.

"Okay I'm done. You did great. Do you want me to lay you back on the bed now?" I asked getting, a quick nod in agreement.

Getting her approval, I gently picked her up and laid her down on my bed. She quickly snuggled back into the sheets, getting comfortable. Her sporadic wing movements made her seem like a little fairy trying to find a comfortable way to sleep. Turning to, Darius, I wheeled him out of the room. As I opened the door, he turned to me and sarcastically asked, "If I had a decent set of knockers, would you have laid me down like a little princess?"

"Oh shut up ya cocky bastard. It's going to be awkward enough when I'm going to carry you down the stairs."

"Stairs? You do know there's an elevator further down the hall don't you? Ohhhh wait. That's right! You're a bloody idiot mon." He said with a deadpan ass voice. "Besides, I can walk perfectly fine. I lost my arm, not my leg. The wheelchair is because I'm a little off center right now. Feels fucking weird being a couple pounds lighter on one side."

"Ah. Well. Let's take the elevator then." I replied

"Yah dumbass. Let's do dat." He said, shaking his head and causing his dreads to swing back and forth.

"No need to be an asshole." I replied as I walked towards the elevator.

"Ah yeah! The man that lost his arm is the asshole." He replied sarcastically. Honestly with the way this is going I was half expecting him to start chanting black lives matter at some point. Except this isn't home. People don't see color here, when you can subjugate a group of people on other factors. After all, Racism is just a way so that people can feel superior and special.

"Well if you weren't a terrorist you wouldn't have lost the arm." I shot back as we entered the elevator.

"There's a lot mo' to it den dat, ya bastard. I'm sure you kno' dat, t'anks to Gwen. She ain't no Terrorist. Girl 'as no hate in her heart, even if she has every reason to 'ave hate. She's a sweet pure t'ing. We ain't no monstah's! Well, not all of us. Da big mon is definitely a monsta' Dog." He told me as the elevator goes down.

"Well, you can tell me all about the Big man when we get to the office." I tell him.

"Ahhhh yes! The not Interrogation except it totally is an interrogation room." Jesus this guy is a sarcastic asshole. Can't blame him. I would be an absolute asshole if I was in his shoes. Hell, I would have shat myself just to fuck with whoever was my handler. Just an absolute nightmare, but I'm naturally an asshole.

"Eh fuck it. Call it wonderland for all I care. Same shit is going to happen regardless of the name." I told him as I pushed him out of the elevator.

"Am I goin ta get a lollipop and a nice looking woman is goin to ask me questions mon? Becoz if not, I want no fukin part o' none o' it!" He replied. I actually had to chuckle at that.

"You know for a man who just lost his fiancee, you are pretty quick to jump back into the game my man." I replied. Was that an asshole thing to say? Absolutely. But fuck it.

He just shot me a murderous glace. "Not wot I meant. An' you fockin' know it." He spat.

"Yeah yeah. My bad man. I get it. You lost everything. So did we. We lost everything, and now have to do everything ol' Oz says just to keep a roof over our heads and a full stomach." I responded.

"It looks like we aren't too different after all, bastard. We all in da same shit mon. Just a different day. We are one in da same. Just fightin' to live another day. It's da way of life, ya? Racism is what separates a huntsman and a terrorist. We are both fightin' for what we believe. We are all people. At the end of da day, we are all just expendable pieces on a chessboard fo' dose above us. That's how it is mon. We are all just expendable tools to dem. Now I'm just a broken tool with no use for a master, and you have been broken for a long time mon. I saw dem fight between you an' da schnee. You broken in your soul mon. I'm broken in body. We all hurtin', except fo' the big men above us. You have a good heart mon. I see how you been good to Gwen. Dat girl needs dat in her life. Take care o' her, maybe she can help you fix your soul too mon."

His words silenced me. The rest of the walk to the office, I couldn't reply to what he said. Just take it in. It's not like he's wrong at all. He's right about all of it. I'm pretty fucked up. I'll get through it though, I've always been able to get through it.

Coming upon the office, I opened up the door to see both Volk and Newlin waiting inside for me. Wheeling Darius into the room as soon as I park him on the opposing side of the table Kopman and Volk pull me out of the room. As soon as we are outside and the door is closed Kopman turns to me and says, "Alright, turns out that Ozpin knew all along that Blake was Ex-Fang. However, due to her exodus shortly before our mission, he has agreed to put out a BOLO on Blake. Also we need to prepare for the press conference soon. It begins in two hours so we need to finish this up quickly. I'll take point, you guys just worry about jotting everything down. Volk you write, because Frias has shitty handwriting. Agreed?"

It hurt, but I had to agree, my handwriting really was shitty.

"Alright then let's do this." Kopman said opening the door and walking inside. This time he sat in the middle with me to his left and Volk to his right.

"Let the Record state that I am Corporal Michael Kopman, US Army, 82nd Airborne, 508th Airborne Infantry Regiment. I am conducting this Interview of White Fang Infantry Soldier Darius Faulkland. For the record would you please state your full legal name and Age."

"My name is Darius Troy Faulkland, I'm Twenty Seven years old."

"Where were you born?"

"Ah I was born on an Island right off da coast of Menagerie. Ah, da Ocean is cryin' out fo' me." He replied sarcastically and dramatically. Honestly, I like this guy. He's a riot.

"Why are you in the Valean division of the White Fang?"

"Ah dat. Well I was a part o' de White Fang in Menagerie. It's legal dere. I was offered a chance to come to Vale an' 'elp wit da protests 'ere. So I went. I met Lisa dere. Love of me life mon. Beautiful like Calypso unda' a star filled sky. I stayed for 'er. She was everythin' fo me. Den da Fang killed her. I did not eva fight for da Fang. I fought for Lisa. Now they Killed her. So ya gonna let me help you avenge her, ya?"

"One question. What's with the accent? You were talking pretty normal earlier."

"Ah dat? Well dis is how I talk naturally. Bastard got to me. I like ja bastard. Good man. I feel more good chill from him, Ya. Is there somethin' in yo' undies dat's all in a knot about it?"

"No, not at all. Just curious. So when exactly did you join the Fang?"

"Oh, many, many years ago. Back when Ghira was da big man. Good man. I was sad to see him stop bein' da leader. Sienna and Adam don't have heart like him. He cared about all Fang. We was a family. Now we are scraps to be thrown out like trash. Fock em."

"I see. So is there any useful information you could give us?"

"Oh yes I can. Lisa always volunteered for missions. So I have to go wit to protect 'er. I know where da big bases are. We 'ave two big ones. One in Southern Vale an one in Mountain Glenn. Been ta both. I 'ave seen Adam at both. We also 'ave a human 'elping now. A man called Torchwick. He has a lil one 'elping him. Also Human I think. We are supposed to attack da Docks next Saturday. Steal Dust from da Schnee. Big mission. Bullheads. Enough for three hundred man and women. Lots of guns. A lot more den da Outpost."

"Thank you. That is a huge help. Definitely a point to start at. We'll use this info you have given us for now. Unless there is anything more that can help right now, we can end it here."

"Ah yes! Dis might be important. Two woman and a guy 'ad come to one of da camps earlier, all humans. Offered to buy a lot of cash for our services. I 'ad left for the outpost after that, but I 'eard that most of the camp was killed later. Den two days later we 'ave to work wit humans. Maybe dey have something to do wit it. Da Leader 'ad Black hair an pale skin. She 'ad a red dress wit gold in it. Da other lady had green hair an skin like mine. She wasn't wearin much aside from 'er leather pants. Da man ad' silver hair and pale skin. Wore a Black, Blue, an' Silver Hunter's outfit. Maybe dat'll 'elp."

"Yeah, that helps a ton, we'll be sure to keep a look out for a trio looking like this. We'll do what we can with this information. Volk will grab a map and ask you to verify all the locations you can possibly remember. Frias and I will go and finish up some documentation. Corroborating what you told us with other information we have on hand." Kopman said, standing up and nodding his head for me to join him.

Standing as well, I left with him, and we had a little pow wow outside the .

"So how should we go about corroborating all this info?" I asked as I followed him.

"Oh that? I was just talking out of my ass. We have to get ready for the Press conference. Newlin obviously won't be going. He lost his leg. Dudes a badass, but even he'll need sometime to recover. We need to shower up and throw on those snazzy school uniforms." Ah, that makes sense.

We made our way up to the room, generally being idiots. Entering the room, I heard Gwen before I saw her. For such a little thing, she sure does have a powerful snore. Kopman looked at me, then to her, before just shrugging and going with the flow. Grabbing his Beacon Uniform, he hopped into the shower.

I parked myself on Kopman's bed and chilled while he took a shower. Roughly five minutes later, he finished up showering, I hopped my ass into the bathroom. Taking off my torn up Uniform, I peeled off my bandaging and saw the angry, red, and swollen wound on my shoulder. I hopped in the shower and watched the water turn a murky reddish brown as it cascaded down my body. The hot water felt like heaven as it relaxed my tired and weary body. Scrubbing away the grit and blood took forever. I wish I could say some poetic bullshit about how the blood never washed away no matter how much I scrubbed. But that would be a fat lie. The blood didn't bother me. It didn't take too much scrubbing to get myself nice and clean. It stung like an absolute bitch though. I had cuts and nicks all over my body, and I could feel all the welts on my body intensely. God, that sucked.

After finishing my shower, I gave myself a once over in the mirror. My hair had grown a bit, enough for me to comb over. I probably needed to shave too, but fuck it, First Sergeant isn't here to get on my ass about it. Besides, I think Kopman has forgotten about the existence of a razor and is now rocking the beginnings of an actually badass beard. Almost makes him look cool. Almost.

Putting the beacon uniform on, it fit perfectly. Too perfectly. How the hell did they get my measurements? Even the inseam was on point. Honestly, under normal circumstances, I would have lost my shit over this, but I had honestly started to give less and less of a shit. Fuck it all. If I was going to have to deal with all this goddamn planet's bullshit, then I was going to just have to be an absolute badass. Beard included. Maybe a few more tattoos down the line? Fuck it, why not. I smeared some Gel into my wet hair, and gave myself a messy combover. I decided to go with the slightly roguish look. Hopefully it'd attract attention away from the fact that my body feels like it went twenty rounds with both McGregor and Mayweather.

Stepping out of the room, I saw Volk waiting with Darius, chilling on Kopman's bed.

"Sup Volk. How'd it go? Finish up all the intel?" I asked him as I stepped past to grab my side arm and holster. What? Did you think I would go anywhere, unarmed willingly in this crazy nutjob of a world? Yeah fuckin' right. 'We ain't in Kansas anymore. We're in this fuck fest. And ain't it grand?' I thought to myself with a dark chuckle.

"Great. We got a lot of useful intel. I talked to Oz and he said for the safety of both Darius and Gwen that we will announce that they died of their wounds. We will be in charge of them for the time being. So I guess we just have to make room for them somehow. I noticed that Gwen already took your bed. Enjoy sleeping on the ground fucktard." Volk said as he hopped in the shower. In some dark, demented part of my mind, I hoped he dropped the soap.

"Don' look at me mon. You try an' take dat bed from 'er, 'n' she a hit you wit' dem puppy eyes. Bring da grown man ta tears, aye? Don' even try bastard."

"Can you stop calling me bastard?" I asked exasperatedly

"HA! You a funny mon Bastard. I t'ink im beginnin' ta like you, Bastard." Darius said laughing to himself as he laid back.

"You know what? I like you Darius. Bastard is a fitting name for Frias. Wouldn't you agree Bastard?" Kopman said, chuckling. I mentally added Kopman to the list of people I wished would drop some soap.

"Oh go fuck yourselves. I would beat your ass, but I just took off my ass beating shoes. I'll get your asses later." I told them as I started filling the 9mm magazines.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Kopman said dramatically, before joining Darius in cackling at my misfortune.

All I could do was flick them off as they continued fucking around. I couldn't even be mad. In all honesty, I had to struggle to keep the grin off my face. This is what home felt like. This is what it's like to have brothers. Darius wasn't one of us yet, but I could tell then, he would fit right in with us misfits someday...

Somehow, throughout all the ruckus, Gwen slept like a rock. We got ready and took Darius with us. Volk didn't bother to shave either. Huh. Guess we all subconsciously came to an agreement. We all decided to let Gwen sleep. That settled, we made our way to the Headmaster's office. The three of us all looked rough and rugged in our rather sharp uniforms. Fresh bandaging covered our larger wounds. However, the various cuts and nicks that covered our faces and hands were clearly visible. The facial hair and shaggier hair just added to the overall badass vibe.

Getting to the Administrative Building, and after a painfully long Elevator ride, we walked into the office to see Ozpin and Glynda waiting for us.

"Gentlemen, thank you for arriving quickly. You can leave Mr. Faulkland here for now. We will be going to the auditorium for the press conference. Be warned, the media has already arrived. Also, please allow me to make the opening statement before fielding any and all questions. Legally, you are not obliged to answer any questions. So if you do not wish to answer, feel free to keep it to yourself. Speaking of keeping things to themselves, I'm pretty sure there were more of you. Where is Mr. Newlin?" Ozpin asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Newlin isn't going. He needs time to recover." Kopman responded for all of us.

"Wouldn't it project a stronger image to the public if all of you were present?" He questioned.

"Not if he isn't ready. The man lost his leg. He needs time. I won't allow my soldier, not just that, my brother, to be paraded around for the media just to make a goddamn political point. That's not the kind of bullshit that I will stand for. I know you wouldn't ever do something like that intentionally. I can handle a lot of shit, but I will not tolerate one of my brothers being used as a political tool. Wittingly or unwittingly. You got that?" Kopman squared up as he spoke.

"Don't you speak to your headmaster in that manner!" Glynda spoke out harshly, before Ozpin got between the both of them.

"Calm yourselves. I merely suggested that he be present. I won't force the issue. I will admit that it was rather shallow of me to push this all on you. Its merely that time is not our ally at the moment. I wish we had more time to prepare, and I apologize for the suddenness of it all. Please, just let us to be on our way." Ozpin spoke as he entered the Elevator and waited for us to join him. Leaving Darius in the office, we joined him. It was pure silence the entire trip to the Auditorium. I would have thought he would at least coach us on what to say. Not that I'm saying I would listen. Just that it was what I was expecting. As soon as we reached the doors to the back of the auditorium, Ozpin spun around and faced us. "Remember Gentlemen. Just allow me to make the opening Statement. After that, it's all you. Just remember the event is being filmed live on the local news channels."

With that said, he opened the doors to the back of the stage. Ozpin lead us to the actual stage, where we were greeted with a mass flurry of flashes from all the reporters. We followed Ozpin to a table on the stage where there were a series of microphones for the different news companies. Ozpin took his seat on the far side, with Glynda standing behind him, not taking a seat at the table even though there was obviously a seat available.

*Ahem* Ozpin cleared his throat, before speaking into the microphone in a calm and professional manner, "Good Afternoon. As you all may know by now, a Beacon Academy Huntsman team was involved in a mission outside the limits of Vale, against White Fang Terror Group. I can confirm that Team METC was indeed involved in this incident and that it was a sanctioned mission. Beside me are the students that were involved in the mission. In order, from your left to right, there is Corporal Michael Kopman, leader of Team METC, Private First Class Efrain Frias, and Private Timothy Volk. The last member of Team METC is currently recovering from injuries sustained during the mission, but is expected to make a full recovery, and will be back in the fight soon. This press conference is a chance for the public to familiarize themselves with this team. They are the future of Beacon. We will not allow the Fang to run rampant any longer. We will do what the Council has been so hesitant to do. We will take the fight to the Fang, and protect any and all citizens. We will be glad to take assistance from the Council, if they are willing to join us in this venture. However, we will go it alone if needed and the council would be fools not to see the threat before us. I yield my time to questions."

Immediately there was a mass of yells, until Ozpin pointed to a random reporter. The crowd piped down somewhat at that, and the man began to speak. "Renald James of the Vytal Inquirer. How did you come by the information to find this White Fang outpost? And is this truly a declaration of war between Beacon and The White Fang?"

"That is classified, and I wouldn't say it's a declaration of war. This is an operation against a insurgent group. Similar to exterminating a bandit group. The only difference is that this a much larger threat." Ozpin replied.

"Isn't that essentially the same as declaring war?" Renald James pressed.

"Alright listen here you little shit. It doesn't fucking matter what you jerk offs call it. At the end of the day the same shit is happening. A lot of people are dying and going to continue to die. That's the reality of it. I don't care what you fucktards call it. It's all the same fucked up shit." Kopman replied harshly.

"So. It is a war." The same reporter idiotically asked.

"Next. I don't have time for stupid questions." Kopman shut the guy down and point to someone else.

"Lisa Lavender of Valean News Network, what do you have to say about the footage of one Efrain Frias savagely beating Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the SDC, one of the most powerful families in the world." Lisa asked. I decided I should answer her question.

"Well considering I'm the one who beat the absolute shit out of her, I think I should answer that. First I want to repeat that this was a sanctioned spar with supervision. We are training to be Huntsman. We take a beating in there so we don't take a beating out in the field. If she can't handle one real fight, then she has no business being a Huntress. Secondly, she initiated the fight. She wanted to fight me, because she was an arrogant little bitch. She believed that she was superior, and that we had no right to be in same class as her. Simply put, I just gave her a lesson in humility. She needed to learn that she isn't number one, and that there isn't special treatment. People die doing this work all the time. If she isn't willing to put her life on the line for her comrades, then she has no business at Beacon Academy." I replied.

"Do you agree with that sentiment, Professor Ozpin?" Lisa Lavender asked.

"While I will not comment on her standing at Beacon Academy, I will agree that changes must be made in terms of her attitude and ideals, and our method of Training for such a Dangerous Trade. Weiss Schnee is the perfect example of this. She has much to learn. While I do not appreciate the extent of the injuries sustained by Miss Schnee, she did agree to a fight, without Aura limit. She wanted it to be personal. Mr Frias simply complied with her request." Ozpin answered. "Next question."

"Vance Johnson of National News Agency. Private First Class Frias, do you personally have a vendetta against the SDC? Seeing as you not only effectively trounced Miss Schnee, but your adopted daughter is a Faunus, and you were recently seen with the Niece of Ghira Belladonna." An older man with white hair asked.

"One. I don't know what racist and evil bullshit you were taught in school, but Faunus happen to be people too. If anything, I'm surprised they haven't completely destroyed the human race, what, with our feeble eyesight and hearing, not to mention their insane physical strength and agility. Pure luck was what kept the Faunus from destroying us. Second, is that a threat? Mentioning two people very close to me? Vance Johnson. One thing you should know. I don't take kindly to being threatened. Doubly more so when it's my loved ones. So let me make this straight before you shove your foot in your face any farther. Fuck with me, you fuck with all of us. And trust me, motherfucker. You won't like the result. Just ask the Fang. Now please, continue the Anal Ejection you were partaking in a moment ago."

"I was making no such threat, rest assured. Your daughter's existence is public record, and we aren't stalking you. You did stick out in the Faunus section of the city. Usually when a Human goes in the area, there's a story to follow." He said, placatingly putting his hands up.

"Well, that's pretty fucked up. Not only are you only interested in your next story, you freaks think letting kids starve to death just because they are Faunus is okay in any capacity. We are all one in the same. We all are born to die. We all suffer and struggle. The only ones who are truly different from us are the rich elite. The ones that never toiled or suffered a day in their lives. So yeah you can say I have a bit of a fucking vendetta against the SDC. But hey, I hate all of the fucking rich motherfuckers equally. I'm an equal opportunity hater. And who the fuck is Ghira Belladonna's Niece? Tell me, Magic Eight Ball, why the fuck is that detail so important?"

"Uh. Emily Belladonna. You were spotted exiting her apartment and traveling through Vale together. Her Uncle is the Chieftain of Menagerie. I would believe that is rather important."

"No comment."

"So you didn't know?"

"Like I said, No comment."

"Can you reply with something rather than no comment?"

"Are you Special Ed? What part of no comment is so hard to understand?"

"Well, the SDC would rather you say more than no comment. Since we are suing you, and Beacon Academy for Assault, Defamation of character, Injury due to Negligence, and sexual harassment. I hope that your lawyer has a quicker wit than you certainly do." A cocky looking man in a pure white suit with neatly trimmed brown brown mustache and eyeglasses spoke as he bust into the room. That M9 on my side, all of a sudden, felt like it would look good against my temple. Fuck me. With a shovel.


	24. Media Day

**Edited: 3/14/19. HAPPY π DAY!**

 **Raider's Song: "Fuck The World" by Hollywood Undead**

 **E-Tacito's Song: "Adam y Eva" by Paulo Londra**

 **A/N:**

 **Raider: "Lol. This was kinda fun to write. Super Moto boner, not gonna lie."**

 **E-Tacito: "If you have a Moto Boner for longer than four hours please see your local E-4 they are sure to kill it dead."**

 **Raider: Lol. And now, in true Patty Mayo Fashion. *Grows beard and Bail Bondsman Badge, pulls taser* AND NOW ONTO, THE HUNT!**

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You're telling me that you're suing a Combat Academy, for Combat Related Injuries?" I ask incredulously. Seriously. That's like suing the pool for getting wet. It's well beyond retarded. Should I ask him if he needs a special helmet?

"Not the injuries, rather the neglect that led to the Injuries. We are also suing you for slandering the Schnee name on national television. We are suing a said Caleb Newlin for Sexually Harassing Miss Schnee earlier in the week. In actuality I have a long laundry list of charges that will be brought down upon you to the furthest extent of the law." He replied in a manner that made me want to smack that smug smile off his face.

"I believe that is where you are wrong. You can not try these students. Nor can you charge Beacon Academy since technically Beacon Academy is separate from the Kingdom of Vale. Unlike Atlas, we have a separation of Academy and State. Legally Beacon is considered its own independent territory in order to reduce political influence on matters that affect the betterment of all humanity. It was part of the Vytal Accords. I'm sure you must have heard of them, unless, of course, Atlas is as self absorbed as they say. I can certainly say that will never cease to amaze me. The level of arrogance your people have. You have no authority in Beacon Academy. Within these halls, I am the law. So if you would kindly remove yourself from the room, we would like to continue our prior press conference. Or would we have to have you physically removed on live television?" Ozpin sassed. Well not really sassed, since he spoke in such an even and calm tone. But all the sass was meant in those words.

"Why! I never! You will be hearing from us!" The lawyer said with an uppity tone before turning around and leaving through the doors.

"Alright. Now that, that farce, has ended let us continue. Next question please." Ozpin said getting a roar of questions. "Questions not relating to what just occurred." Following that, all the hands except for one went down. Ozpin suggested that she speak.

"Where did you all come from? There are no reports of any of you existing prior to your entry to Beacon." Lisa Lavender asked.

"I can answer that question." Kopman answered. "We came from the United Settlements of America. A series of fifty different settlements in the mountains between Vale and Vacuo that banded together to form a United Force. We were members of the US Army, before a horde of bandits, mercenaries, and grimm brought about it's destruction. We were away on a mission to scout out bandit positions when it happened. We didn't return in time and every settlement was slaughtered to the last women, man, and child. Well as far as we know. We are the last of the Americans here on Remnant."

"I see. So why would you take on this battle instead of just trying to find a peaceful life away from all of this? Why go on the offensive? Why not take a backseat to this fight and just let the Fang exhaust themselves, or better yet wait for the Council to resolve the issue? I'm sure the members of the Valean Security Forces are more than enough to handle the Fang."

"Are you asking why we would rather fight than just hide and live out the rest of our lives in peace?" I spoke up.

"Yes. Why would you choose war over peace?" Lisa asked plainly.

"Alright, let me just set the record straight. There is no argument over whether peace or war is better. However there is only one true way to have this peace and you can have it in the next second, surrender.

Admittedly there is a risk in any course we follow other than that, but every lesson in history tells us that the greater risk lies in appeasement, and this is the fact that you, our well meaning liberal friends refuse to face. That appeasement gives us no choice between war and peace. Only to fight or surrender.

If you continue to accommodate, continue to back and retreat, then eventually we will have to face the final demand, 'the ultimatum', and what then?

When the White Fang has told its followers that they know what your answer will be. Have they told them that you are retreating in fear of them? That someday when the time comes to deliver the final ultimatum, our surrender will be voluntary because by that time we will have been weakened spiritually and morally?

They believe in this because of your cowardice and your belief that humanity would rather live on their knees than to die on their feet.

And there lies the road to war, because your voice doesn't speak for the rest of us. My Team and I do not believe that life is so dear, and peace so sweet, as to be purchased at the price of chains and slavery. If nothing in life is worth dying for, when did this begin? Just in the face of this enemy?

Or should the Faunus have stayed in slavery? Should the patriots of Vacuo have thrown down their guns and refused to fight for individuality?

The martyrs of history were not fools, and your honored dead who gave their lives to stop the advance of Tyranny didn't die in vain. Where, then, is the road to peace? Well it's a simple fucking answer after all.

WE have the courage to say to our enemies that there is a price we will not pay! There is a point beyond which they must not advance!

A famous man from our nation named Winston Churchill once said that the destiny of man is not measured by material computation, when the great forces are on the move in the world, we learn we are spirits, not animal. Churchill also said, 'There is something going on in time and space, which, whether we like it or not, spells duty.'

We have a rendezvous with Destiny. We will preserve for our children this, the last best hope of man on remnant or we will sentence them to take the last step into a thousand years of darkness.

So yes when the time comes we will fight. We will fight them on the beaches, in the streets, in the forests, building by building, block by block. We will fight regardless of whether we stand alone or we stand united. We fight to protect this bastion of civility from chaos and those who would commit horrific atrocities against the innocent." There was a moment of silence and a lack of flashing lights after I finished speaking.

"Well as moving and powerful as that sentiment may be. It still doesn't answer the question of why you fight. Your words were motivational. Make no mistake about that. I'm sure it motivated many people, however it still didn't quite answer my question." Lisa asked once more.

"Why fight? God how many times I've heard that question. You know, my parents hated that I joined up? Everybody constantly questioning why I joined up and I would have to come up with bullshit reasons like patriotism, financial reasons, because I wanted to be a badass. It was all bullshit. I joined because I just didn't have a place. I hated school and I sure as hell wasn't going to spend the rest of my life being a goddamn loser, living in my parent's house. Everybody kept moving on with their lives and I ended up being the black sheep of the family. My sisters were beautiful prodigies that would make our family proud. While I was the loser that the family was ashamed of. Of course they never said it, but I knew it to be true. Hell I even signed up hoping to die in battle. So that my parents can at least say they were proud of me and that maybe people can say I was a hero. I just wanted to maybe leave my mark and make somewhat of a difference before my time was up. I didn't expect to find my place in the Army, but I sure as Hell did. I love these idiots. They are my brothers. They gave me a reason to not only live, but to fight with every fiber of my being. So now I can honestly answer why I fight. I don't fight for political, religious, or any other fucking reason. I fight for the man to my left and to my right. I fight to protect my brothers." I responded bitterly.

"That's nice and all, but with the destruction of your nation. You don't really have a reason to fight anymore. This fight, arguably, isn't yours. You don't need to fight. So why do you fight if you have no reason to?" Lisa asked once more.

"Oh, but we do have a reason to fight. When we enlisted we swore an oath to protect and uphold the Constitution of the United States of America. America is not a place. It's an Idea that bleeds in the heart of every true patriot left. So long as we fight and spread our ideals, America will never perish. Hope will never be lost. A wise man once told me 'America was not built on fear. America was built on courage, on imagination, and an unbeatable determination to do the job at hand.' I do not fear the Fang. I don't even fear death. I will fight to my dying breathe to insure that American virtues live on even after I am long gone."

"So you are going to try to rule Vale under your ideals? Isn't it enough to just have a way to run away and live a peaceful life?" She asked curiously, leaning a bit forward. Obviously interested in my response.

"I really didn't want to preach but, I'm sorry. I really don't want to be an emperor, king, or ruler and neither do any of the guys. That's not our business. We don't want to rule or conquer anyone. We honestly want to help everyone if possible. Faunus, human, rich, and poor alike. We all want to help one another, people are like that. We want to live by each other's happiness, not by each other's misery. We do not want to hate and despise one another. In this land, there's room for everyone, and the good land is rich, and can provide for everyone. The way of life can be free and beautiful. But society has lost its way. Greed has poisoned men's souls. Has barricaded the world with hate and intolerance. Has goose stepped us into misery and bloodshed. We have developed speed, but we have shut ourselves in. Machinery that gives us abundance has left us in want. Our Knowledge has made us cynical. Our cleverness, hard and unkind. We think too much and feel too little. More than machinery, we need humanity. More than cleverness, we need kindness and gentleness. Without these qualities life would be violent and all would be lost. Bullheads and CCT have brought us closer together, the very nature of these inventions cries out for the goodness in men. Cries out for universal brotherhood. For the Unity of us all. If I was speaking to the millions around the world. Millions of despairing men, women and little children. Victims of a system that makes men torture and imprison innocent people. To those I would say. Do not despair! The misery that is now upon us is but the passing of greed and the bitterness of men who fear the way of progress. The hate of men will pass, and councilmembers die. And the power they took from the people will return to the people! So long as men die, liberty will never perish! To the White Fang insurgents I would say this. Don't give yourselves to Brutes! Men who despise you! Enslave you! Who regiment your lives! Tell you what to do, what to think, and what to feel! Don't give yourselves to these unnatural men! Machine men! With Machine Minds and Machine Hearts! You are not Machines! You are not Cattle! You are men! You have the love of humanity in your hearts! You do not hate! Only the unloved hate. The unloved and the unnatural! Soldiers! Don't fight for slavery! Fight for liberty! In my religion there is a line written by Saint Luke that says 'The Kingdom of God is within man!' Not one man nor a group of men! But in all men! In you! You the people have the power! The power to create Machines! The power to create happiness! You the people have the power! The power to make this life free and beautiful! To make this life a wonderful adventure! In the name of Democracy, let us use that power! Let us all Unite! Let us fight for a new world! A decent world! That will give man the chance to work! That will give youth a future and old age a security! By the promise of these things, Brutes have risen to power! But they lie! They do not fulfil that promise! They never will! The elite free themselves! But they enslave the people! Now let us fight to fulfill that promise! Let us fight to free the world! To do away with national barriers! To do away with hate and intolerance! Let us fight for a world of reason! A world where science and reason will lead to all men's happiness! Now you might say that I have no reason to fight. But I see every reason to fight. Me and my team are truly blessed. We're blessed with the opportunity to stand for something. For liberty and freedom and fairness. These are things worth fighting for. These are things worth dying for. A wise man once said that the two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why. I found out my purpose not too long ago. My purpose in life is to make sure that my daughter grows up in a world where she doesn't have to fear for her life, simply because she is a Faunus. Where she is not treated any differently for her ears. Where she can live a long and happy life. That is worth dying for. If I die I want her to be able to remember what I fought for and that my sacrifice was not in Vain. I don't want to run away in order to accomplish this, because I know there are countless other fathers who think the same way I do. Yet they have no ability to escape, they are left praying for a miracle. I will do what it takes for those families to get their wish. And if I die doing so. Then so be it."

"Well Supposedly The White Fang are fighting for Faunus rights or superiority. So if you wanted her to live a better life, shouldn't you be supporting the Fang?" She asked.

"Ma'am. I am not going to lie to you. I indeed initially agreed with that sentiment. Fight against the establishment to create a better life for my daughter. Because the current establishment is very much to blame for many of the woes currently plaguing the Faunus Community. However, I took a second to think about it. Just looking at history, you can really see why It's not a good idea. See the people at the top, well they get to do whatever they want. At least until the people at the bottom of the system wisen up. Then they start to cry out for revolution, because they got tired of living in estitution. Can you tell me what's the best solution to that situation? See, I used to think that the best solution to the issue was to overthrow the Oppressors, the elite. Because If we destroyed the system, then that means we'll have less of the systemic corruption and greed. But see it's not that simple. I got to thinking about human psychology. And then I realized something that made me feel that revolution was never the right way. Just think about it for a second. I'm sure we've all heard stories about children in abusive households growing up to become abusers themselves. That's what's called a cycle. Abused becomes the abuser, and that's how life goes. It will go on and on. One group being the oppressed followed by the roles switching endlessly. That isn't the way for equality. Equality is made by being able to reach across the aisle to the other side, and offering an olive branch. I am going to do so myself. Here's my olive branch. To all the White Fang members. If you turn in your arms and turn yourselves into Beacon Academy I promise full immunity and protection. There is no need to fight against us. Beacon Academy is not your enemy. Your position of threatening the lives of innocents has made you an enemy. Any White Fang who do not turn themselves over to Beacon Academy by the end of the week will be considered hostiles and will be terminated with extreme prejudice. We understand the desire for equality. We will help you fight for it, but the way that the White Fang is going about it will not result in anything except for further hardships for your people. Our people. We are all one in the same. There are no differences between our people. We all have dreams, aspirations, desires. I solemnly swear to treat any and all White Fang insurgent that turns themselves with the utmost respect and humility. There is no need for us to be enemies. We are not your enemy. The Council. Well they can speak for themselves. We are unaffiliated with the Council and hold no love for them."

"Why do you hold no love for the council?"

"Why should I hold any love for a council who obviously doesn't care about their citizens. Just taking a look at the Faunus section of the city and seeing the lack of Council efforts to help them made them an adversary in my eyes."

"Strong words for a group that you earlier stated you would not mind fighting alongside."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Temporary friend. If they want to help us out, then that would be appreciated. However that will not make me like them. They have to do a lot more than simply doing what they should have been doing all along."

"A lot more like what?"

"Well they first need to take out that stick up their ass, and actually care about the people they are responsible for and not their wallets. That's the first step. Then we can talk from there, but until that happens, they can consider themselves my enemy."

"I believe that's enough for today. This Press conference is over." Ozpin said before standing up and marching off the stage. I guess that's our que to bounce. I'm pretty sure I just made a lot more enemies, but fuck it. Works for me.


	25. Camouflage

**E-Tacito's Song: Machine by ft. Marine Rapper**

 **Raider's Song: "Camouflage" by Sabaton**

 **A/N:**

 **E-Tacito: Sorry y'all that this one took so long to release. Been hectic and busy times recently. I'll try to release more often since it looks like I'll be having more time to write for the next couple weeks.**

 **Raider:** **Yeet. This guy's gonna go be a real soldja now lmao. Two words. Pre-D Workup. Lol. Ya poor bitch.**

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Darius asked cheekily as we walked into the office. "Did dey ask any stupid questions?"

"'Did they ask stupid questions?' That in itself is a stupid ass question." Volk answered with a lot of sass. Did I smell a roast? Yes I fuckin did. Volk. Was. Toast.

"Oh okay. Be like dat den. Here I am, try'n ta be decent, and you get yo' nuts in a knot about it? Ay, Bastard. Since da fat one doesn't want ta play nice, you tell me how it went." Darius delivered with ease as he leaned back in the chair he sat in.

As Volk proclaimed his indignation at being called fat, I chuckled and took a seat next to Darius. "As well as you'd expect, what, with a load of Racist motherfuckers asking loaded questions every five fucking seconds. And to answer your first question, yes. It's the media. One thing that was the same both back home and here, is that the media loves to ask stupid questions. How some of them graduated Special Ed, I'll never know."

Darius laughed at that, as did everybody save for a certain librarian. She looked like she wanted to take my head off.

"Well yes. While this is all amusing. I'm sure you must know we have made ourselves enemies of the Council. I don't know if you've taken into consideration how formidable of an opponent you have found. The Council is, as you would call them, a group of power hungry greedy bastards. That you are correct in. However, they also have an army of Huntsman at their disposal, along with the entirety of the Valean Security forces. These Huntsman are more like mercenaries honestly, however they all have graduated from one of the four huntsman academies. They are the muscle behind the Council's will. They are numerous and powerful. I consider you take heed of the situation you have found yourselves in. We must tread carefully to not provoke this enemy you have created. Unnecessarily if I may add. There was no need to create this new enemy. I would love to reprimand you for this, however that would not change what is happening. We can't face them head on as we are. We have to play nice and not give the council another reason to come at us. Namely, YOU, have to play nice with the council. You understand Mr. Frias? I know you may not like them, however that is an enemy we do not need at the moment. Am I understood." Ozpin ordered me with an unusually fierce look in his eyes and bite to his words. Welp. He was absolutely pissed.

"Yes sir. I completely understand." I replied under his harsh gaze.

"Good. Now please leave me while I try to find a peaceful conclusion to this issue." Ozpin said ordering us out of his room.

The three of us left the room awkwardly. As soon as we entered the elevator Darius spoke up, "Well, ya done fucked up dat one Bastard. I like yo style Bastard. Tell em to go fuck demselves. On National Television? Ya got a pair of brass ones down dere mon. Much respect."

"Yeah thanks. I kinda fucked the pooch up there, but hopefully enough White Fang give up their arms to make a difference in all this." I replied in turn.

"Eh fuck dat mon. Don' worry bout a thin', dey will come. Specially cuz you told dem councilmen ta fock demselves. Da people follow men wit balls o' brass. You boys have 'em. After da beaten ya gave us, many will bow dere heads and come 'ere" Darius replied

"Yep that sounds about right. I hope they take my offer of amnesty. I want to preserve ammo." Kopman spoke up.

"I want ta say dat's focked up, but it make sense mon." Darius said somberly.

"It is what it is man. It's all bullshit at the end of the day. We kill, we die, we struggle, and we fight. It's all the same grind. No matter where we go."

"Aye. I get ya Bastard. Ey, tell ya wot, why don't we all jus' take da next two fockin' days off. Jus' take care of ourselves and shit. Ya?" Darius looked at us intently, a grin on his face.

"That sounds nice Darius. I need a good old fashioned drunken haze of a night." Kopman said as we made our way over towards our dorm. As we walked, we talked shit, traded stupid jokes, and basically had fun. It wasn't until we got to the room that shit got sketchy.

Kopman and Darius were leaning on each other as they laughed at something retarded Volk said, and I was just looking on with a look of disappointment as Volk shoved his foot farther into his mouth. I fought back a chuckle as I went for my scroll to unlock the door. Only to once again find myself face first in between Yang's little friends. Fuck. My. Life.

"Where exactly were you guys today during class?" Yang asked Inquisitively. Or should I say pissed as she pushed my face out of her bosom.

"Yo Yang. Just check the fucking news. You'll know then. Now I would say I would like to know how you got in here, but honestly right now I can give less of a shit." Just at that moment I felt my scroll buzzing. Grabbing it and opening it I see a new message.

'" _Newlin Noodle Dick: Yo, so Yang wanted to know where you were, so I gave her access on her scroll to our room. Have fun brorrito."'_

Fucking Newlin. Well that explains how she got here. I can't hate on him right now. He's probably drugged out of his mind right now.

"Also what's with the Faunus buried into your bed? Are you just adopting every charity case you see?" Yang pushed

"Yang could we not do this? If you want to know what's going on. Just check the news."

"No we need to talk."

"Ayy brudda. Take ya woman outside. Dis got nothin to do wit us." Darius spoke up.

"Fine. Fuck it. We'll be outside if you need us." I said as I walked out of the room, Yang hot on my tail. As soon as we were outside and the door closed, I spun on her and asked. "Alright. Why are you so pissed?"

"You want to know why I'm pissed? Alright I'll tell you why I'm pissed. I'm pissed because Team RWBY no longer exists. Weiss is leaving. And now Ruby isn't a team leader anymore. We can't compete in the Vytal Festival this year and we can't take a mission until we find a replacement. Which won't be until at least next year. All because you lost your fucking shit. So yeah! I'm pissed because Ruby is now crying in her room because her dreams of competing in Vytal are dashed, all because a nutcase couldn't fucking keep his cool."

"Do Not Fucking call me a nutcase! You don't know the shit I've been through. The shit I've seen." I said as I pushed her away from me into the wall. "Boo-fucking-hoo you don't get to compete at some festival. Who fucking cares. I thought you were training to be fucking warriors. Not circus acts to please the fucking crowds. This lifestyle is not a fucking joke. Many of the people you joke around and play with now, will end up six feet under because of this lifestyle. Grow the fuck up! You and your sister need to understand that this isn't a fairy tale. Get your head out of the clouds. There are lives on the line in our work. You need to be able to trust the person watching your six. I think I did you a favor getting rid of Weiss. She seemed like a Blue Falcon that would have cost you one of your lives. She was selfish and not a team player. That can be the difference between life and death in a bad situation."

Yang had no response, so I took my cue to enter the room, leaving her outside.

"Well, that sounded intense bro." Kopman spoke up as I pushed the door closed.

"Shut the fuck up Kopman. I'm not in the mood." I replied harshly before putting my headphones in and laying on the foot of my bed, using Gwen's legs as a pillow.

"I'm a Bad Man" by Stafford began playing through my headphones while I let the world around me fade away.

" _-I'm a bad man, takin' on the world with gun in hand. Find my trail where the blood ran, cause I'm a bad man.-"_

Am I a bad man? Maybe. I remember someone once told me that the moment a man chooses war over peace is. To choose damnation over salvation. To choose to walk into the 'Abyss' and say 'I am home'. That is the moment a man ceases to be and a demon is born. At the time it was said to me, I ignored it. Now. Now it rings true. We could have just made a peaceful life somewhere here. We could have laid down our arms and chosen a civilian life, but that never even factored in as a thought. So are we the demons now?

" _-I'm a bad man, takin my time in the killing fields. Ripping the covers from the seal, cause I'm a bad man."_

Man why does this song hit so deep right now?

" _-I'm a bad man, tears like rain in the denizen. Heart of stone never gave a damn, cause I'm a bad man. I'm a bad man, clipping the wings of the Angels. Find my peace in the danger, cause I'm a bad man._

 _I'm a bad man, sell your soul for some silver. Take my love and then I'll leave her, I'm a bad man."_

Then "Camouflage" by Sabaton began playing to get me out of my depressing funk. Fuck yeah! Gotta love the randomization of my playlist.

" _-I was a PFC on Search Patrol, hunting Charlie down. It was the jungle wars of '65. My weapon jammed and I got stuck, way out, all alone, and I could hear the enemy moving close outside.-"_

I felt my head begin to nod as I got into the beat.

" _-Just then I heard a twig snap, and I grabbed my empty gun. As I dug in scared, I counted down my fate. And then a big Marine, with a pair of friendly eyes, appeared there at my shoulder, and said 'wait! Charlie, wants to tangle, now he'll have two to dodge!' I said 'thanks a lot'. Told him my name, and asked him his! And he said, 'The boys just called me Camouflage!'-"_

As I listened to the song, I remembered the Marine from that day. Quebman. No hesitation. Fought like hell, even got a shattered shoulder blade, and still kept fighting. Saving my life, putting his own at risk. Other than that week and the funeral, I hadn't talked to him. Huh. I remembered that his Gunny said he was torn up about not letting me save Rodgers. Damn. After all that time. I never actually asked how he was doing. Fuck. That's a dick move. I paused the game, the music in the background as I remembered the fire fight. Fucker with his M60 mowing the Hajis down like grass. I briefly remember saying hello to him at the bar, but that was about it.

" _-When I said his name, a Soldier gulped, and the medic took my arm, and led me to a green tent on the right. He said 'You may be telling the truth boy, but this here is Camouflage, and been here since he passed away last night. But before he went he said 'Semper Fi!' And said his only wish '_ _ **WAS TO SAVE A YOUNG MARINE CAUGHT IN A BARRAGE!'**_ ' _So here, take his dog tags son. I know he'd want you to have 'em now.-"_

Hearing that line, struck something. No matter what uniform or branch, we were brothers. 'Saepe Expertus, Semper Fidelis, Fratres Aeterni.' Roughly translated, it means 'Often Tested, Always Faithful, Brothers Forever'. Quebman, Jarhead that he was, was my dear brother in arms. Sitting there, I wish he could be here. Or us back with him. Either way, the man fought and bled with me out there. He was a good man.

"Y'all remember Quebman?" I asked the room. Kopman nodded.

"The Machine Gunner with the 3rd MEU? Yeah. Fucker drunk us all under the table. And then proceeded to walk out of the bar perfectly fine. I felt bad for his liver." We all laughed at that.

"Yeah. Well, that's a Marine for you. They'll fuck anything, and outdrink the entire fucking Army! Well, after eating a 64 pack of crayolas though. I remember a Jarhead told me his favorite flavor was Atomic Tangerine." Volk chuckled. Him and Darius were fucking around with a scroll Volk had grabbed from Glynda for him. Against her wishes, but fuck it. I could tell. Darius was with us, a solid guy. Just caught on the wrong side of it all before this.

"Remember the one Recon Gunny during that one Village Patrol? Fucking ripped motherfucker. Dude fucking threw that one Haji like ten fucking feet." Again, laughter broke out, Marines used to do some stupid ass shit. But fuck it I respected the pure balls they had with some of the fucked up shit they pulled.

"Fuck. That was hilarious. If it weren't for Frias nearly being face fucked by that one RPG. Ducked just in time, and it smashed that mosque." Volk snickered, remembering the way we completely trashed those Al Qaeda fighters. I, meanwhile, was sweating under the collar. Aside from beating the shit out of one of the Fighters, the scenery and the RPG that missed me were dead on from when I trashed Weiss. Keep it cool. They didn't see what you saw. Keep it cool….

"-ias, yo! Frias. Ya wanna do some shit tonight?" Kopman was up in my face, his hand waving in front of my eyes. I pushed his hand away, middle finger at attention for him as I shot out my foot to kick his shin. My foot made connection, and I heard him give an indignant squawk as he fell backwards, holding his shin. "Fuck you." He grumbled as he got up and walked back to his rack, pulling out his M4 mags, and began to reload them. I need to do that as well. Eh. Later. I'm feeling lazy.

"As long as it doesn't end with us at the local jail for whatever reason I'm down." I replied as I cozied up on Gwen's sole leg. I have no idea how she was still asleep. Poor Thing must have been exhausted, she definitely need a shower too. She smelled rather ripe, but I've smelt worse. I wasn't going to be the one to wake her up so that she could clean herself up.

"I was thinking of heading down to the forest, have some stress release mowing down some of the 'dangerous' wildlife in the area." Kopman replied as he started field stripping his weapon.

"Eh, fuck it. Why not. I need some target practice anyways. Dealing with the media gots my trigger finger itching." I shot back as I sat up.

"What about Newlin Noodle Dick?" Volk asked. Kopman just shrugged.

"He's a cripple. He'll have to unfuck himself somehow. And probably fuck himself too. I know for a fact that he's probably hard as fuck, what, from Peach being in there all day. Gotta whack some of that pent up nut off." Kopman chuckled. I just facepalmed, but couldn't find it in me to argue that logic. Mallaurie was quite the catch.

"Wait! Sophia! Where the hell is she? I haven't seen her in awhile!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet.

"Oh yeah. She's with Mallaurie. You can go down and see her before we leave!" Kopman explained. I nodded, and began to load my M4 Magazines. Each round I pushed in felt lighter and lighter. By the time that was done, fifteen minutes had passed.

"I'm going to go get Sophia, and then we can head out." I announced to the room. Kopman nodded.

"Yup. see you in a few." He acknowledged as he messed around with his rifle. With that, I made my way outside.

It was actually pretty sunny out, which was nice. The warmth from the sun was something I'd never take for granted.

Making my way towards the Medical Bay I get about halfway to the Bay before my scroll starts ringing. Looking at the screen I see it's a call from Kopman.

I answer it and before I get a chance to question why he's calling me Kopman roars through the Mic. " _ **Get your ass to Oz's office stat. He sent me a message that we have urgent matters to attend to."**_

"Alright on my way." I replied before hanging up. All I could do was sigh before I pushed my broken and beaten body into a moderate jog towards the office. I meet the guys by the elevator. It seems like they left Darius in the room. Makes sense. This seems like an important meeting. We calmly wait for the elevator to arrive. It felt like an eternity. When we finally made it to the office we were greeted with a grim looking Ozpin and a distraught Goodwitch.

It was all explained in three words. "Atlas has fallen."


	26. Red Dawn

**Edited: 5/16/19**

 **A/N:**

 **Scalpel 2-5** : So this was fun...Right my dude?

 **E-Tacito** : Abso-fucking-lutely. This was possibly the most fun I've had writing a chapter yet. It's fun acting like a commie. Not that I am one. Better Dead than Red ya know?

 **Scalpel 2-5** : Bruh I was gonna say. Anyways... He's not wrong. This shit was the fuck….Also….GET MONEY DOLPHINS! I have said my piece…..

 _21/8/81_

 _Dearest Natashiya,_

 _When we left I told you this would be a quick and easy fight. We came to bring the great ideas of Lenin and the revolution to these oppressed compatriots. For the glory of us all against the capitalist pig Americans who try to turn the world against us. They do not know that Capitalism can never crush the rolling tide of Communism! However my dear Natashiya in these inhospitable lands I have come to learn that these people are not compatriots. They love their god more than they love their comrades. They fight like wild animals. However, like wild animals they are smart. They return to the wild after hurting us, every time. Forcing us to go out hunting for them. I have lost many comrades at the hands of these so called Mujahideen. I fear that I am forsaken to die in this cursed land for the motherland. I would gladly give my life for my motherland, but my only regret would be to not see you once more my love. If I am to perish, please care for my sister and my mother. I will do what I must for my country, I will love you always._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Comrade Alexei Zhenka_

 _2/9/81_

 _Dearest Natashiya,_

 _You would not believe what has occured it appears that we are no longer in Afghanistan. We slept in the base when suddenly an explosion rocked the camp. We all rushed to the perimeter armed for we had thought it was yet another Mujahideen attack. Yet when we came out it was no longer night and it was snowing. The cold bitter wind almost brought me to tears because it felt so much like home. We did not understand what was happening. At first we believed it was a new American weapon that caused us to go mad. Luckily Major Petrov brought us back under heel and calmed us down. We are all safe. The entire regiment was brought with us including all of our supplies. We even have our fleet of MI-24s with us along with a contingent of tanks. Over all just over a thousand comrades alongside with me to make sure we can face whatever we are headed into. Major Petrov will be sending an expeditionary unit out to scout out the local surroundings. Hopefully we find out where we are soon enough._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Comrade Alexei Zhenka_

3/9/81

 _Dearest Natashiya,_

 _Today our expeditionary units returned from their mission. According to the major a mine was spotted roughly twenty kilometers west of our position. The horrible thing is what they found at the mine. They said it reminded them of the horrors of the camps that my father encountered in German controlled lands, with bodies being thrown to the side of the mountain haphazardly. Our scouts stated that the overseers wore elegant clothing and appeared to be the very picture of bourgeoisie. They also came to the realization that we are no longer on our home soil. We do not know if this is the afterlife or what, because those bodies were not entirely human. The bodies all had some sort of animal appendage. Sounding a lot like ancient Greek mythological figures. I'm sure you would love to have seen it, with your mind that absolutely loves all of the intrigue of mythos. The Major ordered us to depart in one days time to attack the mine. He said that it mattered not if the oppressed are not human. Anyone who suffers under the yolk of the bourgeoisie is a comrade. There was also the underlying fact that we needed supplies. We were not equipped with winter gear. Winter gear that hopefully we can find in the mines. It seems that even in the afterlife, our glorious revolution must live on!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Comrade Alexei Zhenka_

 _5/9/81_

 _Dearest Natashiya,_

 _We took the mines and found plenty of warm clothing. It wasn't enough to clothe all of us in warm jackets, but with the warm facilities we took over it wasn't an issue. Many of the Jackets we wore still had the blood stains of their former bourgeois owners. They hadn't put up much of a fight. We didn't lose a single comrade during the fighting. They were caught off guard and the facilities were built to keep people in rather than keep people out. We slaughtered the Whites to the last man. We spared none of these capitalist pigs. The fat ones squealed like pigs as they begged for mercy before we ended their pathetic lives. The prisoners were wary of us at first, but as soon as they realized we were here to help many of them broke down in tears of joy. It felt good to have the gratitude and adoration of a people not of our own. The non-humans called themselves Faunus. They spoke English, which seems very odd and suspicious, but luckily we had a few officers who spoke the language. It also appears that we are in the Kingdom of Atlas, essentially a nation run by a series of wealthy, corrupt, and fat capitalist pigs. They told us of a group of Faunus who are fighting against the pigs for equality and freedom. Maybe they could become a valuable ally. Who knows, however, what is very apparent is that I must now learn English. As that is the only language spoken in the land. We now have the ability to feed and shelter ourselves for at least the next month if needed. This mine is a treasure trove of goods the likes we have never seen. The technology of this Atlas nation mystifies me. I never believed I would witness such things in my life. This is one of the greatest adventures I could have ever hoped for. However I would gladly give up all of this excitement to be with you once more._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Comrade Alexei Zhenka_

 _8/9/81_

 _Dearest Natashiya,_

 _Much has changed since I've last written. We have come across some strange creatures who feed on humans. The Faunus we liberated call them Grimm. We have come to call them Demony Smerti. They die rather easily, the only problem is they are black as night. After our first night, when we lost three comrades in the dark, the order was given to retreat indoors everyday after dusk. We also found that the mine is also a processing facility. The amount of ammunition we found was enough to equip an army. However the ammunition only works with the weapons of the Whites. Our own Ammunition is now a limited resource. Major Petrov has told us that we are to limit ammo usage and that we need to salvage weapons from the Whites. We have come in contact with the freedom fighters called the White Fang. We have come to an understanding to support each other for the betterment of our causes. After all we both wish for equality and the end of oppression. It is only natural that they be seen as Allies. Our interactions with the White Fang has also enlightened us to the situation of this world we find ourselves in. This land has four separate Kingdoms, each ruled by a council. A council full of many rich, greedy pigs who prey on the weak and poor. It pains me to know the levels of greedy and oppression the people of Atlas suffer living under the rule of these cruel, evil Capitalists. The chiefest of them. Jacques Schnee, is the worst of the offenders. He is a vile, racist, and greedy pig, that has slaughtered and tortured the Faunus people for years. He profits off their misery and bloodshed much like the vile Tzars who used to force our ancestors to toil and spill blood for their gain. The mine that we attacked was one of his major mines. Surely it caused a blow to his operations and profits. According to our faunus allies the Whites had sent out an emergency signal. So we should be expecting a full on attack with in the next couple of days. We can only hope that our current supplies should be enough to ward off the attack of the capitalist as I'm sure they will have endless supplies due to their wealth. Should we end up victorious in this upcoming battle we can take the supplies from the fallen enemies. The Fang have promised to send us reinforcements and supplies from one of their strongholds near Mantle. They told us it would take roughly 2-3 days for that help to arrive. For now we would be on our own, however they believe that our manpower would be more than enough to fend off anything that the Whites send our way. We have taken to arming and training the stronger of the Faunus we freed from the mines. They were only too enthusiastic to take up arms against their oppressors. We currently don't have enough weapons to arm them, having to give them the weapons we took from the Whites. In the upcoming days of combat, we should be able to have enough weapons to arm all that wish to rise up against their oppressors and join our glorious revolution. The Fang have given us masks to wear in order to put up the illusion that we are just another group of Fang in order for them to underestimate us. Apparently the Whites believe themselves genetically superior to the Faunus. Sounds eerily similar to a former enemy of ours, no? Regardless, just like that enemy, we shall rise to the occasion and show them no mercy. I must go now and take my watch. I love both you and the Motherland, my dearest. Please care for my mother. She must be worried sick._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Comrade Alexei Zhenka_

 _13/9/81_

 _Dearest Natashiya,_

 _I know not why I continue to write these letters, even if there is no hope of them reaching you. Perhaps it helps me deal with the reality of the situation, or simply gives me hope of once more returning to your arms. I know not which it is, however I will not fail to continue writing to you. Our story should be known. For if we are all to fall, there should be a written story of what we have accomplished here, and what we have fought for. These past days have been a trying time. We have lost a great many comrades in the last three days. The Whites came in a large convoy of one hundred and thirty fighters and laid siege to the mine. We fought them off and killed them to the last man and woman. However there were a few among their forces who were beyond our comprehension of skill. They were a formidable opponent, slashing through us like a scythe through wheat. However, bullets spelled even their end, however it took a great many bullets to do so. They did bring a great many supplies with them and after stripping the dead of their winter gear, a solid portion of our forces are sufficiently supplied for the winter. The vehicles we took from them were a great asset, allowing us to become a more mobile force. The best fact is that apparently the vehicles run on the 'dust' that is mined here. Essentially giving us unlimited fuel to strike deep into enemy territory. During the battle we lost roughly thirty men. However it was after the battle that we lost more. The Demony Smerti came in a large, endless swarm a couple of hours after the battle ended. We wasted a large amount of ammunition and lost and additional forty comrades to the Demony Smerti. We lost too many. However we must push on and forge our patch here. We have spent the last couple of days repairing our walls and improving our defenses. We dug a trench filled with spikes to encircle the mine. We decided to burn the bodies to prevent the possibility of diseases being spread. Our reinforcements arrived the day after the battle. They brought a scientist with them that has been instructed to find a way to recreate our bullets. Hopefully they are successful, since that would alleviate one of our greatest concerns. Morale has dropped significantly. The loss of seventy of us is a great blow. We spent a day in remembrance of our comrades. We also made a promise to avenge their deaths by taking the fight to the enemy. In the coming days large numbers of Fang fighters will be joining us in the mines. Apparently we are to become the new headquarters of the Atlesian branch of the Fang. I hope that these fighters are competent, and can help us take the fight to the enemy. There is still much left to fight for._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Comrade Alexei Zhenka_

 _26/9/81_

 _Dearest Natashiya,_

 _The Fang fighters have arrived en masse. They brought with them supplies, weapons, and even more transports. The number of Fang is now equal to our own in the mine. There are a few incidences of friction between our two groups, but that is mostly due to the language barrier. A barrier that is slowly, but surely crumbling as we are giving it our all to learn English. As promised we have taken the fight to the enemy. We have liberated a few villages from the control of the Whites. We have suffered no more losses in this week, however the same cannot be said of the Fang. They prove to eager to fight, and end up getting themselves killed because of it. It makes for an efficient distraction, allowing us to flank the Whites easily, so if the Fang wish to throw their lives away. Well I won't be the one to stop them. They don't even seem remotely bothered with their losses, as thanks to us, they have gained more in these couple days than they have in the last five years. The locals however seem to be too loyal to the Whites. Either that, or their hatred and belief of racial superiority is so great that they refuse to bend to their will. They even attempted to rise up against our rule. However, they proved to be more easily tamed than the Afghans. A few executions brought the populace quickly to heel. Quite a few of our allies seemed squeamish of the executions, however they had no complaints with the results. Each village, however, had a small group of oppressed Faunus more than willing to join our ranks, causing our numbers to slowly increase as we advanced. Our MI-24s and RPGs assured us air superiority due to the fact that the enemies airpower was simply too slow and bulky. They seem to be mostly meant for troop transport. The Whites seem to have learned their lesson after their third failed raid the ended with over twelve aircraft destroyed and countless dead. Major Petrov has stressed the ideology of minimizing Soviet loss of life. We still contribute to the fighting, but we discretely allow the Fang to take the riskier and more dangerous objectives. Lately we have learned about Huntsmen. Remember the opponents that were difficult to kill? Well it seems like the Fang have a few of them themselves within their ranks. That has been a great boon for our cause, and has help lift the morale amongst the encampment. The Fang have mentioned that we have been mostly fighting SDC forces, which are apparently only loyal to Jacques Schnee. Apparently, the toughest fight would be against the Atlesian Military, which has been slow to mobilize thanks to a large 'Grimm Incursion' that threatened the outskirts of the capital. According to the Fang we have caught a lucky break, something which the Fang want us to capitalize on. But Major Petrov is a wise man, and has decided to keep on our slow, but steady advance. Making sure we consolidate gains and minimize losses. It irritates the Fang leadership, but I trust the Major._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Comrade Alexei Zhenka_

 _22/10/81_

 _Dearest Natashiya,_

 _It's been almost a month since I've last written. We have continued the slow advance while maintaining very few losses. In the last month only five comrades have perished. The Fang have suffered considerable losses, however they continue to replace those losses with fresh volunteers from each settlement we liberate. Some White Fang regiments from Mistral have even arrived recently to assist with the cause. Their high leader, Sienna Khan even graced us with a visit. Many of the men were taken with her, as she is quite the exotic beauty. Not that she compares to you of course, just simply stating the trance that she has encaptured some of my comrades in. I assure you I was not one of them my love. This month was going better than any of the leadership expected. At least until today that is. This morning, the White Fang were all panicked. We awoke to the sounds of men and women running as fast as they could to their defenses. Whatever it was, they were terrified. I joined the Major and some of the other men on one of the Control Centers high up on the wall. What I saw shocked me. A convoy of vehicles. Large vehicles. They had stopped some distance away, just out of range of our weapons. I grabbed a White Fang Private that had been running past to his post, and asked him if this was the Atlesian Army. The only answer I got was a scared 'No' as the Private broke free from my grasp and headed off to his post. I turned back to the glass, and watched. I couldn't believe my eyes. You remember the history of Europe, and the Norsemen? I tell you, it was as if they had come out from the books and museums. There were at least twenty of them. Legs and torso covered with wolf skin and leather, their chests bare, and the skin head of a wolf on their heads. They were armed with rifles of strange design, as well as swords at their waists. They stopped, seventy paces from the gates. I can only quote what the leader said with reverence. Their leader was a man to be feared. "_ _ **Slaves of the Man with a Snowy Name. Open these gates, or we will cut them down, and you with them!"**_ _The Major and his highest officers went down to where the rest of our men were preparing their weapons. The Major asked only for volunteers to go out and ask what the Norsemen wanted. I volunteered. I know not why. Only that I was one of the two that stepped forward. The Major, Lieutenant Georgy Petrov, and myself made our way to the gate, and stepped out into the outside world. We made our way to the Norsemen, each step forcing my heart into my throat. The Major had us halt about ten paces away, and continued to the Norsemen. Their Leader met him in the middle. They spoke briefly. All I know is that the Úlfhéðnar, as they called themselves, were not to be trifled with. Thankfully, they were only here to gather some supplies. Something they usually did from the Schnees, and almost always by force. The Major, was of course unwilling at first to lend precious food and water to this man. But after some talk, both men came to their agreement. After that, it was a whirlwind. We gave only from our own supplies, and the Úlfhéðnar were quickly on their way. It was as they left that we all began breathing again. The Major revealed that they were travelling South, down towards the territory known as Vale, where they would head North, and take up their Winter position as guardians of the Gates of ᚺᛖᛚ, whatever that meant. They had no quarrel with us this day. For that, we were grateful, and we had no issue handing over some supplies, seeing as we have made ourselves more than comfortable thanks to our conquests and allies. The White Fang, however seemed absolutely terrified of them. We couldn't get a straight answer out of any of them. All we could understand is that the White Fang did not consider them either human or Faunus. They just simply said to leave them alone and to give them whatever they want, they wouldn't mess with us as long as we gave them no reason to. Regardless of the situation we shall continue to press on._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Comrade Alexei Zhenka_

 _4/11/81_

 _Dearest Natashiya,_

 _Today the most miraculous thing occurred. We had our 'Auras' awakened. I'm not entirely sure what it means, however it made us like the Huntsman. We became stronger and faster. My muscles almost feel like corded steel. This has been the most amazing moment of my life. The White Fang Lieutenants decided that they should give all of us including, their soldiers auras in order to better the odds. Apparently the Atlesian Military had finished dealing with the Grimm Incursion and now had its sights set on us. Why they didn't give us this magic before confuses me, however I am too joyous at my mystical powers to honestly care. We are all in joyous celebration right now. For the past week we have been preparing for the eventual might of the Atlesian Military. We dug trenches, established fortifications, and trained the White Fang in Guerilla Warfare. There is no chance of us winning this fight in completely open combat. Thus the Major has decided to lure the Atlesians into the mountains south of Mantle, where there are few to no roads and there are plenty of spots for ambush. We have taken all our supplies to the mountains and have hidden in the caves. The Fang had worked hard and created a series of tunnels throughout various mountains for us to easily send reinforcements to otherwise hard to reach locations. Unfortunately, we had to abandon the towns we had just freshly conquered. However, we left a great many surprises in and around the towns for the Atlesians. This would hopefully slow down and demoralize the enemy. The Fang were not too happy to abandon said gains without a fight, but Major Petrov convinced Sienna to agree with his plan. That was enough to get the plan in action. We will see soon enough how tough this enemy really is. I pray that I will see you on the other side._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Comrade Alexei Zhenka_

 _1/1/82_

 _Dearest Natashiya,_

 _It has been some time now that we have last spoken. There has been much that has happened, with very little time to write. As I am writing, we are currently marching with our remaining forces on the Atlesian Capital. Our tactics worked brilliantly for the most part. The Huntsman were beyond our expectations in skill, but enough bullets will put even them in the ground. Since we have started our time in this world we have lost more than a quarter of our forces. Many comrades have fallen, however our losses seem miniscule compared to the losses of the White Fang and the Atlesian Military. Both sides were only too eager to close the distance and fighting in hand to hand. For the most part we have been used as ranged support. Firing from a distance and killing with impunity. The Fang scientists have recreated our bullets, however those require a great deal of resources to mass produce. Something we do not currently have. So we had to conserve ammo and pick our shots carefully. I can proudly say that with all this practice we are a formidable force of sharpshooters. The mountains were a great area to fight in as it allowed for plenty of cover and forced the Atlesian Military to spread out throughout the mountain range hunting us down. We made the White mountains stain red in blood. The Grimm were a non issue for us since we simply hid in the tunnels when they appeared. The same cannot be said for the Atlesians. To be fair, the Atlesians put up a great fight and decimated a large portion of our White Fang allies. However, they seemed too confident at the beginning of the war. They made for an easy opponent during the first few days of the battle. After losing a great deal of men they pulled back and re-organized. We burned their dead in mass piles leaving a cloud of ash to descend down upon the Atlesians. Turning the snow black. We burned at least five thousand bodies, we have no idea of the exact numbers since most of the deaths were from traps and mines, leaving most of the bodies a gory mess. After this initial success the fighting turned brutal as they changed thier tactics and learned from their mistakes. I'm sure if it wasn't for our well placed buried tanks and artillery we would have lost a great number of engagements. The enemy tried on various occasions to try to carpet bomb the entire mountain range. However the tunnels held up to the explosives and our RPGs and MI-24s caused them significant pain in each attempt. However we did lose three of our MI-24s and a few of our tanks in the raids. The Atlesians stopped the Air raids soon after, seeing that it did not have a real effect. Their Air Force did cause havoc later in the battle though; Coordinating close air support with ground troops. Most of my comrades fell due to these strikes. In the end we were victorious after countless weeks of suffering. Now as we begin, what is surely the new year back home we chase the beaten Atlesians back to their city. Where the glorious hammer and sickle will fly once more. The bourgeois will see no mercy at our hands. By the end of this month, we will see the bodies of Jacques Schnee and his wretched allies dragged through the streets before his body is strung up for the whole world to see. This I promise!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your loving Comrade Alexei Zhenka_

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Frias POV**

We watched the images on the screen with horror. Bodies lining the streets, buildings on fire, and various beheaded bodies hanging from buildings from their feet. We could only watch sickenly as a White Fang member hacks at the neck of a screaming man with a machete. We can't see everything going on in the city, but we saw enough thanks to the access Ozpin has of the CCTV system in Atlas. It's a little creepy how easily he can spy on another country, but that's a worry for another day. My main worry is that eerily familiar flag that a man dressed in a white snow suit is carrying. It looks a lot like the old USSR flag. Fucking hell! Is that an AK? Shit.

Suddenly a ringing is heard through the harrowing silence. Looking over towards Ozpin we see its his scroll.

Answering it and putting it on speaker he says, "It's good to hear your voice Ironwood. I'm glad you are still alive."

"I wish I was calling under better circumstances Ozpin. However I'm sure you've heard by now what's going on." A strong powerful voice is heard from the scroll.

"Yes, I am well aware seeing as I'm watching the massacre right now through your CCTV. What I want to know is how this happened so suddenly and if you have your precious cargo secured." Ozpin replied in a stoic manner, cool as a cucumber. However that bit about the precious cargo piques my interest.

"Yes the cargo is secured, along with the majority of my students and a small portion of my military. We are currently headed away from Atlas."

"Good. How small of a force?"

I could mentally imagine the wince that accompanied the momentary pause. "It's not good Ozpin. I only have a little more than a thousand soldiers and two dozen Huntsman, not including my students. And half of those number are too injured to fight any longer."

"I see...and how did this uprising catch the world's strongest military off guard?"

"It didn't. We have been fighting this enemy for the last couple of months. Jacques initially told us it was just a large White Fang offensive. However either he lied to me or his intelligence was incorrect. This enemy fought with tactics we have never seen before. They use both artillery and air support in unusual manners. Worse was the fact that the council denied me the ability to lead my own men since they wanted the 'personal pleasure' of routing the White Fang. They led my men to slaughter Ozpin. They had also put me on a gag order to tell no one about this war since they didn't want it to affect their trade and stocks."

"You have my apologies James. I never thought the council would be so crude. I assume you left them to the mercy of the nightmare they created?"

"You would assume correctly. I only worried about saving my people Ozpin. I didn't have enough time nor was I willing to spare them men to rescue them. I long had grievance against my fellow council member. While I never wished for this end for them, I will not shed a single tear for them."

"Indeed. Now I'm sure you called because you need assistance in your darkest hours. How can I help old friend?"

"We need someplace to recuperate and figure out what to do from here."

"I see. Well since we were already preparing for the Vytal festival we should have enough space to support you temporarily. We will help you as long as we possibly can."

"Thank you Ozpin. We will be there by tomorrow morning." He said before hanging up. With that said Ozpin turned to us and declared. "Well it appears that the world continues to change. We have our work cut out for us."

I didn't truly realize it at that moment, but that last sentence from Oz was the understatement of the year.


	27. Chapter 29

**AN: Hey everybody! I got you guys this chapter ASAP! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Review dude: Yeah 50 Cal will rip anyone in remnant apart regardless of aura levels.**

 **EWR115: since' 02 really? Huh I learn something new everyday lol.**

 **Taylorgumke31: Thanks man!**

I spent the rest of the period field stripping and cleaning all my weapons including the Barrett. It took up the rest of class especially since Sophia kept messing with all the pieces. I didn't mind but it made the process last longer.

After class we dropped all our stuff off at our dorm, grabbed plenty of cash and went to pick up Ren and Jaune. When we got to their dorm Pyrrha refused to look me in the face and instead looked at the ground. Cute it seems like she's still embarrassed. However Nora threatened to bust our kneecaps if anything happened to Ren. I swear she is insane.

We make our way to Vale while Jaune spends most of the trip throwing up in a conveniently placed trash can. The poor dude. After landing we walk towards a clothing store in downtown Vale seeing as we can't drive since we don't all fit in the Humvee comfortably.

Finding ourselves at the store we quickly find the men's area. Sophia ends up playing with the clothes and one of the female employees of the shop absolutely fawns over her. While I'm hanging out with the lady and my daughter I look over to Jaune and see that he is struggling hard with picking something out.

"Hey Julia?" I ask the cute reddish-blonde employee playing with my daughter. She has a cute button nose with green eyes and light freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her hair is rather curly with it pulled back into a ponytail with a couple strands framing her face. She has a rather curvy body that would definitely have me all over her if I didn't have Emily. Her chest is just a little smaller than Emily, but by no means modest. And her short skirt of her uniform does wonders for her pale legs.

"Yeah?"

"Do you see that my blonde friend over there looking around like a lost puppy?"

"Yeah I do. He's pretty cute too."

"Oh really? Well he's single and absolutely needs help picking out an outfit. I'm sure he would love the assistance of a woman such as yourself."

"Oh you don't say? Well it seems like I can't leave the poor guy lost like that. I'll be sure to help him out. Excuse me little Sophia I'll play with you later." She says as she heads over towards Jaune.

From here I can see him bumble around a bit and he utterly embarrassed himself by tripping over apparently nothing and toppling over quite a bit of clothes. But he made her laugh which is a good start. He helps her get the clothes folded and setup again and they start talking again. Poor guy has a blush on his face the whole time, but he doesn't seem to be doing awful.

Well as much as I would love to watch how that turns out. I need to pick something out for myself. I spend a good 30 minutes trying on different dress shirts and slacks before finding the perfect dress shoes and belt to go along with it. I spend so much time trying on clothes, playing with Sophia, and messing around with the guys that I notice that I haven't seen Jaune in a while. Heh good for him.

It takes another half hour before all the guys are done. It's roughly around this time that Jaune and Julia come out of one of the dressing rooms on the other side of the store. They both look rather disheveled and Jaune looks like he's on cloud nine. Atta boy! Julia finishes typing something on a scroll before she hands it back to Jaune and then heads over to the counter while straightening out her clothes and hair.

As Jaune walks over to us I see that he has some clothes and a pair of shoes in his arms. Looks like she picked out a nice blue dress shirt with black slacks, black loafers and a nice belt. It suits him nicely. For myself I get a Silver dress shirt, Black slacks, Black Belt, and Black dress shoes. Everybody gets essentially the same except for the color of their dress shirt with Kopman choosing White, Ren deciding on a Emerald color, Volk going with Red, and Newlin going all black.

"So Jauney-boy you popped that cherry?" I ask with a high five as he gets closer to me. Am I the best wingman or what?

"Ah not exactly. I did get my first kiss though. She wants to go on a couple dates before we go that far." Jaune says as he stands with a little more confidence than before.

"Hey that good man. Congrats. It's something and she seems like a really nice girl. Definitely girlfriend material."

"But what about Weiss?"

"What about her? Don't waste this good opportunity over a girl that will never give you the time of day and thinks of your brothers as heathens. Trust me it's better to just cut her out of your life. Just enjoy the moment and give this girl a shot. She's really pretty and has a way better body than Ice bitch."

"Well. She did feel really good in my arms. You're right man I think I will give it a shot!"

"Atta boy!" Kopman says clapping him on the back.

We all head over to the counter and Julia is a poor blushing mess who can't look any of us in the face as she checks us out. After everybody pays the guys head out but I stick around to say something to her.

"Hey Julia he's a good guy. He'll make you happy. Don't lose him" I tell her as she gives Sophia a goodbye hug. She nods her head and I head out to rejoin the guys.

"What was that about?" Volk asks when I rejoin them.

"Oh Sophia just wanted to say goodbye." I tell them as Sophia is still waving bye to Julia with a cute little smile on her face. With that said we head over to a barber shop we noticed across the street.

"Hey Cpl. I'm just wondering since I guess we aren't in service anymore are we allowed more freedom when it comes to hair?" Newlin asks as we step foot in the Barbershop.

"Just keep the hair reasonable Newlin and no facial hair. We don't need to strictly abide by guidelines anymore, but we are still representing our nation so keep it professional.", Kopman responds.

"Hello there gentlemen how can I help you this evening?" A well groomed older gentlemen asks as he steps towards us in greeting.

"Ah yes we were wondering if you had time to give four of us haircuts today?" Kopman asks for the rest of us.

"Yes you are in luck I don't have any appointments until later in the evening so I can take care of you right now!"

"Perfect I'll go first then."

With that Kopman gets his haircut while the rest of us sit down and relax. Kopman cuts his hair so that it's a fade on all the sides and leaves the top of his just long enough to comb to the side. It doesn't look bad so Newlin gets the same. Me and Volk go for the classic fade leaving us looking sharp.

We pay the man each the 15 lien he charged for the haircuts along with an extra 5 lien for a tip each. It was the least we could do with taking us all on such short notice.

With that done we keep walking along the street until we see a tattoo parlor.

"Hey Ren, Jaune. I consider you guys brothers. You do too right?" I ask.

"Yeah no doubt we are brothers man", Jaune replies scratching the back of his head while Ren nods his head.

"Well how about we make it official?"

"How so" Ren asks obviously curious.

"Well how about we all get matching tattoos?" I ask.

"Do we really have to?" Jaune asks nervously, "Don't Tattoos hurt?"

"Nah man don't be a little bitch about it. It's not bad. Besides you'll forever have a reminder of our brotherhood. Take pride in it. You are one of us." Volk speaks up giving Jaune a punch in the shoulder.

"Alright fine as long as it's not anything stupid." Jaune says with Ren nodding in consent.

2 hours later we all come out 300 lien poorer but on all of our left shoulders is a replica of the US Flag in Black.

The tattoos are all bandaged up so that it doesn't become infected. However for those with Aura it's kind of pointless because the aura prevents infections apparently. Still they have to follow protocol when it comes to tattoos and I respect that.

With our new ink and some swagger in our step we continue walking in downtown Vale. It's only 1600 so we still have plenty of daylight left. As we walk the rest of the guys offer bits of relationship advice. None of it really good advice, but advice nonetheless. It was a good bonding moment for everyone. Even the stoic Ren spent most of the time smiling and messing with Jaune. It was a good bonding time.

Eventually we come by a custom tailor store.

"Hey guys we should think about getting some dress blues for whenever we have an event or something. It'll be handy. Might as well make some for Jaune and Ren too. They are honorary soldiers after all." I tell Kopman as we walk ahead of the group with Sophia in my arms.

"Yeah we should definitely do that but we don't exactly have the money to make six custom orders after all the money we spent recently. Let's wait till we get paid again to go order the dress blues. We should also custom order an American flag. Its killing me to not see the stars and stripes waving proudly."

"Yeah me too. We can use the flag as the symbol for the rebellion. After all we are fighting for American values and Ideals. If we can't get back to America then lets recreate it."

"Agreed"

We finished off the trip to Vale with a quick bite to eat at the diner I went to with Blake. We all had burgers, shakes, and fries. It was greasy and diabetes inducing, but we all needed it. Of course I gave Sophia Chicken nuggets and a strawberry shake. She didn't finish either so we took her leftovers with us.

On the way back to Beacon Jaune ran into a store he apparently knew and got a multiplayer fighting game for his system. He also bought a small stuffed rabbit for Sophia that she absolutely adored.

We got back to the dorms and we brought Jaune's Television and gaming system into our room. We also got Soda and snacks from the cafeteria. We started playing the mortal combat like game while one of us would always keep Sophia occupied so she wouldn't have to see the gory fatalities. It was pretty easy to keep her occupied since she was head over heels for the little bunny plush.

It was my turn to play against Kopman when I felt my scroll ring in my pocket. Grabbing it I look at the the screen.

"Oh fuck me its Emily!"

 **AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Have a fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	28. Emily finds out

**AN: Hey Everybody! New chapter here. Its a bit shorter but there will be more chapters coming out soon worry not!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Sacke110: without a doubt they have corrupted them lol.**

 **EWR115: Thanks for that tidbit. I always assumed they were similar.**

 **Review dude: Yeah lol it would come in handy.**

 **Ascended Humanity: Glad you like it so far. I'm sorry about the shorter chapters but that's just how I roll. Otherwise you guys would have to wait much longer for chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OCs lol.**

Stepping out of the room and into an empty hallway I answered the call.

"Hey Sweetie!"

"Oh no don't you 'Hey sweetie' me! What's this I hear about you put in the hospital?!" I hear Emily screech. Honestly I have to put the scroll away from my ear since she was so loud.

"Oh it was just a scratch. I didn't want to worry you over nothing." I said as I started to pace back and forth.

"From what Blake tells me it wasn't 'nothing'. She told me that your shirt was soaked in Blood and that you had spent hours in the medical center. So it sure as hell wasn't nothing!" Damn it Blake you little snitch. "So tell me what happened!"

"Well see that's classified information."

"Classified? I thought you were a Huntsman in training?!" Shit well if i'm going to have to go half truths on this. I can't tell her we are from another planet. She would ditch me ASAP thinking I'm actually insane.

"Well I am technically I only said I attend Beacon and technically I am a Huntsman in Training."

"So what's the non bullshit reality? Or has everything you've told me been a lie?" Shit she's actually kind of pissed.

"Well I would rather talk about this in person ma-"

"Good then we'll talk about this in twenty minutes because i'm already on the way." With that she hung up. Well damn I really fucked that one up.

Walking into the room the guys all look up towards me.

"Welp she's pissed at me and is twenty minutes out."

"And that's our signal to bounce." Newlin says as they all start packing up the gaming system and going towards who knows where. Probably to Team JNPRs room.

On the way out Kopman gives me a pat on the back, "Good luck man. I'll take care of Sophia for you."

"Bye bye!" Sophia says waving back at me as Kopman carries her out.

Well now it looks like I'm going at this all alone. I kind of hate them for leaving so quickly and alone in this empty room. I feel like a prisoner waiting for execution as every minute ticks by. I decide to change my bandages since if she's going to see the wound might as well have it be with fresh bandages. It doesn't take very long to get it done so I am left alone to my thoughts of what to tell her. I can't tell her the absolute truth, but maybe I can tell her what I'm actually doing. After all it won't be a secret when our operation goes loud next weekend and all of Vale knows about us. So it's a good idea to stay one step ahead of the curve there. So yeah that should suffice her. Eh fuck it i'm just going to wing it and see what happens.

Eventually after a little bit of waiting I hear the angry knocking of the door. Looks like it's game time.

Opening the door Emily storms in. Looking outside I see Blake the traitor walking away. Closing the door I turn around to see an absolutely fuming Emily. She's terrifying and sexy all at the same time. She's wearing an off the shoulder black blouse with tight black jeans and black heels.

"Take off your shirt!" Emily growls at me. Well now that's an idea I can get behind. Wait no it's probably not going to end up how I want it. I take off my shirt luckily I'm still in the white dress shirt of the uniform so I just button it off and don't have to mess with the bandages.

"Take off the bandages. Let me see." Emily grits out between her teeth. Well this is not going to end well. Doing so I peel off the bandages. I hear her gasp. Looking up I see her face inches from mine and I feel her cold fingers on my stitches. I'll admit it feels nice.

"This is nothing? How did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? What about your Aura you Huntsman have? Isn't it supposed to protect you from stuff like this?" She asks more worried than mad now.

"I didn't want you to have to worry. You have school to focus on I don't want you to be stressed when you shouldn't be." I say as I use my right arm to caress her face.

"Oh you poor idiot of a man. Well you are my idiot. That means everything that happens to you. You have to tell me and vice versa. You are mine and I am yours. Your problems are mine. Now tell me everything. Relationships are built on trust so let me know what kind of man I'm dating." She says as she grazes her fingers along my wound back and forth lightly. "Now let's start at the beginning. Why were you on a classified mission?"

"Well I guess I should tell you the whole story then. Why don't you take a seat." I tell her as we sit down on my bed. "First off me and the guys aren't from any of the Kingdoms. We grew up outside of the Kingdoms. We were part of a country that existed in the mountains. We had existed for over a hundred years without the knowledge of the Kingdoms. We were a union of fifty villages and had created a powerful military we were the United States of America. As you might have guessed me and my team were members of that military. We were feared in the area, which was most likely why we were ambushed and burned to the ground by an army of bandits, rogue huntsman, and mercenaries. Me and my team were lucky to be out on patrol when it all went to shit. We got back to late and could only sift through the ruins and the broken bodies of our people. They slaughtered every man, woman, and child. After we laid our families to rest we left to explore the world and see if we can find a place to settle. We ended up crashing the Beacon entrance exam by accident. Ozpin came and offered us a place to stay, food, education, and a salary."

"I'm guessing he didn't give you guys all of that just out of the goodness of his heart."

"No. In return we became his elite anti-insurgent squad."

"Anti-insurgent?"

"We hunt down terrorists."

"What terrorists?"

"The White Fang for one."

"The White Fang aren't terrorists! They are a peaceful movement for equality!"

"Well I hate to break it to you sweetheart but that White Fang doesn't exist. At least not here in Vale. I have the stab wound to prove it."

"A White Fang member did this to you?"

"Yep apparently he was a lieutenant or something like that."

"But this is nothing like the White Fang on Menagerie. My uncle deals with them all the time. They are peaceful and advertise equality for all. That's what Uncle Ghira says."

"Uncle Ghira?"

"Yeah Blake's Dad. He's the ruler of Menagerie."

"So. You are a pretty influential family among the faunus?"

"I suppose so."

"Huh interesting. Anyways either this is a radicalized branch of the White Fang. Or the White Fang as a whole are playing your family for fools."

"I'll get in touch with my uncle. He'll clear up this whole misunderstanding. It all must be some mistake. We can stop this from getting out of hand. It must have been a small group of crazies."

"Sorry sweetheart. We already have confirmation that the whole of the White Fang operation in the area is violent. Besides there has been too much blood spilled for a reconciliation."

"What do you mean too much blood?" She asks as some tears spill out ruining her mascara.

"We ended up killing more than 20 White Fang members including the leader of the 'radical' White Fang's brother. So yeah. It's too late for talks now its war."

"Oh God."

"Listen to me Emily a lot of people are going to die in the next few months. Vale is going to get bloody. If anything happens to me I want you to take Sophia and run to Menagerie."

"No nothing is going to happen to you!" Emily says as she grabs my shoulders, "Promise me you'll make it out of this alive."

"I can't make that promise, but I can promise that I'll fight like hell to make it out alive. After all I have you and Sophia to fight for." I say as I see tears come out her eyes as she nods.

"Well then I'll have to remind you exactly what you're fighting for", she says as she lays a soft kiss on my lips that taste salty from her tears.

"Where is little Sophia anyways?", she says as she breaks away from the kiss.

"She's with my team at Team JNPRs room why?"

"I want to see her. It will also be nice to spend sometime as a family"

"Family?"

"Well yes if you're her father that makes me her mommy. I want to spend the night with my daughter and my man."

"That sounds perfect to me." I say as we get up to go pick her up, but not before sharing one more searing kiss.

I might have left my family behind at home, but I made a new one here.

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I will most likely have the next one out tomorrow.**


	29. Party time

**AN: Hey everybody! Welcome to the new chapter! Warning there is a lemon this chapter. Just FYI.**

 **My Beta is: MARSOC RAIDER ECHO FOUR QUEBEC**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Hyakudori: Thanks man! The streets will run red with blood worry not there.**

 **Review dude: Yeah it would not be pretty if Ironwood found out.**

 **SalinorTheDrake: I'm glad you found it emotional!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

We ended up spending the rest of the night with Sophia enjoying each other's company and just getting go know each other better. We watched some remnant version of Toy Story and we all ended up falling asleep on the common room couch cuddled up with Sophia in the middle. The next morning we woke up with enough time for me to eat breakfast before I had to go to detention with Glynda.

After breakfast Emily took Sophia to go hangout with Blake, while I went to Glynda's office for detention. Arriving at her door I knock three times politely on the closed door.

"Come in", with that I walk into the relatively Spartan room. Besides the desk which has some paperwork on it she only had a file cabinet and a bookshelf in here. Not even any photos. Weird. "Ah Mr. Frias you are early! That's good you and your team have a good habit of always arriving early to everything."

"Well we were trained that fifteen minutes early is on time and on time is late."

"Well that's a good policy to follow in life. Please by all means take a seat", she said pointing towards the chair in front of her desk. Taking her invitation I sit down across from her.

"Now tell me. Why didn't you go to class at all Tuesday?", she says leaning forward her green eyes piercing me with their gaze.

"Ah well you see after our night with Qrow I ended up separated from the group. I *ahem* had spent the night and the majority of the morning with my current girlfriend."

"O-oh I see", she says with a slight blush on her face as she gets what I mean by spending the night. She's actually really cute flustered. "Well you still should have been able to arrive in time for the end of class"

"I was a little bit busy looking at the appalling living conditions of the Faunus. Considering my girlfriend is one I got really up close and personal with that. It's also how I met Sophia, she was starving and exposed on the streets. She would have probably died in a couple of days if I hadn't taken her in then and there."

"Ah. I see. That's horrible that Sophia had to go through that. She's a lovely little girl. I wish we could do more for the Faunus. At least for the faunus orphans if nothing else, but sadly the council prevents us from helping them at all. But I heard from Ozpin that you are planning to change that."

"Yeah we are planning on changing everything around here. It will take time, blood, and courage. But I think we can pull it off."

"Well I hope not too much blood is spilled. We should be using our manpower to fight the true evil, the Grimm, rather than infighting."

"Glynda the true monsters are people. Not Grimm. We can worry about the Grimm at a later time. We first need to create a place where everyone can have a chance at a decent life. Where everyone is equal. Then we can worry about the Grimm."

*sigh*"If it were only that simple. The Grimm will be attracted to the violence. They will end up slaughtering both side."

"Not if we use them as a weapon."

"How so? We don't have the ability to control them."

"No but we can use geography and the Grimm to our advantage."

"Really?", She asks leaning forward clearly intrigued.

"Yes these next couple of months we will be spending time having the villagers create series of underground concrete bunkers. It will not only hide us from our enemy, but will protect us from the Grimm. Since the Grimm are attracted to violence they will instantly head to our skirmishes. Well my plan is to have small limited engagements in which our fighters immediately run for the bunkers after it's clear that the Grimm are nearby. Leaving the council's dogs to fight off the Grimm. They will take care of the Grimm and tire out. Or the Grimm will kill them. In event of the first scenario we will simply finish off the tired fighters. In the second we simply wait out the Grimm until they get bored and leave. Each bunker will have a week's worth of food and supplies for up to thirty men."

"That's rather diabolical and well thought out."

"Not really. I'm surprised you haven't been using them as an asset in warfare beforehand. After all they only kill so you can use that to your advantage and wipe out larger superior forces with small groups of nimble fighters that bring hordes of Grimm onto the enemy. Then run away when the Grimm engage the enemy."

"Well we simply aren't as adapted to warfare as your planet apparently is. We have only had two major wars in recent history. Outside of that we have only had to deal with Bandits and Grimm."

"Well consider us an asset in that regard."

"Trust me Mr. Frias. We already do. After all you have already caused more damage to the White Fang than the Vale Police have done in the last two years."

"Well I would chalk that up to their incompetence."

"That would be a fair assumption", Glynda said with a chuckle. "You know I'm actually curious about your world if you wouldn't mind sharing."

"Of course not. I would love to tell you about it."

The next 4 hours flew by as we talked about a quickened timeline of the history of earth. Not too specific but just broad topics like the Greeks, Romans, wars, cultures, how there are over 200 different languages and other things that absolutely fascinated her. I also learned that she is the youngest Beacon Teacher in history having started when she was only 22. She's only 29 now which isn't too surprising considering she is still gorgeous. She's the only child of two veteran hunters. She also hasn't settled down with anyone yet, because she claims she hasn't had time. Well seems like Kopman might have a shot. Maybe.

I actually found it really enjoyable and we agreed to hangout more and talk more about Earth, the rebellion, and just life. Outside of work she really is an awesome person to just talk with.

I actually ended up spending half an hour more talking to her than the detention was supposed to last, but I didn't mind at all. Walking back to my dorm I see a text from Emily saying that she left to go back to her dorm to finish up her homework she had from class. She also let me know that she will be back around 1900 to head out to the club with us and that she left Sophia with Kopman in our dorm. That's good Sophia likes playing with Kopman. Now I just need a babysitter for Sophia tonight. Hopefully team RWBY isn't busy tonight.

Walking into my Dorm I see Volk passed out on his bed with his headphones still in. Newlin is on his scroll swiping left a lot. Did he find the remnant version of Tinder?

"Hey Newlin did you find this world's Tinder or something? Because you sure are swiping left a lot." I ask as I head over to Sophia who is taking a nap. Seems like it's nap time right now.

"Nah I wish man. I'm just looking through all these news articles about Pyrrha. Apparently she's famous. Like really fucking famous. I mean Beyonce level famous." He says sitting up.

"No shit really? Damn like she's hot I get that, but Beyonce level? You sure?"

"Yep she is the most famous person in the world apparently. She even has her face on the boxes of cereal. That's crazy man."

"Damn no shit."

"Yeah and get this Weiss is also crazy famous too. She's apparently not only basically a princess, but she's also a famous singer."

"Huh. Interesting how we randomly find ourselves close to two of the most famous women in this world."

"Yeah it's crazy and get this later this year they have a fighting festival where every team in Beacon fights. Its shown worldwide. We can make ourselves famous there!"

"Yeah we could. We definitely could. Hey where's Kopman?"

"Ah he's in the shitter."

"Gotcha. Honestly I'm surprised we haven't gotten sick from the food or water yet considering its a new environment."

"Don't think about it too much man. Nothing in this world really makes any sense."

"Yeah too true. This world is wack."

With that we hear the toilet flush and the facet running. Kopman steps out of the bathroom.

"Hey Frias how was detention with Glynda?" He says as he walks over to his bed and flops down.

"Not bad actually. It was kind of nice. She's actually a good person to hangout and talk with."

"Hey back off Frias you already got your own woman!" Kopman says immediately shooting up. I find it hilarious.

"Bruh chill. I already have my girl. I'm just saying she's a chill person."

"Yeah Kopman relax it's not like you stand a chance with her. She's too good for you." Newlin speaks up from behind her.

"Oh ye of little faith. She will fall for the Kopman charm!"

"What Charm?" I ask. That gets Kopman to charge at me and we end up wrestling on the ground for a bit with Kopman actually getting me into a chokehold because i'm too busy laughing my ass off. Ah I miss just messing around with these assholes. It's been too tense recently. We really need this night out.

We spend the next hours just messing around. We all play with Sophia when she wakes up from her nap, which she absolutely loves. Eventually I head over towards Team RWBY's dorm and get RWBY to babysit. Ruby had said yes before I even finished asking and took Sophia from my arms. Sophia didn't mind since she seems to like Ruby. I handed over her medicine to Blake since she already knew what to give and when.

Finally it was only one hour left before Emily was to arrive that we started getting ready. It didn't take long since we were used to getting ready quickly from our time in service. I was just finishing putting my shirt on when we heard a knock on our door. I open the door to see that it's Jaune and Ren. They both looked extremely nervous. I can't blame them it's going to be a big night for them.

They come in and they settle down and we end up talking a little bit and we found out that Julia will be meeting up with us in Vale. Well it seems like we only need to find Ren somebody tonight. After ten minutes of waiting I hear another knock on the door. I open it up to see my beautiful girlfriend in a curve hugging black dress with black stiletto heels. I give her a quick kiss to her ruby red lips before letting her walk in.

Looking over I see Ren and Jaune absolutely jaw dropped. I take this time to introduce her to both of them and they both get blushes on their cheeks. Ah thats funny I'll mess with them for that for a while. I also introduce her to Volk and Newlin as she has only met Kopman before and that was just this morning. They behave themselves like true gentlemen and tell me how lucky I am to have her. It gets her to blush and she seems happy so that's all that matters to me. After that we all head out to the docks to head to Vale. On the way I tell Emily of Jaune's situation and Emily goes over to him and starts giving him actual advice about how to make Julia happy. He blushes the entire time, but I can tell he's paying extreme attention to all the advice she gives even asking questions.

Once we get to the docks Emily comes back over to me leaving Jaune alone to his thoughts.

"He'll be fine. He has a good heart. It's cute how innocent he is." Emily says as she settles into the seat next to me.

"Should I be scared of Jaune stealing you away from me?" I ask jokingly.

"Oh honey. Don't worry about Jaune he's not my type. Apparently I'm into dangerous men with a heart of gold." She says as she wraps her arms around my torso.

"Hmm sounds like quite an interesting type.", I say as I kiss her between her cat ears.

"Yes, but they also leave me constantly worried."

"I'm sorry", I whisper into her ear

"Don't be. Just let me know you are alright and what's going on. I don't want to have to find out through someone else again." She says as she tightens her grip on me.

"I promise I will. Now let's just enjoy tonight."

"Yeah let's do that." She says as we fall into a peaceful calm holding onto each other. Looking over towards Jaune I see the poor boy trying his hardest not to upchuck. It gets a laugh out of both of us.

It doesn't take us long to get to Vale. Once we land Jaune shoots out of the Bullhead and we find him taking deep breaths trying to calm his stomach. Poor guy needs to take some motion sickness pills we'll buy him some this week. Hopefully if all goes to plan he doesn't come back to Beacon with us. Hopefully I don't go back to Beacon tonight.

After Jaune settles his stomach we leave the Dock to see Julia waiting for us near the entrance. She is in a lovely navy blue one shoulder dress. Her hair is down in wavy curls. She's wearing light makeup that accentuates her beauty. Jaune is a lucky man.

"She's very pretty. Jaune is a lucky man.", Emily says next to me.

"Not as Beautiful as you."

"Good boy" she says jokingly as she wraps her arms around mine.

"Heh let's see if your advice for Jaune worked."

"It better. She's precious he better not fuck this up."

"Let's wait and see shall we?"

As we walk towards them we see the both of them nervously talking and blushing. Its pretty adorable. After some talking he holds out his arm and she grabs it and they start walking towards the club. Good boy.

On the walk to the club we all get to know each other better. As in we got to know Julia better and she got to know the rest of us better. It turns out she goes to the same university as Emily studying to become an Accountant. After finding that out Emily and Julia quickly bond over college life. They end up quickly becoming friends which is nice. You always want your girlfriend to get along with your friend's girlfriends. It usually makes life easier.

After fifteen minutes of walking we get to The Club. No literally its just called The Club. It's so unoriginal that its kinda original in a backwards kind of way. We get past the Bouncer and find ourselves in the loud club. It's nice and spacious with plenty of space on the dance floor. Emily, Julia, Jaune, and I head towards one of the booths while the rest of the guys take Ren to the bar. A waitress comes by and takes all of our orders. Jaune and I order straight whiskey, while the girls get daiquiris.

We end up spending some time talking and just enjoying ourselves. Time flies by and before I know it we are four drinks in and both girls are dragging ourselves onto the Dance floor. That's when I get the surprise of my life. Jaune is a beast on the dance floor and Julia is loving every second of it. Emily and I also enjoy ourselves dancing and having fun. Looking over to the bar I see Ren talking with a cute girl with mocha colored skin, brown hair, and a lovely frame with a nice ass and a modest chest. He seems to be doing well with the way she's laughing and seemingly enjoying herself. I also see the other guys trying their luck with women. Volk is going after a cute shorter woman a slender frame and bunny ears. Newlin is talking to a light skinned girl with an enormous chest and a fox tail coming out of her back. Kopman is chatting up a taller woman with blonde hair who has what seem like wings coming out of her back. They are all gorgeous in their own way. It just seems like we all went for faunus. There has to be a joke somewhere in there. Regardless everybody is having a fun time.

Soon everyone is on the dance floor with their partners. I look over and see Jaune and Julia getting very sensual with Julia nipping at his neck. Atta boy!

Looking over towards Ren I see his partner taking control of the dance and guiding him along as she grinds into him. Seems like he picked an aggressive girl. Good he needs an aggressive girl to balance him out.

It seems like they have everything under control. I should just focus on myself now. Emily seems to have taken their que and has turned around to grind her supple ass against me. Running my hands up and down her toned stomach I gently kiss her neck. We keep dancing long into the night. Switching from slow and sensual to fast and fun. After a while I couldn't find Jaune or any of the other guys.

"Why don't we do the same as the others and get out of here?", Emily speaks into my ear.

"Let's go then. Your place?", I ask.

"Yeah my place sounds good."

With that we both leave the Club out to the warm fall air. We take a taxi over to her apartment and hike up the stairs of her building. Getting in and closing the door behind us she immediately attacks my lips.

 ***Lemon start***

I grab her ass and lift her off the floor. She immediately wraps her legs around my waist as I take us to her bed. Sitting her on her bed I separate the kiss to take my clothes off. She follows my lead and slips off her black dress leaving her in matching lacy black bra and panties.

I take some time to admire her long tone legs leading to her supple ass, her tight toned stomach, her large yet perky breasts, and her absolutely beautiful face. I really am a lucky man. With that I go on the attack lifting her up and further into the bed laying kisses down her collarbone and the tops of her breasts. I leave a trail of kisses down her stomach and towards her panties. I leave a kiss on top of her wet panties teasing her ever so slightly. I move on much to her moans of displeasure to her inner thigh. I slowly remove her panties inch by inch leaving a trail of kisses as I go. Once I get them full off I make the return journey towards her wet, warm and cute pussy. It looks like she shaved especially for tonight. Seems like she wanted this badly tonight. I make my way to her snatch and give one long lick that makes her physically shiver.

I put two finger in off the bat and feel her convulse and her pussy clamps down on my fingers. God I forgot how tight she is. I keep licking and teasing her clit all the while slowly starting to piston my fingers in and out if her. I hear her moaning my name over and over again. It makes me hard as a rock knowing this beautiful woman mine and is moaning my name.

Then I feel her strong legs wrap around my head and I feel her pussy clamp down tighter around my fingers than it ever has before as she come around my finger leaving a sweet yet slightly sour taste in my mouth. Kind of like a kiwi. It's not bad at all. Moving my way back up towards her face I kiss her long and hard as I feel my hardened member rubbing along her wet snatch. Removing her bra I take one of her perky breasts into my mouth sucking and nibbling on it bring more moans out of her as my member runs back and forth along her length getting her wetter.

"P-please just give it to me n-now" she huskily begs.

"As you wish my queen."

With that I fully enter her all the way in one fluid motion causing her to cum around me immediately. I give her no rest and start pumping in and out of her relentlessly as I keep teasing her breasts. She cums two more times before I unload my first load into her. We continue the rest of the night only stopping for short periods of time.

 ***Lemon ends***

Somewhere along the night we both fell asleep from exhaustion. Waking up in the morning I look down to see Emily's ears moving back and forth as she sleeps. Its pretty adorable. I let her sleep and just lay there for another hour enjoying her body against mine ignoring all the bodily fluids around and on us. After a while I feel her start to move.

"Good morning sleepy head", I tell her as she gets up to look at me.

"Good morning honey." She says as she lays a kiss on my lips, "Do you have to do anything today?"

"Besides picking up Sophia from Team RWBY I don't have any plans." I say as I start to get up and ready for the day.

"Great then we can make it another family day! Let's go take a shower and get ready and when I mean shower I mean actual shower I don't want my water bill to shoot up." She says as she gets up and heads to the bathroom, "Well are you coming? It'll save more water if we shower together."

I could only chuckle at that and follow her into the shower.

With great restraint we only took a shower and got ready for the day. I just wore what I was wearing yesterday while she got a black tank top with a floral skirt and some converse like white shoes.

We head out and quickly find ourselves at the docks to head to Beacon. We wait only a couple of minutes before we can board a bullhead towards the school. During the wait I look through all the messages I got on my scroll. Apparently everyone got lucky last night. Jaune ended up staying at Julia's and is apparently still there. Ren hooked up with the girl I saw him with last night. Apparently her name is Auburn Alora, interesting name. He's still at her place as well. Volk ended up sleeping with the bunny girl from last night. Apparently her name is Mocha Scarlatina. Supposedly her little sister goes to school with us. Newlin also got lucky and stayed at the fox faunus Olivia Elric's place. Then our glorious team leader slept with a swan faunus apparently. I'm sure the fact that she looked a bit like Glynda with wings had no impact on his decision to sleep with this girl named Janette Juniper. Apparently nobody is back yet and they are all enjoying the morning with their respective girl. At least I assume they are enjoying it.

Once we are on the Bullhead it doesn't take long for us to get to Beacon. As soon as we land we head straight for RWBY's room. As soon as we get into the hallway leading towards RWBY's room the door to the JNPRs room flies open. A sleep deprived Pyrrha and Nora come flying out.

"Where's Jaune? Is he okay? What happened" Pyrrha asked as she grabbed me by the shirt pulling me close.

"Where's Renny? If anything happened to him it's leg breaking time!" Nora asked bringing out her war hammer.

Behind me Emily screams in horror. Terrified of the demon that is Nora. With that Team RWBY came out into the hallway to see what's going on.

"What is the cause of all this ruckus this morning?" White bitch screeched out.

"Well you see I was just trying to collect my daughter and Nora threatened to destroy my kneecap in front of my girlfriend." I say as I get out of Pyrrha's grip and bring Sophia into my arms.

"Girlfriend? Huh I guess even barbarians need love"

"What was that bitch? I know you didn't talk about my man like that." Emily hollered into she who shall not be named's face.

"Frias please keep your women in her place. She needs to know when talking to a superior to keep her head down", Ice bitch dared to say to my woman.

"How dare you talk to my cousin like that!" Blake yells out from beside Ruby, "I can take your snooty stuck up attitude because you are my teammate. But you do not fuck with my family. Apologize. NOW." Damn. Kitty has claws.

"Cousin?" White bitch asks before looking at Blake's Ribbon and connects the dots. All the blood she had in her face drains and she becomes paler than I thought possible. She starts muttering to herself before running away.

The rest of the members of RWBY and JNPR all connect the dots as well.

"So you have cute kitty ears?", Ruby asks.

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I will update then next chapter ASAP.**

 **Omake**

 **Cardin Gets Wrecked**

 **By: MARSOC RAIDER ECHO FOUR QUEBEC**

 **This is canon**

One thing Kopman didn't like, no matter where he went or what he saw, was bullying. Being that one weird kid in school who kept spouting off dumb shit because it entertained him, had been a huge issue growing up. What a surprise it had been, when he joined the army and found a group of idiots, who were, if not dumber, slightly on the same level of stupidity as he was. Quite frankly, they were all, flown off the handle, off their rockers and through the floor, Bat shit insane.

Quite simply, Kopman's extreme hate for all Bullies, coupled with his total lack of proper mental faculties, made him a very sketch person. One you didn't want to fuck around with. Forget being caught in an alley with him. If you were on his shit list, you'd better get the fuck out of dodge, because Kopman, can smell you, and your fear. Thus was the fate of one Cardin Cock Wagon Winchester, who, unbeknownst to him, was about to find himself way past shit creek going over diarrhea falls. Quite frankly, he was fucked. Big time.

Kopman crawled up the wall, his beady eyes searching for signs of the little shit bag as his head twisted like an owl's, hissing like the little demon he was. He took a sniff of the air, and spread his lips wide in a big Cheshire grin. He crawled on his belly across the roof, finding himself looking down into the balcony of team CRDL's room. There he sat, and waited. A few minutes later, out waltzed the idiot himself, Cardin, blissfully unaware of the nightmare drooling above him. As he sighted some Faunus students down below, idly chatting, Cardin lowered his jeans, whacking off. He was gonna show these animals their place, barely higher than a prostitute in his tiny feeble mind. As he neared release preparing to launch his feeble load onto the unsuspecting Faunus below, Cardin looked up, straight into the eyes of Kopman. For about a minute, the two sat interlocked in a staring contest, before Kopman's Razor sharp cheshire grin returned, accompanied by the sound of a KABAR being unsheathed. As the sound finished, Kopman leaped, Knife primed, aiming to slice the manhood straight off of Cardin, Kopman's mouth, filled with razor wire teeth, opened wide to swallow the bully whole-

Cardin woke with a start, screaming like a little girl, his team staring at him in question of the weird shit that just went down. He grumbled, turned over, and went back to sleep.  
The next morning, as CRDL was eating breakfast, Kopman walked over to the Student, hoping to ask about his mace. Kopman tapped Cardin's shoulder. The poor fool turned to look at Kopman, and, his eyes popping out, face pale, Cardin grabbed his own crotch protectively, screaming like a little girl as he bolted away so fast, that he knocked down the mess hall doors in his bid to escape. Kopman scratched his head, looking to the rest of CRDL. "You guys know what's up with him?" The rest shook their heads, equally dumbfounded. Kopman scratched his head again, and returned to his team. He needed more coffee

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed the Omake because I sure did!**


	30. The Prep

**AN: Hey everybody! Welcome to the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Cpt. Lynx: Yeah Julia was introduced in chapter 27 when they went shopping.**

 **Review dude: Thanks! I'll try to keep doing my best. And it was all a dream so they haven't started messing with CRDL yet. And i do mean yet.**

 **Hyakudori: Thanks man! Shit slinging is always the best.**

 **Disclaimer: The OCs are mine...thats all**

"Yeah. I'm sorry I just wanted you all to see me as Blake the person not Blake the Faunus. Especially since the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company is on my team I didn't want to reveal my heritage. You can obviously see why I didn't want that to happen." Blake said keeping her head down and looking scared and vulnerable. Honestly I think the only reason she hasn't bolted out of here is because of Emily and I.

"Oh Blakey! We don't think any less of you being a Faunus. If Weiss cream doesn't like it then she can shove her opinions up her own ass.", Yang said giving Blake a strong Bear hug that I'm pretty sure would have broken a normal person's spine. Regardless it was nice to see Yang supporting Blake like that. Maybe I've started off on the wrong foot with Yang and should try to extend an olive branch to her.

"Yeah! I don't care if you have some cute kitty ears!", Ruby said joining into the hug. It was a sweet scene honestly. She really is a little kid.

"We don't think any less of you for being a Faunus Blake you have my support.", Pyrrha said respectfully.

"Ditto. Now where's my Renny?", Nora asked never letting go of her war hammer.

"He's fine I was texting him a couple of minutes ago.", I said trying to not get put in the emergency room for blunt trauma.

"He's been texting you? But I sent Renny a bazillion texts and he hasn't answered once. Why would he text you and not me?"

"I don't know sounds like a personal problem.", I don't have the heart to tell the kid that Ren is with another woman having the time of his life. It would crush her, "but he'll be here this afternoon for sure. So take a nap or something he's fine don't worry."

"If he isn't here by tonight I will break your leg", Nora says as she walks back into the room slamming the door behind her.

"How about Jaune?", Pyrrha asks with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"He's fine. Don't worry. He'll be back here later. Now go get some sleep you look like you really need it.", I told her as I gently led her into her room.

"O-okay. As long as you are sure they are fine."

"Pyrrha relax I was texting them not minutes ago. If it wasn't for Sophia we would have stayed in Vale too." I say as I get her close to her room.

"Okay if you are sure."

"I am"

"Okay then I'll go rest my eyes then."

"Good idea"

With that she closes the door to her room to go take a well needed nap. Turning around I see Team RBY going to head into their room.

"Hey Yang you mind hanging back a bit?", I ask before she can fully enter her room.

"Sure I guess", she replies cautiously. I don't blame her most of our conversations have not gone well in the past.

"I just wanted to apologize for well everything. I know we haven't gotten off on the right foot. We've just had lost everything and it's been stressful trying to get our lives put together. I know its a weak excuse, but regardless I'm sorry and I would like to try to be friends."

"It's alright. I'm the one who should be sorry. I've been insensitive to your situation and I have always been quick to get angry. There's nothing to forgive. You haven't done anything wrong. I can tell you are a good guy. I just wanted to see you as the bad guy for so long especially after you destroyed Weiss so violently during class. But looking back on it she probably needed an ass kicking, just not that much."

"Yeah it was a bit much I'll admit, but I don't regret it. She needs to change her attitude and get that stick out of her ass."

"No argument here. She's been awful to Ruby. Criticizing every one of her decision. You may not see it, but Ruby is getting majorly stressed out because of it. The only thing that gives her a break is when she gets to babysit your cute little daughter. That's why she was so quick to say yes. She just needed a break from Weiss and all her nagging."

"Seems like she's an awful teammate."

"Well she definitely needs to change. If she doesn't like Blake being a faunus then she better suck it up and deal with it because I'm protecting my partner. I'm sure Rwby will agree with me."

"Thank you for helping Blake. I know she was terrified of telling you guys about being a Faunus. I'm sure you can see why." Emily spoke up giving a thankful hug to Yang.

"So as Blakeys cousin im sure you have plenty of embarrassing stories of Blake as a kid?"

"Oh definitely I'll tell you some whenever you want."

"Oh you bet I'm going to want to know it all", Yang says with a flip of her hair, "But right now I need to deal with this team crisis we are definitely having. Before I go though what's the actual story with Jaune? I know you didn't tell them everything you know."

"That's not really for us to say. That's Jaune's business if you want to know you'll have to ask him." I tell her. Hey I'm not going to talk about my friend behind his back, that's not cool.

"Ahh party pooper. Fine I'll ask vomit boy later."

"Vomit boy? It suits him." I say with a chuckle.

"I know right? Anyways I have a team to put back together. I'll talk to you later.", she says as she heads into her room.

"Good luck" I say as me and Emily wave goodbye.

After that we head back to my dorm where I change into a new set of clothes and grab my M9 in case of emergency and strap it to my thigh. While doing this I also change my bandage to see the wound almost fully healed. Seems like I'll be one hundred percent for the mission. I would have fought regardless, but it's relieving to know I'm not going to be handicapped in this fight.

We make out of the dorms and head to vale for a fun day out. We couldn't do some things good for little kids since Sophia couldn't walk so we had to get creative. We took her to you stores and bought her whatever it seemed she loved the most. Luckily she seemed to just love soft cuddly stuffed animals so it didn't hurt my wallet, but seeing her so happy is priceless. She deserves to be happy, especially after all she went through. I just want to give her as normal a life as possible. Even though it seems rather impossible since I'm her father and I'm going to be helping start a revolution. I'll try my best to insulate and protect her from the reality of what's going on.

We spent the whole day spoiling her rotten and going wherever she pointed to and did whatever she wanted. Seeing Sophia and Emily so happy playing together made me happier than I thought I could possibly be. Those smiles are something I would fight to protect. The damper of the whole day is that I know the only reason most of these people are letting them be so happy and buy whatever at the marked price is because they are clearly terrified of me. After all I could be a rather intimidating man, especially with my sidearm strapped to my thigh. At one point a police officer stopped me and asked for a licence, but all I had to do was flash them my Beacon Scroll and they let me be.

We had dinner as a family at the same Italian place we ate on our first family date a week ago or so. The owners were much friendlier this time around since we were all cleaned and well dressed. So I guess it was just Sophia being dirty that upset them last time. It seems like I can make this place a common stop for the time being.

After dinner we walked Emily back to her apartment. We said a quick goodbye and I headed back to Beacon to get ready for class tomorrow morning. It didn't take long for me and Sophia to get back to Beacon. When I entered my dorm both Ren and Jaune were chilling in our room in their pyjamas. Turns out they are going to be crashing at our place after Jaune straight up told Pyrrha and Nora the truth of where they were. Or rather who they were in. Now I don't have any problem with telling the truth, but he was apparently pretty damn blunt about it. Blunt enough for Pyrrha to slap him out of his room and for Nora to point blank slam Ren with her hammer causing a hole in their room. Seems like both JNPR and RWBY are having problems. Volk and Newlin shared their beds with Jaune and Ren. After a while in the Army we stop giving a fuck about personal space it was just sharing a bed. No different than falling asleep in the same foxhole.

Jaune and Ren were pretty bummed out about the whole JNPR crisis. So they were rather subdued the whole night. So we decided to ask them about their girls. Apparently Jaune and Julia are officially boyfriend and girlfriend, while Ren and Auburn were going to see where it goes. Apparently Auburn is a well known fashion designer and Ren seems to really like her. Kopman and Janette decided to just keep it informal no strings attached for now. Ha good luck with that. Volk fell head over heels for Mocha and they are going on a date Wednesday night. Seems like Volk likes bunny girls. Meanwhile Newlin couldn't shut up about how much of a freak Olivia was in bed. Apparently he's not letting go of that ass anytime soon. Poor Jaune and Ren were probably traumatized. Good now they are fucked up just like the rest of us. After all we are all kinda fucked up in some way shape or form.

After messing around for a while we all went to sleep early to get ready for the next day. We have a lot to do this week. We have to prepare for the battle and somehow focus on classes at the sametime.

 ***Time skip***

Sunday 0400

Today is the day we've been waiting for. Over the course of the week we had surveyed our battlefield. We got enough barbed wire to cover our section of the battlefield from one of Ozpin's sources. We also got old mines leftover from the Great War. They were all tripwire mines so not ideal, but we work with what we have. Over the course of the week we polished our hand to hand fighting and I was able to train myself to hit a stationary 500 m target somewhat consistently. Not perfect but it will do for what we have planned.

My shoulder has fully healed and everyone is in the right place of mind. Emily apparently told Ghira about Blake being here and he is going to arrive Friday night with a group of his bodyguards. If we can sway a country leader to our side his support would be invaluable.

Speaking of Blake her team is still having problems. Ice bitch has been more closed off and cold than ever. According to Ozpin she had even requested to switch teams, but he refused her request. Besides her Ruby, Blake and Yang are closer than ever and have become good friends of ours recently. JNPR however is still in ruin. Ren and Jaune have slept over our room every night and I'm quite sure Pyrrha and Nora hate our guts.

In terms of Ren and Jaune we have spent the last week drilling them in PT and have gotten them much stronger than they were before. Aura is incredible in the way it allows the body to push itself further and recover faster. We also gave each of them one of our M17s and trained them how to use them. Jaune actually used it in Combat Class to win his fight against a cocky bastard named Cardin. He simply shot the bastard three time during his charge bringing him to orange and then finished him off with a pistol whip. Honestly we couldn't be prouder of him.

Each of us have all gotten closer to our girls except for Kopman. Surprisingly that has stayed no strings attached. Despite him spending both Tuesday and Thursday night at her place. All seems to be going well, but I can't help but be nervous for today. So many things could go wrong today, but we have a mission to accomplish and we always have to place the mission first. It's part of our warrior ethos.

"I will always place the mission first.

I will never accept defeat

I will never quit

I will never leave a fallen comrade" I repeat the warrior's ethos to myself. I can remember my Drill Sergeant making me eat last for chow if I couldn't have the entire soldiers creed memorized.

"You can't sleep either?" Kopman asks from his bed.

"Nah too nervous." I reply making sure not to wake Sophia.

"You remember how we kept calm at night back in Afghanistan?"

"Yeah we repeated the soldier's creed until we fell asleep. I don't know why but it always put me at rest."

"Well this isn't any different. At the end of the day it's the same shit. Just live and fight to see the next day. The soldier's creed!"

" **The soldier's creed"** I hear both Newlin and Volk reply with me. Seems like they can't sleep either. We aren't going to be the same after today. I can feel something life changing is going to go down today and I'm sure they feel the same.

" **I am an American Soldier! I am a warrior and a member of a team! I serve the people of the United States of America and live the Army Values! I will always place the mission first! I will never accept defeat! I will never quit! I will never leave a fallen comrade! I am disciplined, physically and mentally tough! Trained and proficient in my warrior tasks and drills! I always maintain my arms, my equipment, and myself! I am an expert and a professional! I stand ready to deploy, engage, and destroy the enemies of the United States of America in close combat! I am the Guardian of Freedom and the American way of life! I AM AN AMERICAN SOLDIER. HOOAH!"**

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed! Get ready for another Omake!**

 **The Daily Life of an Ice Bitch**

 **By: MARSOC RAIDER ECHO FOUR QUEBEC**

 **Yet again canon.**

Weiss woke up that morning, her hair an absolute total mess. She scowled at the strands that fell across her eyes as she got up, and stalked into the bathroom. After combing her hair, tying it in a lopsided ponytail, she got to the task of getting dressed. Opening her closet, she looked at all the beacon Uniform. "Too much color, not boring enough." She thought as she grudgingly put on the uniform. She then went about shoving her head as far up her ass as she could, and ended up looking almost normal. If one looked close enough, they could see past the mirage at an annoyingly loud, racist bitch who's head was so far up her ass it came around and looked semi like a human.

With that ordeal over, the snowbitch walked to the DFAC, intent on eating all the yummy things before anyone else. She hurriedly devoured anything remotely tasteful, leaving the bland stuff for rest of the students. She then went about categorizing her scroll's contacts by levels of what in her mind equated to annoyance, which in reality was everybody being themselves. But, her head was stuck too far up her ass for her to understand that. Afterwards, she headed to her Grimm Sciences class, where after making a fool of herself and losing her weapon yet again, having Volk save her just in time with a well aimed shot from his sidearm, she chewed his head off his neck, and as his team tried to console him, she chewed on his bones. The rest of the classes resulted in her answering every fucking question, in a manner that stealthily insulted the intelligence of everyone around her. She went to the Combat Class, and got the shit beaten out of her by a very pissed off Frias, who was sick of her shit. After that, she went to her room, and cried, cursing at the injustice of the Infidel who so deftly beat her to a pudding. Afterwards, she studied from her book of "How To Be An Asshole" by I. M. Adick, and shortly afterwards, fell asleep.

Ruby walked in on the sight of Weiss sleeping, slumped over her desk after studying. She picked up the sleeping girl, and tucked her into bed. No matter how much of a Blue Falcon Weiss could be, Ruby was her team leader. Ruby would take care of everyone on team RWBY, regardless of who they were or whatever. She smiled at the sleeping Ice Queen, and prepped for bed.

Somewhere else in Remnant, as the fireteam was completing their mission, Volk Sneezed. "Dammit. Someone is being nice to the Ice Bitch." He announced, souring the squad's mood.


	31. The Battle of the Docks

**AN: Well this is the Battle im sure you've all been waiting for. Warning there are some blood and guts because War is hell. Oh and before any of you fellow servicemen and women complain. I know callsigns are to be used on radios., but I didn't use any in here to keep the flow of the story and to not confuse people with who is who.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Review Dude: Sun and Penny won't be there because Team RWBY doesn't get involved. They will be in the story, just not at the docks.**

 **Hyakudori: Good Catch! Ghira will be very important!**

 **EWR115: Thanks so much! Raider Ech Four Quebec does a great job with the Omakes! It really makes the story better in my opinion.**

 **Taylorgumke31: Thanks man! I really appreciate all your support!**

 **Revan004: You might get what you ask for. After all its soon to be the season of giving lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. That's it.**

Well seems like we ended up yelling the majority of the soldiers creed because it woke up everyone else in the Room leading to yelling from Ren and Jaune while Sophia cried from all the noise and being woken up. Since we were all awake and couldn't fall back asleep we all decided to go out and get some PT in just for the sake of warming up and doing something. Of course we only went out for PT after I rocked Sophia back to sleep.

We went for a moral booster so we decided to go on another cadence run with Ren and Jaune. They learned to love cadence runs. As soon as we are all stretched out and ready to run we form up and start running.

"Up in the morning out of the rack!" Kopman starts us off as we settle into an easy jog.

" **Up in the morning out of the Rack!"** We all reply in a thunderous roar.

"Greeted at dawn with an early attack!"

" **Greeted at dawn with an early attack!"**

"First Sergeant rushes me off to chow!"

" **First Sergeant rushes me off to chow!"**

"But I don't eat it any how!"

" **But i don't eat it any how!"**

"Hail Oh Hail Oh Infantry!"

" **Hail Oh Hail Oh Infantry!"**

"Queen of Battle follow me!"

" **Queen of Battle follow me!"**

"An Airborne soldier's life for me!"

" **An Airborne soldier's life for me!"**

"Oh nothing in this world is free!"

" **Oh nothing in this world is free!"**

"From a big bird in the sky!"

" **From a big bird in the sky!"**

"All will jump and some will die!"

" **All will jump and some will die!"**

"Off to battle we will go!"

" **Off to battle we will go!"**

"To live or die, Hell I don't know!"

" **To live or die, Hell I don't know!"**

"Hail Oh Hail Oh Infantry!"

" **Hail Oh Hail Oh Infantry!"**

"Queen of Battle follow me!"

" **Queen of Battle follow me!"**

"An Airborne soldier's life for me!"

" **An Airborne soldier's life for me!"**

"Oh nothing in this world is free!"

" **Oh nothing in this world is free!"**

"Early at night it's drizzling rain!"

" **Early at night it's drizzling rain!"**

"I am hit and feel no pain!"

" **I am hit and feel no pain!"**

"In my heart I have no fear!"

" **In my heart I have no fear!"**

"Because my soldier God is here!"

" **Because my soldier God is here!"**

"Hail Oh Hail Oh Infantry!"

" **Hail Oh Hail Oh Infantry!"**

"Queen of Battle follow me!"

" **Queen of Battle follow me!"**

"An Airborne soldier's life for me!"

" **An Airborne soldier's life for me!"**

"Oh nothing in this world is free!"

" **Oh nothing in this world is free!"**

"The mortars and artillery!"

" **The mortars and artillery!"**

"The screaming bursts around me!"

" **The screaming bursts around me!"**

"Jagged shrapnel on the fly!"

" **Jagged shrapnel on the fly!"**

"Kills my buddy makes me cry!"

" **Kills my buddy makes me cry!"**

"Hail Oh Hail Oh Infantry!"

" **Hail Oh Hail Oh Infantry!"**

"Queen of Battle follow me!"

" **Queen of Battle follow me!"**

"An Airborne soldier's life for me!"

" **An Airborne soldier's life for me!"**

"Oh nothing in this world is free!"

" **Oh nothing in this world is free!"**

We keep going for another hour just singing cadence after cadence preparing ourselves for this fight. When we finish our fifth lap around the whole campus Ren and Jaune are wiped out and we go inside to get some chow and prepare for Battle. Getting to our room we all prepare for war checking our weapons and gear. We equip ourselves in a similar manner as the outpost mission but we stuff as many extra mags into our bags as possible and dump extra rounds into our rucksacks. I bring all of the 50 BMG ammo left. Roughly 120 rounds and I grab all fourteen magazines of 5.56 NATO rounds. Volk carries the mines and the barbed wire is waiting for us in the Humvee. We had asked Alicia, the nice cafeteria lady, to make us some sandwiches to go. She also gave us chips and energy drinks to go with it. God bless her soul these are better than rip-its. We also hid a huge mountain of sandbags in one of the empty warehouses a block away from the docks. We finish loading up and we say our goodbyes to Ren and Jaune. I pick up Sophia and carry her towards RWBY's dorm. Feeling her I'm my arms I'm happy that she feels a little heavier. She's still drastically underweight, but she is headed in the right direction. Getting there I hand her over to Ruby after kissing Sophia on the forehead. I give Blake the bottle and say goodbye to Yang, Ruby and Blake. Then we head towards the battleground. No words are exchanged the whole way. We already know what to do and we all already made peace with our maker. It doesn't take long for us to reach the Vale docks in our Humvee we arrive to see that the Vale Police Department still hasn't arrived. We start placing the Barbed wire in a wide corridor blocked with containers on either side that leads towards where we will set up our defensive position. There's a parking lot building roughly 2 city blocks away making it a 200 m range. Definitely within my range and it gives me a solid view of the whole battlefield. We set up the mines in 5 meter intervals more or less since we didn't want all the mines to go off because only one of them is tripped. We finished setting up the mines and then went about driving the Humvee back and forth carrying the sand bags. Soon we have viable and well enough protected positions. Only way it could be better is if we were on top of a hill and had literal higher ground. After they finish setting up I take the Humvee and park it at a midway point between my position and my teams position. I walk the rest of the way lugging all my gear and two sandbags luckily it's not too far and there is an elevator that leads up to the top. After a slow elevator ride to the top I get into position and radio in that I am good to go. I set up my two sandbags on the edge of the concrete ledge for stability when I'm shooting. Makes it so that I'm shooting from a standing, slightly crouching, position rather than laying flat. I would prefer to be able to shoot how I practiced, but I have to deal with the conditions I am handed. Sitting myself on the roof of an empty pick up truck I relax and begin the waiting game. After all it's only 1100 and we were only told it would happen sometime this afternoon. That's a very vague time it could be anywhere from 1200 to 2200. So we might be here a while.

After 2 hours of waiting we see the first of the Vale Police Department arrive. They don't so much as for set up. They just set up their vehicles in defensive positions for cover and then relax drinking coffee and just being way too relaxed. Cocky even.

At 1500 hours the boredom kicks in and we start singing through the radio.

(Sung to the tune of "Jesus loves the little children")

"Napalm sticks to all the children,

All the children of the world.

Red and yellow, black and white,

They all scream when it ignites,

Napalm sticks to all the children of the world!"

What can I say we are kinda fucked up. We continue singing fucked up little songs and jokes for the next thirty minutes. After that we snack on the food that Alicia gave us. Geez these energy drinks are life. I'll definitely have to invest in buying a pallet full of these.

Finally after six hours of waiting I hear a sound in the distance. Grabbing my Barrett I look through the scope and I see a fleet of Bullheads approaching our position from the horizon.

"We got incoming on the Horizon. Roughly 5 mikes out." I report through the radio.

"Copy. We are prepared for engagement. Keep us posted Frias."

Looking through my scope I see roughly 35 BH-160s headed towards us. As the seconds tick by I see them flank towards the right of the right most position of the Vale Police Department. Oh shit they know we are coming and are going to hit us with a strafing run.

"Guys take cover! The White Fang know we are here are preparing for a strafing run!" I yell into my radio.

"Fuck copy that we'll keep our heads down." Kopman replies.

Looking through my scope I see them lowering in altitude and their machine gunners start taking aim. I start trying to line up my shot with the pilot. It's a straight shot since he is flying straight towards my position. Right as I'm about to pull the trigger the Machine gunners let their first barrage rip through the VPD lines. Absolutely destroying their cover and making various Officers fall. Shit this is no time to be hesitating. I realign my shot and pull straight back on the trigger letting the round zoom down range. The shot ends up going lower than I had planned but it seems to have fucked up some of the hardware because the front BH-160 of the strafing run starts free falling towards the middle of the Valean lines.

 ***Boom***

The BH-160 crashed into the police in a fireball of glory. Destroying a solid portion of the Valean line and killing countless officers. Damn our support has already lost a lot of men and the fighting has barely started. I see one of the BH-160s break off from the run and head in my direction. Seems like I've caught their attention. I take a couple of shots at the BH and end up killing the Co-pilot. But the machine gunner lets off a hail of bullets at my direction. I'm barely able to take cover as they unload on my position destroying all the cars in my vicinity. Soon the bullets stop and the bullhead hovers above me. I assume they think they got me and are sending some grunts to make sure I'm down. Big mistake. As soon as the BH starts to lower I grab my M4 and unload a burst into the pilot causing the BH to crash into a bunch of cars. Some of the fighters were able to jump out prior to the crash, but more than one was stuck in the crash and by the horrible screams died burning to death. His companions didn't last much longer either since I unload on them before they had a chance to recoup themselves. I emptied my entire clip in the short, well firefight is a bit of a stretch since they never fired back let's call it an exchange. Anyways ignoring the smell of burning flesh in the Air. I go back to my post.

Looking back on the fight I see that the first of the BH-160s dropping off White Fang on an established LZ. It seems the VPD managed to take down two more BH-160s during my fight.

"Kopman first White Fang are on the ground. Some units are approaching your position."

"Copy that Frias. You good? I saw a BH-160 headed in your direction."

"Don't worry about it. I took care of the enemy."

"Good shit. Keep us posted."

As I looked over towards my team I saw Newlin mow down the first unit of the WF before they can reach the first obstacle.

Over with the VPD things weren't going as well. The BH-160s had stopped strafing and were now only off loading fighters. The VPD to their credit were quick to reform their line and started to exchange fire with the enemy. There were already instances of hand to hand combat breaking out on the rightmost flank of the VPD. Lining up my shots I decide to help out the VPD and start to take out some of the fighters. Leaving them as a red mist. Unfortunately this brings the WFs attention on me and this time they bring three BH-160s on my position. I rapidly fired three 50 BMG rounds into the first of the bogeys. The Pilot loses control and crashes into the building next to mine. Possibly killing civilians. The other two bullheads attack me from opposing sides forcing me to abandon cover and sprint for the stairwell. While running for the stairwell was hit with a couple of the rounds from the gunner in my right leg. None of the rounds broke skin, but it felt like getting hit by a fastball right in the legs three times in a row. It hurts like a bitch, but I managed to limp my way into the stairwell and down to the floor below.

I hear the voices of the various WF fighters converging on my position. I take a position between two SUVs and take a peak from out of my cover. To my right I see three WF and to my left I have six members. The six members are slightly downhill. So grabbing one of my flashbangs I toss it down towards the bigger group. As soon as the bigger group was disoriented the group of three ran down to help their comrades. They ran past me without even noticing me and I unloaded on them, completely massacring the group of nine fighters. My salvo missed a few, but a quick reload later and I mowed them down too. One crawler was taken care of by a Ka-Bar to the throat. I completely droned out his pathetic cries for mercy. It was always the same begs for mercy. They came to kill me specifically. There was no mercy to be had here.

Limping my way back up towards my bullet filled post I surveyed the field of Battle once more I look over towards the guys and I see them easily holding the line. A few had gotten past the first of five obstacles, but they didn't make it past the second. There were at least fourth bodies littered in the corridor before them. By looking at the limbs and pieces of flesh laying around i'm assuming Volk made use of his M320 Grenade Launcher. The VPD couldn't say the same. They were almost entirely engaged in close quarters combat with the Joseph Winchester leading the charge slashing into WF left and right. It looked like he was trying to reform some sort of order to the chaos but it wasn't working. However even through the chaos the VPD were the better fighters killing at least three WF for every man lost. It was an absolute slaughter fest with limbs and intestines filling the battlefield and fights breaking out on small mounds of dead fighters. Through all the slaughter I saw a odd man dressed in a white suit and a top hat next to him was a peculiar girl with pink, white, and brown color scheme. Then I see the man point towards my brothers. Shit poor me he's sending more of the WF to their deaths. A group of 30 Faunus follow his orders and charge toward our defensive position. At least ten of them are mowed down before they make it past the first obstacle. They lose another eight before one of them trips the mine taking out the whole group in a bloody mist of limbs and gore.

The bastard actually shakes his head in disappointment as if they forgot to pick up his order of chinese food, not get obliterated. Truly he was a heartless bastard I should take him out. Just as I line up my shot he points towards my brothers one more time and this time the girl next to him disappeared. Just gone, nowhere to be seen. Looking over towards my brothers I see the girl materialize out of nowhere. Shit.

"Kopman! Look out! Behind you!"

At that Kopman turns around just in time to barely dodge a stabbing attack from the midget. The others try to help but another wave of fighters comes charging at them forcing them to let Kopman handle it. I try to line up a shot at the girl but she's moving too fast and she''s too close to Kopman to get a clear shot without having the possibility of friendly fire. Luckily Kopman is able to bob and weave most of the attacks, managing to block some of them. However while he's focused on the fight of his life, I see that the White man has focused the Majority of the fighters towards the guys. Seems like he's going to use human wave tactics like the commies did. It seemed to be working since they managed to get past the fourth obstacle, however they were suffering extremely heavy casualties. Almost more than they were losing in the melee with the VPD. Fuck it enough watching I can help by cutting off the head of the snake. Lining up the shot on the bowler hat wearing leader I pull the trigger and watch as his lower body explodes into a mist of red. Nobody notices in the chaos of the battle, but hopefully it will demoralize the fighters. Back with Kopman I see the girl starting to get frustrated that Kopman is managing to keep himself in one piece. The other two guys are still working hard at keeping the perimeter. Tossing frags and flashbangs left and right. It seems like they ran out of 5.56 ammo and have switched over to using their M9s and Ka-bars as the final ten fighters out of the two hundred or so that started the push finally made it to them. So began the melee between the WF and my team. Taking aim I go for the WF furthest from any of the guys and take him out in a bloody mist. That makes a couple of the other fighters turn around making them easy for Volk and Newlin to take out with their M9s. Leaving only six WF combatants left.

I looked back over to Kopman's fight to see the girl disappear once more just to reappear behind Kopman stabbing him all the way through the the thigh. In defiance of the little menace Kopman elbows her in the face. Only for her to slash the blade out of Kopman making the wound much worse. Kopman is a tough son of a bitch, but he didn't seem to be getting up and the bitch had positioned herself over him to finish him off.

I wasn't going to let my brother die and this was the best shot at her I've had in this fight. I wasted no time in pulling the trigger. Just as she raised her arms to finish Kopman off I let the round off and watched as it tore off her right arm at the shoulder. Kopman jumped at the chance and pulled out his M17 and unloaded some shots into the girl, but as soon as he shot the girl disappeared only leaving behind her arm and a small pool of blood. Kopman kept looking back and forth, scared of another attack. I decided to see if I could find her on the battlefield elsewhere. I shifted my view over towards where the leader's presumably dead body lay and I saw her appear once more leaning over him with blood pouring out of her shoulder. I saw her scream and cry before not to much later she went still and fell on top of his body never to move again. He must have been someone important to her. At least they died together.

I swung my view back towards Newlin and Volk, I saw them finish off the last of the WF with their Ka-bars since I guess they ran out of ammo. Over with the VPD I see roughly fifteen Police officers and Valean SWAT picking through the rubble. None of the leaders was among the survivors I saw. Either they are dead or they fled in the heat of Battle. I wouldn't be surprised if it's the latter. It seems like the Battle is over. Packing up my stuff I limp my way out of the parking garage and start to make my way down towards my team.

Then out of the corner of my eyes I see the form of a person walking towards me. I stop, taking in a sight I was more grateful for, than there are words to describe. Standing at about six feet tall, clad in Jungle MARPAT, face concealed by a brown and black shemagh, a Marine. A Marine. A freaking gung ho, oorah, Devil Dog Marine. His M16 hung off his Body Armor as he led a WF insurgent by the arm, his 1911 aimed at the head of the poor bastard as he was led to the scene of the battle. The marine looked up, and locked eyes with me.

"Holy Fucking Shit. You wouldn't believe how glad I am to see that flag soldier." He sounded off at me. This world just got a whole lot better.

 **AN: New Marine OCs is property of MARSOC RAIDER ECHO FOUR QUEBEC. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Have a fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	32. The Devil Dog

**AN: Hey everybody! Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I got a new chapter out for you guys. I got to give a shout out to Raider ECHO FOUR QUEBEC for helping me with this story. Especially this chapter! He's been a great help with making this story more exciting! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Sacke110: Oh yeah the marine is going to make things really interesting.**

 **Hyakudori: Oh yes I killed off quite a few people and im only getting started!**

 **Revaan004: Yes I am well aware of that. I never referred to him as a soldier. I'm sure Raider would have knocked my head off if I did lol.**

 **Cpt. Lynx: Yeah I actually felt kinda bad killing them off so quickly, but necessary losses in this story.**

 **ODSTFRymann: It's Hail Oh Infantry. I changed it a little because in the original it says airborne ranger not airborne soldier.**

 **Review dude: Not well. They will not take it well. Hell if the guy who almost took you down got one shotted that would put the fear if god into you wouldn't it?**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs which are all the OCs except for Gunny. That's Raider ECHO FOUR QUEBEC's OC.**

The Marine and I stared at each other, the 1911 pointed at the White Fang Insurgent's head slowly lowering as the Marine took in the sight of the battle weary soldier before him.

"A Marine? How did you get here? Are there more of you?"

"Unfortunately, no. I was separated from my team. The fucking Hajis are getting better at routing us. Did bring a Cougar MRAP though."

"I don't think it was the Hajis-." I trailed off, looking towards his Flak-Patch "Gunnery Sergeant. There is much we have to talk about."

"Fucking Straight, and just call me Gunny. Are you alone too Private?" we both noticed the WF prisoner sneaking away.

"Yes sir we came here alone it's just us that we know of. We have a situation going on that we rather not discuss in such a public setting. But first we need to get Cpl. Kopman to the medical bay at Beacon. He took a sword to the leg."

"Fuck. Let's get him some help. Lead the way." Gunny turned around, and fired off two rounds at the WF insurgent, killing him instantly. "Didn't feel a thing, poor fucker."

"Can't say the same about most of the poor bastards out here. It was a fucking meat grinder. Most of the insurgents and police were slaughtered here. Worse than anything I saw back home."

"You haven't seen Fallujah then?" Diaz inquired, walking towards the rest of the team.

"No we were in Afghanistan, Helmand Province, it was my first deployment." I replied, hobbling after him towards the rest of the guys.

"No shit bruh. That's tight. Yeah, Fallujah was bad. Fucking cunts were everywhere. RPGing us after we would clear a block, forcing us to backtrack. Fucking insane." Diaz reminisced. Putting my arm over his shoulder, he helped me walk back towards the team.

"Worst we've had is endless mortar attacks. Day and night. Bastards rarely came within range"

"The pussies. Yeah back when I was infantry, we would get that alot. I slept through that shit though. Funny thing is, they only ever hit the POGs barracks. Poor fuckers." We finally came up to the Fireteam. "Sup ladies."

"Holy shit we aren't alone!" Volk cried out as he lifted Kopman up with Newlin's help.

"Unfortunately." Diaz grinned as he checked a corner. "We got a few stragglers. What's our plan boss?"

"We have our Humvee just down the block. We can leave the stragglers to the few police left. Let them kill each other for all I care. The Raid was disrupted for all intents and purposes, so our mission was a success. We need to focus on getting Kopman out of here. Take your MRAP and meet us up down this block ASAP. We are heading to Beacon and you are tagging along."

"Wilco. Meet you in five." Diaz snuck down the alley and disappeared into the shadows.

Gathering up the rest of our supplies we headed back towards our Humvee. As we put Kopman down into the Passenger seat we checked to make sure that his Tourniquet was secured and his bleeding was slowed. I grabbed my lite aid bag and packed some bandages into the wound and wrapped it to help stabilize him. I wasn't a medic so I didn't know what exactly to do, but I knew basic first aid. He was still conscious which was a great sign.

After I checked him out, we all hightailed it out of there heading towards the Bullhead docks. Behind us, in the distance, we heard the sounds of gunfire being exchanged as the last of the police and WF finished each other off. I looked back and I saw Gunny following behind us in his MRAP. The hulking machine is definitely eye catching.

It didn't take long for us to reach the Docks. Security let us through with no issue when they saw it was us. They didn't ask questions when they saw Gunny either. I guess they just assumed he's with us. Or they just didn't take their job seriously. Leaving the vehicles in the parking lot of the Air Taxiiport, we seemed to have gotten lucky, as one was already about to leave. Newlin and Volk helped carry Kopman across the lot into the ready Bullhead, while Gunny helped me hobble my way there.

As we settled down Kopman decided to speak up, "So Gunnery Sergeant. How did you end up here?"

"Ah, that's kinda the funny thing actually. I went to the end of the motor pool back home to take a piss, and all of sudden, me and the MRAP I'm standing next to are no longer in Kansas. Well, Iraq, but you know what I mean." He grinned, unclipped his kevlar and took it off, as well as pulling down the shemagh from his mouth and nose, revealing a brown high and tight hairstyle, his left eye hazel, while his right eye was blood red save for the pupil.

"No shit? We were on patrol when we suddenly ended up right outside of Vale, in the middle of the Beacon entrance exam. We first thought we got ambushed or hit an IED. Where did you end up in this world?", Kopman asked as he shifted his weight slightly, wincing as he did.

"About a week's travel south. Trees were everywhere, otherwise I could've gotten here sooner. You see those huge ass black-furred motherfuckers from a horror story or something? The big ones with claws?" He asked, showing them a picture on his cell phone of an Ursa Major Grimm.

"Yeah we got real close and personal with those bastards. Locals call them Grimm, the Academy we are staying at trains warriors, or as they call them here 'huntsman' to fight the bastards." Kopman said after he took a look at the picture just as the bullhead started to take off.

"No shit? That's tight. Damn. These kids tough?" Gunny looked out the porthole on the bullhead, at the Remnant sky. "Ah man. That's fucking amazing. What happened to the moon?"

"Fuck if I know. The moon is something even the locals don't know about. As for the kids they are definitely soft, but they are alright for a bunch of kids. We got two under our wing that show promise."

"Damn straight. Man, with these Grimm, shaping up these kids is a good Idea. What does the boss of the school say about getting them ready for it?" Diaz inquired, sitting up as he took a picture of the sky with his phone.

"Honestly I think he's a little soft when it comes to training these kids, but he's starting to shape up. You'll meet him soon enough. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already on his way to greet us when we land", Kopman grunted out as his leg spasmed in pain again, "Fuck I definitely need to get to Mallaurie ASAP. She'll fix me up in no time."

Diaz looked up from his phone. "She your squid?" Gunny muttered, as he messed with his phone. "Where the fuck am I getting WiFi from."

"Nah she's a local. The school doctor. Besides Army doesn't use squids we got our own medics." Kopman winced as he spoke.

"Ah shit that's right. My bad. Yeah, my squid got left back with my unit. He's gay as fuck but I miss him. He was kinda entertaining." Diaz laughed as he put his phone back in his pocket. "Yo Frias. What's our ETA?"

"Shouldn't be more than four minutes. It's not a long flight. You should see the school on the cliff up ahead." I spoke up, as I took off my Kevlar to feel fresh air against my scalp.

"Oorah. Can't wait to see what these guys build like." Gunny looked out the porthole again, watching for the school. "The name's Diaz by the way. You guys earned the right. With a fight like that, man, MARSOC would be on it's knees at the Army's door asking for you."

"It's an honor to meet you Diaz. I doubt we are anywhere near MARSOC or Green Beret levels, but we do our best out on the field.", Kopman spoke up with a grin on his face.

Diaz shook his head and smiled. "I'm serious. We need good shooters on our squad. Besides the fact you are allied with an institution that makes warriors, in another culture. That's what we look for in our CSO's. The ability to sneak in and take control." Gunny grinned wider. "We get back home, call me up. I'll put in a good word for you guys with my buddy at ForeCon. No joke."

"No shit? Well we better find a way home then. Ozpin said that there were multiple 'tears' that opened up at the same time. If we can study the video maybe we can find a way to get back home. Ozpin already has some professors studying the incident trying to figure all this shit out.", I spoke up from my place next to Diaz.

"Oorah. Well hey, while we're here, what's the plan?" Diaz asked the team, as he cleaned his 1911 as he waited to disembark.

"Well it's complicated right now, but we'll straighten this shit out when we talk to Ozpin. He has us on a payroll and we work with him for the moment. There is a lot we need to go over." I spoke up since Kopman was in no position to talk anymore as the pain was getting too much for him.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it. You guys want any morphine for him. That shit looks painful." Diaz looked at Kopman with a concerned look on his face.

"Nah I'm good man. I'll be fine. We are close anyways. We need to save that for emergencies. I can take it for a little longer." Kopman grunted out between his clenched teeth.

"Alright man. If it gets too much, tell me. So when we get there, I got a fabric litter in my ruck, we can use that to get him to the doc. Search and Rescue training with the Alaska Air Guard pays off." Diaz replied as he opened his pack, pulling out the rolled up fabric rescue litter. "Alright, let's get him on it." Diaz ordered as he put the edge up next to Kopman's side.

Newlin and Volk helped settle Kopman onto the litter as gently as possible. Making sure not to irritate his wound as they lowered him. As they finished centering him on the litter the bullhead touched down, indicating that we were now in Beacon. As soon as the doors lowered we all lifted the litter at the same time. I was careful to put most of my weight on my left leg since my right leg was absolutely fucked. Stepping out of the Bullhead we were a sight to see, that was for sure. Newlin and Volk were soaked head to toe in blood from their melee, I was limping and my pant leg was torn to hell where the WF hit me. Then we had Kopman who was managing to stay conscious and we had our new comrade tagging along.

The first one to see us was Ozpin, which was honestly no surprise to me. All he did was raise an eyebrow, while Glynda looked calm on the outside, her white knuckles said otherwise.

"I'll talk to you later Ozpin, right now we have to get Kopman to the Medical Bay. Call Mallaurie tell her to expect us." I yell out as we rush by him and Glynda ignoring the Beacon students watching us. I'm sure I saw more than one of them take pictures of us. It doesn't matter anyways, the truth is out. Within 24 hours I'm sure the whole world will know what happened at the docks and that we fought there. What happened to day will sure to change Vale forever. Especially with the huge hit the council suffered losing well over a hundred police officers, as well as possibly losing their commanders. The VPD will be understaffed and leaderless. It's a recipe for chaos.

But none of that matters right now. All that matters is getting Kopman to Mallaurie as soon as possible. Rushing to the Medical Bay I push through the pain in my leg to get him there as soon as physically possible. Eventually we get there and charge through the doors. We see Mallaurie there ready for us with the table set up and all her equipment at the ready. She directs us to where she wants us to put him down and we do so.

"Alright Caleb stay with me I'll need you to help me stitch him up since I can't for some reason." Mallaurie said as she went about checking out the wound.

"Have you tried using your Aura to help strengthen your puncture? It seems to work pretty well in stabbing us." I asked leaning against the wall trying to give my leg a break.

"Idiot idiot idiot. I am such an idiot! Of course that would work." She said as she rushed over towards her cabinet and pulled out a syringe full of something. She then went and actually pierced the skin giving Kopman the medication.

"Efrain I would kiss you if it wasn't inappropriate! This is perfect! Get out! All of you! Your friend is in good hands!", She said with a cheery smile as she went to work trying to find the bleed., "Wait actually are any of you a blood match for Kopman? He might need a transfusion"

"Yeah he's AB positive so all of our blood works for him. I'll stay and give my blood.", Volk said as he stepped up towards her.

"Good I'll have one of the nurses come by and take your blood now that I know that we just need Aura to work on you." She said as she kept working. "Now the rest of you please leave. I'm sure Ozpin wants to talk with you about the docks. The story is already on the news since the battle began. Your faces are on all of the news networks."

"Well I can't say we didn't anticipate this." I said as we started to head out, "Come on guys it's time for us to talk to Ozpin."

With that we all left the Medical Bay and headed over towards Ozpin's office, which is no doubt where he is right now waiting for us.

"Yo Frias what's this Aura stuff that you were talking about with the Doc?", Diaz inquired as he walked alongside me.

"It's this power that the people of this world have. Only the Hunters are supposed to have it unlocked to help fight the Grimm. It gives them special abilities such as teleportation, super strength, and any superhero comic book ability you can think of. But regardless of all of that they are still human and it only takes one .50 BMG to take them down. Or a handful of 5.56 NATO rounds. We've taken down insurgents with Aura already it's not a huge issue since they all get cocky with their abilities and believe simple bullets can't harm them. Its fucking stupid, but it works in our favor." I answered as I hobbled my way towards the elevator. Seriously my leg is killing me it feels like someone wacked it with a metal bat a few times. It'll be fine, but it's a pain in the ass right now.

"No shit? That's fucking righteous. So are we gonna talk to the big man? Also, you don't look so hot. Your leg gonna be alright?"

"Yeah I'll be alright. I've hurt more after football practices in high school. This is nothing. And yeah. We are going to go talk to the big man Ozpin. I'm sure it's going to be an interesting talk."

"You're telling me. Did he keep you guys prisoner at all? I don't know if they teach you dudes in the Army any SERE stuff, but when I first joined they taught me a lot of that stuff." Diaz grinned as they approached the Elevator to Ozpin's office.

"Nah Ozpin didn't take us prisoner. He likes to take a more diplomatic approach to things. However we do have some prisoners of our own from a prior mission. I'm sure you would have been handy when we interrogated them." I said as we entered the elevator and started heading up towards Ozpin.

"That's cool. And sounds like the Questioning was fun. Did you use the needles under the fingernails trick?" Diaz pulled his 1911, and loaded the chamber. "First thing you'll learn in Raider School. Never enter the room of an unknown person without a weapon ready. Read me?"

"Yeah I read you." I said as I reached into my thigh holster and readied my M9 as Newlin did the same.

"We didn't do that in the interrogation. We just went with waterboarding and a car battery for electrocution.", Newlin spoke up from behind us.

"Legit. A bit on the messy side, but I'm assuming you got what you needed?" Diaz inquired, taking out a cigar and lighting it. "Excuse my habit, but haven't had the chance to light one. Concealment and all that."

"Don't sweat it man. I completely understand. And yeah we got some Intel from the prisoners. It turned out to be true considering that's how we found out about the raid we stopped today." I said as we reached the top floor of the tower, Ozpin's office.

"Sounds like fun. Gentlemen, let's make history, oorah?" Diaz says as he takes off his shemagh, places his 8-point cover on his head, and exits the elevator.

"Always ready Gunny" I said as we all stepped out of the elevator into Ozpin's office.

Looking ahead I saw Ozpin sitting in his chair looking at a screen, surprisingly he wasn't drinking coffee this time. Glynda spotted us coming out of the elevator and nudged Ozpin to alert him of our presence. Something must be bothering him if he's this unfocused.

"Ah yes! Just the gentlemen I needed to speak with. Who is this gentlemen you brought with you? You seem to be well acquainted with each other." Ozpin asked as he sat up in his chair.

"The name's Gunnery Sergeant Antonio Mark Diaz, United States Marine Corps, Marine Special Operations Command. I come from the same place Frias and his unit does." Diaz spoke up, his eyes on Ozpin's every move.

"Ah a pleasure to meet you Gunnery Sergeant Diaz! We will definitely have to talk more about you and our situation. However first I need to understand everything myself. I hope you understand and can wait a few minutes for us to sort out what exactly happened today." Ozpin said standing up and offering Gunny a handshake.

Diaz took his hand, and shook it firmly. "Aye Sir, I most definitely can." Diaz stood, arms comfortably at his sides, although, Frias noticed that his right hand was close to his holster.

"Splendid! Now Frias if you would please tell me what exactly happened today, because the council and the media are saying a lot. However I don't trust what they have to say and would rather hear it from yourself." Ozpin said seating himself once more crossing his hands over his cane.

"What exactly are the Council and Media saying?" I asked relaxing myself into a slight parade rest position. I don't know why, but it just felt right.

"That can wait. Just tell me what happened!" Ozpin asked obviously frustrated with his patience coming to an end.

"Well to put it simply it was a bloodbath. The White Fang knew we were coming. They came in and strafed our defensive positions causing heavy casualties among the VPD not minutes into the battle. I managed to take one of their aircraft down, but it ended up crashing right into a group of VPD. That got their attention and they sent aircraft towards myself. In total over the course of the battle they sent four BH-160s at me. None of them left alive, however one of the aircraft crashed into a office building, no doubt killing innocent civilians. The rest of the battle was a slaughter as waves of WF crashed against our obstacles only to get mowed down. The VPD and WF ended up in a massive melee brawl with absolute chaos everywhere on their side of the battlefield. It was hard to tell ally from enemy in that madness. That was when a man in all white with a Bowler hat came onto the battlefield and sent more concentrated attacks on our position. He also sent a short woman with a teleporting ability to attack our position. I took out the man with one round from my Barrett M107. The short woman went into close quarters combat with Kopman while more WF came in suicidal waves, forcing Newlin and Volk into CQC. I helped whenever possible but I didn't want to risk hitting one of the guys. However during the fight the woman got the upper hand on Kopman and ended up stabbing him through the thigh. She was going to finish him off when I risked the shot and ended up taking her arm off. She died shortly after of blood loss. After that the battle was basically over and I went to rejoin the guys and help out Kopman, when I ran into Gunnery Sergeant Diaz here. That's basically the gist of it."

"I see. Well that's similar to what the media is stating. Apparently over 27 civilians were killed during the battle."

"Why the fuck were they there?" Diaz interrupted. "I'm not blaming you Frias, I know very well that us enlisted don't call the shots. I'm asking you, Wonderful Wizard Of Oz? Why were there Non-Coms in the area?" Diaz questioned pointedly.

"That is no way to talk to the Headmaster! I demand you apologize!" Glynda demanded as she tightened her grip on her riding crop.

"Lady, can it. Where I come from, I outrank basically anyone who doesn't have a star on their shoulders. Hell, I outrank some of them too. And I believe I asked a fair fucking question. Can I expect to get an answer within the next year?"

"Why I-" Glynda starts before Ozpin interrupts her.

"Glynda please" He said as he leveled a glare at her until she backed down, "I apologize for her behavior. I understand these are tense times for all of us. As for why there were civilians in the area. That is the fault of the Vale Police Department. They were in charge of clearing the area. Apparently they foolishly believed that only the docks themselves needed to be cleared and didn't care to set up barriers preventing passersby from accidently walking into the area. It was their arrogance that cost them not only the lost lives of these civilians, but also the lost lives of over 105 officers of the law. Sadly the commanders can't be held responsible since they all lost their lives in the fight as well." Ozpin said as he rubbed his forehead with his hands, "I assume that suffices as an answer for you?"

"Yeah. Now I can get mad at the responsible party. Apologies for the sass. Where I come from, we unfortunately have a few rankers who are irresponsible with their men and the lives of non-coms. Didn't seem like you would be that air headed." Diaz reciprocated, smiling again. "Glad to hear that at least a few people here give a shit."

"Believe me I care about the lives of all my charges. However sadly I'm powerless to stop them from being endangered out in the field. That's why we train them to the best of our abilities. To give my students the best chance at survival in this cruel world." Ozpin said with a weary sigh as he sank slightly into his chair.

"You ever heard of SERE?" Diaz questioned Ozpin, picking up on his weariness.

"Can't say I have Gunnery Sergeant." Ozpin asked his interest peaked.

"Just call me Gunny. And SERE stands for Survive, Evade, Resist, Escape. It's a vital part of special forces training. And from what I can tell, these kids are like your world's SF. I taught at Raider School for a few turns. I could help out here with these kids. From what I hear from you guys, this is a bloody world. I can't help but wanna give these kids a better shot at it." Diaz replied, looking straight at Ozpin.

"I would gladly do anything to give my students a better chance to survive. However I have to ask. Mr. Frias do you trust him", Ozpin asked looking straight into my eyes.

"I trust him with my life. He's my brother in arms. You can trust him too." I spoke completely truthfully.

"Well then I believe if he's going to be a part of our staff and staying here we might as well tell him all about our plans for the future." Ozpin spoke in a more relaxed manner, "Also I feel it's important for you to know that the media has painted you and your team as heros. This no doubt helps with our plans."

"That's perfect. Alright so this is the situation. This Kingdom isn't all shits and giggles as i'm sure you've noticed." I asked Gunny looking over towards him.

"Yeah. Kinda hard not to notice this fuckfest. Regular Disneyland you got here." Diaz deadpanned.

"Yeah, you don't even know the half of it. I'm sure you've noticed how some people on this world have animal parts, such as ears and tails."

"Ran into a group of them just today. They didn't like me very much." Diaz again dished out a plateful of dry humor.

"Yeah well it's a fucked situation for their people. They are a different species called Faunus. Life is basically hell on earth for them. Well the majority of them. Imagine basically Jim Crow laws for these people and then throw in less sympathy among other races for the subjugated." I asked trying not to chuckle at gunny's dry ass humor. "We want to change that. Well we want to change a lot about this country. The council runs this country, its essentially an oligarchy. The rich greedy bastards run this kingdom with an Iron fist and do their best to make life horrible for the Faunus. They also bleed the average citizens dry through taxes and very few opportunities for advancement. Essentially the class you are born in decides your whole life here. Its fucked and we want to overthrow the government and help bring in a democratic rule with equality as a staple. I know it's extremely idealistic, but we need to do this."

Gunny seemed to be mulling over this, and after a minute, looked up. "Normally, I'd say we gotta follow the prime directive. But these people are advanced enough to be able to at least patch themselves up if we fuck up, WHICH we won't do because the moment we lose, these rich motherfuckers are gonna clamp down, a hundred times harder. So I'm all for it. However, we gotta find a way to uniform and arm anyone who joins our cause. A Fireteam, A raider, Humvee and MRAP are not gonna fight this war alone. I need access to mining companies that process metals, and as many scientists that work here, I want half of them working on weapons and vehicles. Me and these fine Green Motherfuckers can train the noobs. You wanna take down a country, you just got a specialist." Diaz grinned wider than a cheshire as he said this, his one red eye almost gleaming.

"You will get everything you need and more. Alongside these 'noobs' as you call them you will have my exclusive force of elite Huntsman fighting by your side. 25 of the best fighters on this side of Remnant. We are also preparing food storage and bunkers out in the countryside for what Mr. Kopman refers to as Guerilla Warfare. These men tell me its the best way to defeat an overwhelming force. Is that true? Seeing as you are the professional at this I'm sure you would know." Ozpin asks with some more life coming back into him.

Diaz turned to the soldiers. "You sure you motherfuckers aren't SF?" He asked, slightly unbelieving that the team was really just infantry.

"Yep we had Level B SERE but that's the standard for all combat troops as you know. So that's helpful, but yeah basic infantry. We are still pretty new to our military careers. I'm only 19 after all." I ask with a chuckle at the end.

Diaz's eyebrows raised nearly off his head. "Your drill instructor did a fine ass job then. And yes Oz, these dudes know their shit." Diaz scratched his neck. "If you don't mind boss, I'd like to take a shower. Haven't had the chance in two weeks. Before I got here I was on a mission with my Battalion."

"By all means! You can stay with Frias' team since Kopman will surely be spending the night in the medical bay. We can reconvene tomorrow to talk about more details. Go get yourselves washed up and get some rest. Mr. Frias your team is excused from class tomorrow. Take that time to help Gunny get accustomed to Beacon." Ozpin said looking relieved to have this all come to a happy conclusion.

"Sounds good with me. If you don't mind me asking. What exactly is the media saying about us?" I asked highly curious.

"Well the videos speaks for themselves. Various CCTV cameras were working along with a few intrepid reporters. All the public knows is that a you did what had to be done, but that it was brutal." Ozpin replied.

"That's hardcore. Hey, uh, before we go, could I get my MRAP up here to the school. I got some classified shit in there and I don't want to be charged with treason when I eventually get back home."

"Of course. I'll let the pilots know to expect you after you shower. Now please go get some rest. I'm sure you all need it as much as I do." Ozpin pleads obviously wanting us out, but not wanting to be rude.

Diaz took his hand, and shook it firmly. "Sir, if only we had Second Lieutenants as awesome as you are." He smiled, released Ozpin's hand, and walked out of the office, Volk and I followed him out.

We made our way back down the elevator and towards the dorms.

"Hey Newlin you want to get back to the dorm and take a shower first? I have to go pick up Sophia from Team RWBY." I asked Newlin as we exited the elevator. I got a nod in affirmative from Newlin

Diaz's eyebrows raised at the mention of Sophia. Shit, that's right. He doesn't know. I have a feeling he and Sophia will get along fine.

"Oh yeah Gunny you might want to tag along I have some people to introduce you to including my daughter." I said noticing his confused expression.

"Already getting comfy with the locals?" Diaz raised his eyebrows, laughter in his eyes.

"You can say that. I found my daughter on the streets of this fucked up city. She was starving and mistreated. I couldn't leave her on the streets so I adopted her." I told him with all seriousness.

"Oh shit. That's tough. Glad you found her man. I feel like shit now. That's how a lot of kids are back home. San Diego man. It's tough." Diaz replied somberly.

"Yeah we can't help all of them, but I'm glad I decided to help her. She's a sweetheart. I'm sure you'll get along great with her." I told him with a smile at the end as we continued walking towards the dorms with Newlin splitting off from us with a tired wave as we get to our dorm.

"I can't wait. I'll bet she's a sweetheart. With a name like that." Diaz smiled. "One of my sisters is named Sophia. She's a firecracker that one."

"No shit? Damn what are the odds" I asked rhetorically as I chuckled. "She's a good kid and gets along great with a few members of Team RWBY. They have become reliable babysitters while I'm out on a mission."

"That's good man." Diaz replied, taking in the sight of the different teams that walked by. "Make sure you come home to her every time man. Read me?"

"Yeah I read you Gunny, but there is never a 100 percent chance of anything during battle. That's why I already have backups in place so that if anything happens to me she'll be taken care of."

"That's good man. Hey, I don't know if they teach you this in Infantry, but write your loved ones some letters. Tell em that you love them. Ya know. So if you do go, they'll know that you didn't forget them." Diaz spoke, his voice low and serious.

"I wrote one my first day here for my family back home. In case the guys find a way back and I don't make it. Seems like i'm going to have to write one for my loved ones here too." I replied somberly looking at the ground as we walk.

"Yep. And give em to someone who you can trust. Every mission. That reminds me, before we start teaching these guys, I'm gonna put you dudes through some basic classroom stuff, with two training missions. But you guys will have no problems with it. You earned your titles as soldier, you'll hands down earn the title of Marine Raider. Oorah?"

"Sounds good to me Gunny. HOOAH!" I replied back knowing the hooah will bother him a little.

Diaz shook his head with a smile. "You damn soldiers." He laughed as we came up to RWBY's door.

"Well here we are" I said as I knocked on RWBY's door.

Immediately the door burst open with Blake holding Sophia. Sophia screamed, "Daddy!" As Blake bum rushed me in a hug.

"Oh god we saw the news and I was so worried. I didn't know if you were okay or not. All I heard is that one of you was taken to the Medical Bay in a stretcher." She said as she hugged me closely.

"I'm alright", I say as I get out of the hug after it goes on for a little too long and grabbed Sophia from her, "Kopman is the one who's in the Medical Bay. He took a nasty hit, but the stubborn bastard will be alright."

"Well that's good", she said before looking behind me and seeing Diaz, "So who is your friend? Are you going to introduce me?"

"My bad. Gunnery Sergeant Diaz this is Blake of Team RWBY. Blake this is Gunnery Sergeant Diaz. One of my brothers in arms from the United States." I said as I introduced him.

"It is good to meet you ma'am." Diaz stated, offering Blake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too", she said as she took his hand in a handshake.

From behind her Ruby and Yang popped out. Ruby looked a little frightened of me while Yang looked on with concern in her eyes looking down towards my torn up pant leg.

"You alright there buddy? I saw the video of them lighting you up with those machine guns." Yang asked full of concern

"They got that on video? Damn. Well I'm fine. I have somebody I'd like you two to meet." I tell them introducing Gunny, "This is Gunnery Sergeant Diaz. He's from my home."

"Ah I see. It's nice to meet you. I'm Yang Xiao-Long and this is my little sister Ruby Rose." She said as she pulled Ruby into a side hug.

"Good to meet both of you." Diaz once again said, looking at Ruby. "You're pretty young Ruby. 15, 17?"

"I'm fifteen! But I earned my place to be here and deserve it! Besides I'm not a kid! I drink milk!" She declared her prior fear of me forgotten for the moment.

Diaz's face betrayed no emotion. "You earned your place here? Well. I'll be. That's actually impressive. I have a question Ruby Rose. You think you can earn my title? Marine Raider? Because I am gonna make everyone here into Raiders. It's a refiners fire. Thirteen weeks of hell. You think you can take it?" Diaz asked, his voice strong and serious.

"U-um what's a Marine Raider?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Born in Tun-Tavern in 1775, we Marines were born of Poseidon and Athena, the God and Goddess of Sea and War. Since then, we Marines have fought in every clime and place where we could take a gun. We live on Crayons and Breathe fire. We stole the Eagle from the Air Force, the Globe from the Army- No offense Frias- and the Anchor from the Navy, and while we were drunk, kicked the shit out of all three. The Nazi's called us Devil Dogs, the Haji's call us insane, and they're both damn right. Read me, Rose?"

"Um, I don't know any of those gods or groups, but it sounds crazy." Ruby replied confused out of her poor little mind.

Diaz nearly smiled. "Trust me kid, being a Marine is badass. There's a reason we are called the World's Finest Fighting Force."

"Uh-huh bud listen if you aren't a teacher we aren't interested from learning from you. We are training to be Huntresses not some 'marines'." Yang said with all the sass in the world.

"Who says i'm not a teacher here. If someone did, I wanna know what they look like." Diaz deadpanned. "Also, It's either Gunnery Sergeant or Sir at the end of every sentence. I don't give a shit which one, but pick one and use it. You will be huntresses. You've got the Motivation. But you are also gonna be Marine Raiders. Trust me. If you want to survive the shitstorm that's coming up, you'll need this training. It saved my life countless times, and It won't fail you."

"But we've already had two weeks of class and I haven't seen you around until today. Also what shit storm? We are just supposed to fight Grimm." Yang asked curiously.

I could see the Veins on Diaz's head pulse. "Kid, You got shit with the current curriculum, take it up with Oz. I am gonna make sure you don't die. Because I know for a fact that you have someone at home who loves you. And you ain't gonna die on them. See you tomorrow in class. By the way. Bring a gun. Toodles Recruit Xiao Long." Diaz looked into her eyes. "Rose. You're gonna be a Raider. I can already see it. Don't quit. Ever. You have what it takes. Now I'm gonna show you how to apply what you've got. Oorah?"

"U-um yes sir?" Ruby said nervously.

"Damn Straight Rose. Sleep well. You'll need it." Diaz turned to me. "Ready to haul Frias?"

"Born ready", Turning back towards Blake I said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Take care."

Earning myself another unnecessary hug from the clingy kitty.

As we made our way back to our dorm I told Gunny, "You do know Ozpin said no classes for us tomorrow right?"

"For you guys. You deserve the break. Me however, I'm gonna intro during their morning class, then spend the rest of the day showing you guys the ropes about Drill Instructor. Or Drill Sergeant in your case, but you get the picture." Diaz sounded nonchalantly.

"Gotcha. I don't know if I should feel sorry for them or not sir."

"You better call me Gunny or Diaz man. You earned that shit. And feel sorry for them. When we walk onto that drill deck, well." He paused and laughed evilly. "They won't know what hit them."

"Sounds like fun Gunny. I never imagined myself being a Drill Sergeant"

"Well imagine it man. Because it's gonna happen. Also, Kopman will be the theme of our first safety brief, agreed?" Diaz laughed

"Ha! He would hate that. Sounds good to me" I laughed with him as we made our way towards our dorm with Sophia clinging to me like a little sloth around my neck.

"She looks tired. You have fun with Blake Sophia?" Diaz asked as we got to the dorm.

"Um hmm" she mumbled in affirmative, "Ruby is so much fun! And auntie Bwake is so nice!"

"Sounds like you had a blast." Diaz grunted as he took off his armor vest once we got into the room. "Whoo! I smell like a hippo in a toaster. NEWLIN! YOU DONE WITH YOUR HOLLYWOOD YET?" Diaz sounded off into the bathroom.

"In a minute! I'm just drying off!" Newlin replied back.

"Alrighty. Frias is coming in hot." Diaz nodded at me. "Get in there man. You earned that shit."

"Nah man that's all you. You need it more. If not for my sake then Sophia's. She does have a heightened sense of smell being a Faunus. Your stink is torture for her." I tell him trying not to laugh my ass off when Sophia nods holding her nose.

Diaz paled. "Shit, I'm sorry man. I'll be cleaner than a bar of soap!" Diaz opened his ruck, grabbing his towel and head kit, nearly ripping his cammies off, leaving him in skivvies and shower shoes. He shoved his dirty cammies into a laundry bag, and placed it outside the door, so Sophia wouldn't smell it. He set out some clean jungle cammies on the floor next to his stuff, and ran past Newlin into the showers, who was just walking out. "Be out in five!" came the sound of Diaz's voice as the sound of water came on.

"Take all the time you need man. No rush you earned a relaxing shower after two weeks out in the wilds" I replied through the door as Sophia finally let go of her nose and relaxed in my arms.

"I'll consider it! Also, y'all gotta show me where to eat later. MREs get annoying after a while!" Gunny's voice was muffled.

"We'll head over to the student cafeteria after I shower. They should be serving dinner right now. If we hurry we might get some actual dessert too." I replied as I gave Sophia her medication.

Two minutes later, the Shower turned off, and Diaz came out, wearing a clean pair of Skivvies and started changing into his Jungle Cammies. "Lets haul ass then." He said as he got dressed, blousing his boots and rolling his sleeves, Marines Style Tight.

I handed Sophia over to Newlin as I ran/hobbled into the shower as I grabbed the clean set of ACUs I had laid out. It didn't take me long, but it did take me longer than it took Gunny to get ready. I was out in no more than six minutes. Getting dressed took no time at all and soon we were all ready to go to the cafeteria. Grabbing Sophia from Newlin we left the room and made our way to the cafeteria.

"Oh you'll love the food here. I think it's better than the stuff they even give the chair force." I called out to Gunny next to me.

"I can't wait. Man. If it's even half the same as those Squid Cooks make, I'll eat the whole fucking place." Diaz sounded excitedly as they walked/hobbled to the DFAC.

As we walked we could smell the glorious smell coming from the cafeteria as I could swear I saw Diaz drooling. He even picked up his speed turning his walk into a speed walk as I could barely keep up with. Then we hit the Holy Trail as we opened the doors to the cafeteria. Looking over to the buffet we saw fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, Mac and cheese, sweet potato fries, and sweet bread rolls.

"I told you it's going to be good" I told Gunny as we got into the short line to pile our food onto our plates.

Diaz packed his tray with Chicken, mac-n-cheese, and Mashed Taters. "C'mon MOFOs! Pack that shit tighter than fish pussy, lets go!" He sounded off as he walked to a table with us.

On our walk to the table we see Ren and Jaune in the distance and wave them over to us. Setting our food down as they approached I looked over to Diaz and said, "Those are the two guys we took under our wing I mentioned earlier. They are solid guys willing to give it all in training. You'll like them, but don't be afraid to give them hell."

"I'll keep that in mind. They seem like they walk confidently. You guys have anything to do with that?"

"Yes we do. We also are the reason they are kicked out of their dorm by their female teammates and are crashing with us for a while" I said as I chuckled to myself.

"Oh shit. What happened?" Diaz asked chuckling at the two boys.

"We took them out and got them laid. Their partners were none to happy about that." I replied just as they got our table, "Hey guys! I have a fellow brother in arms I'd like you to meet. This is Gunnery Sergeant Diaz!"

At that both Ren and Jaune saluted how we taught them and said, "It's an honor to meet you sir!" In sync.

Diaz twitched. "Put that shit down I work for a Living!" He sounded off. "Until classes start tomorrow it's Gunny or Diaz. Got it?"

"Yes Gunny" They said with a smile as we all dug into our food.

Honestly, today was awesome. Looking at the dudes around me, I have this one thought. We' re halfway there. Just gotta put our plans to action. It's all coming together. We're gonna free Remnant!

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And have a fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	33. The Otherside

**AN: Hey everyone here's a quick chapter Raider and I cooked up for all of you. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Hyakudori: I'm glad you like Gunny!**

 **EWR115: Fuck Yeah!**

 **Nightwing141: Maybe. Maybe not. A lot of possibilities!**

 **Capt. Lynx: Ah yeah that was my bad I just noticed that!**

 **Maidran the Tree: Thanks! I'm punping out chapters as fast as I can. Trust me.**

 **Sacke110: Yeah I upload chapters as quickly as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: Raider owns Diaz. I own the rest of the OCs. Capiche?**

* * *

 **80 km South of Vale**

 **2200 Sunday, Harvest 15th,**

 **White Fang Outpost,**

 **Adam Taurus, Commander.**

"It's been hours since we sent the fleet! Where the hell are they?" I asked as I paced back and forth. So far we hadn't gotten anything from the fleet. Thanks to our new allies we had gotten enough equipment and supplies to make this mission easy. After all the VPD was always overconfident and incompetent, our numbers should've been enough to easily slaughter them. Cinder even sent Torchwick and his little bitch along to make sure it went off without a hitch. Apparently this mission was vital for her plans.

"No idea sir. We haven't had any communications with the fleet. It's most likely interference with the storm outside that's causing the issues. They probably had to land further north of here and shelter for the moment until the storm passes." One of my followers told me. I didn't bother to learn any of their names, I learned not to get attached after Blake left me. That traitor.

"How about any information on who killed my brother?" I needed to know who's head I need to put on a spike.

"About that sir. All we know is that it was a mission conducted by Beacon. The cyber intelligence department was able to find information on the mission to take out the Outpost, but there is no information on the team. It's like they don't exist sir." Another one of my fellow fighters said looking up from some paperwork.

"So it was Beacon? Well I'll just have to burn the whole school to the ground then won't I?" I said trying to think up a way to lead an attack on the school once the fleet returned with enough Dust to arm the rest of our brothers.

"Sir! We have incoming! One of the BH-160s is returning! They are five minutes out requesting medical support!" One of the men in charge of communications yelled out.

"Good we can finally get some answers! Bring the medics over to the landing pads. I want the injured cared for and the highest ranking member in here ASAP!" I commanded as I relaxed into my chair behind my desk.

As soon as I gave my commands the men quickly ran about to get to work. This is probably just a bullhead full of the most injured fighters that needed immediate medical attention. The rest are probably sheltering in place and waiting out the storm. I can't wait to hear how our men slaughtered the arrogant VPD. Honestly the gall of the humans believing they are superior, if anything we are the superior race. Considering we do have multiple god given advantages it's only right to believe so. After about an hour, one of the team leaders from the assault stumbled into the Control Center. He was covered in both blood and several bandages. At least ten visible wounds had yet to be covered, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped there.

"Well done. You killed many of those human scum it seems. Look at you! All drenched in blood, and carrying the wounds of a warrior!" I praised him, standing up to shake his hand. The Hawk Faunus shook his head, and pushed my hand away.

"No sir. This is not the blood of my enemies. It is mine, and my brothers." His voice is weak from blood loss, and his eyes are hollow. "We first came upon them, and began to strafe them. The VPD scum fell like the weaklings they are, and we easily decimated their defensive line...But...There was another group there. Their weapons blasted through those who had aura even. I-It….", He trailed off, staring off into space. The thousand yard stare. I shook his shoulder gently.

"What happened? What did they do?" I asked him in a hushed whisper.

He looked up at me with those dead eyes. "Limbs blown everywhere, pieces of arms and legs knocking us down as we advanced. They fought like demons. They were prepared for us. And...And…" He trailed off again. "The ones in the parking garage… The ones we sent to provide overwatch….We found them. All their identifying marks were cut off. Fingers, their eyes were taped shut. They were stabbed in the throat. Here. We found these on all the bodies." He held up a small velcro patch to me. I took it in my hand, and turned it around. The background was blue, with a Red diamond in the center. In the center of the diamond was a white skull, with five stars spread out in the shape of the southern cross. Around the center of the patch, were words in white. I turned the patch to the start of the sentence. "Courtesy of the Marine Raiders. Semper Fi Motherfucker." My blood boiled, and I looked up in rage.

"Find out what a Marine Raider is. I want that info YESTERDAY!" I roared as I retreated to my quarters. Too many of my brothers died today. I would wreak vengeance on those responsible. Mark my words Vale. I will stain you red with your own blood.

Just as I laid down to plot my vengeance my scroll rang. Looking at the screen I saw that it was my co-conspirator Cinder.

"Cinder what is it?" I asked clippedly as I answered her call.

"Now now. Dear Adam after what I just saw on Vale News Network I would watch your tone of voice. Especially after you lost most of your men and most of the bullheads I gave you. That dust I had sent you was necessary for my plans. Torchwick and his little sidekick Neo were also vital for the plan. I have half a mind to go burn the remnants of your organization to the ground. You included. If it wasn't for some news I just received. You see my boss has some interesting information to share. You see about two weeks ago some savage unkempt men appeared on my boss's property with weapons never before seen on the world. They also spoke a language never before heard. Ironically the only bit of their language we learned as they were torn limb from limb was "Allah". We don't know what it means, and its not really important. What is important is that these men carried weapons that have the same capabilities as the weapons those men used to slaughter your men. Weapons that we have replicated. Weapons that offer you and your organization a second chance. Don't mess it up this time Adam. Our patience is very limited." Cinder said in her sultry voice.

"Fine. Before you go, I need some information on someone. Get me everything you can, on Marine Raiders." I growled into the phone, the velcro patch in my hand crumpled as I squeezed.

After a moment of silence, her voice returned. "I'll see what I can do." with that, she ended the call. Damn I hate that bitch, but if what she said is true then maybe all my men didn't die in vain. Maybe we will have our chance at vengeance. I will have this country fall on their knees before me.

 **AN: hope you guys enjoyed! Have a fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	34. The Typical Wake Up of the Wild Gunny

**AN: Hey Everybody! Welcome to this New Chapter! I have to give Raider credit for this one since he wrote the majority of this chapter! So a big thanks to him!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Sacke110: Hey man thats cool. You aren't going to like everything in this story, but im glad you like it overall so far.**

 **Review dude: 6x6**

 **Hyakudori: Yeah he is a vengeful little twat and yeah good catch lol.**

 **ODSTFRYMAN: I'll try my best to upload daily, but no promises!**

 **Disclaimer: Raider owns Gunny. I own the rest. Case closed.**

Jaune awoke with a start, the cold air of the room making him shiver and retreat back into his sleeping bag. As he hid inside the warmth, he heard the sounds of shuffling outside. He poked his head out of the sleeping back, and watched as Diaz got dressed into Skivvies. As he was tying his Running shoes, Gunny looked up at Jaune.

"Yo! Arc! Get up man. Me and Ren are going on a run." Diaz whispered as he picked up his rifle, placing the strap around his shoulder, and grabbed three yellow PT belts, throwing one to Jaune, and one at Ren, which hit the sleeping Ninja in the head. Ren sat up, bleary eyed, and looked to Diaz.

"What's up?" he asked, yawning. Diaz looked at him and grinned.

"C'mon man. We're gonna go run. I gotta grab some stuff out of my truck, and the Beacon crews brought it up to just outside the dorms. Haul ass Jaune. And don't wake up Sophia!" Diaz stage whispered as he filled his camelbak, and put it on. The two Hunters in Training got up as quickly as they could, getting dressed into running gear. Diaz gave them each a granola bar, and the set off to find the MRAP. After about a ten minute run, they made it out of the artificial forest surrounding the Dorms, and saw the hulking beast of a vehicle sitting there, a few of what looked like Huntsmen and Huntresses standing guard. Diaz walked up to one. "Sir, my Name is Gunnery Sergeant Diaz, and this is my vehicle sir." The Huntsman look at him for a moment, then nodded to the others, who then walked away, towards the Beacon tower. Diaz took out his key, and opened the Drivers door, and climbed in. Unlocking the other doors, he called to the boys. "Get in!" Jaune and Ren looked on for a moment, before climbing up and into the Vehicle, Jaune taking shotgun, and Ren taking the back right seat.

"Took you long enough." Diaz laughed as he backed up the truck and trailer, and, getting enough room, turned and slowly drove down the wide path that led to the dorms. After about ten minutes, they made it to the dorms, where Diaz got out, and began to unload the back of the MRAP.

"We'll deal with the trailer later. Help me get some of this shit at least inside. I'm gonna see if anyone is awake to help us. If you guys see anything marked classified, don't touch it. Be right back.", Gunny sounded as he took a Seabag, and two gun cases inside, running them to their dorm, and, putting the bags inside, ran back out. On the way, he ran into Nora.

"Excuse me miss, I got my vehicle outside, would you be able to help me off load some stuff?"

"Sure Mister! Just let me know if you see any sneaky sloths or a Pancake Queen while I help!", Nora said with the energy of an energizer bunny "Oh and the name is Nora by the way! Nora Valkyrie! The Queen of the Castle!"

Diaz stood there for a moment, feeling somehow violated. "The name's Gunnery Sergeant Diaz." He replied, shaking off the feeling. "If you'll follow me, we'll get the sucker somewhat offloaded." He motioned as they walked back out to the Cougar.

"Ooh fun! I love moving things! You know one time I moved my whole house down the block just for fun?! It was so much fun!" Nora said as she literally vibrated with energy.

Diaz nearly tripped, looking at her incredulously. "Frias wasn't kidding about the super powers." Diaz muttered. "Alrighty boys, I got us a She-Hulk to help us out!" Diaz called out as they approached the MRAP, walking to the back. "Let's start a Bucket Brigade and pack this shit outta here!"

"Renny?" Nora asked as she saw Ren come from behind the Cougar. Her surprise turned into a vicious smile as she extended her weapon into a hammer, "Oh Renny we need to have a long talk about you making strange new friends and how your knees break when it happens."

Diaz raised an eyebrow. "RECRUIT VALKYRIE! STAND THE FUCK DOWN!" He sounded off as he faced her. "YOU WILL NOT THREATEN PHYSICAL VIOLENCE AGAINST ANY OTHER RECRUIT, AM I UNDERSTOOD!"

"But I'm not a recruit. I'm the Queen of the castle!" Nora said as she raised an eyebrow.

"WRONG. You are MY RECRUIT! And you WILL abide by MY rules. If you got beef with the status quo, take it up with Ozpin during personal time. I will ask again. AM. I. CLEAR?" Diaz sounded off, walking up to Nora and staring her dead in the eye.

"Nope! Mister are you okay? Your face looks like it's going to go blamo!" Nora giggled childishly as she pointed at his face.

Diaz stared at her for a long moment. "Recruit. Once Ozzy and I get the curriculum set up, you will be LIVING ON MY FUCKING QUARTERDECK!" Diaz turned, and winked at Ren.

"Uh huh whatever you say mister! Now can you move out of the way? I need to talk with Renny!" Nora said sounding as innocent as possible.

"Recruit Ren. I'd suggest hauling ass. I'll pay you back for this. I brought her here!" Diaz said, thumbing the safety of the flashbang in his pocket.

"You heard the mister Renny! Run from us being together but not together-together like you have for the past week", then looking at Diaz she says, "Sheesh you slap someone through a wall once and suddenly they don't want to be together with you anymore. Crazy right?"

"No, I think that's a pretty normal thing. I have something for you. Here." He says, handing her that primed and counting Flashbang.

"Ooh I love presents!" Nora said just before the Flashbang went off.

Diaz quickly got behind her, and locked her in a chokehold, wincing as she flailed her arms, elbowing him in the sides. She quickly chilled as she lost consciousness, and Diaz pulled out some cuffs from a duffel bag, and put them on her.

"Yo Ren, what room is she in?" I ask him as I pick her up.

"First floor, across from team RWBY. Room 116. Pyrrha should be in there, so she'll help you out." Ren states passively, him and Jaune unloading several ammo crates.

"Alright then. I'll be right back. Sorry guys about this. I owe you all a round of drinks. Also, if you find any extra cammies with no name tapes in there, you can take a pair." Diaz grunts as he walked into the building, looking for RWBY's dorm. After a minute, he located the room, and knocked. A moment later, Pyrrha opened the door a crack.

"Good morning ma'am, are you Pyrrha?" Gunny asked her, shifting Nora's weight.

"Oh my god Nora! What did you do to her!" Pyrrha growled as she magically made her sword and shield fly into her arms.

"I prevented murder. Namely her murdering Recruit Ren. I have no doubts at all she would have, so I restrained her. Put the sword down unless you want a demonstration of exact methods used." Diaz deadpanned, staring at her with a bored expression.

"Recruit? I don't know what you mean by that, but I know she wouldn't murder him. She is just upset and feels betrayed. This was highly unnecessary. There had to be a more diplomatic solution." Pyrrha said as she lowered her sword.

"I'll tell you later. Ozpin and I will I mean." Diaz replied. "Look, she's heavy and my Mami and Papi nearly killed each other in their lovers spats, so I know what I'm talking about. Once we get her inside I'll take the cuffs off."

"Okay fine." She said stepping to the side letting him in, "You can put her on the furthest bed on the left."

Diaz complied, setting her gently on the bed and removed the handcuffs. "I got a question about her." Diaz looked at Pyrrha. "She on some kind of cocaine?"

"I don't know what cocaine is, but I'm assuming it's some sort of drug. She doesn't take anything, that's just how she is. The large amounts of sugar might have an effect, but no one is brave enough to cut her off."

"That probably is it. Well she's gonna hate the next two months." Diaz smiled. "She seems like a good kid, if not for the crazy." Diaz looked at her. "I know Jaune is your team leader, but you are the female role model for her. Show her the ropes. Mentor her. You understand what I'm saying?"

"I understand. I apologize for her behavior. Just these past weeks have been straining and taxing on all of us." Pyrrha said looking like she was about to crash herself.

"I understand." Diaz muttered, looking at Pyrrha. "You and Jaune together?" he inquired.

"That is private information mister. Outside of being partners as in team member I don't feel like disclosing personal information. I get hounded enough for that stuff from the media as is." Pyrrha said sounding exhausted and just heartbroken.

Diaz sat down, and looked her dead in the eye. "I am an instructor here at Beacon, and one of my duties as an instructor is to listen to my students, and make sure that they're okay. Now I'll ask again. Is there something going on between you and Arc?" Diaz asked, not giving any room for arguments.

 ***sigh***

"I thought there was" she said as she sat herself down. "After he started hanging out with Team METC he started paying less attention to Weiss and started to care more about the team and, I thought he started to care more about me as well. I fell for him completely and utterly, only to find out from him that he has a new girlfriend. It hurt so much" Pyrrha said as she broke down crying.

"Well, I can't claim to know what you are feeling. I was never in love before, so I'm not gonna tell you that it's gonna be okay, because I don't know. What I do know is that you are a strong person. A champion. You worked hard, and sacrificed much to accomplish your goals. It's gonna be hard, but you have your team, and your Instructors, and we will listen to you. If you ever need an ear to talk off, I'm here. Got it." Diaz replied, squeezing her arm gently.

"Yeah. I'll try my best. It just hurts so much. Maybe I was just being too Naive. I fell in love with him because he was kind and didn't like me or want to get close to me only because of my fame. That had never happened before." Pyrrha said as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

"There's nothing Naive about being in love. It's natural. Especially over someone as admirable as Arc. But what I can tell you is this. Where I come from a lot of people believe in this thing called destiny, and that destiny decides a lot of things. It would mean that if you and Jaune aren't destined for each other, then It won't happen. Personally, I think it's a load of hogwash. But if it will help you, then so be it." Diaz looked at her. "You're a strong woman. A warrior. And you know what. It's a-okay to cry. Especially if you're a warrior. Crying shows that you have a soul. It shows that you are strong. You tracking?"

"Team METC cries? I just saw them mow down hundreds of white fang on the news. You are telling me they believe crying shows we are strong?" Pyrrha asked in disbelief. She had been raised her whole life to believe that showing emotions was a weakness. This went completely against all her beliefs.

"When I first joined the marines, I was a dumb 18 year old, high and tight and muscle bound California Boy. At boot camp, I wasn't allowed to cry. I had to do it at night, when the Drill Instructors weren't looking. For a long time afterwards, through all my training, I learned to ignore the pain and hurt, to bottle it all away somewhere deep inside my soul. I learned to keep away the tears. After a few years I shipped out to Iraq, and was sent to fight against a terrorist group called al-Qaeda, in a city called Fallujah. Members of al-Qaeda had murdered four Private Military Contractors, lit them on fire, and hung them over a bridge crossing the Euphrates River. After that, the U.S Military tried to take the city. Unfortunately, politicians who thought it better to negotiate with people who didn't want to negotiate was a better idea then storming the city. After half a year, and several more Americans and Non-Combatants being murdered, we were given the green light to storm the gates of hell." Gunny stopped, and pulled his dog tags from his shirt, and took one off. "Me and my buddies made the initial push into the city, and cleared about three blocks before the Haji's set upon us. We were pinned down and had no CAS for a while. I was running a few extra mags to my buddy when I watched his head get blown off by a Haji's rocket. It took us two days to get to a point where we could be relieved, and then I broke down." Gunny swallowed a bit, and continued. "That bastard and I went through Bootcamp, ITB, all our Marine training. We were brothers. And I watched him get killed. I had to tell his wife at his funeral what happened to him. I cried then. Hell, I still cry about my fallen brothers sometimes. And you know what, So does Frias and the boys. It's a thing, we call it the tears of a warrior. And they fall when a brother does. You know what I'm saying?"

"I'm sorry. You all have been through so much and I'm here crying over a simple crush. How do you guys lose so much yet push through and act like everything is okay?" Pyrrha asked with a self depreciating chuckle.

"We look at every day as a new opportunity to make a difference. We fight so others don't have to. Our service to our country is our way of saying thanks to those who've gone before. I'm getting a class block, hopefully I can tell you guys about some of the things that our heroes have done. It's truly heartwarming to hear. And it's nothing to be ashamed of. You are human like me. We all have emotions. Don't let them control you, but don't ignore them. You'll live a fuller life that way." Diaz responded to her.

"Thanks for everything. You guys are amazing. I knew Frias had a kind heart since he adopted that little girl, but I didn't know how much you guys had sacrificed." Pyrrha said with a slight smile at the corner of her mouth.

"Believe me miss. It's a welcome burden. Now chin up, get ready for classes today. I gotta help my dudes unload and then work with METC on some stuff." Diaz replied to her, giving Pyrrha a soft smile. "Have a good day ma'am."

"You too sir. I'll talk with Nora. There's no reason to tear this team apart for selfish desires. We need to be a team again. Thank you for everything sir." Pyrrha said as she bowed slightly towards him in thanks.

Diaz returned the gesture, and exited the room, walking back out to the MRAP. The boys got most of the stuff out of the Vehicle, and into the dorm room. They began to shower and get dressed, when Diaz gave a muffled shout of joy. They looked out the bathroom door to see him holding the lid of a waterproof crate, and inside, were several of what looked like Dress Uniforms.

"Oh, I so know what I'm gonna wear today!" He grinned as he picked up his Class A Service Greens.

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Have a fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	35. The Beginning

**AN: Whats this? Two chapters in one day? Yes! Yes indeed! Once again huge thanks to Raider ECHO FOUR QUEBEC for his help on this chapter!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Hyakudori: Thanks for the continuous support man!**

 **EWR115: Thanks!**

 **TurkeyMob: I'm glad you are still reading! I remember you being one of my first reviewers along side Review Dude and Hyakudori!**

 **Disclaimer: Diaz is Raider's Oc the rest are mine. Easy enough.**

After hearing tons of noise I finally opened my eyes to get up for the day. Honestly I deserved this day to sleep in, and this happens. Just great. Getting up I saw a sweaty Diaz dragging a half dead Jaune and Ren after him. Looking over at the corner of the room I saw a pile of supplies that weren't there when I went to sleep.

"Okay what happened to them? And where did all this stuff come from?" I asked trying to make sense of the scene I woke up to.

"My MRAP. I needed to get some stuff out of there, and these two guys helped me." Diaz said laughing, dropping the two HIT's on their sleeping bags. "Go back to sleep man. I'm gonna be quiet, I just got some duffel bags now."

"Hold on. What kinda stuff?" I asked wanting to know what kind of goodies we have now.

"All kinds of good shit. Bullets, mortars, there's a mortar tube over there, Some genius packed a bunch of manuals for stuff so I can give the wonderful wizard of Oz a curriculum for what I'll be teaching. I looked in the cargo trailer, there's a bunch of rifles in there, ooh and I got spare uniforms and body armor. I don't know where half this stuff came from, but it's all here." Diaz announced, pointing at the Mortar tube leaning on the wall a few feet away.

"Fuck yeah. This is exactly what we needed! Now. Why are you dragging Jaune and Ren? They look like the first time we worked them out, but worse." I asked trying not to laugh as Jaune tried to get up only to land on his face again.

"Well, they knocked the run out, and then we unpacked some of this stuff from the Cougar, and then these two meatheads wanted to do some PT. So we did some pushups and shit, which they did pretty well, but then I gave them a full combat load, and we ran up the side of one of the nearby mountain peaks. That's what did em in I think." Diaz said, laughing at the way the two boys were trying to sit up, but instead just flopped around like fish.

"Damn good shit. Invite us next time. I'm sure Volk loves a morning Ruck." I said laughing my ass off. Surprisingly Sophia didn't wake up from all the commotion, "Well I'm already up and we are supposed to go visit Ozpin this morning so might as well get showered and readied."

"Alright man. Sorry for waking you up. You earned a good rest." Diaz apologized. "I owe these boys a few drinks for bringing a loose cannon into the mix, I'm adding you to that trip."

"Loose Cannon? Sounds interesting. Tell me about it on the walk over to Ozpin's office. Let me just go take a shower and we can head out. By the way. How the hell did you get that clothing here? All we got are ACUs and some other odds and ends." I said grabbing my school uniform and shower shoes.

"Beats me." Diaz muttered as he put his trousers on over his khaki shirt with stays."I just found it a few hours ago. All spick and span and ready to kick." Diaz grinned as he put on the coat, pulled the bottom down under the belt to flatten the fabric and make him look fine as fuck.

"No shit. Lucky Bastard." I said as I entered the bathroom and got to work quickly. Not taking more than five minutes to get ready. I came out in my Beacon uniform. Honestly it makes me miss dress blues. Looking over to Jaune I say, "Hey Jaune. When Sophia wakes up wake Volk and have him give her medicine and change her into something not stupid looking."

At his nod we left the room and headed over towards Ozpin's office. There was nobody in the halls since it was still pretty early in the morning and an hour until classes began.

"So what's this about a loose cannon Gunny?" I ask as we walk. My leg feeling much better than yesterday.

"Oh shit!" Diaz explains, laughing as he shook his head. "So I'm looking for people who are up early to help Jaune and Ren and me, since three guys would take while, and this Nora person is just walking around hunting for Sloths or something. She agrees to help us, until she saw Ren, and threatened to murder him, and mentioned something about smacking him through a wall. I knocked her out and got her back to her dorm room, to her teammate. Pyrrha Nikos I think her name was." Diaz explained to me.

"Holy shit. How in hell's name did you get yourself caught up in that clusterfuck on your first day here?" I ask as we approach the elevator up to Ozpin's office.

"I don't even know." Diaz said, laughing his ass off as we entered the elevator, waiting for it to get to his office.

"Well I hope that those guys solve their problems with those girls, because they can't keep dodging them forever."

"Yeah. Well Pyrrha is talking with Nora about it, so they should start to form up soon. I'd say they're at the storming stage." Diaz replied, still unnerved at Nora's display of brute strength."

"Shit! don't know how you managed that. Pyrrha is sensible and honorable, but she was acting like a woman scorned. I'm not scared of many things. But a woman scorned is one of them." I said trying not to shiver in fear of the memory of pure hate in Pyrrha's eyes last time I saw her.

Diaz chuckled. "Same here man. Women are awesome, but they scare the shit outta me sometimes." We both laughed as the elevator neared the top.

"Yeah that's true!" I said just as the elevator door opened. Stepping into the room we saw Ozpin sitting at his desk going through some paperwork while talking to Glynda. Walking up to Ozpin he greets us.

"Good day Gentlemen! I assume you had a good morning Gunny!" Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"Absolutely. It was a pretty good day for a run, so I rucked up one of the nearby mountains." Diaz replied, opening his duffel bag and taking out several manuals with the Eagle, Globe, and Anchor on the cover.

"Rucked? I'm sorry. I'm not familiar with the term" Ozpin said with obvious intrigue as he looked at the manuals Diaz pulled out.

"Oh my bad. I took a rucksack, a large backpack, and put everything in it that I would normally have for combat. I put on my Armor Plate Vest, and carried my rifle. That's rucking. Some call it humping, but I prefer rucking because humping is a different thing for a very different time. Anyways, it all weighs about 140 pounds, and I carried that up the mountain with me." Diaz happily explained. "It's a good workout."

"Sounds intense. It indeed seems like a proper workout. Now I do think we have to address the issue of classes, pay, and living situation." Ozpin said as he got a blank piece of paper and a pen ready, "Now what is this class you plan on teaching and do you have a plan?"

"This class I'm hoping to teach is going to train these students in the art of special and guerilla warfare. By the end, they will have earned the title of Marine Raider. The first month will be basic conditioning. I will teach them several core values, as well as what is called drill and ceremonies. It's important because it requires focus, coordination, and discipline. Things needed on the battlefield. The second month will be more of the same, with addition to basic combat training, using rifles, bayonets, hand to hand, and ranged artillery. The third and final month of the first part of Basic will be more advanced combat training, and ethics and rules of war. Once they finish these three months, I will begin to train them in special warfare, tactics such as concealment, and SERE. It's a grueling course, but If I could do it, then these kids can as well." Diaz finished, gauging Ozpin's reaction.

"I understand all of that except for the basic combat. These students have trained in hand to hand their whole lives. I doubt they would need just basic combat classes. We even have combat classes already. It would seem redundant."

"Not like this." Diaz stated. "They have been trained to fight Grimm, and to subdue any resistance from people. MCMAP and many other techniques I will teach them, will prepare them for war. MCMAP isn't push the guy away so you can run for help. It's break his neck with your bare hands, and anybody else who tries to kill you. This war we are planning, people are gonna die. They need to understand that in these days that follow, blood will spill. They need to kill, or be killed. This is going to be a very hardcore course. I would suggest having your best teams start first. If they pass phase one with flying colors, we can start the rest." Diaz explained.

"Normally I would not approve of such lessons. However with the situation that the students will most likely find themselves in, I'll approve of anything that will help them survive." Ozpin said with a heavy sigh.

Diaz nodded. "Same here. These kids are like me when I joined the Corps. Young, Dumb, and without a direction. The corps gave me direction. I want to give that to these kids." Diaz said humbly.

"Well. Will your class require a classroom or specific supplies?" He said as he wrote something on his paper, "We will give you everything you need for this class."

"Not much. I have a specific uniform they can wear, but I'll need more pairs then I have. I also need some of the weapons I have. I was hoping to talk with your weapons designers about manufacturing some." Diaz replied to Ozpin.

"Well we have a tailor we buy the school uniforms from. Glynda will come by and pick up one of the uniforms and have them made in Every students size. As for the weapons we don't have a specific weapons designer for the school. All students manufacture their own weapons. We have scientist's that can recreate the technology, but they aren't weapons designers nor blacksmiths by any means." Ozpin said as he wrote more things on his paper.

"Hmm...What about weapon companies?" Diaz inquired.

"They are all affiliated with the council. If you want to recreate the weapons we can give you the tools and supplies. But we can't give you the ability to mass produce them. I apologize."

Diaz waved him off. "It's fine. If the students made their own weapons, then I'm sure one of them can help me out. I've broken down my rifle well enough to know how it works and goes together. I just need parts and that's about it."

"Well I wish you the best of luck with that. We will get you anything you need. As for the class. How long will it be and how many times a week?" Ozpin said as he got out another paper that looked like a schedule.

"It will be during their normal class periods. They will attend each class, and in between classes, attend training. They will have one free period at lunch, and they can do whatever they want, within reason, at night. I would ask that they don't leave the school for Vale until they graduate phase two at least." Diaz stated, opening one of the Manuals. Also, If you know where I can get my hands on two way radios, I would be much obliged."

"Ah I see. I will get you your radios. That's not an issue. As for the not being able to leave Vale. I have the upperclassmen take missions. This training would not include them too would it?"

"If they need to attend a mission they most certainly can." Diaz piped up. "When I was in bootcamp, about halfway through phase two, we were asked to help fight wildfires in Cali. We got some training from the Fire Fighters, and fought the Red Devil. And when I was in High School, I can't remember how many times I got called out of school early to participate in a SAR Mission with CAP. That's not an issue." Diaz reassured.

"Well that would mean you would train all the years together? Is that really fair for the younger students?" Ozpin inquired.

Diaz grinned evilly. "In boot camp, everybody's equal. There's no such thing as special treatment. I don't care if the kids about to graduate Beacon. He messes up, he kisses the quarterdeck." Diaz chuckled.

"How would you be able to train such a large group of students by yourself?" Ozpin asked in true wonder.

"That's where Kopman and his team come in." Diaz said. "They went through Basic Training as well, so I can train them to be Drill Instructors, and they will help me out. It'll also let them see the COC in action."

"Drill Instructors? I don't want my students to turn into mindless soldiers like Atlas!" Ozpin answered angrily.

"Hey now!" Diaz answered him. "Do I look mindless to you? Open up that manual right there,L _aw of War/ Introduction to Rules of Engagement_." Diaz asked

"Alright why?" Ozpin asked as he opened it up.

"Under importance, it reads this: _The importance of understanding the Law of War in the current operational environment cannot be overstressed. All we need to do is look at one of the several cases where questionable actions have been publicly showcased to understand its importance. It is imperative that we as leaders not only know what the Law of War is, but we also have the ability to conceptualize these principles and train our Marines to the same standards._ " Diaz recited. "We don't turn them into killers. We teach them the art of war, along with ethics of war. We teach them about making decisions, whether or not it is appropriate to apply force in any given situation. We teach them that killing is a necessary evil. Again I quote: _Some examples include formal declarations of war, prisoner exchanges, protection of civilians and noncombatants, and communication between warring factions by neutral third parties. Some common historical examples of this progression include the Hague Convention of 1907 and the better-known Geneva Conventions of 1949. Some of the outcomes of the Geneva Convention include the protection of the sick and wounded during land conflict and at sea, treatment of prisoners of war, and protection of civilians during time of war. Again, several of the laws and regulations that we abide by today have been developed from international customary practices that have eventually become codified to international law._ " Diaz explained. "These things we teach the students do not make them mindless soldiers. It makes them ethical leaders, leaders who will fight a war against injustice, and bring peace."

"Very well then. That is all extremely impressive. I assume this class will not be graded since you will have students 'teaching' alongside you. When do you plan to start giving these lessons?" Ozpin asked as he wrote down more on his paper.

"Today" Diaz deadpanned. "I plan on introducing myself today, with sign in tonight. Once they begin, they will address faculty members as Sir and Ma'am, will salute you whenever walking outside and passing by you. They will also carry at least one weapon on them at all times, however, it will be unloaded, and only me, the school faculty, and Team METC, will have access to ammunition."

"Well I suppose there is no time like the present. I will establish an information blackout and have letters sent out to families explaining the situation. All their scrolls will not be able to communicate with the outside world. I assume this would help? I simply don't want the council butting in." Ozpin said marking more things down on paper.

"That's perfect. They can use the scrolls to talk to us, and their teammates. Also, if they write letters to parents, you should check for stuff that might reveal something to the council. It sucks, but when you're dealing with people like this, lives are on the line. It's gotta happen." Diaz replied somberly.

"We will do what is needed. Well it seems we have that done. Glynda has an apartment set up for you in the teacher's apartments. You can move in later today. As for pay we will offer you the 1st year teachers pay of 60 thousand Lien a year. Is that satisfactory?" Ozpin asked as he offered the salary.

"I have no clue. But it sounds alright. I won't be buying much, but it sounds good to me. Alrighty then! Which class is the one where everyone attends? I wanna get as many people to know what's going on before tonight as possible." Diaz inquired.

"Mr. Frias will escort you to Port's class if he can. All first years should be there soon." Ozpin said as I nodded in agreement with the request. It would only take a couple of minutes to get to the class. It should be starting in thirty minutes.

"Awesome!" Diaz sounded. "I'm gonna grab something from my Cougar, and then we can walk over there. Once we intro, we're gonna get your guy's dress uniforms ordered, and get y'all some smokey bear's" Diaz told me as we exited Ozpin's office. That was an interesting meeting.

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed! Have a fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	36. The Yellow Footprints

**AN: Hey everybody! Welcome to this chapter written by both Raider and I. This has increasingly become a dual author story and feel that Raider should get the recognition he deserves for all that he has done for this story. Truly he has added another element to the story and made it a much better story in my opinion.**

 **I'm noy going to reply to individual reviews this time. Rather I wish to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers for supporting this story. This chapter is a milestone chapter for me. This chapter officially pushes this story over the 100k words mark. I doubt this story would have made it this far without all this support. So thank you all of you!**

 **Also I want to mention that Ive had some readers offer up OCs to be included in Ozpin's 25 Huntsman. If you want to offer up an OC feel free. I will give you credit for the OC. Thank you all in advance. Just PM me the OC and I'll eventually include it in the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Raider owns Diaz I own the rest.**

Diaz and I walked back to the dorms, where the Cougar was parked. Giant ass desert tan six wheeled vehicle of destruction, with a MK-19 sitting pretty on top. Diaz opened the front passenger door, and came out with a Campaign Cover. "It was our Squad Leader's, he was a Drill Instructor the same year I joined the corps. Only he was at Paris Island." Diaz explained as I looked at it questioningly. 'Where did half the shit he's got even come from?' I thought to myself as we began walking towards the classrooms.

"After we get done with the intro, we gotta get you guys some stuff in town." Diaz said as we walked

I nodded. The sun was just coming up, and it was honestly the most amazing thing I've seen. The walk was mostly peaceful, with the exception of a few scattered upperclassmen gawking. They were gonna get one hell of a surprise. We approached the main building for classrooms, and Diaz held the door open for me and a group of students. After that, we found Professor Port's Classroom.

I walked up to Port's desk, Diaz following. The Prof was sitting at his desk, studying what appeared to be a high level Grimm. It looked like a Demonic Horse, with an equally sketchy rider.

"Why hello there! You look like quite the formidable warrior! My name is Peter Port! At your service! Mr. Frias why don't you mind introducing me to your comrade?" Professor Port said in his usual jovial manner. Honestly the man is always so happy it's amazing.

"Ah yes Professor Port this is Gunnery Sergeant Diaz." I said as they both shook hands firmly. "He is going to be another instructor here at Beacon and is here to Intro the students."

"Intro the students? To what if I may ask?" Port asks raising one of his ginormous eyebrows.

"Something Awesome." Diaz replied. "I've been given the opportunity to teach a course here at Beacon. It will be a pleasure to work alongside you sir. I am hoping to Introduce myself after class."

"I see. Well the pleasure is all mine! Feel free to introduce yourself now. It seems like your team was the only team that really appreciates my class anyways. They think I don't notice them all sleeping during class, but their grades will soon say otherwise." Peter chuckled as he gave me a hearty smack on the back.

"Oorah Sir. When they all get here we will start it off. Also, I will need a report of these guy's grades. If anyone is failing, I'm going to do everything in my power to help them raise their grades." Diaz replied enthusiastically.

"That sounds magnificent! This old man can't do it all by himself anymore! Ha if I was your age I would offer to jump along and join you in your crusade!" Port laughed so hard his belly shook. It was an interesting sight to be sure.

"You never know. I need good guys with experience, and from the newspaper clippings next to the blackboard, I can tell you have a great many years of experience under your belt." Diaz said smiling.

"Ah you and Team METC all have the same keen eye. I just wish all the students had the same respect for my experience as you all do. The new huntsman only care for the showy complex fighting. Not true gritty fighting like I underwent. However, you ended up like the men you are today. I wish the same would have happened to these students." Port sighed sadly.

"Honestly, while the true grit of war is a badge of honor, I couldn't wish some of the things I've seen on anyone." Diaz replied somberly. "Several years in MARSOC have shown me some things that give me trouble sleeping at night."

"Sadly, that is a reality of combat. True combat. These children are naive. They fight with skill and passion, but they do not contain the eyes of a warrior like you lot do. There is the rare exemption, but those are far and few between. I wish to spare them of the same pains I underwent. However they are too confident to take my lessons about the dangers seriously. Bah! Some of them treat this like a game." Port said slightly angering before quickly mellowing out. "I cannot blame them. I was the same once upon a time. This society makes us like this. Makes us believe Huntsman are above all faults and are all powerful beings of good. It's a pitiful belief. None of us are all powerful or without faults."

"Like Recruit Rose. She's got a heart for good, but she doesn't see reality. Hopefully my training will help them out." Diaz said as the first few students trickled into class and took their seats. Diaz turned, and bellowed. " **YOU WILL TAKE YOUR SEATS AT ATTENTION, WITH YOUR HANDS ON THE DESK FLAT AND YOUR EYES FORWARD. YOU WILL MOVE FOR NOTHING WITHOUT REQUESTING IT, SAVE TO BREATH, BLINK, AND SWALLOW! AM I UNDERSTOOD!?"**

"Who the hell are you? You can't boss us around. You look just like the other fags from Team METC. I bet you are just as pathetic as them." The leader of Team CRDL spoke out. I'm pretty sure his name is Cardin. Well it's probably going to be ass wipe now.

Diaz turned back to the little shit, and, put his campaign cover on. He was about to put the little dickwad out of his misery before Professor Port stood and sounded off " **IS THAT ANY WAY TO ADDRESS A MEMBER OF THIS SCHOOLS FACULTY MR. WINCHESTER?"**

Meanwhile, Diaz had stalked up to the punk. There was no emotion on his face as he stared at Cardin. "Get up now, recruit." He breathed dangerously. Cardin slowly got up. Diaz exploded.

" **OH? SO YOU DON'T WANNA SAY 'AYE AYE SIR', HUH? ALRIGHT THEN! SIT BACK DOWN AND SCREAM AYE SIR!"**

Cardin slowly sat down, his earlier cockiness turning into trepidation. " **TOO SLOW COCK SUCKER. GET BACK UP! AND I SWEAR TO JESUS, IF YOU DON'T SOUND OFF LIKE YOU HAVE A PAIR, YOU WILL KISS MY QUARTERDECK!"** Diaz was on him like a fly on meat, screaming in his face.

Cardin stood up, and quietly said"Aye aye sir." Diaz turned and looked at me. "Well what d'ya know. Elvis here wants to do things his own way. Ain't that just incredible PFC?" Gunny laughed, thinly concealing the shitstorm about to hit Cardin in the balls. Hard.

"It really is incredible Gunny." I said as I tried my hardest to keep a straight face.

"I think I oughta teach this little Elvis how we do shit, huh?" He asked again, his smile wider than a Cheshire cat, his eyes screaming no mercy.

" **HOOAH** Gunny. Show em how it's done!" I said really getting into it. Maybe I can be a Drill Sergeant!

"Alright Winchester. Come down here to the platform. You and I are gonna play a little game." Diaz said. Cardin was in it now.

He walked down to the speaker's platform, cocky smirk on his face. It seems he thought he could beat Gunny at whatever game he was playing. Too bad he didn't know, there's only one Winner at bootcamp, and that's your Drill Sergeant/Instructor.

"So PFC, what do you think I should make this little Elvis do?" Gunny asks me.

"I don't know Gunny. His scrawny ass looks like it can barely drop down and give twenty before keeling over." I said getting right into Cardin's face loving the anger in his eyes. "Only contest he wins is dropping the soap in the communal showers, and I bet he does it willingly."

"Well damn. I knew he was a little cock sucker. I wonder who's dick he sucked to get into this school. **WINCHESTER, ON YOUR DAMN FACE AND START PUSHING!"** Diaz screamed in his ear as the kid dropped, thinking he could beat the things I said about him. Punk. He stopped after 25. Diaz was on him. " **DID I SAY YOU COULD STOP? PUSH YOU GAY LITTLE FUCK."** Diaz was screaming at him non stop as the kid failed to push up again. I could have sworn I heard Diaz ordering pizza while screaming, just to keep up the barrage of sound.

" **WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO ME LIKE THIS ANYWAYS! I AM A MEMBER OF THE WINCHESTER FAMILY! MY FATHER IS ON THE COUNCIL! HE WILL HEAR OF THIS AND MAKE YOUR LIVES HELL!"** The little bitch screamed back. Huh. Kid had balls I'll give him that.

" **I COULD CARE LESS IF YOU WERE THE FUCKING QUEEN OF ENGLAND. YOU THINK YOUR DADDY IS GONNA HELP YOU? WHAT A PUSSY."** Diaz shouted back. " **YOUR FATHER WOULD SHAKE IN HIS BOOTS IF HE KNEW WHAT I'VE DONE. NOW PUSH RECRUIT! PUSH!"**

" **YOU DARE REFUSE THE COUNCIL?** Who are you people? And why are you doing this to us?" The bastard said losing the little fight he had in him as he talked back. Looking back he saw that the rest of his team was too chicken shit to back him up.

" **I'M PREPARING YOU FOR HELL. YOU'VE GOT FIGHT. WHICH IS ADMIRABLE. BUT YOU'VE ALSO GOT A SHIT ATTITUDE. GET BACK TO YOUR SEAT AND SIT AT ATTENTION."** Diaz roared at him. " **AND SCREAM AYE AYE SIR!"**

" **AYE AYE SIR!"** Cardin screamed as he got back to his seat. Seems like the little shit doesn't want to keep fighting if he doesn't have his circle jerk buddies supporting him.

Diaz turned to Port. "Don't worry Sir. These'll be your best Students within the week!" He said enthusiastically as other students began to enter. " **DO AS YOUR CLASSMATES ARE DOING!** " Diaz shouted as they entered. After seeing team CRDL sitting ramrod straight, not moving, the kids, to their credit, didn't put up much argument. As teams RWBY and JNPR filled the final seats, Diaz turned to Port. "With your permission **Sir!** "

"By all means! I love the intensity I have already witnessed! Let the show continue!" Port said with much pomp.

" **OORAH!** " Diaz sounded off.

Diaz then turned to the class, and began the most Moto speech I've ever heard.

" **RECRUITS! SIT UP STRAIGHT, AND LOOK AT ME!** My name is Gunnery Sergeant Antonio Markus Diaz, United States Marine Corps, and I am your Senior Drill Instructor! I will be assisted by Drill Sergeants, Corporal Michael Kopman, Private First Class Efrain Frias, Private First Class Caleb Newlin, and Private Timothy Volk. You have all been enrolled in Marine Raider Training by Headmaster Ozpin. From this point on, you are all equals, regardless of age or year in Beacon. The only words out of your mouth, to me, my Drill Instructors and faculty, unless I specify otherwise, will be 'Yes Sir', 'No Sir', and 'Aye Aye Sir', and **NOTHING** else. The words 'I' or 'My' are no longer a part of your vocabulary. You will address yourself as 'This Recruit' or 'Recruit last name'. I am a Marine Raider. I earned my title of Raider aboard Marine Corps Base, Camp LeJeune, North Carolina. The process was Eleven Months Long, and it nearly killed me. But in the end, I earned my Wings, and took on the mantle of Raider. I am going to give you the opportunity to do the same. In these days that follow, people are gonna die. Loved ones are gonna get hurt. We are going to prevent that. These next fourteen months are going to drive you harder than anything you've **EVER** experienced. You will all, become **ONE TEAM**. You will eat, sleep, and train, **AS A TEAM**. A Marine Raider is characterized as one who possesses the highest virtues. They obey orders, respect their seniors, and strive constantly to be the best in everything they do. Discipline and spirit are the hallmarks of a Marine Raider. Our motto is ' _ **SPIRITUS INVICTUS',**_ meaning ' _Unconquerable Spirit'_. Each of you can become a Raider, but only if you develop discipline and spirit. We will give every effort to train you, even after some of you have given up on yourselves. Starting now, you will treat me, your Drill Instructors, and your Faculty, with the highest respect, for we have earned our places as your Instructors: Huntsmen, Huntresses, and Raiders, and will accept **NOTHING** less than that respect from you. We will treat you as we do our fellow Marines, with firmness, fairness, dignity, and compassion. At no time will you be physically or verbally abused by any Instructor or recruit. If anyone should abuse or mistreat you, I expect you to report such incidents immediately to me or one of my drill instructors. Furthermore, if you believe that I have mistreated you, I expect you to report it to the Corpsman, Professor Peach. My drill instructors and I will be with you, **EVERY** day, everywhere you go. I have told you what my drill instructors and I will do for you. From you we expect the following: You must give 100% of yourself at all times. Obey all orders, instantly, willingly, and without question. Treat all faculty and recruits with courtesy and respect; You will not physically abuse or verbally threaten another Professor, Instructor, or recruit. Be completely honest in **EVERYTHING** you do! A Marine never lies, cheats, or compromises. You **WILL** respect the rights and property of all others. A Marine **NEVER** steals. You must work hard to strengthen your body, and be proud of yourself, and the uniform you will wear. Try your best to learn the things you will be taught. Above all else, never quit, **AND NEVER GIVE UP**! We offer you the challenge of Recruit Training. The opportunity to earn the title, of 'United States Marine Raider.'" Diaz finished, looking everyone in the eye.

All the students took in what Diaz had to say seriously. All except for a certain heiress. She seemed rather dismissive of the whole situation.

"You are telling me those Barbarians are now incharge of me? That is unacceptable! I will not be a part of this sham! Let me leave this sham of a school! I demand to be allowed to return to Atlas!" Ice Bitch apparently thinks she has the right to demand anything. Diaz turned to me.

" **Drill Sergeant Frias, Albino Ice Bitch is all yours!"** Diaz sounded off. " **Take her outside the classroom for IT until you are Satisfied!** Professor Port, the class is yours Sir. Good Luck Sir!" Diaz gave Port a salute, which was returned, and exited the classroom, waiting for me and Ice Bitch at the door. This was gonna be way too fun.

"Thank you Mr. Diaz! I'm excited for the rest of this school year! Have a good day sir!" Professor Port said after he returned the salute. "Please feel free to return Ms. Schnee Back to class after you are finished!"

"Will do Sir! **Recruit Schnee. Get up and follow me outside. NOW!** " I sounded off as I followed Gunny, waiting at Schnee's seat for her to get up. This is gonna be so damn fun. " **I SAID MOVE RECRUIT!"** I screamed into her ear after several moments of hesitation on her end.

"I will be going nowhere with you! I am going to call my father! He will hear of this!" She said standing up and trying to walk out of the classroom. I don't let her get very far as I block her path lowering my gaze to meet her eyes. "When you entered this academy you signed an agreement to give your life for four years to this academy. **YOU WILL DO AS WE SAY. YOU WILL OBEY!"**

Diaz looked on. As Weiss opened her mouth to give another retort, Gunny exploded on her. " **WHO TOLD YOU TO SPEAK? WHO SAID SPEAK? SCREAM AYE AYE SIR! HE TOLD YOU TO DO SOMETHING! SCREAM IT!"**

"Aye aye sir" she whispered pure hate in her eyes.

" **WHAT PART OF SCREAM IS SO HARD RECRUIT? SCREAM IT! SCREAAAAM IIIIT!"** Diaz bellowed in her ear, no emotion on his face.

" **AYE AYE SIR"** She yelled out not losing an ounce of the hatred in her eyes.

" **GET UP NOW, AND SCREAM AYE AYE SIR!"** Gunny commanded her. " **YOU WILL FOLLOW DRILL SERGEANT FRIAS OUTSIDE, AND DO EXACTLY AS HE SAYS!"** He sounded off at her. She would lose the hate. Oh boy she would. IT has a way of doing that to people.

" **AYE AYE SIR!"** She screamed with bitter hatred as she stalked out of the room with us following after her.

"Drill Sergeant Frias, she's all yours. I will observe." Gunny sounded off.

"Roger Senior Drill Instructor! Recruit you will follow me to the courtyard!" I ordered as I led the way to the courtyard.

Behind me I can just feel the pure hatred radiating off of Weiss. This is just going to be great breaking her spirit! It did not take long to get to the courtyard.

" **RECRUIT YOU WILL BEGIN DOING BURPEES UNTIL I SAY TO STOP! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"** I scream into her ear as I turn around to face her.

" **AYE AYE SIR!"** Weiss screamed, her face full of malice. She went about doing her assigned workout with vigor. Trying to prove herself better than me and that nothing can make her bow down.

" **RECRUIT, STOP FOR A MOMENT AND LOOK AT ME!"** Diaz piped up from beside me.

Weiss did as he said and stopped doing Burpees to look at Diaz.

" **EVERYTIME YOU PUSH UP, YOU WILL SCREAM SEMPER FI. EVERYTIME YOU JUMP, YOU WILL SCREAM SPIRITUS INVICTUS, HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?"** He ordered her, nodding in approval at me. His arms were crossed as he looked on.

Weiss did as told and continued on to do thirty burpees before she collapsed on the ground. " **DID I SAY YOU COULD STOP RECRUIT?! KEEP GOING!"**

"But I can't push anymore!" Weiss says as she stayed on the ground.

" **WRONG ANSWER RECRUIT! GET UP NOW!"** Diaz screamed at her.

"I can't sir. I can't please stop screaming!" Weiss said as she looked close to tears.

" **WHO TOLD YOU, YOU COULD SAY 'I'? HUH? WHO FUCKING TOLD YOU? 'THIS RECRUIT', THIS MOTHERFUCKING RECRUIT! GET UP!"** Diaz had bent down, screaming at her from up above.

"This recruit asks for mercy. Please this recruit just doesn't understand why this is happening." Weiss said as she started to weep.

"Stand up recruit!" Gunny said calmly. "Stand up."

Weiss began to get up onto wobbly legs with some tears trailed down her face and her hair a mess.

"You are going to be challenged these next three months, but I want you to know, nothing I will put you through is meant to harm you. I went through the same thing. We have broken you down. Now, we will build you back up. When I gave that speech in there, I meant what I said. I'm gonna work you hard. It will be painful. But you will come out of this a better person than you were before. Do you understand me Recruit Schnee?" He calmly explained. "When you go out, onto the battlefield, it's gonna be chaos. People dying left and right. And you're gonna need a level head. Because if you do well, I'll put you as a team second. But only if you prove to me that you're capable. Because people will die if you cannot lead them correctly. And everyone here is a leader in training. At some point, you will lead people. And they will depend on you. Are you gonna let them die?" He asked her.

"No sir. This recruit does not want anyone to die." Weiss said as she looked down.

"Prove it. Go back in there, take notes, learn what you are taught. I will see you and everyone else tonight. Walk with your head held high. Take pride in yourself and the uniform you will wear, but do not get cocky. Understand?" He asked her again.

"Yes sir this recruit understands. This recruit apologizes for her behavior." She said as she got some of the fire back into her eyes.

"Good. Stay motivated, eyes and ears open. Go back to class, and do not run." Diaz told her.

"Aye aye sir." Weiss said as she walked off back to class.

"Gunny I'm loving this new set up. She hates my guts and now she has to respect me. I absolutely love it." I tell Gunny as soon as she's out of earshot.

Diaz laughed. "Well, don't let it get to your head. She's not a bad kid at heart, just got some issues to work out. Hopefully this will get her out of her comfort zone." He replied to me. "Let's go see the boys and get Glynda the uniforms, then go out and grab some stuff for you dudes in Vale."

"I hope you are right Gunny. She needs a lot to work out if so." I said as I started to walk back to the building. "Alright let's go get the guys. They should still be sleeping if I know anything about Volk. Maybe Newlin is awake.

Diaz looked at me with a look that reminded me of my days as a fresh E1 private. Mischievous. "Wanna wake em up?" He asked me, that stupid look still on his face.

"Hell yes Gunny. Sounds like a blast. Hopefully Sophia is already awake so we don't scare her." I said as we approached the dorm building we reside in. "Maybe we can get the key to your apartment while we visit Glynda. Our paychecks were direct deposited already so we should be good to go shopping. You should ask Glynda about how you are getting paid."

"Wilco." Diaz replied. He pulled out a rubber chicken from underneath the railing of the MRAP. "Don't even ask. This was Sullivan's. He'll be glad to know that I put it to good use." Diaz smiled at the chicken. "This stupid motherfucker has been to nearly every country on earth."

"Really? Every country?" I asked laughing at the chicken.

"Well, not Japan. They didn't let it past security when we flew there. Sent it back with some dudes who were flying out. No idea why. I think it had something to do with a Japanese Porno gone wrong or something." He laughed at the memory.

"That has to be one of the stupidest things I have ever heard. But it's a weird country I'll give you that." I said chuckling a little.

"Indeed. The first night we were there, I saw some hooker running full bore down the road naked, with about five or six marines with a 40mm mortar in one idiots hand. Before I could chew them out they had passed me." Diaz said laughing at the pure stupid he witnessed in his career.

I actually had no response to that. I've seen a lot of stupid shit in my career so far, but that is some real wild shit.

"Well I'm pretty sure Newlin would have joined those idiots if he was there." Not joking. He probably would.

Diaz grinned. "I believe you. Hell, I was curious about how it would end. Never saw those guys again though. Different Battalion."

"Ah shit I would have killed to have heard that story." I said honestly really fucking curious.

"What made it better was that a hooker was in the news a week later for blowing off a gas bomb in a restaurant. Said it sounded like a Peterbilt Truck, and i thought. 'Now I know what that mortar was for.'" Diaz broke down laughing again. "You'll have to excuse my humour. When you've seen some shit, it becomes easier to laugh at weird things."

"Hell Gunny I think it's almost a requirement to have a fucked up sense of humor to join any Infantry." Seriously. We are all a little bit fucked up.

"Said like a true Grunt!" Gunny barked as we neared our dorm. "Let's get sketchy."

"After you Gunny!" I said as I followed him into the dorm building going up the stairs that lead to our room. "What's the plan?" I ask as we got close to our room.

"We go in, full speed. Tie up the slow ones, and take down the nimbly ones. Dynamite is encouraged. Lets fuck shit up." Diaz whispered grinning.

"You do know we only have two targets right? We can just take one a man. Volk is a little bitch I can take him myself."

Diaz nodded. "I know. Quoting something stupid my LT said. I'll take Newlin."

"Would that be every other word to come out of a 2nd Lts mouth?"

Diaz chuckled. "Yes. Yes it would. Three, two, one, GO!" He counted down. When he said go, I opened the door, and Diaz stormed in first, going low. I followed.

Our targets were both still asleep. Sophia was still asleep surprisingly on my bed. First I slowly crawled towards my bed and grabbed two rolls of duct tape. I threw one to Diaz and we slowly approached our targets and I waited for Diaz to give the signal. He gave me the thumbs up, and tapped Newlin on the nose. "Hunny, Wake up~" Gunny squeaked out in what was his attempt to sound feminine.

Newlin turned in his sleep towards the noise oblivious to what was going to befall him. With lightning precision Diaz lept on him and pinned him in no time. Using some duct tape to bind his hands and feet. To subdue the bucking bronco that is Newlin. I did the same to Volk with much less precision it was kinda messy on my end, but I got the job done.

"Well that was fun." Diaz laughed as the two idiots struggled.

"Oh yeah Gunny no doubt!" I said as I burst a gut.

"Daddy daddy! Why is uncles Newlin and Volk like that?" Sophia asked waking up to see the two idiots bound on their beds.

"Oh sweetie we are just being silly! Don't worry!" I said as I went over to her bed and picked her up. "Do you want to have fun today? We are going to have lots of fun today. Right Diaz?"

"Damn straight!" Diaz responded.

"Well keep the two idiots entertained while I get Sophia ready for the day. We have a busy day today!" I tell Gunny as I grab some clothes for Sophia.

"Rah." Sounded gunny as he took out a bottle of what looked like grease from a duffel bag, and filled the interior of the chicken. Seems like some psychological shit is going down.

"Just don't traumatize them Gunny. We need them in working order for later."

Gunny laughed. "Wilco!" He laughed as he looked to the two morons. "Who wants some greased chicken?" he asked them. I ignored their pleas for mercy as I dressed Sophia. This is going to be a fun day!

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Have a fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	37. The Calm Before The Chaos

**AN: Hey everybody! Usually I would say enjoy the chapter and etc. But I would actually rather if you could send your thoughts and prayers to the people affected by the earthquake in Anchorage, Alaska. This was a devastating earthquake and I'm sure they would appreciate the prayers.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **EWR115: Thanks man!**

 **Cpt. Lynx: They won't! I'll keep going with this story until it's finished.**

 **Review dude: No worries they'll get to that it's a necessity after all.**

 **AscendedHumanity: Actually I don't think she is OC. Rather this is Weiss prior to getting a wake up call from Port. She never got the wake up call in this fix and hasn't had time to overcome her problems. She was pretty damn bitch at the beginning of the show until that point. As she experiences this training her personality will change with it, just like any normal person would. So yeah you might not like it as is, but its a more realistic Weiss when you take into account her upbringing and how nobody except a fellow student, who she considers an inferior, has challenged her viewpoint. She still believes Ruby is not fit to be leader, but with the fireteam she has bigger fish to fry.**

 **Gajeel-of-Iron: Thanks man! Much appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: Raider owns Diaz and I own the rest of the OCs.**

After dressing Sophia, Frias came back into the room. He was surprised that not much had changed, even though Volk and Newlin looked like they had seen a ghost. "Yo!" Gunny quipped as he untied them. "Don't worry about these two knuckleheads. I just told them about Sullivan and the Chicken." I grinned at Sophia and Frias, the former eyeing the rubber chicken. Frias raised his eyebrow.

"Why is the chicken full of grease?" He asked me. I just grinned.

"I makes a great grease gun for the Cougar." I replied. "I gotta fix two things on it. Joints got all sanded up from Iraq." As I explained, I put the chicken down, and went about arming myself. I placed a brown leather holster with my Colt M1911 on the belt of my Service Greens. On my otherside, also on the belt, I hooked my Ka-Bar. I also grabbed my ankle holster, and put it on my right leg with a desert tan FN 509. I had already put on my Body Armor shirt that morning, so that was set. I also grabbed my Karambit, and placed in in my right pocket. When it comes to weapons, I carry a lot. And then some. As I went about arming myself, Frias just looked on.

"Should we untie Volk and Newlin? We still have to go visit Kopman and see how he's doing. We can do that while Newlin and Volk clean themselves up then head into Vale. Also, do you really think we'll find Smokey bears in Vale?" Frias asked as he walked over to the bed and started doing something to his daughter's legs.

"We'll have to see man. Also, what are you doing to her legs? Is she paralyzed or something?" I was generally worried for the child. Being paralyzed at such a young age was a tragedy.

"No her legs are atrophied from malnutrition and lack of movement when she lived on the streets. Mallaurie said she will be fine with medication, steady diet, and muscle treatment which is what I'm doing to her legs. That reminds me! I was supposed to go to Mallaurie last week for her shots. We can kill two birds with one stone with this trip. Efficiency is always nice."

"Ah ok. Yeah that's tough. I'm glad you found her when you did!" I said as I finished untying the morons. "You guys have a fun wake up?"

"Respectfully Gunny, you can go fuck yourself" Newlin said as soon as he was free.

I laughed and helped him up. "You're welcome. And wilco." I replied to Newlin as he gave me the stink eye. These guys were pretty cool. I almost couldn't wait for the next three months.

"Well fuck it. Volk and I will get ready. You guys head over to the Med Bay. Make sure Kopman isn't making Mallaurie pity fuck him." Newlin said as he started getting ready.

I laughed at that, and threw Newlin a packet of MRE Cheese spread as a peace offering. "What do I do if I find him in the act with her?" I asked them.

"Hell, Gunny ask if she actually feels anything with his needle dick!" Newlin said laughing as he walked towards the bathroom.

I suppressed my laughter. "Oh that's gonna be awesome." I say as I walk over to Frias, who had just finished leg exercises with Sophia. "What's the plan boss?" I ask him.

"Let's head over to see Kopman. Then we can head into Vale. I don't know how long we are going to be in Vale, but before we go we have to give Glynda the uniform and get your apartment key." Frias said as he started to head towards the door. "Yo, idiots! Meet us out by the docks in thirty."

"Yea yea we'll meet you faggots over there in thirty." Volk said still laying down on his bed.

I nodded to the two dummies as I grabbed a duffel bag with two full MARPAT MCCUUs, boots, Plate Carrier Vest, Cold Weather Jacket, and rucksack, in both Jungle and Desert Patterns. "Alright, lets haul!" I said to Frias as we exited the Dorms, walking out to the MRAP. "I'm gonna have this thing hauled back down, So I'm gonna drive it to the air docks. Climb in so we can drive it there."

"Shouldn't we first to see Kopman? He's closer to here than the Air Docks." Frias wondered.

"Yeah. He's one the way so we can stop there first." I explained as I unlocked the doors and climbed in.

"Alright sounds good with me" Frias said as he climbed into the passenger side.

It was a quick drive over to the Med Bay, we hopped out of the MRAP and went into the Medical Bay. I left the equipment I brought from the dorm in the back seat. The hallways were empty as we walked into the pristine Medical Bay. The blinding white walls were a bit of an eyesore I admit. Following Frias we found ourselves at the room in no time. Knocking on the door we heard, "Come in" From a masculine voice. I'm guessing it's Kopman. I wouldn't know because his voice was weak from blood loss the last time we spoke.

Walking into the room we saw Kopman laying down in bed with his leg wrapped and lifted by a series of pillows. Next to his bed was the pretty doctor we saw last time. Her name was Mallaurie if I remember correctly.

"Hey Mallaurie how's the idiot doing." Frias asked walking up to the Doctor.

Looking at him, doc said, "Look at the pot calling the kettle black. You are all idiots. Heroic idiots maybe, but idiots nonetheless."

Damn seems like I'm missing something here.

"Come on! I get stabbed by a Katana once and suddenly a guy is an idiot for life!" Well shit! That sounds like an awesome story for another time.

"I'm not calling you an idiot for getting stabbed! I'm calling you an idiot for getting stabbed and going back for more! You should have stayed down and let the rest of your team fight!" She said, getting all up in Frias' face. Man she looks furious. I gotta give it to the kid, he's not stepping down from this fight.

"I would never let my brothers fight without me as long as I can still fight!" Damn Frias is getting heated too. Hell maybe I should step in. Or maybe I should grab some of that popcorn Kopman is eating. Wait, how the fuck did Kopman get popcorn in here?

"You have a daughter! You have more to live for than you have to die for some stupid machismo bullshit!" Goddamn, girl has some bite.

" _Hey yo Kopman. Pass the popcorn. This shit is like those cheesy telenovelas my mom used to watch."_ I whispered over to Kopman never taking my eyes off the dramatic showdown. Poor Sophia in the middle of it all, looking all kinds of confused. Kopman passed the popcorn over not saying a word, but his eyes glued on the drama unfolding before us.

"It's NOT some stupid machismo bullshit. It's why I wear this uniform! And I was fine. It was just a flesh wound! I thought you dropped this whole thing last week?" Frias said setting Sophia down on the bed by Kopman's feet. I go over and bring her out of the warzone and to the viewing area.

"I did drop it! Then another one of you got hurt! Is this going to be a regular thing? Every single time you guys go out I'm going to have to piece you back together? Is that it? What happens when it's not enough and one of you ends up dying on my table? What am I supposed to do?" Sheesh the poor thing is acting like an over concerned wife or mother.

"You are supposed to do your job! Dying is a part of this business. If one of us dies what you are supposed to do is move on with your life and help as many people as possible. Why do you care so much about us anyways? It's not like you know us well enough to ca-" ***smack*** Huh doc has a good strong pimp hand I'll give her that much.

"Don't you dare say I don't care! I care for every person at this academy! We are a family here at Beacon! The family I never had! You know that when I saw you I thought you were the one. The one that I was meant to be with. Maybe I was wrong, but that doesn't mean I don't care. **SO DON'T YOU EVER ASSUME TO KNOW HOW I FEEL OR WHAT I CARE FOR!** **YOU IDIOT!** " With that she grabbed Frias' face and I'm pretty sure she shoved her tongue down his throat. Ho! Frias looks so confused he hasn't moved an inch. I think the poor boy actually shut down. " **NOW GET OUT OF MY MEDICAL BAY!** Leave Sophia I still need to give her today's shots. Your friend can bring her to you afterwards."

All the sucker can do is nod his head like an idiot and walk out of the room utterly confused. Damn. Looks like we finished the popcorn.

"Well as entertaining as that was to watch ma'am I would like to know when Kopman would be good to get out of here." I said as I stood up with Sophia in my arms. Such a good girl, doesn't complain or act out at all.

"Ah I'm sorry you had to witness that" she said as a slight blush spread across her cheeks "Michael will be good to leave tomorrow morning. He just needs to stay overnight for observation just incase one of the sutures doesn't hold or his blood pressure drops drastically indicating a bleed we missed."

"That's fine by us ma'am. Now I believe you have to do something with Sophia?" Seriously I want to go to Vale already. No offense Kopman.

"Yes of course. Just hand her over to me. I'll take care of her in the next room over. It won't take long. Just hang out with Michael as you wait" She said as she took Sophia off my hands and walked out.

"Well that was something. What's her problem with Frias?" I asked Kopman as I sat back down next to him.

"Fuck if I know man. All I know is the man has had lady problems since day one in this world. Hell I would be jealous of the son of a bitch if I didn't feel so sorry for the bastard. He obviously has no idea what he's doing. Hell I can't criticize him for it though. If I was in his shoes I wouldn't know what to do either." Kopman chuckled at the thought of Frias' conundrum.

"Well he's young. He'll figure something out." I told him "By the way we are going into Vale to get dress uniforms and Smokey Bears. Do you want anything else besides that?"

"Nah I'm good. I'll pay you guys back whatever I owe for the Smokey Bear and Dress uniform. Just grab one of my ACUs and give it to the tailor. They should get my measurements off of that more or less. I could go back later for adjustments."

"Sounds good to me Drill Sergeant Kopman!" I replied, surprising Kopman.

"Drill Sergeant? What? Since when?" He asked utterly confused.

"Since today soldier! We are going to put these students through good ol' Hell." I said as I grinned with pure excitement. I can't wait for tonight!

"No fuckin' way! That's awesome. Can't wait to get out of this bed and into the fray." Kopman sounded off at me. Hanging out with these motherfuckers is gonna be fun.

"I'll get your ACUs and we can get the measurements off them. And don't sweat it about the Campaign Covers. I'll make your CO pay for them when we get back. Rah?"

"My CO?" Kopman asked genuinely confused.

"Yeah. I figure we all should get some extra time with fam, as well as extra pay when we get back. It's what we try to do in SF." I responded to him, thinking of my familia back home. I missed them, even though they were crazy as fuck."

"Well we can only hope we make it back. I don't know what God had in plan for us when he sent us to this planet. But I doubt it has a reversal. It would be nice to go back home, but i'm not putting my hopes up Gunny." Kopman responded looking at his sheets.

"Hey. Don't lose hope. There's a way back. There always is. If there's one thing that's constant, is that space is not. Rips can open up and send people to earth, or don't you remember Norse mythology? The Flygja? Animal People?" I asked him. "Whered'ya think they came from? Or the Yokai in Japan? Where did they come from? There's a way back. We will find it." I finished, looking at him.

"Yeah maybe you are right. Those stories had to come from somewhere. And there aren't any faunus on earth anymore so maybe they found a way back too. Or humans slaughtered them in the last. Who knows" Kopman chucked at his fucked up joke.

"Maybe. We may never know. But don't give up Corporal. We'll get you back. Even if it kills me." I look him dead in the eye. "Even if we don't get back, we have to give it our all. Living depressed is not living. You got to get up sometime. Better sooner than later." I grin a bit. "Just not before Prof. Peach tells you to. I'd rather not mess with her after that display."

"Hell Gunny I'm good with living here. I didn't have much back home. My parents are divorced and I'm an only kid. My dad's a dead beat. My mom's taken to the bottle. Hell the only ones that I really consider family came here with me. So to me. This life is an improvement. A fresh start." Kopman said with a sad smile on his face.

"Well there you go then. Hold onto that man. It's all gonna get better from here. Hopefully, once we get rid of the council, we will be able to start this stuff off right." I replied. "How long does it take to give a kid shots?"

"Hell man. That kid's been through a lot, and has a lifetime of medication to catch up on. I have no clue, but it shouldn't be too much longer.,

"Hoping so. I wanna get out to Vale and get everything set so we can set up for tonight. It's gonna be one hell of a wake up for some of these kids." I reply. Honestly, the fact that Sophia is even alive after what she went through amazes me. She's a tough kid. If we ever get back, once she's old enough, I'm gonna talk to Frias about getting her into Forecon. She would do well.

Just as I was thinking about her doc came in carrying the poor girl with a couple bandaids on both arms.

"Alright tell Efrain to bring her back in two weeks for her next round of shots. She's been gaining some weight and the strength in her legs is slowly growing. But she is still is vastly underweight. Keep up her eating and leg workouts." She said as she handed over Sophia.

"Wilco Ma'am. And take it easy on Private Frias. I was Infantry once. These guys can take some damage. He signed up for it. Read me?" I tell her. I understand her worry, but we didn't take that oath of enlistment lightly.

"I know. It's just hard to wait and not be able to help. I care for him. Even if I hate myself for doing so. Maybe it's puppy love. But it's still something." she said, not looking me in the face.

"I understand. You just gotta look at everyday with your head up. Don't let the pain control you." I reply.

All she could do was nod as she walked out of the room.

I looked over to Kopman. "I'll bring you some of your stuff tonight, as well as some good dinner. Anything else you want in town?" I asked him

"Nah man I'm good. We got everything we need here. Besides if I need anything I can go into Vale later."

"Okay man. I'm gonna head out. See you later man." I bump knuckles with Kopman as I exited the med bay.

"Have fun Gunny!" I heard Kopman say as I left. I saw Frias standing there, waiting. "How you doing man?" I asked him.

"As well as a guy can after that. Shit! I can't tell Emily about this. She'll try to castrate me for sure!" Frias says as he takes Sophia away from me.

"For another chick having it for you? Naw. And I wouldn't let her even if she did." I chuckle at his expense.

"That's why I said try Gunny" Frias said as he chuckled. "Alright, let's head over to Glynda's office. She should still be there. It's not too far from here."

"Alright!" I reply as we walk to the MRAP. "I'm gonna grab the Duffel with the Uniforms real quick."

"Sounds good. Its a quick walk there. We should hurry because I'm sure Newlin and Volk are already there waiting for us." Frias said as we headed towards the MRAP.

"Yep!" I say as I grabbed the bag, shut the door and began walking to Glynda's office. It didn't take long for us to get to the administrative building. We entered and went straight to the second floor. Seems like Frias knows his way there like the back of his hand. After a couple moments Frias stops at a door that says 'Glynda Goodwitch, Headmistress'. Frias waits a moment before knocking.

"Enter" A strong feminine voice replied from inside. Opening the door we walk into a Spartan looking room with the beautiful Glynda that I remember seeing earlier.

"Good morning Ma'am. I was instructed to bring you some uniform items that you could send to a clothing manufacturer." I say as I hold up the duffel bag.

"Ah yes Ozpin mentioned something about that. You need copies of this for every student at Beacon right? That will not be an issue. They shouldn't take more than a week to arrive." Glynda said in a sharp and precise manner.

"Yes ma'am. And that's perfect." I say to her, taking out the boots. "Make sure the Eagle, Globe, and Anchor is in the same place as the originals." I point out on the heel of the RAT boots.

"It will be done. They are exemplary at reproducing replicas of anything. Do not worry. It will get done. Also this is the key to your apartment. Its Apartment number 8 on the third floor. It's across campus to the west of this building. It shouldn't be hard to find. Also this is your new debit card linked to your new bank account. We placed 2000 Lien in the account."

"Awesome. Thank you ma'am. Have a good day." I tell her as I place the bag down next to her desk and grab the card and key. "I will hopefully see you tonight." I say as me and Frias make to leave.

"It appears I will be seeing you later today. I shall see how you teach this new course." Glynda said as she waved goodbye.

After nodding goodbye we made our way over to the MRAP. Hopping in we made our way to the Air Docks where we saw Newlin and Volk waiting for us.

"Hey faggots what took you so long? You decide to fuck Kopman while you were there?" Newlin asked as we approached.

"No. Sophia needed her shots, and took them like a trooper. Frias and Peach got into a lovers spat, and I gave Glynda some stuff for the class we're teaching." I replied to the two fuck ups standing at the AirDocks with their thumbs up their rears.

"Oh shit what happened this time? I have no idea why that hot doc is so crazy over you man!" Volk asked this time.

I just laughed at the morons as Frias shot them a dirty look. "She was all butthurt about y'all getting fucked up, and Frias was giving her heat for it, she slapped him, screamed at him, kissed him, and kicked him out. It was hilarious." I told Volk as we walked to the Bullhead. I asked the pilot to airlift the MRAP down to the parking lot, which he accepted, and we entered the Aircraft. We took our seats, and I took out my phone. "Seriously, where am I getting WiFi from?" I asked as my old iPhone 5 showed full WiFi bars.

"That's fucking weird. They don't even have WiFi in this world as far as I know." Frias said taking a look over at my iPhone as curious as me.

"Ah well. Might as well see what they've got." I say as I opened Safari, going to google. Nothing came up. "Fuck. What's these guys' Google called?"

"Fuck if I know man. Probably something stupid like gooble." Frias retorted.

I thought about it for a moment, and then typed in 'gooble'. Instantly, something retarded came up. It looked like google, but the colors were out of order and the site layout was impossible. "I don't even know…." I say as we look at the stupid.

"Fuck it man put something in the search bar" Frias said.

"Yeah look up big ol anime tiddies" Newlin said like the idiot he is.

I look up at Newlin, the vein on my head looking like it's gonna burst. "When you get your own scroll, you can jack off to whatever gay ass shit you want. The real porn is the 'big dicks in tiny girl' shit." I say as I look at Newlin with disappointment. He must've been dropped from the third story as a child.

"Oh shit! That's right scrolls has internet! Fuck Yeah! I'm in business buddy!" Newlin said as he caressed his own groin.

"Bruh I don't need to know this shit. Just keep that shit away from Sophia." Frias said, looking just tired of all the stupid shit Newlin says.

I just looked on. I miss being in the Infantry. Being stupid was fun. Yeah, we had to occasionally be responsible, but free time was fun time in the Infantry. "Newlin, do that shit somewhere I can't see, hear, or imagine. Clear?" I tell him.

"You got it Gunny! I promise!" Newlin said clutching his phone like it was the Holy Grail. It didn't take much longer before we landed in Vale.

"Alright. The Cougar has lots of room in the back, so you can throw crap in there. We can rotate shotgun. And yes, I've dealt with the 'I call shotgun' Stuff. Pick the first one now." I say to the three as I smile at them. Young and crazy. Oorah!

Pushing everyone out of the way Newlin immediately hops right into the passengers side.

I sighed. This guy. He's a good guy, but not all there in the head. I open the back hatch for Frias and Volk. "All up guys." I tell them as I hold the hatch open.

"Head to the Tailor first. He might know where we can find everything we need too." Frias said right before he hopped into the MRAP.

"Wilco." I said as I closed the hatch behind Volk after he climbed in, and climbed into the driver's seat. Pulling out of the parking lot, I began the drive to the Tailors, with directions from Newlin. After a few minutes, we made it to the shop. I parked outside, and we all disembarked.

"Alright boys. Lead the way." I tell them as we began to walk to the front door.

"Don't mind if we do." Frias said leading the way into the store. As soon as we got to the counter Frias spoke to the Tailor. "Good evening sir. I was hoping we can get four custom suits made along with four black leather quarter low shoes and four black berets with blue insignia stitched onto it."

"Well sonny I can get you the suits and shoes, but I don't sell Berets. There is a store down the street called Adel fashions. They have a large variety of headwear there. You should be able to find what you are looking for. Now what color suit would you like?"

"The suit would be an extremely dark blue suit. Almost black in color. With golden buttons. Actually I have a picture of myself in the uniform. Do you think you can recreate the suit from that?" Frias replied as he took out his wallet and pulled out a picture of himself and two younger girls that looked a bit like him but with fairer skin and colored eyes.

"Ah this will do nicely." The man said as he inspected the picture. "I can match these colors, but all these extras on your suit will cost some extra. And no promises on them being exact replicas."

"No worries. Just get it as close to accurate as possible." Frias said in reply.

"No worries it will look nice. That I can promise. Now let me measure you all for the suits." The tailor said bringing out his tape.

I pulled out Kopman's ACUs from my Duffel bag, and put them on the Tailor's table. "These are for a friend of ours, he is currently injured and unable to be here. Hopefully you can take the measurements off of these. I also have a few pictures of US Armed Forces Awards, so you can use it for reference for the medals and insignia." I say as I take the small pocket guide out of my inner jacket pocket.

"Ah I see that is wonderful! I can match the pictures and create more accurate replicas! Do you mind if I hold onto this for now?" The tailor asked as I handed over the pocket guide.

"Not at all sir! feel free to use it as a reference." I told him as I went about looking at the store. "I see you also custom make banners and flags?"

"Ah yes some of the more prominent families have their family or Huntsman sigils placed on flags or banners to mark their property. It's a lucrative business. Do you wish to have one made"

"Ah yes we would like a 3ft by 5ft flag made. The flag is the one on the cover of pocket guide" I said as I pointed towards the American flag on the cover.

"I see and is there a certain number of stars or just enough stars to fill the box?" The tailor asked looking at the flag in a curious manner.

"50 stars. Exactly 50. No more no less. In the pattern shown. And exactly 13 stripes yet again in the pattern shown. How much would that cost us?" I stated in no uncertain terms. The flag is to be taken seriously and no mistakes will be accepted.

"I wouldn't know the exact price until I have all the materials and start working on it. However I will need a safety deposit from all of you. 400 lien total for all five requests." The tailor said running over towards the cash register.

"No problem we all have our debit cards. Just charge each of us 100." I said handing over my new silver debit card.

"Ah yes that will do." He said as he charged each of us. "Now please come with me to get measured."

It didn't take long for the crew to get measured. After they finished, he took down our contact info and told us he will call us when it is finished. It should be done in 6 to 8 business days. I can't complain. As long as we get our flag, I can live with the wait. Walking down the street we saw the store that the Tailor mentioned. 'Adel Fashions: The ideal fashion'. Huh interesting. Walking in we were immediately set upon by a taller curvy woman with a unique outfit. It was stylish no doubt, but unique. The outfit a dark reddish color, I forgot the name of the color its on the tip of my tongue, with a matching beret and purse. She had fair skin with a beauty mark beneath her right eye and a long bang of hair trailing down the left side of her face. All in all she was pretty damn fine until she opened her mouth.

"Ah I see you guys are the wardrobe catastrophe of Beacon my sister told me about. My name is Maroon Adel and it's going to be my mission to turn you handsome fellows into absolute fashion studs! You have the looks. Now you just need the threads!" The lady ironically named Maroon said. I really want to tell this lady to fuck off, but that wouldn't be appropriate. Nor would it be professional.

"Ma'am, this is our uniform. It has significance, and is worn for a purpose. We also earned the right to wear them, but that's not what we're here for. We came here for black berets and a certain type of hat that we were wondering if you had." Frias spoke up before I did. Good for him taking charge, but I pity him if he ends up getting another girl after him. Poor man has enough issues already, Sophia attracts women like a moths to a lamp. She's a cute kid, I can see why Frias gets all this attention. The guy is a good dad.

"Uh huh. Well since the kid in your arms is adorable and you aren't so bad yourself, I'll ignore the clothes. For now. But my sister won't hold her tongue forever. I know I'll see you guys back here soon enough. As for what you're here for now, we have plenty of berets that you can choose from. Now what is this hat you are looking for?" Maroon said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well we need copies of the Hat Gunny is wearing." Frias said nodding over to me. Honestly the nod is unnecessary. I'm the only one wearing a cover in here.

"Oh a forest ranger hat? We got some of those in the back. Don't ask why, they aren't fashionable. But we get some orders from the villages for them. Supply and demand you know? They don't have the little black thing, but we have both Dark Brown and Olive Green. Is that fine?" She asked heading towards the back.

"Yeah that should be fine. We need four of those. And four black berets." Frias said as he shifted Sophia in his hands.

"They're not supposed to be fashionable. They're supposed to scare recruits out of their minds during Boot Camp." I say to her. Hands down, I could break this kid's will in a minute.

As Frias said that, she entered the back room. We heard some rummaging going on in the back and some boxes being opened. After a couple minutes she walked back in with four hats. They aren't exact replicas of what we need, but they are pretty damn close. It's what we got, we'll make due.

"That'll work ma'am. Now I think these boys need four black berets." I said as I grabbed one of the covers and inspected it. It will do, we don't have the luxury of getting the real deal so we will have to compromise for now. Maroon walks over to a rack of berets in different colors and grabs four black ones. The guys went ahead and paid for their covers while Newlin also paid for Kopman's covers. With their purchases made we made our way our way out of the store. On the way out of the store Maroon had one last thing to say. "I'll see you back here soon. I'm sure of it!"

Yeah yeah whatever you say lady. We headed over to the MRAP and the boys put their bags in.

"Alright guys anything else you want to buy?" I asked the guys after they finished throwing the stuff in the Cougar.

"Yeah lets see if we can find some running gear. We didn't have any PT gear come here with us." Frias spoke up as he walked away from the MRAP. "I heard that there is a store close by that's just like Nike. We should find some good stuff there."

"Well you heard the man lets go." Volk said as he followed Frias.

I locked the Cougar as we walked to the store. I wondered what we would find here. It was a bit of a hike to get there since Frias had to ask for directions twice, but eventually we got to the store. 'Over armour' Ha sounds like a rip off of under armour with the Nike swoosh under it.

Entering the large store we saw rows of shoes, shirts, and shorts. The guys immediately went over to the running shoes section.

I walked to the shirts section, and found an attendant. "Sir, how many Coyote Tan shirts do you have?" He looked at my appearance for a moment, before responding.

"We have 13 shipping crates, about 500 per box, 10 boxes per crate." I nodded at him.

"Perfect. I'll take 50 shirts." I tell him. He wrote down my order on his scroll, and then looked back up at me.

"Very good sir. The shirts are on sale, '2 for 5'. Would you like any embroidering or decorations? We're running the shirt decorations for free because of the upcoming Vytal Festival." He told me. I thought about it for a moment, before looking in my pocket, and pulling out a Marine Raider Patch.

"This in black, on the back of the shirt, and also on the front, but smaller and above the heart." I say to him as I hand him the patch. He looked at it.

"Excellent. I will get this done quickly. Where would you like this sent to?" He asked as he filled out some more stuff on this scroll.

"Beacon Academy Sir. I am an instructor there." I told him. He nodded as he filled out the last bit.

"Excellent. If you could go to the front, they will be waiting for you." He told me as he sent the order to the check out. I thanked him, and walked to the PT Gear section, honing in on the sounds of stupid. I turned the corner of a few clothing racks to see Volk and Newlin being retarded, while Frias was trying to not fall over laughing, and Sophia sitting on a shoe bench looking at the three idiots.

"I'm telling you guys! I definitely would get all the ladies if I wore a banana hammock!" Newlin said as he tried flexing his muscles in the cringiest poses. "After all the ladies can't get enough of the Newlin Noodle!"

"At least you're honest Newlin. It is a spaghetti noodle!" Volk said clutching his sides as he tried to breathe.

"Newlin. I'm pretty sure you traumatized every woman who has ever witnessed the 'Newlin noodle'. Like their expectations were already low. But damn!" Frias said between hysterical laughs.

"Oh tough talk from the man who pissed himself during his first mortar attack! And Volk. Didn't you propose to a stripper?" Newlin retorted.

"Hey! I'm sure that stripper was a real nice lady. She did say she would love him long time." Frias said breaking out laughing again.

"Yeah and Frias didn't just piss himself during the mortar attack! He fought in his underwear once. Remember that shit?" Volk replied as they kept going on and on shit talking each other, Loving every second of it judging by the laughter.

I just looked on. It was at times that I questioned why I left Infantry. Hanging out with my buddies was the most fun I've ever had. "You morons have what you need?" I asked them, chuckling at their antics. Seriously, if anyone ever asked me what they should do with their life, I would suggest infantry for them. They would love it. No arguments.

"Yeah we got what we need Gunny we can head out now." Frias said as he picked Sophia back up and grabbed his PT gear he chose. We all went towards the cashier and paid for our purchases. I had the order sent to my apartment at Beacon.

"Alright. Anywhere else before we head back? I gotta get you guys set up for tonight." I asked the three soldiers.

"Honey?" A beautiful black hair woman with cat ears similar to Sophia said as she walked up to us. Hell she could be a dead ringer for Sophia's mom if it wasn't for the hair.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing here?" Frias said as they kissed and she grabbed Sophia and she started fussing over her. It looks like she's Frias' girl. Seems like a nice girl and they make a nice family. Hope it works out for him. Hopefully she doesn't end up being like the average dependa. One of the reasons I never fell in love, those dependas are like demons.

"Oh I was just going on errands. Who are your friends? I don't think we have actually officially met." She said as she walked up to the rest of us carrying Sophia as she did.

"Oh honey this is Volk, Newlin, and Diaz. Guys this is my girlfriend Emily." Frias said as we all introduced ourselves.

"Frias you can go spend some time with your girl. We'll head back now. Just be back before 1600." I said hoping to give them some time together.

"Oh no that's not necessary. I have to go to class anyways. You guys can go ahead." She said to all of us before turning back to Frias and handing Sophia back over. "I'll see you later honey." She said as they kissed goodbye.

We all said our farewells and went back to the MRAP. It's time to get ready to have some fun!

"Frias." I said to him as I eyeballed im out of the corner of my eye. "That kiss made your face disappear for days." We all were quiet for about a moment, and then busted out laughing.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And pray for the people of Alaska!**


	38. Kindling The Flames

**AN: Hey Everybody! Thanks for all the support! I would ask that everybody keep Alaska in your thoughts and prayers. They are going through a rough time with continuous aftershocks making life harder for the people of Alaska than it already is.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Cpt. Lynx: Im really glad that you love the story so much! It only motivates me to get these chapters out faster and faster.**

 **Review dude: Oh without a doubt it Coco will not like it. And yeah the people of Alaska are some of the toughest in America, but an earthquake can shake even the strongest to thier core. Logistics are important in areas like that and travel is tough as is.**

 **ExiledAdrian: I'm really glad you are liking the story this much! Yeah its not sticking to the regular story plot. Mostly cuz the guys are fucking shit up like they are meant too.**

 **SirenAtlantica: Glad you like it! Country roads indeed. An American classic.**

 **Hyakudori: Thank you for your prayers! Im sure the people of Alaska appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: Raider owns Diaz. I own the rest. It is what it is.**

Leaving Vale, it was a short ride back to Beacon. I had Sophia in my left arm while my purchases were in my right. Luckily, we didn't really buy much, so it wasn't much of an Issue. I can't wait to get back and get ready for tonight. Speaking of tonight I, felt like I needed to ask about that. "Hey Gunny, about tonight. How are we going to do this? It's going to be three of us for the whole student body."

"Well, we are gonna meet when we get back and work it out. A platoon is a lot of dudes, and when Kopman gets his shit together, we will have five DI's on all of them. Mostly we will split it into groups though. Plus, Ozpin texted me and told me that some professors are going to help for phase one. Ozzy trusts us, plus, we aren't gonna have that many." He responded to me as he drove to the airdocks, waiting in traffic. "Fuck this traffic. Worse than California!"

"Sounds good to me Gunny. We'll follow your lead. It's a small school, not that many students. Not as bad as I thought it was going to be. But considering they are going to be our most reliable comrades I wish there were more of them." I replied as I accepted that the situation is what it is. We got to the Air Docks, and disembarked from the Cougar, grabbing our stuff and getting onto a transport.

Diaz chuckled as we sat down. "It's gonna be great! Sucks that there isn't more, but once phase one is complete, we can relax on the advanced dudes for the last two phases, while going nuts on the newbies. Plus, yeah, the school has only about 700 people, right? Doesn't seem like a big school."

"Yeah sounds good to me. And yeah. Seems like an awfully small school for such an important trade. Honestly it makes no sense. You would think they would want to crank out as many huntsman as humanly possible." I replied, scratching my head.

"Well, at least it means that they don't take in everybody. Which is good. Kind of like the Academies back home." Gunny replied. "But yeah. Huntsmen and Huntresses should be on the top priority everywhere."

"I can respect the whole quality over quantity ideology, but quantity is a quality of its own. Especially against Grimm" I replied. Seriously, every citizen should have some form of mandatory training.

Diaz nodded. "Yep. I'd love to sit down with Oz and chat about it with him. Maybe once this war we're planning is all over."

"Yeah we can deal with that after we win the war. There will be a lot of changes made around here. That being one of them." I said truthfully, getting up as the transport touched down. Getting out we made our way towards the dorms in order to get our things in order and to plan out where we want the students to be sent and to help Diaz set up his new apartment. "Hey Gunny, when do you want to move your things over to your new apartment?"

"We can do that right now, I can put my stuff in there and unlock the doors. I'll meet you at your dorms to help grab things. After that we can get ready for tonight. We can go over basic stuff, our curriculum, and any other shit you guys can come up with." He said as he pulled out his room key.

"Sounds good. We'll be waiting for you at our room." With that said Gunny left to head towards his apartment while the rest of us left for the dorm.

"Hey Frias. You think this Basic training shit will actually get this kids ready for war? They seem too soft to me." Volk asked as soon as Gunny was out of earshot.

"I think so man. Hell, it made us into mean green killing machines!" I told him as we continued walking.

"Yeah, but we were all already kinda fucked up before we joined. Excluding a couple of them, they all seem kinda normal. Mentally I mean." Volk replied as we walked up the staircase towards our dorm.

"Bruh they'll be fine. Besides, I've always wanted to be a Drill Sergeant! Can't wait to make them piss their pants! I bet I can make one of them shit themselves!" Of course Newlin would say some stupid shit like that.

"You are fucked up man" Volk replied to Newlin as he shook his head.

"Man, you know as well as I do that the only way to stay sane is to just accept that everything is fucked up and adapt. I'm just adapted. There's a difference." Newlin responded trying to act all wise and shit.

"Whatever you say man. It's going to happen, we just have to do our best. Who knows what else this world will through at us." I replied as we got to the door. Since both of my hands were full Volk opened the door for me. Getting inside we went about putting everything in its place. Checking the clock we still have five hours left until we get our shot at the students. After we settle down we get all of Gunny's stuff together so that when we help him it's faster.

As we got ready to haul his crap over, Gunny walked into the room. "Hey!" he said as he grabbed a duffel bag and put the strap around his shoulder. "Let's get the Ammo crates to my room first so I can hide that shit. We will have to do mortars last. I don't trust that shit farther than I can fire them." He said as he walked over to a crate of 5.56 ammo and got ready to lift.

"Sounds good to me. Come on guys let's haul the ammo. Should be a good workout." I said as I walked over and went to one of our crates and lifted the box. It was heavy, but since we had that weird Aura session with Glynda super strength was natural. Looks like Gunny hasn't had his unlocked yet. We need to get that done ASAP. "Need some help Gunny?"

He puffed a bit, but smiled. "Nah. It's always difficult, but I didn't pass Raider School for nothing." He said laughing.

"Come on Gunny! We don't need you to blow your back out before we get to have fun!" I said trying not to laugh.

"Nah I'm good. I'll have to tell you guys about the time I carried a Humvee's Axle during an attack on our FOB." He replied, keeping his back straight as we walked to his room. The walk was short, and we got there quickly. Setting it down, I turned to Gunny. "Nice place Nigga. I guess being a professor has its perks!"

"Damn Gunny! You are a hardcore motherfucker ain't ya!" Volk said as he placed the crate down in the corner of the living room.

"Shit, y'all ever want to, come and crash over here. I ain't gonna pull no SNCO bullshit." He said, poking at some fancy lamp. "Volk, I think anyone who survived this shit is hardcore." He motioned at us. "If they don't give us all at least a medal when we get back, I'm gonna hurt some fuckers." He laughed darkly as he started hiding the the ammo.

"Fuck it man we deserve that much at least." Volk said as we went about helping him hide the crates.

After a half an hour, we finished hauling everything over, and we all sat down on the sofa in Gunny's living room. "Alrighty. So tonight. We got till about midnight to fuck with the idiots. What do you guys want to do after indoc and shit?" He asked us all.

"Fuck I don't even know. We should just mess with them. Smoke the shit out of them till they cry or puke. Preferably both." I said as I couldn't help but think about lunch. Damn I'm hungry.

"That would be fun. But Glynda said that the rucksacks got finished, the uniforms will be done at midnight, and the boots will be finished an hour before we start at least. Man, they are soft, but their technology is top notch." Gunny said. "We could do a ruck march. Ozpin got together the list of Seabag shit, so that should be fun."

"Damn done that quickly? I thought Glynda said they wouldn't be ready for another week?" I asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, the plate carrier vests and cold weather stuff is gonna take a while, as well as some of the combat stuff. But they will have enough weight for it to suck." Gunny nodded. "Honestly, the boots are well made, for being put together so fast. I've had my RATs for a long time."

"Huh. I'm sure that Ozpin pulled some strings to have the uniforms made that quickly."

Gunny laughed. "Probably. That's why I like him. He knows when shit is getting serious."

"Well I certainly can't complain about it. They sent the uniforms to the recruits yet? Or are we to hand them out later?" I inquired.

"We will hand them out the next morning. They will be put in the dorm rooms. The big commons area on the top floor is where we can do all the crazy shit." Diaz said, pulling out a few EGA's. Poking a hole in the front of the Smokey Bears, he pushed the screw of the insignia into the hole, screwing the clasp tight on the inside. Afterwards, he handed us the campaign covers. "Gentlemen, welcome to the world of DI's."

"So. Is this like a field promotion?" Volk asked, "Because if I'm dying on this planet I don't want to die a Private."

"There ya go." Gunny laughed. "Y'all should get promoted at some point. Y'all are all somewhat seasoned?"

"Depends on your definition of 'seasoned'. That fight was mostly a turkey shoot. It didn't even feel like combat until the end." Newlin replied as he crashed down on the couch.

Gunny waved him off. "I meant back home. You were all on your first deployment right?"

"Yeah it was our first deployment." I replied to Gunny.

"That's pretty cool. And how are your guy's score for promotions?" Gunny asked, writing some stuff down.

"Well we all maxed our PT scores. I believe most of us were in line for a promotion. Especially Volk. I don't know about Kopman though." I replied remembering that I probably should have been close to promotion. Should being the operative word.

"Well then, If you don't mind wearing crossed rifles under your chevrons, we can work something out. I gotta check some of the spare uniforms I have, plus the ones I gave to Glynda had LCpl ranks, so we should be getting a whole shit ton of Lance Stripes." Gunny said. "Now I gotta make paperwork for you guys." He said, snapping his notebook shut.

"Well I don't mind the promotion. Even if it's mostly symbolic. Rather have the rank during this war. If only to impress upon the children our superiority in the chain of command. We are leading this war after all. Might as well full on call ourselves Generals of the rebellion." I said sarcastically as possible. Ha General Frias. That sounds nice to me.

Gunny laughed at that. "Well, I don't think they'll except it back home, but if you want to man, by all means."

"Nah man I'm just fucking around. No need to get egotistical and call ourselves generals. It would just put a bigger target on our heads than we already have. Honestly, I'm sure we are on a few hit lists already. The council probably didn't not take to kindly to us letting the police get slaughtered. Not like we could really help, but people love to shift blame. Its human nature." I said darkly.

Diaz nodded at me. "That's good. Thinking like a Raider. That shit will keep you alive out here. I'll do some digging and see what I come up with. Alright, question for all of you. Do you think we should automatically make the team leaders PFC's?" Diaz asked us honestly, switching back to the subject of the students.

"Honestly I don't think so. I think they should earn their ranks. Not just give it to them because Ozpin said so. If they really are leaders they will prove it during training."

Diaz nodded. "Makes sense. I do want them to learn fundamentals of leadership though."

I had to give him that point. They will have to work in their pre-established teams. "Alright. We'll give them isolated specialized training after phase one. They will not receive a promotion until we deem them individually worthy. If we don't think they have leader potential, then we will request that Ozpin relieve them of their post."

Diaz nodded. "That will work. However, we don't dump them because they don't right away take to it. Good leadership takes a bit. We gotta give them everything we can before we off them."

"Of course I understand that it takes time and effort to develop those traits. However if a potential leader is incompetent and shows malicious intent against other students. Then he or she should be cut from the leadership program and be cycled into the basic group. Or cut all together if the drastic need arises."

"Absolutely. That's absolutely gonna be a part of that decision. Kay, now we got that out of the way, what about our Grimm issue? The school has the older students go out and destroy Grimm that come near. Any ideas? I was thinking we teach basic patrols during phase two, after they learn the basics of marksmanship."

"You know I actually had a talk to Glynda about the Grimm. Your idea to teach basic patrols is all well and good. In fact I support it, but I also want to use the Grimm as a weapon during this war." I said as I leaned forward in my seat, getting all excited to share my plan. "According to Professor Port, Grimm are attracted to negative emotions, such as bloodlust and anger. If we can teach the students to use their emotions to their advantage that could prove useful, but I doubt it would work in hiding them. What we CAN do, is use small patrols of Huntsman to attract hordes of the beasts by unleashing their bloodlust and anger. Then as a beacon towards for the Grimm have the patrol smash into an enemy position for a hit and run. This will lead all the Grimm they attracted right towards the enemy, while the patrol escapes through the chaos. By all means, this will be a guerrilla war. We have to teach them how to hit hard and fast. Speed is the key. What do you guys think?"

Gunny grinned wide. "Damn. That's hot man. It's a green from me, but we also gotta teach them to be fast, and about the POW shit. SERE wasn't fun, but we gotta do it. Third phase though. It's gotta be Third phase."

"Yeah. SERE is essential. It's not fun, but I feel like a lot of them will eventually rely on this training. There is no doubt that POWs will occur. Casualties are a reality of war. We also need to ask Ozpin to hire a Therapist. Some of these kids are going to need it for this war. I don't need some kid blowing their brains out mid battle because they lose it." Honestly Mental health is extremely important. Especially with this softer group. We need them 100 percent in the game. "We also need to have a serious discussion about RoE and if we are going to abide by the Geneva convention. There are no rules about warfare here. Anything goes and I don't want us to be at a disadvantage because we take the moral high ground."

"Exactly. I'm honestly praying and hoping we get some back up from home man. We can use it. We gotta help these kids. As for ROE, that book I had Ozpin read outlines that shit, so we're good. We will lead discussions when we can." Diaz said, looking outside at two students who were in the middle of an embrace. "That reminds me, what do we do about relationships? No new shit starting during boot, obviously, but a few dudes back in my friend's Boot Battalion got really torn up when they couldn't talk to their girls in boot, even though they were down the Hallway at Parris Island."

"Honestly. As long as the relationship is not within a team it should be fine. These kids didn't sign up for what we are going to put them through. The least we can do is offer them some liberties. Especially since many of them will undoubtedly fall in battle within the year. Let them have the little joy they can find in this life." I said as I too looked over at the couple in the courtyard. Totally not being a creep. I promise.

"I agree. As for the not on the team stuff, a lot of it is inter team. Odd, but I'm not looking to emotionally wreck someone over something like that. Emotional shit heaped on top of our daily shitting on them will be the thing that breaks the donkey's back." Diaz said as he changed into Jungle Cammies, putting on his DI web belt over his blouse.

"I feel for the kids a bit. They didn't sign up for this shit, but it is what it is. They are just going to have to suck it up and take it." I told Diaz as I got off the comfortable couch.

"Right. We're doing this for them. Hopefully they can work hard and show us some moto. I see it in some kids eyes. They got this shit locked down. I'm honestly gonna have a good time with them. It's the ones like Schnee I'm worried about." Gunny stood up as the sun set. It was honestly the most beautiful thing we had ever seen. "Thus the sun set, on an old age." He breathed. "Gentlemen, let's go change the world. Oorah?"

"HOOAH!" We all respond. We might be honorary Marines. But we still have our pride as US Army soldiers.

Gunny just smiled at us. "Man, I gotta admit, even though it's the army warcry, I got a moto-boner from that." He laughed as we got up and walked to the dorms building. The boots, rucks, and basic gear had all been sent up to the MPR on the top floor of the Dorms. The students by now would all be in their rooms. Time to fuck shit up.

"I shot Ozpin and the other Profs a text, and they sent out an order to the students to do as we say." He snickered. "They got Kopman a video feed of this shit. This is gonna rock. Alright, floor by floor, starting from the bottom up. We can give Sophia to Glynda or whatever you wanna do man." Gunny told us as we got to the main entrance, the first hallway empty, whilst the sound of students goofing off could be heard through their doors.

"Let me just run over to Glynda before we start." I said before I heard a familiar klick- klack of heels.

"No need, we are here." Wizard of Oz said as he and the aforementioned professor entered.

"Perfect! Glynda, do you mind watching Sophia for me?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Of course. Gentlemen, I expect this to be an interesting night. Let's see what you have in store." She replied, carefully taking Sophia from me as I handed her over.

"Alrighty. Ozpin, if you wouldn't mind unlocking the doors to the rooms?" Diaz asked him.

Oz nodded, and tapped a button on his scroll. The doors unlocked, but none of the students seemed to notice. Gunny looked at me. I looked at him. Newlin and Volk both looked at us. We all grinned like sharks. "Gentlemen. Let's get mauling." Gunny said quietly. We nodded, and all hell broke loose.

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed! Have a fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	39. Step Inside: The Violence

**AN: Hey Everybody! Welcome to the new chapter! I see that some of you don't understand the Acronyms and Slang so at the end of the chapter I will provide a more or less translation or explanation.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Review dude: You'll find out soon enough lol. Yang would not take it too lightly.**

 **Guest: Sadly she didn't meet those. But that would be an anti-climatic ending.**

 **Cpt. Lynx: Thanks man! I hope you really enjoy this chapter!**

 **SirenAtlantica: Yep lol. Lit AF.**

 **Gajeel-of-Iron: Hope this is as epic as you hoped!**

 **ExiledAdrian: I'm glad you are loving the story! I'll take it all into consideration! However apparently she actually isn't that bad to look at according to the latest episodes.**

 **Disclaimer: Diaz is property of Raider. The rest are mine.**

We all shared a look. The look. That one terrifying look that says 'we're gonna fuck some people up!'. After we finished that ordeal, we turned, and stormed down the hall.

We all had our campaign covers fixed on our heads, our piercing gaze coming from under it. We were truly terrifying to anyone who knew what we were about. These poor fools don't even know about the shitstorm coming their way.

 **"OPEN THE DOORS NOW AND GET ON THE LINE!"** I screamed as we thundered down the halls, kicking in doors and screaming at recruits as we went about our shakedown. **"MOVE WITH A PURPOSE, GO, GO FASTER!"** I screamed into someone's face as the students, shocked at first, began to do as ordered.

Frias and Volk were going ape on some poor fucker. Apparently he wasn't moving fast enough.

" **Move your fucking ass RECRUIT!"** Frias sounded off at some poor bastard who was dragging his feet getting into line.

I instantly **ran** over to them, and let fly on the kid **. "WHY ARE YOU MOVING SO FREAKING SLOW! MOVE IT BEFORE I THROW YOU! MOVE!"** The kid started to cry a bit, tears streaming down his face. **"AH! AH! I SEE TEARS! I SEE TEARS!"** I reached out with one hand, and with my finger, collected the tear. Licking my finger in his field of vision, I got way up close into his face **"NOW I OWN YOUR SOUL!"** The kids all but ran up the stairs as we followed close behind, screaming all the way.

 **"LET'S FUCKING MOVE YOU WHITE TRASH DICK SOCKETS!"** Frias screamed at them. Damn. He's really getting creative. **"COME ON! YOU FAILED COAT HANGER ABORTIONS! NO WONDER YOUR MOTHER WISHED SHE SWALLOWED WITH SUCH SAD SACKS OF SHIT LIKE YOURSELF! MOVE WITH A FUCKING PURPOSE."**

I once again screamed at the kids, backing up my dudes. **"RUN UP MY FRIGGIN STAIRS, RUN!"** I screamed at them as they picked up the pace. The second and third floors were pretty much the same. The fourth floor, however, got really interesting. RWBY's and JNPR's dorms were up here. I grinned evilly at my two dudes, before we attacked this hallway. **"GET OUT OF YOUR BARRACKS AND GET ON THE LINE!"** We were going full bore as we tore up this floor, several recruits falling over themselves to get out of their rooms and get upstairs.

 **"COME ON LET'S GO YOU BOOT LICKING DICK SUCKERS! LETS FUCKING GO! HAUL YOUR ASS OUT OF MY FUCKING FACE!"** Frias was taking so much pleasure in getting into Team RWBY's face. I could tell, he was gonna be a damn good DI.

Meanwhile, Volk and Newlin were on JNPR, giving them heat like never before. **"BITCH LISTEN UP, I'MMA COUNT TO TWO, AND IF YOU AIN'T FUCKIN' GONE UPSTAIRS, I'MMA HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A STICK!"** Volk screamed as the team ran out of their room, Newlin behind them, his mouth open like a Shark as he screamed at them non-stop. The chaos was absolutely beautiful.

Finally clearing all seven floors, we made it up to the top, where all the students had gathered. I walked up to Ozpin, and lowering my voice, asked him, "Sir, do you know any good long hiking trails near here?"

"Well there is an obscure trail that leads to Vale. It's a rather long and winding trail. After all it has to go down the cliffside." Ozpin replied as he leaned on his cane. "Why do you ask?"

I smiled darkly. "We're gonna have a night ruck-march down that trail, full combat load, weapons and shit ready to go." I said to him as I motioned over to the large boxes of supplies that had already been shipped here by Goodwitch.

"Well I wish you luck. The area is well patrolled by the upperclassmen so there shouldn't be a Grimm presence in the area. However I would recommend that you do allow the students to bring their own weapons along with them on this ruck march. For their own protection of course. It would not do for us to lose a student simply because they were unarmed." Ozpin replied in his usual calm manner.

"Absolutely. I also talked to a guy named Qrow, he's keeping Grimm away." I grinned, and gave Ozpin a thumbs up. "This is gonna be good."

I wheeled around, walking over to the group of students who were being smoked by my boys. It was entertaining. **"RECRUITS, STAND UP AND FACE ME!"** I bellowed as I opened a box of RAT Boots, exactly to regulations. **"I WILL CALL OUT YOUR LAST NAME! WHEN I DO, YOU WILL REPORT TO ME!"** I sounded off as I grabbed a seabag. **"RECRUIT ADEL!"** the aforementioned student walked up to me, and stood, hand on her hip. Her beret was cockeyed, all kinds of wrong. Jesus. How on earth does this person even move with all this shit. "Your uniform will arrive tomorrow. This is your Seabag. Inside is a rucksack, a pair of boots, and various items required for the field. Find a spot, and try the boots on. Once you have done so, report to your quarters, clean it up, and familiarize yourself with your gear. Am I understood?"

She looked at me questioningly. "Uniform?" She asked me.

 **"Yes. The uniform I wear. I have given you the privilege to wear it. Once you complete Boot, you will have earned it and the right to wear it when you wish to. I don't care about your fashion crap. Fashion in the battlefield is a target on your forehead. REPORT TO YOUR QUARTERS!"** My patience with this kid had run out. The process went pretty much without interruption afterwards. Recruit Schnee was holding up pretty well, surprisingly. She was at attention, with almost perfect bearing as she reported.

"Schnee, hold on a moment. Where'd you learn Attention?" I asked her

"Sir, This Recruit's sister is a member of the Atlesian Special Forces. She taught me Close Order Drill and Bearing."

I nodded, quite impressed, actually. "That's good. Teach your team the basics. Facing, positions, and bearing. Dismissed."

As she walked away, I nodded to Frias, who went with his team to prepare their combat gear. We would be out for a while. I opened my scroll, and opened the intercom app.

"Attention Recruits. You have one hour to prepare your gear for a Ruck March. You will wear long cargo pants with your boots, and short sleeve shirts with a sweater and waterproof shell. You will refer to the manuals in your sea bag for what to pack in your rucksack. Afterwards, you will all meet with your teams on the cement outside the dorms. Begin." I said as I shut off my Scroll and ran to my Apartment. Quickly donning my combat shirt, flak vest, and rucksack, I hauled ass back to the dorms. Several teams were already standing in the courtyard, their weapons with them. Simunitions were handed out by Volk and Newlin, while Frias was briefing the Team Leaders.

"Drill Sergeant Frias, what's the word?" I asked him, clipping my rifle to my Vest.

"It should be a clear night for the Ruck. We shouldn't expect any inclement weather. Qrow had already scouted the path so we are clear and ready to go. The kids are pretty shaken though. I saw more than one of them cry. It was pretty funny, but it worries me. I guess they were softer than I originally thought." Frias said as he finished with his gear and checking his magazines.

"Yeah. Well, hopefully we can make em tougher, give them a better shot at their lives. We move in five. Is everyone here?"

"Almost. We are just missing Teams CFVY and RWBY." Frias replied as he checked off the team list on his scroll.

I face palmed. "I had a feeling. I'll go check on them." I sighed as I walked into the building. Their rooms were on the same level, so it was easy. I went up to Team CFVY's door, and whaled on it.

 **"Move NOW! Everybody is LEAVING!"** I sounded off at the door. It opened up a moment later, with the four students running to the stairs. I turned and went to Team RWBY's dorm. Before I could knock on the door, I heard muffled voices inside. Putting my ear to the door, I listened in.

"We need to hurry!" Weiss was saying. Good on her. Blake grunted in what sounded like agreement, and I could hear Ruby practically vibrating with nervousness as she got ready. And then I heard the bimbo.

"No we don't. We don't have to listen to them. There's no way Ozpin would allow it." She said defiantly. Come on Ruby, Weiss. Do something about this idiot.

"But if they wouldn't, why did they stand and watch?" Ruby asked. Finally. Some goddamn common sense.

"They were probably shocked at the audacity of it!" Yang defended. This kid!

"Have you checked your scroll, you neanderthal?" Weiss questioned. HOO! Shots fucking fired!

"...No." Came the reply.

At this point, I thought it a good idea to intervene. I opened the door and stepped in. **"Recruits. You're making the other teams late. What do you think would happen if you were in the field, and this happened?"** I looked them all dead in the eyes. Blake spoke up first.

"The mission would fail and there would likely be casualties." She spoke in her deadpan ass voice. Seriously, it's like talking to a computer.

 **"WELL DAMN! HIT THAT NAIL ON THE HEAD! SO GUESS WHAT! BECAUSE YOU JUST MADE YOUR TEAMMATES LATE, WE'RE GONNA HAVE A LITTLE GAME OF ROLEPLAY! YOU WERE JUST ON A MISSION, AND YOUR TWO TEAMMATES ARE INJURED. SCHNEE, ROSE, YOUR LEGS WERE BLOWN OFF. YOU WILL BE CARRIED TO AN EVAC POINT BY LONG AND BELLADONNA! GET OUT OF THIS ROOM AND OUTSIDE NOW!"** I screamed as they ran outside. Jesus. That took all our five minutes.

I followed them outside, and ran back to Frias. "As far as i'm concerned, we're all accounted for. Ready to haul?"

 **"Hell yes we are Gunny! Let's get a fucking move on!"** Frias was really excited for this, which was rare because no one loves to Ruck. Well I guess he's just excited to get all up in a fuckers face.

"Rah. Form them up, and move them out." I said as I got ready my NVGs and put a green Chemlight in my vest on the front, sticking a red one on the back of my Rucksack before I put it on. _"Comms check, all players this channel, this is Beacon 1-6, provide UNITSITREP at this time, over."_ I spoke into my squad radio, the other radios I had having been handed out to the rest of the Fireteam and Prof. Ozpin.

" _Apologies, but what is a unitsitrep?"_ Ozpin said through the radio, "What is it that you require me to do at this time?"

 _"Beacon 1-6, this is Beacon 1-3. Taking point on this Ruck. Forming up the Recruit units as we speak. 2 mikes before we should head out. Out" _Newlin's voice rang out from the radio.

 _"Beacon 1-6, this is Beacon 1-5. I hear you Lima Charlie. The recruit units have formed up. I say we are Green. Out" _Volk replied through his Radio.

 _"Beacon 1-6, this is Beacon 1-4. Everything looks good to me. I'll tail back and cover our six, pick up any stragglers. We are clear to go. Out" _Frias spoke through his Radio.

 _"Beacon one, lima charlie. Standby, out."_ I responded. I walked over to Ozpin and Glynda. "Apologies Professor, I should've told you earlier. I am performing a comms check by having my Comms Operators check in with a Unit Situation Report, or UNIT SITREP. Basically, who you are, what you're doing, and how you're doing. You'll hear a few examples as we go along." I said to him as I ran to the group. " **DRILL SERGEANT FRIAS, LET'S HAUL ASS!"**

 **"ROGER GUNNERY SERGEANT DIAZ! YOU HEARD THE MAN! MOVE YOUR ASSES!"** Frias roared at the rear of the formation.

I decided to have a little fun with my charges. " **I am a United States Marine Corps Senior Non-Commissioned Officer. My only happiness in life is derived from my poodle Fifi, as well as making you people cry during PT. This is all you need to know about me, and nobody will ever believe you about Fifi, may she fuel your drinking stories as I fuel your nightmares."** I sounded off into the crowd. Some of the kids looked at me like I was plain fucked up. They weren't wrong.

Frias picked up on this, and began his own barrage of shit talk. **"Recruits, you fuck this up, your level of misery will be beyond the Old Testament. I swear to you Recruits, the things I am capable of is beyond what Moses could do to the Egyptians. There's the stories you tell your family members to impress them about basic training, and the stories you bury deep into your soul, because of what I will do to you. This is one of the latter. So, absolutely ensure, that you do not get lost!"**

I have to admit, after hearing that, I nearly lost my bearing. This guy knows his shit.

 **"Alright you fucking maggots! We are going to do something so fucking simple, that even you half brained pieces of shit could probably get it right! When I say right, I want everyone to be stepping on their right foot. You idiots do know left from right don't ya?!"** Newlin roared from his position out in front.

"Yes drill sergeant!" A few of the Recruits responded.

 **"I CAN'T FUCKING HEAR YOU! SOUND OFF LIKE YOU HAVE A FUCKING PAIR!"** Newlin roared as he turned around to look at the poor sacks of shit.

 **"YES DRILL SERGEANT!"** The formation sounded off.

 **"MUCH FUCKING BETTER!"** Newlin replied.

I chuckled as I watched the ordeal. Low-key, I brought my radio to my mouth, and, keying the the PTT button, I whispered lightly, _"Newlin, pull back if you're gonna cadence call, Volk take point."_ I nodded reassuringly at the two.

 _"Roger Beacon one"_ Newlin replied as the two swapped positions in the formation.

 **"NOW! LEFT! LEFT! LEFT! RIGHT! LEFT! AH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST THAT'S NOT YOUR FUCKING RIGHT FOOT RECRUIT!"** Newlin said getting right into the face of a certain Cardin Winchester. **"WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION NUMBNUTS!?"**

I instantly got on Cardin as well, screaming full bore. **"If you don't get back in step, I will light you on fire."** I screamed into his face as Newlin tore him up. **"It's not that god damned difficult, Recruit! It's not like I asked you to eat a bushel of apples and shit a fruit salad!"**

 **"WINCHESTER! YOU KNOW, I FUCKING THOUGHT ABOUT IT, AND ONLY FAGGOTS AND ROYALTY ARE NAMED WINCHESTER. I WOULD SAY YOU ARE A FAG, BUT YOU ARE GONNA BE WEARING OUR MILITARY'S MAGNIFICENT UNIFORM. SO FROM TODAY ON YOUR NEW NAME IS PYLE! YOU GOT THAT RECRUIT PYLE?!"** Newlin definitely watched way too much Full Metal Jacket. Eh, who am I kidding. There is no such thing as too much.

 **"ALRIGHT RECRUITS. FROM HERE, IT'S ALL DOWNHILL. STAY IN STEP AND DO NOT STOP UNLESS WE GIVE EXPLICIT FUCKING PERMISSION. AM I CLEAR?"**

 **"YES SENIOR DRILL SERGEANT!"** The entire formation said.

Legit, in that moment, I saw red. " **HALT THE FUCKING CONVOY!"** I screamed. They just fucked up. Big time. The convoy halted, and the Fireteam came up to me. "Kay, from here on out, It's sir. When they talk to you, It's sir. If they don't call you fucking Sir, smoke them shitless. Trust me, It'll be just that much easier for us. Won't have to smoke them for fucking up titles. We are gonna make them do push ups and flutter kicks for ten minutes. We do gotta kind of expedite." I said to my brothers.

"Gotcha Gunny. **Everybody on your fucking face! You are going to perform the push up! When we say down, you go down and say Thank you! When we say up, you say Sir!"** Frias sounded off at the formation getting a lot of groans of frustration from the Recruits.

 **"DO I FUCKING HEAR COMPLAINING? OR AM I HALLUCINATING? WHAT DRUG HAVE YOU PUT ME ON RECRUITS?" I** lashed out. These kids were in for it. " **I WANNA KNOW YOUR FUCKING DEALER. I WILL BUY HIS WHOLE LOAD AND SHOVE THAT SHIT IN YOUR FUCKING GAS MASKS. KISS DIRT LIKE YOU KISSED DICK BITCHES!** " I was on a freaking tirade. I was not, however, mad. Just wanted to prove a point.

They wasted no time in getting on their faces and began doing pushups. They started strong but after twenty push ups the first of the group started to drop.

 **"DID I SAY FUCKING STOP? DID I SAY TO STOP?"** I asked them. They shook their heads and moaned into the ground. Pussies. **"STAND THE FUCK UP RECRUITS!"** I screamed as they scrambled to get up. Behold Remnant, Beacon's first guest list to tonight's imminent sock party. These few have been invited as guest of honor.

 **"YOU ARE ALL GONNA STAND THERE AND HYDRATE UNTIL I TELL YOU TO."** I screamed at them. They took their canteens off of their rucksack's hip belt, and began drinking. After that, me and the dudes motivated those still pushing. A few minutes later, I got back up to look at the ones I told to stand. They were standing, their canteens put away, chilling out. Oh fuck no. **"RECRUITS, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? WHAT PART OF 'DO NOT STOP HYDRATING' IS SO FUCKING DIFFICULT?"** I asked incredulously. Seriously, what is these kids deals. One kid raised his hand. **"You, the stupid looking one! What the fuck is up?"** I asked him.

"Sir, our canteens ran out sir!" He yelled….Did he just make a fucking excuse? Dead.

 **"IS THAT AN EXCUSE RECRUIT? HUH? MY GOD, YOU'RE JUST ONE BIG EXCUSE TREE AREN'T YOU?"** I asked him. **"WELL GUESS WHAT RECRUIT, YOU GOT IT. YOU WANNA BE AN EXCUSE TREE, YOU CAN BE A FUCKING EXCUSE TREE."** I screamed at him. I quickly ran into the forest, and, cutting off two small branches, I ran back to the kid.

 **"RECRUIT, FOR THE REST OF TONIGHT, YOU WILL WAVE THESE WITH YOUR HANDS AND SCREAM 'I AM AN EXCUSE TREE!' AT THE TOP OF YOUR FREAKING LUNGS!"**

 **"AYE AYE SIR!"** The kid screamed as he started waving his arms and screaming. Fucking hilarious.

After about ten more minutes of smoking them, we got them all up, and resumed the hike. It went mostly unhindered after that, save for a few recruits losing pace. So far, three people were being carried besides Rose and Schnee. It was impressive. We reached the end of the trail, and Frias halted the formation. I motioned for the fireteam to form up on me.

"Alright Gents, five minutes and we get them back up. Newlin, Volk, head up the trail a ways with your simunitions, open fire on them when we get there." I said to the guys, checking my rifle. "Everybody has sims, so nobody is getting lead injections."

"Alright sounds like fun. Come on Volk let's head out." Newlin said as he left to prepare for the fun.

I turned to Frias, and motioned for him to come closer so the students couldn't hear. "Okay, when we get to where those two idiots ran off to, as soon as you hear shots cooking off, drop. Once the firing has stopped, we gotta chew them out for situational awareness. Copy?" I whispered to him.

"Copy Gunny. Sounds like a plan to me. Most of these guys are already tired. Most of them won't react in time." Frias whispered back as he headed out, keeping an eye on his watch.

I nodded. "Just what I'm planning on." I muttered quietly as I looked on at the kids, bedraggled, sweaty, sore, tired. There was the one kid waving his branches and announcing his existence as an excuse tree. Odd kid. I chuckled as I chambered a round in my rifle, a black M16 by the name of 'Tori'. Flipping the fire selector switch to semi, then back to safe, I turned my helmet lamp onto the red light setting, and began playing with my ka-bar.

Soon the five minutes were up and It was time to head back up the trail. It was going to be a long fifteen km back for these kids.

 **"Get up! Get up! Form up and head out! Kick your shit into gear and get the fuck out!"** Frias said immediately getting on their asses to head out.

 **"YOU'RE TAKING TOO LONG! GET UP, GET YOUR FUCKIN' GEAR ON, AND GET MOVING."** I screamed as well, picking one kid up off the ground by his pack. **"MOVE LIKE A HELLHOUND IS CHASING YOU!"**

To their credit, they were actually trying. It was damn impressive. They were almost up by the time Frias began to wreak havoc on them. **"HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT RECRUITS. YOU'RE SO FUCKING SLOW. GET BACK DOWN!"** He screamed at them. The recruits grudgingly got back down.

 **"GET THE FUCK BACK UP!"** I screamed at them as they just got comfortable. This time, they were a bit faster. **"HOT DAMN. YOU MANAGED TO MAKE IT THIS TIME! MOVE THE FUCK OUT!** " I ordered them forward as Frias kept on the stragglers, reaming into them like nothing they had ever seen. About an hour later, I heard four clicks on the radio. I looked over to Frias, and he nodded in confirmation. I returned four clicks. As soon as I keyed the PTT Button the last time, both me and Frias dropped, grabbing cover as best we could while watching the literal clusterfuck happen before my eyes. Shots rang out as Volk and Newlin opened fire on the recruits, their auras broken by the sims. As quickly as it broke out, the fire stopped. We were instantly up. **"YOU ALL JUST FUCKED UP! WHAT HAPPENED? YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"** I screamed. **"THANKS TO YOUR LACK OF SITUATIONAL AWARENESS, YOU'RE ALL DEAD!"**

 **"LORD ALL MIGHTY YOU SACKS OF SHIT AREN'T EVEN GOOD ENOUGH TO BE FUCKING PROPER CANNON FODDER! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASSES OR ELSE YOU WILL BE THE FIRST ONES TO DIE OUT ON THE BATTLEFIELD! THIS IS NOT A FUCKING GAME! THIS IS NOT ONE OF YOUR FUCKING SPARRING CLASSES! THIS IS REAL LIFE! YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING LET YOUR GUARD DOWN OR ELSE I'M GOING TO HAVE TO HAVE SOME POOR BASTARD START DIGGING GRAVES!"** Frias said absolutely tearing into the Recruits.

 **"GET THE FUCK UP NOW! GET UP!** " I screamed. Lesson One. Never let your guard down. You will die.

It didn't take long for the ragged recruits to find their feet. I can see it in their souls, they are bone tired already. Ha! Poor bastards. We still have another 10 kilometers left, and part of it is uphill. The worst is yet to come. Time to see how much heart these kids have.

 **"LISTEN UP! WE WILL BE MOVING BACK TO BEACON! YOU WILL KEEP YOUR HEAD ON A SWIVEL, EYES AND EARS OPEN! YOU WILL CALL OUT THREATS AS YOU SEE THEM! GET READY TO MOVE!"** I screamed at them.

 **"YOU HEARD HIM! MOVE YOUR ASSES! THIS IS NOTHING! MIND OVER MATTER!"** Frias chipped in.

" **IF YOU WANT TO BE HUNTSMEN, YOU NEED TO PROVE YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES! ALL I HAVE SEEN SO FAR IS A BUNCH OF KIDS WITH TOYS WHO THINK THEY ARE SUPERHEROES! IF YOU DO NOT MAKE YOURSELVES BETTER, YOU WILL NOT BE RAIDERS, AND YOU WILL NOT BE HUNTSMEN!"** I followed up. " **MOVE OUT!"**

The recruits began walking, moaning in pain. A few girls were crying. It sucked, but it was necessary. We needed to prepare these kids for hell. After three hours, we finally made it back to Beacon. The kids, to their credit, stood instead of falling, although they looked like they wanted to. The fireteam and I walked up to where they could all see us.

 **"EARS OPEN, EYEBALLS ON ME!"** I sounded off. The recruits all looked up. We could all see the pain, fear, and tiredness in their eyes.

 **"TONIGHT, YOU PASSED INDOC! CONGRATULATIONS, AND WELCOME TO PHASE ONE OF RECRUIT TRAINING. PHASE ONE WILL BE ONE MONTH LONG. IT WILL BE DIFFICULT, AND YOU WILL FEEL LIKE QUITTING. ME AND YOUR DRILL INSTRUCTORS WILL CHALLENGE YOU. YOU WILL FAIL. AND YOU WILL LEARN. AND YOU WILL FAIL LESS. ON MY COMMAND, YOU WILL GO TO YOUR DORMS, GET SHOWERED AND CLEANED UP, AND BE IN YOUR RACKS NO LATER THAN 0020. I WILL BE CHECKING. DISMISSED!"** I sounded to the recruits. They all shuffled like zombies to their dorms. After watching them for a moment, I turned to my dudes. "Damn good job out there motherfuckers!" I said to them as we all shared knuckles.

"Hell it just felt natural man. It was one hell of a way to relieve stress I'll tell you that much." Frias said as he looked much more relaxed now. "Although I think I might end up losing my voice if I keep this up"

I laughed at that. It truly was a struggle to maintain our voices. "Don't sweat it man. Honey and lemon tea will have that shit way better. Also cough drops are a must." I said as I handed them a bunch.

"Thanks man. These will help a bunch!" Volk replied as he popped one into his mouth.

I nodded. "Hey Volk. I have a question. How'd you do that Darth Vader shark thing at the beginning of tonight?" I asked him. "The one where you were screaming like a freaking Orc for three minutes?"

"Bruh it was easy. I just imagined I was watching the Colts getting destroyed on a Sunday night and I was in the fucking zone man." Volk replied as he smirked.

"What he meant to say is that he's had a lot of deepthroat, so he can do that." Newlin laughed at Volk as he tried to evade Volk's fist.

"Ha this coming from the man who was a theatre major! I bet it was gay orgy after gay orgy over there Private Fag!" Frias chirped in as Volk stopped trying to catch Newlin and started laughing.

"Oh really? Do I need to remind you about that time in Basic when you ended up falling in the shower and ended up getting a face full of dick?" Newlin fired right back at Frias. Ha these guys are a riot.

While we were laughing Glynda and Ozpin headed over to use. Both of them checking their scrolls with rather serious looks on their faces. Shit what happened now?

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed! Here are the meanings to everything you might not understand.**

 **DI: Drill Instructor**

 **NVGs: Night Vision Goggles**

 **Mikes: Minutes**

 **Lima Charlie: Loud and Clear**

 **PT: Physical Training**

 **There weren't many this chapter. If you don't understand something please feel free to send me a PM asking what's what.**


	40. The Faunus Connection

**AN: Hey everybody! Welcome to the latest Chapter! I also have a special announcement to make. Raider ECHO FOUR QUEBEC who is working with me on this story and has been a great help. Honestly its been an honor to work with him. Has released a story in connection to this one. Its called Spiritus Invitcus. I highly recommend that you check it out. It's essentially Diaz's story and what happened before he met the Fireteam. His story is cannon with my story. So check it out!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Review dude: Yes it would be horrible if the council or Atlas got thier hands on that knowledge.**

 **Cpt. Lynx: Yeah! Pyle!**

 **ExiledAdrian: Glad you love the Full Metal Jacket references! And yeah that really wpuld suck.**

 **ODSTFRymann: Thanks man! Don't worry you'll get plenty of Frias soon enough.**

 **Hyakudori: Well when is Glynda ever happy? Lol**

 **Disclaimer: Raider owns Diaz. I own the rest.**

"Well Gentlemen. I would say goodnight, however I think there is something you must see for yourselves." Ozpin said as he brought out his scroll. "Peter sent me this during the march. He stated that it was important that we all see this. Apparently this just broke this evening."

Turning on the scroll so we could all see he started the video. Appearing on the screen was a news anchor with silvery white, almost purple hair. " _This is Lisa Lavender with a breaking story. As I'm sure you are aware by now, there was a major confrontation between the Vale Police Department and the White Fang. As was priorly stated, there was also a Beacon huntsman Team fighting alongside the Vale Police Department. We still have no data on who these men were. However we now have uncovered more footage. Until recently, we only had video of a short exchange in which one of the Huntsmen was hit with machine gun fire, but managed to fight through it. We also had some CCTV footage that showed the battle, however, only from one angle. Now, thanks to new found footage, we can get a full scope of the battle, and how instrumental these Huntsman were in this battle. It was also just confirmed by the coroner's office that the Huntsman killed the notorious Roman Torchwick and his partner in crime Neapolitan. Be warned, what you are about to see is extremely violent and is not suitable for those under the age of fourteen to see."_

Then the video feed started switching between cameras focused on me and my squad. Throughout the battle. It was brutal. Looking back on it, we just slaughtered the White Fang. They didn't censor a damn thing. Unlike the other videos which only showed limited action and frontal views of just firing our weapons and holding our positions, these videos showed the absolute bloodbath that was a result of our battle.

 ***Blergh***

Well looks like Glynda just lost her dinner and Ozpin looks very ashen. I can only imagine how the civilians watching this must feel like. The pile of bodies building up in the video is reminiscent of what Vietnam Veterans described seeing on hamburger hill. The the brutal hand to hand combat and my bullets tearing through the enemy was shown, as well as the brutal mass melee between the Police and the Fang. It was archaic. They were fighting with whatever they could grab. Pieces of cement, swords, hell I saw a Police Officer grab a dismembered arm and shove the broken bone into the throat of a White Fang member. Swords and batons flying everywhere. The occasional bullet flying by, hitting friends and foes alike. It was an absolute mash pit. Then they refocused on us away from the chaos. Systematically taking care of the enemy before Neo teleported in and stabbed Kopman, just as she was about to finish him off on screen, I watched her arm disappear. My bullet.

" _We have no idea who these men are or where they came from. Only that they work for Beacon Academy. Their clothes, weapons, and tactics have never before been seen on Remnant to our knowledge. They are precise, efficient, and deadly. It is safe to say that without them the Vale Police Department would have been overrun. However, even with their efforts, the Vale Police Department suffered heavy losses, including the chief of police, Joseph Winchester. His funeral will take place four days from now. He will be buried with full honors. He was posthumously awarded the medal of courage by the Council for his brave efforts at the battle for the docks."_

The feed showed a portrait of Joseph Winchester.

" _Sadly, his death and the decimation of the Police Department have caused large scale riots, looting, and all out chaos in certain parts of the city. The remaining police force along with the Council Guard have been dispatched to quell the violence. Sadly, the public unrest has already taken the lives of an additional twenty five civilians and seven police officers."_

The video feed shows large scale confrontations between riot police, and faunus throwing Molotov cocktails and rocks. It looks like a scene straight out of home.

" _The council states that the situation will be dealt with soon, however with such large scale violence, and the heavy loss the Council took at the docks, perhaps Beacon Academy might be our only hope for the violence to be quenched. We would also ask that if anyone has any information on this Huntsman team, it would be much appreciated if you would call the number below. We would like to know the names and stories of the men who undoubtedly kept Vale safe for another day. We just might need them to save the day once more. This is Lisa Lavender and this has been your breaking news story. Back to you Oliver"_

After that the video ends.

"Well Gentlemen, it seems like you are now known as the Heroes of Vale. The Battle was absolutely devastating. I have no idea how you were able to deal with that. Regardless it looks like we have another issue on hand here. This Riot. Undoubtedly the Council will use their Mercenaries to come down hard on the Faunus rioters. We need to prevent that from happening." Ozpin said before facing me. "Frias I understand you have been to the Faunus portion of the city and that your girlfriend lives there. Is that true?"

"Yes sir that is true." Where is he going with this? I need to head out soon and get her out of there.

"Well then I have a mission for you. I want you to leave early tomorrow morning and slip into the Faunus section of the city and find your girlfriend. You are free to retrieve her and bring her back to Beacon. Only after you accomplish your mission. Your mission is to meet with the Faunus Elder Council. Your girlfriend will help you with getting a meeting with them I'm sure. After all she is essentially Faunus Royalty. There you must find a way to convince the elders to corral in the riots and lessen this bloodshed. By all means, feel free to use this time to try to recruit them onto our side of this war. Usually I would like to send you back up. However this needs to be a discreet mission. Your new reputation would undoubtedly make them think twice about facing you in battle. I know this is risky, but we need it to be done. What do you say?" Ozpin said.

"Consider it done. I was going to go and pick up my girlfriend regardless. What about the rest of you? Your girlfriends' going to be alright? Volk? Newlin?" I asked turning to them. If they needed me to pick them up I wouldn't mind.

"It's all good bro. Mocha lives on the northside close to the Beacon Air Docks. She could be here by tomorrow morning." Volk replied as he started texting away on his phone.

"Yeah no worries bro. My girl is out of town visiting family in Menagerie this week. So I'm good. Just focus on yourself. Got it?" Newlin Replied with a shit eating grin.

"Yeah yeah I got it. I'll ask Kopman if he wants me to pick up his...well whatever she is to him. Hell, that relationship makes no sense to me, but fuck it, whatever." I said as we headed back to the dorms.

"Excellent. The rest of you will continue this fascinating training. It baffles me the way you verbally abuse them, but I can not lie and say that it isn't amusing. I still don't understand why you made that boy wave his hands and act like an idiot, but it was entertaining. I just hope they have enough energy to stay awake during class tomorrow." Ozpin stated as he began to walk away

Diaz just laughed. "My DI made me do that shit when I gave him excuses. It was great."

"Well I'm sure there is an interesting story behind all of your training, but alas it has been a rather long day. I will see you boys in the morning. Frias, be ready to leave at six in the morning." Ozpin said before he left with Glynda on his tail.

I felt Diaz put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry man. We'll get her out."

"Yeah I will get her out. She's a smart girl. She should be safe. I'll call her when I get to the Room. I'll see you later Gunny.

"Wilco!" He said as he walked to his apartment.

Once Diaz was out of view the rest of us headed out towards our dorms. Shit we all need a shower. Wait. Where's Sophia?! She wasn't with Glynda! Quickly I whip out my scroll and call Glynda.

" _Hello this is Goodwitch speaking"_ Glynda answered.

" _Where is my daughter?! I left her with you?!"_ I roared into the scroll.

" _Ah yes. I left Sophia in the care of Mallaurie Peach. She's quite safe. That I assure you. I'm sure that your daughter is asleep by now since Mallaurie took her to her Apartment. I'll pick her up in the morning and take care of her myself tomorrow while you are on the mission. Just worry about the mission, nothing else."_ Glynda responded in her professional and curt manner.

" _And you didn't think it would be a good idea to ask me if that was okay?"_ Seriously what the fuck is her problem. I trusted **her** with my child. Not anyone else! How dare she just hand my daughter off to someone else without consulting me!

" _It was a better idea than taking her into a dangerous forest! You were lucky that no Grimm attacked. Especially with all the negative emotions the students had. I could feel the despair, hatred, and fear dripping off them. Besides Mallaurie is a trusted ally and great with children. I saw no problem in her taking care of Sophia."_ Yeah she was right. But that's not the fucking point. However it was nice to know that they felt so strongly about the training already. Thats a nice win!

" _That's not the fucking point! Argh fuck it. I'll let you off this time, but next time just ask!"_ Seriously this better not fucking happen again.

" _And I will let you off this time with usage of indecent language since you are a concerned parent. Good day Mr. Frias"_ Glynda responded cold and brutally.

Well seems like she's at her wits end. I would push more and piss her off, but it's been a long day. Sophia is safe. That's all that matters. Now it's time to make another call once we reach the dorms. I quickly jog to catch up to Newlin and Volk.

"So how's Sophia." Volk asks as we walk.

"She's fine. Apparently Mallaurie is babysitting her for the night." I replied as I started walking up the stairs into the dorm.

"Ha that's fucked. The woman oddly in love with you is taking care of your daughter. Shit man the universe just loves fucking with you man." Volk chuckles as we reach our floor.

"I'd rather not think about it too much." I said as we reached our dorm room. "You guys can go in. I'm going to make a call. I'm sure you both have calls to make as well."

They both nodded as they whipped out their scrolls and started making calls as they walked into the room. I do the same and call Emily. It rings a couple of times before she answers the call.

" _Sweetie?"_ Her voice traveled across the air. It's oddly calming.

" _Thank God you are alright! Where are you and how bad is the situation on the ground?"_ I asked extremely concerned.

" _I'm fine sweetie. I've stayed in the apartment. They aren't going to try to loot fellow Faunus. So, as long as I stay indoors I should be fine."_ She replied calmly and sweetly.

" _Okay. Well I'm going tomorrow to pick you up and bring you back to Beacon. But there is something I need you to do for me."_

" _What do you need me to do sweetie?"_ She asked in her adorable curious voice

" _Do you, by any chance, know the Faunus Elder Council?"_ I fucking hope she does.

" _Yeah, I'm acquainted with them. My uncle is the chieftain of Menagerie. They were in contact with me the minute I arrived in Vale. Why?"_

" _Well I need you to get a meeting with them. I need you to help me. Can you do that for me?"_

" _Yeah of course sweetie. Why do you need this meeting?"_ She asked

" _I need to put the riots to a stop and I need their help. If we don't then it will not end well for the Faunus because the council is planning an absolute slaughter of all the rioters."_ I heard her gasp on the other side of the phone.

" _I'll set up the meeting immediately! What time are you coming tomorrow?"_

" _I'm leaving at about 6 in the morning. It will take some time to get to your building. But be packed and ready to go by at the latest 7 in the morning. Plan on the meeting being around 7 or 8 in the morning."_

" _Okay I can arrange that. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow morning."_

" _Good. Take care of yourself honey. Be ready and pack light."_ Hopefully she doesn't have to stay at Beacon too long. Not that I don't want her to be there. Of course I do! But she has her own life she needs to live.

" _I will sweetie. See you tomorrow!"_ With that she hung up.

Well looks like I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, but first I have to get some shut eye.

 **AN: Remember to check out Spiritus Invitcus at a fanfiction near you! Have a fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	41. The Elders

**AN: Hey everybody! Welcome to the latest chapter of FOIOR! Rather than do my usual replies to Reviews I want to just ask that everybody to give thier thoughts and prayers to those Marines who lost thier lives overseas in the tragic accident close to Japan and thier families. To all those who review. I just want to say thank you so much! It gives me more motivation to write more chapters and I take all advice into serious consideration.**

 **Disclaimer: Diaz is Raider's OC. The rest are mine.**

"GUARD Channel, 121.5. Your CAS is a Beacon BH-160 with these people's version of the M134. I'd suggest calling her in at the beginning of your mission and have her fly a racetrack at 20,000. And yes, the BH-160 can go that high." Gunny said to me as I was preparing to head out. "I also have a blackgear, and will be able to come at a moment's notice if you need it."

"Damn. Thanks man. That's gonna come in handy." I said as I strapped my holster to my thigh. He helped me go over my IFAK and some extra medical stuff that his Corpsman taught him. "Alright, I'm heading out. See you tonight man." I said as I walked out. He shook my hand and snapped a salute, which I returned.

"In the incredibly unlikely event that you don't make it back, I'll see you in Valhalla!" He said to me as we lowered our salutes. I couldn't help but grin.

"Til Valhalla Gunny." I sounded off as I walked down the hall and out to the beacon air docks. I was carrying my M4 and my M9, and I had plenty of ammunition. I wasn't planning on having to shoot my way out of the area. However it was always best to come prepared. It was good thinking by Diaz to give me CAS, hopefully I won't need it.

It doesn't take me long to get to the Air Docks into Vale. The Bullhead was already waiting for me since all the other flights to Vale were cancelled until the rioting stopped. I was the only approved flight for the day. If shit gets hot, I would have to bust my ass over to the Police line. It would be a bloodbath if it does go wrong.

Walking onto the Bullhead, I shift my pack and settle down.

"Good luck out there man. I will be waiting here for you when you get back." The pilot says as we land in Vale.

"Thanks man. I don't know how long I'll be out there. So it might be a minute." I replied as I got out of the Bullhead.

I made my way over to the Humvee and hopped in. Driving out of the Docks I made my way towards the south side of the city. Driving through the city, it was eerily quiet. Not a soul in sight. It should be busy around this time. After all it was six in the morning on a Tuesday. In the distance I could see smoke rising over the tops of the buildings. I guess I must've been getting closer to the action.

As I keep driving I started seeing overturned cars and various stores with their windows smashed in. Up ahead, I could see the police Barricade, roughly three blocks from my position. I decided that this was a good place to leave the Humvee and park on the side of the street. I quickly called in my CAS for her to monitor the situation up ahead. Apparently I was on my own for the first twenty minutes because of an equipment malfunction. Shit! Just my luck.

I grabbed my gear and made my way up towards the police line. The closer I got, the more chaotic the scene. Various shops and cars were on fire and there were splashes of blood everywhere. I ran up to the police line and saw the weary, exhausted faces of the policemen still on guard behind the barricade they had set up. They just took one look at me before backing off and waving me forward past their lines. I guess they all saw the news of us kicking ass. Hopping over the concrete barricade, I pushed forward up the street, hugging the side of the building and keeping my head on a swivel as I pushed forward quietly, always taking care to make sure each alley and street I pass was clear before advancing. The street was absolutely demolished, with buildings on fire and a few White Fang symbols graffitied on the walls. Seemed like the White Fang were taking advantage of the chaos.

The streets were seemingly abandoned, but I could tell that I was being tailed. However, whoever was tailing me seemed to be keeping their distance. Deciding to take a risk, I turned a corner, and hopped into an abandoned building. Keeping my gun aimed at the corner, I turned. Moments later, I heard approaching footsteps, and saw a female faunus with dog ears on her head. She was armed with a rifle, and obviously looked confused as to where I went. She started sniffing and turned to face me. As soon as she did, I had my M4 pointed right into her face. Her eyes were the size of saucers as she realized the situation.

"P-please d-don't shoot. I was just sent by the elders to make sure you didn't get attacked on your way to Emily. I-I swear I'm not White Fang" She said panickedly as she put her hands in the air.

"Why should I believe you? What assurance can you make that you won't stab me in the back the second I turn around?" I said not moving my rifle an inch.

"I could have shot at you from a distance for a while already. I'm a good shot. Trust me, I wouldn't miss. But I didn't. So why would I shoot you now?" She asked finally getting settled down and having some bite to her words. Girl has spunk I'll give her that much.

"Well how do I know you aren't bullshitting me and actually are a horrible shot? Maybe this is the only way you could actually get a shot at killing me. Im sure a White Fang fanatic would love the chance to take me out in a suicide attack for the so called 'Glory of the Fang'" I fire back.

"I am not one of those lunatics! I work for the elders for the good of the Faunus! In my pocket I have my Security ID. I'll pull it out for you if you want. Emily also knows me. She'll vouch for me." Huh maybe she is alright. Maybe not. It's better to play this safe.

"Alright use your right hand and slowly pull out your ID" I command her.

She does as I say and takes it nice and slow. Eventually she pulls out her ID and it does show that she is Faunus Elder Council Security.

"Alright I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But you stay in front of me at all times." I say as I push her in front of me with my rifle.

"Geez you don't need to be such an asshole. I'm one of the good guys. Trust me a little."

"Trust me kid. In my line of work, you never trust someone who isn't wearing the same uniform. Sometimes not even then. Always watch your six kid."

"Kid? I'm not some fucking kid! I'm probably older than you asshole!" She replied angrily as she got in my face. Ha you know what, even if she's the enemy I like her spirit.

"Really, for some reason I doubt that. You don't look much older than sixteen." I replied with a chuckle as we kept moving forward. Keeping my head on a swivel as she does the same.

"Hey! Just cuz I'm not some big boobed bimbo doesn't mean I'm a kid! I'm twenty! How old are you huh?" She fired back. Holy shit, she's twenty? Well I'll give her that. She isn't very gifted so to say in the cleavage area. She's rather lithe and slender. Cute face with her brown hair pulled back into a bun and freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her skin tone is close to mine in color. If I was back home I would have guessed she was Latina, excluding the brown dog ears of course.

"Well shit Lady. I guess you're right. I'm 19. So it's a close call." I tell her as we keep making our way towards Emily's apartment complex. We are still roughly four city blocks away and the streets are still empty. Hopefully it stays that way.

"Told ya so. Anyways. What is a Faunus killer like yourself doing dating essentially Faunus Royalty?" She asked as we pressed forward. Seriously though. Faunus killer? Not true. I kill all people equally. I'm an equal opportunity killer if anything. Any and all enemies can get some hot lead. I don't discriminate.

"Faunus Killer?"

"Well I saw you on the news. The way you slaughtered those White Fang idiots. Every Faunus is scared shitless of you guys." She replied sounding not scared whatsoever.

"Well you don't seem to be scared shitless of me." I said as we cleared another block.

"Well, nothing scares me." She fired back.

"No shit? Well, you looked scared shitless when you first saw me." I reminded her.

"Y-you just caught me by surprise is all!" Was all I heard before she started mumbling some stuff and kicking the rocks beneath her feet. It was kinda funny and cute. Huh not where my mind should be right now. I need to focus on my mission.

"So did you enjoy killing that many Faunus?" She replied. Oh fuck you. Now she's being the asshole.

"Fuck off. I only kill enemies. It doesn't matter what their race. They were insurgents so we handled the situation. That's war. I find it idiotic that people hate each other over little differences like some ears or a tail. It's stupid. We all breathe the same air and live on the same land. Everybody is born equal. It's stupid to think otherwise." I replied as she turned to look at me with her large hazel eyes.

"Wow pretty progressive of you Faunus Killer." She said with a chuckle before turning around and moving forward.

"The name is PFC Efrain Frias. Not Faunus Killer." I said keeping my head on a swivel and checking my six quickly and frequently.

"Oh Military? Atlas?" She asked curiously and looking more agitated with the ending of the question. Huh guess Atlas is hated among the Faunus.

"No not Atlas. It's actually confidential information for the moment. But if you are in the meeting."

"Which I will be" she interrupted me looking slightly relaxed.

"Well then. I'll guess you'll find out later then." I replied as she gave me a puppy pout at me telling her to wait for the meeting. Ha! for a twenty year old she sure does act like a little kid.

She was about to respond before shots rang out hitting the wall in front of us. Both of us ran for one of the smashed up shops and dove in as bullets whizzed by us.

"Ahh!" She cries out. I look over towards her and see her lying in front of the store front window laying on the ground with a bullet wound on her left thigh. Shit. She's not in cover and there are bullets whizzing above her head and around her. Damnit.

I rush out behind my cover and sprint over towards her and grab her. She's very light so it's not difficult to carry her and sprint back into cover. On my way back I feel one of the dust bullets hit me in the leg. Ah god it hurts like a bitch. Bullet gave me a fucking charlie horse. Motherfuckers. Son of a bitch it hurts but it's not anything too bad. I can't say the same for the girl in front of me. I pull out a tourniquet, some gauze, and bandaging.

"Hey stay with me kid. How are you holding up?" I ask as I look at her leg as I see quite a bit of blood pouring out of her leg. It's nowhere near as bad as Kopman was. If anything I would say she got lucky and the bullet missed any arteries considering it isn't gushing blood.

"My name isn't kid! My name is Ana! And I'm not a kid you fucking retard" She grits back at me through clenched teeth.

"Good you still have some fight in you. I'm going to need to patch up your wounds and then I'm going to have to take these guys out. Any idea who they might be?" I ask her as I prep the tourniquet with bullets whizzing over our heads.

"Probably the White Fang. They have been fighting with the Elders for a while. They hate that we don't support them and are probably using the chaos as a chance to take out the Elders and their support base. You being with me probably didn't hel- **Ahhh!"** She said as I tightened the tourniquet. "Ah fuck that hurt. Why would you help me anyways? Like you said. You don't trust me."

"I can't stand by and let you bleed out on my watch. Besides, it looks like we have a common enemy right now. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend right?" I replied as I went about cleaning out and bandaging her wound. Surprisingly it was a clean through and through so I don't have to worry too much about shrapnel being left in the wound.

"I suppose so, but I'm just dead weight. Why don't you leave me behind and get out of here?" She asked confused and quite honestly she looked scared. Her eyes begging me not to leave her behind. Like that was even an option.

"I'm not leaving you behind. That's not how we roll. We don't leave anyone behind. I am getting you out of here." I told her as I raised my M4 and flipped off the safety. It was time to fight back. Before I leave, I hear here say "Thank you"

I turn around and see the proud Faunus with tears coming out of her eyes.

"No problem. Just stay here and keep your gun close. If anybody comes in without them saying 'star', fill them with holes."

She nods in agreement before I get ready to head out. Just then I hear a something through my scroll.

I pick it up and see that it's my CAS. " _Can you repeat that?"_

" _Yes. Mr. Frias you seem to be under fire. Do you want me to perform a strafing run on the enemy position?"_ My CAS asked.

" _Negative. There could be non-coms in the buildings. I'll handle it. Maintain your distance. I don't want you to be found out."_ I replied

" _Roger. Just let me know if you need assistance or an emergency pick up."_ She replied.

" _Copy that. Just keep watching my six."_ I replied.

" _Yes sir."_

Just as my CAS got off the channel, Diaz's voice comes over my Army Black Gear Radio. I swear, I could hear the laughter in his voice.

" _Echo-Four-Foxtrot, this is Echo Seven Delta, keep your fuckin head down, how copy?_ "

I chuckled at that, and keyed my Mic. " _Good Copy Echo Seven Delta, Out."_

With that I peeked out of my cover and saw about fifteen or so White Fang members firing at us from three shops across the street. As soon as I peeked out, a barrage of bullets were headed my way, forcing me back into cover. However, none of the shots came close to me. Seems like they are just spraying and praying. I prepped one of my three frags. It was only roughly a ten meter distance to the shop across the street. I quickly popped out of cover and tossed my frag, getting the fuck back inside behind cover.

 ***BOOM***

As soon as I heard the explosion, I unleashed four three-round bursts into the shop at my 2 o'clock, right next to the shop I threw the frag into. I watch three of the gunmen in that shop fall. Okay so that means I've still got, at worst, twelve insurgents left. They seemed like rookies, since they weren't taking cover well, nor were they responding well to the returned fire. I took advantage of this, and speed reloaded, before running out of cover and towards the enemy. Unloading hot lead as I push the initiative, taking out three insurgents before they can return fire, killing them instantly. I dive into the shop I had fragged before they come to their senses and open fire. Inside the shop I saw the bodies of four WF member. I remembered seeing five members, and, looking over to the back exit, I saw a bloody handprint on the door.

Looks like the other guy ran away. I heard the other WF finally start shooting for me again. Fuck it. Might as well see where the exit leads to. Maybe the son of a bitch is hiding in the back. Heading towards the door, I cautiously opened the door and saw that it leads to an alley that unites all the shops in the back. Must be how they get their deliveries. I saw the doors to the other shops wide open. Well don't mind if I do. Running over to the shop doors, I tossed in frags and closed the doors after tossing each one. After that it was an easy mop up, finishing off the few dazed survivors. It ended with fourteen WF members taken out by my count. I guess one got away. Maybe more. Who knows. All I know is that there are fourteen WF dead and I get to live to fight another battle. I rush over towards Ana.

"Star! Ana! You still alive?" I ask as I got into the shop. Immediately I had to dodge a shoe.

"Asshole! I thought you left me after you ran across the street!" She quivered as tears were trailing down her face.

"Hey! I said I wasn't going to leave you. I meant it. Now let's get you out of here." I said as I helped her up and then slung her over my shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Woah! Can't you carry me like a princess or something?" She complained like a little kid. Honestly, she reminds me of a combo of Yang and Ruby. Personality wise, of course.

"We don't know if there are more WF out there. Like this I can carry you only using one arm, since you are pretty light. I can use the other to return fire with my pistol, if we come under fire again." I tell her as I grab the pistol with my right hand. "Alright now I'm going to sprint to Emily's place. It's only a block and a half from here. You think you can make it?"

"Yeah I can make it. Let's just get the fuck out of here." She demanded.

"Ah-ah-ah. What's the magic word?" I asked teasing her.

"Let's just get the fuck out of here! I don't like this position! So let's go. Please, asshole!" She said, smacking my back a couple of times.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." I said chuckling as I took off sprinting towards the apartment complex. We made it the rest of the way to the apartment complex without being harassed.

The apartment complex is quiet with no one in the courtyard. Hell, with all the action that just happened, I don't blame them for all hiding inside. I make it up all the stairs, being careful not to jostle Ana too much. Don't want to hurt her more than she already is.

Getting to Emily's door I knock on the door. "Hey honey I'm home!" I say as I knock with my pistol.

The door opens up a crack before I hear a gasp and the door flies open.

"Oh my Oum! Come in! Come in! What happened to you Ana?" Emily cried out as she waved us in. I walked over to the couch and set Ana down on the couch. Emily immediately going to Ana fussing over her wound.

"We ran into a White Fang ambush on the way here. Ana took a round to the leg. I'm assuming you know her?" I asked.

"Of course I know her! I went to school with her when I was younger before her family moved to Vale. She was my best friend. We reconnected when I came to Vale for school." She said as she pulled out her scroll. "I'll call the Elders, they should have some medics that can help her out."

"Alright that works for me. When is my meeting with the Elders anyways?" I asked as I checked the tourniquet to make sure it was holding, and checked the wound to make sure the blood flow slowed. It seemed to be holding and she wasn't bleeding out too heavily. She should be fine if we get her some medical attention soon."

"Well I guess we can head over as soon as they send a squad over to help us." Emily replied as she got off the phone.

"The Elders have an armed force?" I asked Emily only to have Ana answer first.

"No, it's only a security force, asshole. Which we really needed since the White Fang didn't take it too well when the Elders refused to offer their support or allegiance. Especially since the majority of the Faunus in Vale follow the Elders." Ana informed me as she winced in pain

"Now Ana, there is no reason to call my boyfriend an asshole. He carried you all the way here to safety." Emily fired back at Ana. Huh Emily is protective. Who knew.

"Yeah he carried me like a sack of potatoes! And don't act like he's an innocent perfect gentlemen! I know you saw what he did to the Fang on the docks!" Ana fired right back.

"Yes I did." Then Emily threw a harsh gaze at me "and we will discuss that later! But he is a good man. You'll find out soon enough. After all, he could have just left you there for dead."

Ana seemed to have no reply, and I seemed to be in the doghouse, sort of. Which left an awkward silence of Ana looking slightly ashamed while trying to appear tough even though she is obviously in pain. While Emily kept glaring at the both of us like a disappointed mother. Geez that glare is killer. Honestly, why is she pissed at me? I told her that blood will be shed between my team and the Fang. A little while later, there is a knock on the door and spring out of my seat and whip out my M9 and aim it at the door as I slowly open the door. Opening it I see three armed faunus men and one faunus man carrying medical equipment.

"You guys from the Elders?" I ask before allowing them in.

"Yes. Lady Emily requested a medical evac squad, so here we are. I assume you are the man that Emily set up a meeting with the Elders for?" The tallest Faunus with orange hair and an orange tail coming out his rear said.

"Yeah that's me. You guys might want to come in. One of your members took a hit when we ran into a White Fang ambush." I said as the medic ran past me and straight to Ana. The rest of the squad entered and bowed to Emily. Huh looks like I am dating a princess after all. Wait why does a princess have to work at a Bar? That's kinda fucked. Menagerie must really be poor if that's the case.

"Yes, we heard the gunfire from our base. It was hard to miss. We sent a squad to check it out and you were gone by the time they arrived at the scene. I take it you killed those idiots? Honestly, the White Fang are a disgrace to the Faunus people. However, the Council is not much better. I do hope you aren't representing them, because I do not wish to meet you on the other side of the battlefield." The tall Faunus said as he reached put a hand for a hand shake "My name is Jericho. It's an honor to meet such a fearsome warrior. I've seen your battle on the news. It was quite gruesome."

I shake his hand and in the background I see Emily getting more and more pissed with every word of praise that gets heaped on me. Shit man. I like the respect, but you are getting me into major shit with my girl.

"Ah it was nothing. It's nice to meet you as well. My name is Private First Class Efrain Frias. The honor is all mine Jericho. And no. I am not representing the Council. I actually believe that my offer to the Faunus Elders will benefit all people. Including the Faunus." I said releasing the handshake.

"Interesting. I can't wait to hear it." He said before he introduced me to his two subordinates, Riley and Oliver, and his attached medic, Caesar. We then go about carrying Ana down the stairs and into a black Suburban like truck. We pile in and throw Emily's suitcase into the back of the truck.

The whole ride I can feel Emily's heated gaze on me. Geez I just know she's going to rip into me when we get back to Beacon. Why is she so pissed though? I told her that it was going to be bloody and dangerous. Oh well that's a problem for later. Right now I have to figure out a way to stop these riots or at least pull the elders into our faction.

The entire ride I kept my eyes on the rooftops and alleys, just waiting for a Haji to appear with an RPG. Honestly, it was a habit, but not a bad one. Especially since this is essentially a warzone. Soon we come to another barricade. This time it's stationed by Faunus all wearing the same black cargo pants with form fitting flak jackets. I guess we have arrived. The guards wave us through and we park in front of a building. It wasn't fancy. It looked rather worn down and average. Like a common office building that had been abandoned for a year or two. Looking around the barricaded area covered only the surrounding of the building. However they did have a sizeable force. Easily a battalions worth of fighters milling around. They were decently well coordinated and it seemed like that had a chain of command well established. Two more medics came by and took Ana away. She didn't seem to happy about being taken away. Even cussed out the medics pretty good. But ultimately they took her away to patch her up.

My radio crackled to life once again. " _Echo Four Foxtrot, Echo Seven Delta. I just got word from Wizard that you have a shit ton of tangos hauling ass your way. Six Strike Teams, one vehicle, how copy?"_

" _Echo Seven Delta, Echo Four Foxtrot. Send CAS to Racetrack. We have the situation under control. I have a battalion worth of Infantry as support. Over"_ I replied into the radio. Son of a bitch. Those White Fang Bastards just can't stay the fuck away.

" _Wilco, CAS to Racetrack, flight level two-zero-zero. Will maintain listening watch, this frequency, Echo Seven Delta Out."_

" **Emily get in the fucking building!"** I roar out and then point at the squad that came with us in the truck. " **You three on me! We have enemy combatants incoming! Somebody let the others know! We need everyone on full alert!"**

I saw three members of the security force whisk Emily away into the building as she looked confused. EFC forces were sprinting everywhere assuming positions. I even saw a few machine gunner nests set up. Yeah, only a security force my ass.

I ran with my support towards the northern barricade and established a defensive position behind the sandbags. Seems like they took some inspiration from how we fought on the docks. I checked my M4 and fed it a fresh mag. I had my support squad and twenty other fighters with my on the barricade preparing for the fight. Then I heard it well before I saw it. The squealing of tires as a large pickup truck came barreling around the corner roughly two blocks from our position. Son of a bitch it's going to right towards the barricade.

" **SHOOT THE FUCKING TIRES!"** I commanded as I started sending hot lead down range. We were unleashing a wall of lead onto the truck when suddenly one of the guards further down the line went down. His head becoming a bloody red mist.

" **SNIPER!"** One of the guards down there yelled out as they started taking cover behind the Barricade. All the while in the confusion the pickup truck hadn't stopped plowing its way towards our position.

" **SHIT GET OUT OF THE WAY!"** I roared out. As I grabbed Jericho and dove to the side away from the Barricade. Then all I saw was white and a horrid ringing in my ears. I felt a few punishing hits on my arms that are a royal pain in the ass. I crawl away from the hitting sensation until it stops. My vision comes back to me. The world is dizzying I can hear cries of agony and the echo of bullets whizzing by. I look down to see my body covered in blood. I feel around in panic looking for a wound. I don't find any.

Looking down at myself I see that my uniform is riddled with bullet holes and I can feel welts forming where I got hit. Shit I guess some asshole was really lighting me up while I was down. Looking over to the side I see that Jericho wasn't as lucky. His body riddled with holes and his entire left leg missing. I guess it's his blood on me. Poor bastard. I actually kinda liked the guy.

I see the entire barricade gone. A crater all that's left. Bodies littering the ground and debris everywhere. Shit! A suicide bomber. I should have fucking known. I see a few survivors returning fire and some reinforcements coming to help out from the other barricades and from within the building. However without the cover of the barricade we are taking heavy losses.

Son of a bitch. It's time to fight back. Peeking over my cover, I see at least a platoon's worth of White Fang soldiers, so anywhere between 30-40 Insurgents. I stand up behind a pickup truck I was taking cover behind and return fire, hitting one of the White Fang bastards that was getting too cocky and had stepped out of cover. But as soon as I had hit the Fang fighter a large caliber round tore through the pick-up truck just inches to the left of me. I quickly get back down. Shit that Sniper has its eyes on me. Looking over towards the others now taking cover behind other vehicles I shouted out.

" **Anybody have eyes on the shooter?"**

The few people that heard me shook their heads in the negative. Shit well it has to be from somewhere in the northern direction. Most likely a rooftop or some other elevated position. I have no idea what a high caliber dust round would do to my body and I have no intentions on letting myself find out. The last time I got hit by high caliber left me limping in pain for a while. Fuck it. If I don't take a risk these guys are going to get mowed down. Time to call some CAS. I reach down to my Black Gear Radio only to find it completely destroyed. Shit! Fuck it! Rambo time! I swear to God if I die I'm going out like a badass. Not hiding behind cover like a little bitch when these bullets only ,kinda, really hurt but don't kill.

Poking my head out of cover I toss a frag over towards where a few White fang members where holed up. As soon as the explosion goes off I sprint out from cover and unleash my whole magazine into the poor fuckers hiding in the store front. I waste six insurgents in that one move. Then I hear someone sprinting at me and spin around just in time to catch a machete with the side of my M4. I wretch it to the side and and shoulder charge the fucker, pick him up by his legs and slam him into a desk. During the slam the fucker loses his Machete. While he's dazed from getting absolutely wrecked I grab his Machete and hack it right into his neck. I don't even have time to think about anything as I'm bull rushed off my feet and into a desk myself. The large man that bull rushed me slams me into a glass case swipes a machete at my face.

In my panic I raise my left arm to stop the machete swing. The machete bites into my arm, but stops when it hits bone only going in a centimeter or two into my arm. But fuck it hurts. I whip out my Ka-Bar and stab it right into his jugular and slashed it out causing red hot blood to pour down all over my face. Kicking his body off of mine as he chokes on his own blood, I painfully wrench the machete from my forearm. Blood pours down my arm, but I don't have anytime to address it as three more Insurgents enter the store and unleash a salvo of bullets towards me. I quickly return fire hitting all of them but end up taking a few hits in the process. Shit, I am getting the shit beat out of me. I get out of the store to see that the rest of the guards are pushing the initiative I gave them, and are also pushing forward to my position. Taking the time they gave me I quickly go about bandaging my wound to stem the bleeding. God I must look like absolute shit. My uniform torn to bits, covered in blood, and wounded.

While i'm tending to myself one of the guards comes up to me and points towards my kevlar helmet like there's something on it. Being the idiot I am I take my Kevlar off in the middle of a battlefield. When I take it off I see about three inches of metal sticking out of the top of my helmet. Holy fucking shit. That was close. I pull it out and see that it almost completely penetrated my helmet. Somehow not going in all the way. I got really fucking lucky. Hell I probably have a concussion right now as is, but I can't worry about that. I need to take care of that fucking sniper now!

Putting my Kevlar back on, I grabbed a fresh mag and reloaded my M4. I only had three full mags left. I had to pick my shots carefully now. I also had two mags for my M9. Pushing forward with a couple guards following my lead I push forward, hugging the wall on the right side of the street as I push forward. I pick off two insurgents on my push, and the squad following me picks off a handful more WF. Good, we are turning the tide. I can feel the confidence building in the guys following me. Rushing forward hard and fast I toss another frag into an office building a few more Insurgents were holed up in. Before I rush in, the wall in front of me explodes as a large round hits right in front of me, startling the squad. I rush into the building with the squad behind me, mopping up the opposition quickly, before taking cover when the sniper takes more potshots at our position.

Fuck, at least I now know that the sniper is somewhere on my 10 o'clock. The only thing is, I have no fucking clue which building or how far away. Fuck. If only I had my Black Gear working I could just ask my eyes in the sky.

My whole body was killing me. I felt like something was buzzing in my right leg but hell my whole body felt weird. My arms were throbbing and my head was killing me. I'm almost positive I have a fucking concussion. But I push through all of that and signal to the squad following me to stay in cover and provide covering fire. On my go, I dash over to the other side of the road and take cover in the alley while the squad lays down fire on the last of the White Fang insurgents. Looking back, I see more squads coming up to support us, mopping up the remnants of White Fang resistance from the other barricades. They follow my lead in hugging the sides of the buildings. However there are no shots fired at the columns moving up. Looking up ahead the rest of the Fang are retreating. I guess they had enough for today.

I didn't fire at them as they fled. It didn't feel right shooting somebody that's retreating in the back. It didn't stop the Guards from taking their pound of flesh and unloading into their backs. I get it. They lost their friends and wanted revenge. It's definitely not my place to stop them from doing so.

One of the men that was following my lead walks up to me after talking into a radio.

"Sir. Your presence is required by the Elders." He said as he reached me. He was obviously intimidated by me, but trying to not be obvious about it. I get it. I would be intimidated too if I ran into a man who took a barrage of bullets, an IED, and a machete to the arm, and kept fighting with the same efficiency and ferocity.

"Lead the way." I tell him as we walk towards the building that was obviously the headquarters.

"Don't you wish to wash up first before meeting the council." He suggested not too discreetly nor politely.

"Nah. I'd rather the Elders come face to face with the reality of the situation. What better way to tell them than to hear it from a worn and raggedy ass soldier." I replied. Hell, sometimes command needs a wake up call. And I think this is a good ass wake up call to the Elders.

"As you wish." The guard said before leading me to the building. As we passed where the Barricade was I saw some guards moving the bodies and others rebuilding the Barricade. I saw a few taking time to mourn and even more looking absolutely shell shocked with the thousand yard stare. I hope these guys join us, otherwise they just won't last much longer in this fight.

Making our way into the building I see nurses and medics running around performing triage. Cries of agony and pleading from any god that would listen filled the lobby. Over on the side I saw a couple rows of bodies with blankets tossed over them in respect. These guys lost a lot of manpower today. Its tragic, but that's war. As we walk I feel the adrenaline that was keeping me performing at a high octane slowly running dry. My body started to ache and it was a struggle to walk without limping. But I couldn't appear weak. Everybody moved out of my way. Some in fear. Others in reverence. I suppose word is already spreading about how I took the fight to the enemy today. I have no doubt that they would eventually have won this battle, but the casualties would have been much higher if I hadn't been there. Making our way to the elevator we go to the fourth floor and then exit. The hallway leads to a room that has two bodyguards guarding a door. Well I guess I know where the elder council is meeting.

I walk towards the bodyguards and I was about to open the door before they stop me.

"No weapons allowed past this point." One of the bodyguards said in an monotonous voice. Seriously so robotic and cold. Fuck this guy he can rip my gun off my cold dead body!

"How about this. Fuck off. Tell your council I won't give up my arms. If they want to save the good hardworking faunus of Vale then they will let me in and hear me out. WITH MY GUNS. I'm taking a risk being here alone. The least they can do is meet me halfway. Especially since I just saved your asses out there not minutes ago!" I said getting right into the man's face.

Before the man can respond a voice from behind the door speaks out.

"For Brothers sake let the man in already!"

"But sir he's armed." The bodyguard replied.

"But nothing! I'm sure the man won't start a fight with his woman here with us." The voice replied.

The bodyguard only sighed before opening the door and letting me in. The first thing that happens as I get through the door is a screech, and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Looking past the nine elders, I see Emily passed out on the floor. Looks like she fainted when she saw me. Maybe I should have taken up the offer to wipe some of this blood off at least.

I quickly pace over to Emily with the Elders kindly moving out of the way. I kneel down to her and lightly slap her face until she wakes up.

Eventually it does the trick.

" **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU! ARE YOU HURT?! DO YOU NEED TO SEE A DOCTOR?!"** She screamed as she ripped off my helmet and started looking all over my body for wounds. I stop her before she rips off my vest.

"Honey we are in public" I remind her. Making her turn around and face the Elders which causes her face to turn bright red. Ha the old guy with Beagle ears even waves back. I like that guy already.

"Yeesh Emily. You really are in love with the asshole, aren't you?" Ana replies from her seat at the U-shaped table in the center of the room. The room looks like a stereotypical business meeting room. Whiteboard and all.

"Now now Ana dear. It's no time to be talking about that. I believe our guest has something to talk to us about. Before that I must really ask, are you okay? Do you need anything at all? We heard about what you did out there for us. It wouldn't be an issue for us to offer medical support" The same old guy with the beagle ears said.

"No sir I'm fine. Regardless, it seems like your medics already have their hands full downstairs." I replied. Those words had an instant effect as everybody in the room flinched like they just got hit. Yeah not very nice to be reminded about the reality of what was happening downstairs is it?

"Very well then. I believe it's time to begin this meeting. I am Elder Elric." The beagle eared man now identified as Elric said as an introduction. I shake his hand and introduce myself likewise.

"It an honor Elder Elric. My name is Private First Class Efrain Frias." I say as Elrich then goes on to introduce me to the other eight members of the Council. The rest didn't shake my hand because of the blood on them. Literally. My hands still had blood on them and Elric didn't even flinch to shake it. Cool dude. I didn't bother to remember the rest of their names since nothing about them really stood out and Elric seemed to be the leader of the Council. What did stand out to me was Elric introducing Ana as his daughter and head of security. Huh I guess that makes sense. They both had tanned skin, beagle ears, and hazel eyes.

They all took their seats including Emily. Although Ana didn't have to move since she was already in her seat. Monitoring something on her laptop and having a line of radios next to her laptop. I guess she really is head of security.

"Before we begin I just want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my sugar pup. I know she's too proud to say it but she really appreciates what you did." Elric said with a really grateful smile as he sat down in the head seat of the U, leaving me standing surrounded by the council plus two.

"DAD! Stop embarrassing me in front of the Council! I'm twenty already! I'm not a pup anymore!" She yelped back getting everybody in the room to chuckle at her making her blush in embarrassment. Ah, I really like this old guy. Reminds me of my dad back home. And there I go depressing myself.

"It was no problem sir. I was trained to never leave a comrade behind." I tell him in a professional manner. Trying to retain a modicum of seriousness. Seriously, there was just a major engagement and these people seem so care free.

"Ah yes. Your training. Where were you trained? Seeing as how you helped us and work for Ozpin, you must not be Atlas military." Elric responded seriously like flipping a switch. Ah now we are getting to business.

"Well that is a bit of a story sir. Before I share, are you sure that the room is debugged and that you trust everyone in this room?"

"Son, this room is very secured, and I trust every person in this room explicitly. So please. By all means tell us. We may seem carefree, but I assure you we are not. I've been through war son. I know that your nerves must be amped up. So as a favor to you for your service we decided to make this as relaxed and informal as possible." He said as he folded his hands in front of himself. "You work for a good man, Ozpin. But he's never before spoken about taking action against the Council before. I assume that was your doing. We are not fans of the Council. However we won't agree to help you unless we know exactly what we are dealing with. So by all means tell us your story."

"Thank you for your consideration sir. Well like I said it's a long story. The best way to summarize it would be as follows. I was born in the Village of Illinois. It was one of fifty villages within the nation called the United States of America. We had been isolated from the Kingdoms for over a century. So long that we had forgotten why we had isolated ourselves in the first place. We foolishly had decided to try to reach out to the world and make alliances and trade agreements with the rest of the Kingdoms. The first and closest kingdom was Vale. We had reached out to the council and made contact. They did not take it too nicely when they found out that we treated all people freely and respectfully. They especially hated our ideology of electing people to govern and our belief that every person is born equal with the same unalienable rights. They saw us as a threat. Our government was foolish to believe that they would just let a nation with so much hope for the average person live. They attacked when my team was out on a week long patrol for bandits. They had poisoned the wells the night before attacking. Our weakened and poisoned troops didn't stand a chance. They slaughtered every village and burned them down to the ground. Simply to squash the possibility of our ideals spreading to your people. They feared out ideals and tried to destroy any hope of survivors. However they didn't account for us being out on patrol. Ozpin was kind enough to offer us a place to live. He was tired of the Council, yet he came to realize that soon the Council would come for him too. So he offered to help us on our crusade of destroying the Council and making life better for the people. All people." I told the Council from my still standing position.

"I see. So you want revenge on the Council for what they did to your people. I assume you have a plan?" Elric asked after the Elders whispered among themselves.

"Yes we actually do have a plan. And it means playing nice with the council for a couple of months. That's why you saw my team helping the police on the docks." I replied.

"Well then what exactly is this plan? If you don't mind us asking. Hopefully it doesn't involve all out war with the council. My people couldn't possibly survive that." Elric responded.

"Sir. All due respect, but I think it's too late for that. Your people are already at war. The blood of your people has already been spilled!"

"We can fight off the White Fang! We can't possibly hope to fight off the Council! It's apples and oranges!" An Elderwoman with scales on her cheeks said.

"Well you certainly don't have much of an option now. The Council hasn't taken too kindly to the riots and are preparing their forces as we speak to effectively 'pacify' the faunus populace." At that they all flinched. They all knew exactly what I meant by pacify.

"Well what would you have us do? Most of our people aren't fighters. They don't have training. We don't have the weaponry to fight. Our people only wish to live a peaceful life." Elric replied some desperation being heard in his voice.

"Well I'm not asking your people to fight. I'm asking them to live." I told them in a no nonsense voice.

"Now you lost me." Elrich replied definitively confused along with everyone else in the room.

"The fact of the matter is that the Council will come here and wipe out any and all they deem to be a threat. A lot of innocent civilians would die. Civilians that listen and respect you. Not the Fang. I am offering a solution to your problem. Rather than wait for the slaughter or feebly fight back. Choose option three. Join our cause. We can harbor you and your people in safety. Provide food, shelter, and security. We wouldn't force anyone to fight, but of course we would gladly accept volunteers."

"What's the catch. This is undoubtedly too good to be true. You must want something from us besides our symbolic support." An Elder with Billy goat horns and goatee said.

"Well it's true that there is no such thing as a free lunch. The fact of the matter is we need workers. For constructing bunkers, helping with logistics, providing medical support, and boosting morale." I replied "Think of it as a work contract. Food, supplies, safety, and shelter. In exchange for labor. Fair labor of course. Nothing too extreme. Just average jobs that I believe your large unemployed population might enjoy more than living in slums."

"How can we trust what you say? And where would you be sending us?" The billy goat asked again.

"Well the fact of the matter is you can't. But the options you have before you are mass slaughter or uncertainty. I can't say anything that would drive you to my side. I'm not a public speaker or politician. All I can do is lay out the cold hard facts. Either you and your people suffer and have many slaughtered in the streets. Or you can take a chance on me. Worst case we lose the war, but you would have bought your people a couple more months of time. Best case your people get to live long peaceful lives in Vale being treated with the decency they deserve. I don't know about your people, but I would be damned if I didn't die on my feet rather than live on my knees."

"Well you certainly are a spirited fellow. However you never said where we would be going." Elric replied. "We have nearly five thousand Faunus under our jurisdiction. That's not any easy population to provide for."

"No it would not. And it would take a lot of time and money to provide for those people. It would be rough for a while. We would need time to construct shelters. Time we don't really have. So we would be sending your people temporarily to Beacon Academy where your people will be safe while we set up your shelters. It won't be comfortable, but it will be safe." I promise them. Hell I haven't even asked Ozpin this shit. But fuck it. We are going to do what it takes. "I understand it might take some time to come to a consensus, but please decide quickly."

"No worries there son. We had already come to a decision. Long before this meeting. We know that we are in dire straits. We didn't have any alternatives and had no hope to give the people. They took advantage of the fact that the police were weakened and vulnerable. They started looting and rioting. The young people have much righteous anger against the Council. Some turned to the Fang. Others decided to just take their anger out on the police still left. We knew that anything you could offer would be better for the future of our people than what we currently have. I'll admit. Your proposal is even better than we could have hoped. I will gather the people and have them stand down. I will notify them of an agreement we made with Beacon to reduce violence and a works program that will be brought forward. That should satisfy the Council well enough. I know they would only be too happy to have us out of 'their' city. I'm certain many of our youth will join you on your crusade. I'm trusting you with their lives. From what we've heard over the radio many already look up to you. Just keep as many of them alive as possible. I've seen far too many youngsters cut down in my life already. On a personal note, I ask that you please keep my darling daughter safe" " **DAD!"** "She's the only person dear to me I have left. Please do your best to take care of her."

"I'll do my best Sir. But I'm sure you know that there aren't certainties in battle. So I can't make promises, but I will do my best." I reply. Ignoring Ana's cries of not needing protecting. Just like everyone else seems to be doing.

"Well then it looks like we have calls to make and town halls to arrange. We should be ready within two to three days. My daughter will accompany you as our official Liaison. She will go with you back to Beacon. Like I said before, I entrust her into your care." Elric said as he stood up to shake my hand which I returned. "Now I believe you have a journey to make back to Beacon. I'm sure we can arrange an armed convoy to take you to the-"

As Elric finished, my scroll started screaming. Shit I completely forgot that I had my scroll. Would have been fucking useful to remember a while ago. I turned it on, and checked. It was Diaz. Bringing it up to my ear, I answered the call.

" _THE FUCK YOU DOING? I CAN'T REACH YOU ON THE GUARD CHANNEL! FUCKING GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK! WHAT'S THE DEAL FRIAS?"_ His voice screamed across the airwaves, loud enough that everybody could hear. Fuck an A that was loud.

Wincing, I put the scroll back to my ear. "Yeah, sorry about that Gunny. My Blackgear was destroyed by a Suicide Bomber." I spoke into the scroll.

" _WHAT? SUICIDE BOMBER? THE HAJI KIND?" He asked. I could hear the sounds of my team screaming at the Recruits._

"Yep. Vehicle drove up to our barricade and blew itself." I replied.

" _Fuck. Alright. This simplifies our training for the Anti-Terror stuff. I wish we had more info on the council though. My Sniper Rifle is feeling neglected."_ Diaz mused. " _Alright, stay safe, come home. Rah?"_

"Will do. I'm done here. You think you can send a Bullhead to my position. I need an airlift back to Beacon. We reached an agreement with the Elders."

" _Copy that. I'll get you your ride."_ Diaz replied before hanging up. I swore I heard someone calling a recruit a cockgobbler in the background. Sounds like they are having fun.

Turning around I look over to Elric and tell him "Don't worry. I have a Bullhead inbound to pick us up. It should be here shortly."

Elric simply nods in acceptance, "Very well. We should get to work then." Turning to the rest of the Council he says "You all know what to do. Meet with your people and spread the word."

The Elders dispersed and left. Each grabbing their scrolls and making calls. Emily then ran up to me and gripped my vest.

"We will discuss you and this shit you got yourself into tonight." She hissed through her teeth before walked away from me into the hallway.

"Ha! trouble in paradise lover boy?" Ana laughed. Oh she can fuck right off.

"Oh, go fuck yourself." I replied flicking her off.

"Relax. She's just worried asshole. Hell you look like death incarnate right after it went through a tornado. Seriously, that smell is god awful." She said pinching her nose.

"Well no shit sherlock. It's as if I killed a bunch of fuckers. Oh wait, I did." I replied. Honestly, killing people sucks, but in cases like this, it is an evil necessity.

"Look fucker. I'm not saying what you did was wrong. I'm just stating facts. You do smell. Now can you please help me get down to the elevator?" She sassed back to me, pointing towards her leg.

This bitch. If this were an anime, I'd have tic marks on my forehead. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, walking down to the ground floor. My Humvee had been picked up earlier by my CAS, so I didn't have to worry about that.

"God Damnit! You bastard! Princess carry! Ever heard of it motherfucker?! Now everybody can look at my ass!" She complained. Whacking my back like a spoiled child.

"What ass?" I replied.

 ***gasp*** "You take that back! I may not have a rack like Emily, but my ass is extraordinary." She retorted.

"Sounds like someone is full of themselves." I replied as we neared the Elevator. Along the way I did see a couple guards look at her ass. Maybe she had a point. Not that I would ever admit it.

"Fine. I'll carry you as you wish, just to shut you up." I said as I took her off my shoulder and cradled her in my arms.

"My hero" She said in a sarcastic ass voice with a deadpan look on her face as she brought her arms around my neck.

We made it to the elevator and waited around in awkward silence for the elevator to come back up.

"Well….at least you aren't a wimp." She said poking my bicep.

"Uh… yeah well it's not like you are that heavy." I replied awkwardly. God this is so awkward. Please hurry the fuck up elevator.

"Umm….thanks? I guess" she replied just as awkwardly not looking at me. God almighty strike me down now please.

 ***ding***

Thank you merciful Jesus. The elevator finally arrived. We got into the elevator and began the slow descent towards the ground floor.

As soon as the doors open we came back to the reality. Over against a wall I see Emily and a couple Elders puking their guts out. The cries and screams of agony and pleading to a higher power are overwhelming. I look over and see that the rows of covered bodies has grown ever larger. Seems like many didn't make it and some still won't. I see a small pile of limbs, intestines and other goodies discarded in a massive pile in a corner. It's a gory reminder of what war is. I can feel how stiff Ana got while looking at this.

"Fuck. This is bad." I muttered. "Too many good men and women gone."

"Yeah. And this is only the beginning isn't it?" Ana asked with tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

"Yeah. It's only the beginning." Then I hear the sound of a bullhead lowering outside. " **Come on Emily! Our ride is here! Let's go!"** I yell over my shoulder to Emily.

She doesn't respond only slowly walks to the exit slowly looking extremely pale. Guess this is the first time she's seen stuff like this. Can't blame her for reacting like this. It'll shake anyone. I just follow her out and into the Bullhead. As soon as we are in I gently set Ana down on one of the seats. I pull my scroll out and give Diaz a call.

"Hey man can you ask Mallaurie if she can get us a wheelchair or at least some crutches?" I ask

" _No problem man. I'm headed over there anyway. We got a five minute break in the training. By the way, Jaune and Ren asked about their girlfriends. Apparently they got wind of the riots. I wanna help these dudes out. Any way we can pull them out of the city in a night raid tonight?"_

"Yeah sure. We can go into Vale tonight to pick them up. When I get there I'm going to have to meet up with the Wizard. I have the conditions and plans. The logistics might be sketchy, but we have to make do." I replied

" _Well, whatever you have planned I hope you pull it off."_

"Yeah. So do I" I said as I hung up. The rest of the way we rode in silence. I took the time to look at my scroll. Looks like I have a shitload of missed calls and messages. Eh I can worry about that later. Most of the missed calls were Gunny, the idiots, and Emily. It took us a couple minutes before we arrived at Beacon.

We were greeted by a med team, including Professor Peach, who took Ana from me, and got her to the Medical Building. As I helped Emily off the Bullhead, I watched the Recruits march over to us. Oh right, this place is big enough to be an outdoor drill deck. They were pretty in step, which was surprising given that we had only had them for a day and a half. Gunny halted them, and had them sit school circle around him. He began to instruct them on close order drill, while my three brothers watched. They honestly looked like they were having fun.

I wish I could stay and watch, but I noticed I was quite distracting with all the blood and well the fact I look like absolute shit. I took Emily with me and marched over towards Ozpin's office. After a bit of silent walking Emily seemed to get tired of the silence and grabbed my sleeve bringing us to a stop.

"I don't think I can do this. I can't handle seeing what I saw today again. This is the new reality isn't it?" She asked looking at me.

"I want to say no, but it is. There is no going back. It will calm down for awhile hopefully. But it will pick up again and it will be worse than today." I replied honestly

"It's not going to be safe in Vale is it?" She asked.

"No. It probably won't. That's why I brought you here to Beacon."

"Thank you for bringing me here. I think I'm going to be going back to Menagerie when my Uncle comes." She said looking down at the ground. Never losing her grip on my sleeve. "I can't handle seeing you like this everyday. I can't handle watching people fight and die on my behalf."

"So what does that mean for us?" Is she breaking up with me?

"I'll be honest sweetie. I love you and Sophia. But I can't stay here with this war going on. I'm not saying we are done. Not by a longshot. Just that I won't be here. When this is all over I'll come right back to your side. But not until this is all over."

Honestly I wanted to be pissed. With all my heart, but she was right. She looked mentally worn. Her make up was a mess with tears streaming down her face. She looked like she just wanted to collapse.

"Okay." was all I could say in return. It hurt having to let go, but it was what's best for her. This way I won't have to worry about her getting hurt.

She drives her head into my chest and hugs me. She starts crying and saying "Please don't hate me" over and over hysterically. All I could do was hug her back and run my right hand through her hair in a calming manner.

" _Shhh shhh_ don't worry. I don't hate you. We'll work it out. It's fine okay?" I tell her, even though I know it's all bullshit. Long distance relationships almost never work out. Hell I'm sure she knows that too.

"It's all going to be okay. Let's go back to my dorm. You can go get freshened up. Take a nap, while I talk to Ozpin." All she could do is nod her head feebly. Walking to the dorm, we must have made quite the sad sight. Emily looking depressed and weakened, while I was a bloody, hobbling mess.

We made our way to the dorm. As soon as we entered Emily crashed onto my bed. Honestly I wanted to do the same, but I had to go to Ozpin. Before I can leave, Emily looks up at me.

"Sweetie. I just want to say, I'm sorry for being so angry earlier. I was just upset because I thought you were trying to act like a stupid hero. I thought you were the only one going above and beyond doing stupid things to try to save the day. But I saw that you were just one of the lucky ones, and that if it wasn't for you, it would have been much worse for us. So, I'm sorry for being a bitch earlier. You were just doing your job." She morosely stated.

I hobbled up to her and placed a kiss on her forehead, and softly said "There is nothing to be sorry for."

I left her to her own devices after that. I made my way as quickly as I could to Ozpin's office while hobbling. Honestly I just need a nice hot bath and shitload of Motrin. Ah Motrin. The cure all of the US military. Got Cancer? Motrin. Got AIDS? Motrin. Lost your Leg? Motrin. Fucked up your Back? Motrin. Crazy whore in Korea chop off your dick? Walk it off and have some Motrin. This advertisement brought to you by grunts everywhere! On a more serious note, how am I going to tell Ozpin that he now has five thousand more mouths to feed? Eh, fuck it. I'm sure it will end up fine. Right?

Reaching the Elevator I decided on the way up that winging it is the best option. As soon as the elevator doors opened I hobbled out into the office.

"Oz," I said. "We got a lot to talk about."

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed! Have a fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	42. Christmas

**AN: Hey Everybody! So sorry for the long wait! Just enjoying the holidays. Maybe a bit too much to be honest. Just wanted to let you all know this is still definetly very much alive! Raider and I have started work on the next two chapters already and should have them put soon for you all. We also have a short little Christmas special, even if it's a little late. Enjoy!**

"The Department of the Air Force issued orders today to Chief Master Sergeant S. Claus, recalling him to active duty, with a RNLTD of 24 Dec 2018.  
"Chief Claus, known to use the alias "Saint Nichol as", "Kris Kringle", "Father Christmas", or simply "Santa", is a reservist, with 1,743 years of service. He specializes as a tactical operator of the next generation DEC-25B, Cargo Airborne Delivery (CAnDY) Carrier.  
The DEC-25B is contractor-modified and fully equipped with Cargo Antlered Navigation Equipment Sensors (CANES). It has also been retrofitted with eight high-powered, air-cooled Rangifer Tarandus carrot-fed generators.  
As a single seat cargo delivery platform, it is capable of vertical delivery of high-value items, take-off and landing without pilot controlled lighting (PCL). These unique specifications, coupled with the additional Public Affairs skill sets possessed by Chief Claus, classify the entire deployable package as a low-density, high-demand (LD/HD) asset.  
"Also recalled, were MSgts Dasher and Dancer, TSgts Prancer and Vixen, SSgts Comet and Cupid, SrA Donner, and A1C Blitzen (recently selected for SrA BTZ). Airman Rudolph is also authorized to report for duty; however, he must first successfully complete his Phase II SERE Training, which he has failed three times due to a medical condition related to his nose.  
"Although the above Airmen are on orders for only 24 hours, it is anticipated that they will submit a travel claim for 24,901 miles at .56/mile, using a POV. Suitable Government transportation is not available. As a special operations unit, each member is granted a high level of uniform flexibility, as well as relaxed grooming standards. Per diem has been modified to include large quantities of hot cocoa and cookies. Gov't travel card use has been authorized.

 **AN: Yet again we will have the next chapter out soon. Should in the next couple of days. Sorry for the inconvienence. And Happy New Year!**


	43. Follow the Wolves

**AN: Hey everybody! I'm back quicker than you might have expected!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **SirenAtlantica: Thanks!**

 **Bon Bonchan 26: I'm glad you enjoy the story! You'll have to wait and see about Frias and Emily!**

 **The Boy Who Read It: Well US troops are NATO troops so. Remnant has them! At least in this story! Lol.**

 **Review dude: Thanks for the advice. I usually stick with Powerade, but I'll give lemon-lime soda a shot. And thanks for that shipping container advice. I think that's an amazing idea I never came up with. Kudos to you man. I'll have to give your props for that one.**

 **Another S.T.A.L.K.E.R. : Oh I know Raider had a lot of fun writing that bit. He came up with the excuse tree. And really? What branch?**

 **Guest: Yeah. Its going to go to Hell. It really will. Don't worry about the ooc. The only one thats honestly really OOC is Ozpin. But after seeing the latest episodes of RWBY IDK. He seems like a bit of a coward to me just trying to delay the inevitable.**

 **Cpt. Lynx: Thanks! Get ready for tons of more blood, gore and tears in this fic. We are barely getting started. Trust me. The real fighting hasn't even started yet. This is just a little light sparring.**

 **EWR115: Thanks!**

 **Hyakudori: Thanks man!**

 **Disclaimer: Y'all already know we don't own shit except fpr our respective Pcs. So let's get this show on the road!**

(Diaz POV)

Waking up was interesting. I was sore all over, in places I didn't even remember having. The respect I held for my DI's was way up there. They felt like this every day, and still managed to make our lives hell. It truly was awesome. Getting dressed into my cammies took a bit longer due to my soreness, but I pushed through the discomfort. Securing my Smokey Bear on my head, I grabbed my two black gear radios. I had heard about Frias's mission on the staff chat, and was worried about him. I walked over to the buildings where the pilots stayed, and knocked on the door. The door quickly opened to reveal a tall fox faunus with green eyes and two ears sticking out of her head.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

I nodded in response. "Yes ma'am. I've got a buddy going down into Vale on a mission from Oz, and I need someone to provide CAS and possibly STRATEVAC if things go south. This radio is tuned to the same channel his radio is." I said to her as I gave her one of the radios. She turned it over in her hand, inspecting it.

"I have never seen something like this before. I will fuel my bird and get ready. We just mounted a chaingun on her so I will be able to provide CAS. I will do my best with your friend. Have a good day." She replied as she retreated into the building, closing the door gently.

That having been done, I walked over to the Dorms, stopping first at the Fireteam's room. Letting myself in with the scroll code they gave me, I turned around to saw Frias getting ready for his mission.

"GUARD Channel, 121.5. Your CAS is a Beacon BH-160 with these people's version of the M134. I'd suggest calling her in at the beginning of your mission and have her fly a racetrack at 20,000. And yes, the BH-160 can go that high." I said to him. "I also have a blackgear, and will be able to come at a moment's notice if you need it."

"Damn. Thanks man. That's gonna come in handy." He said as he prepped his gear. I helped him go over his IFAK and some extra medical stuff that my Corpsman taught me. Damn I miss CPO Sook. He was fucking gay, but damn was he a good corpsman. "Alright, I'm heading out. See you tonight man." He said as he walked out. I shook his hand and snapped a salute, which he returned.

"In the incredibly unlikely event that you don't make it back, I'll see you in Valhalla!" I said to him as we lowered our salutes. Frias grinned.

"Till Valhalla Gunny." he sounded off as he walked down the hall and out to the beacon air docks.

I then set about waking up the dudes, who grunted as they got up. Volk went about showering and getting dressed into his ACU's, while Newlin and I went over the day's plan. After classes ended at three, we would do some close order drill, and then have some PT, then a school circle. After Volk finished getting ready, they switched places, and Volk and I discussed the day's plan. We would attend classes with the recruits, march them in between classes, and I would assist Professor Port in explaining the various enemies the Huntsmen would face, as well as strategies to combat them. Finishing up, we grabbed Kopman some fresh ACU's, as well as his Smokey Bear and Sam Browne belt, and headed over to see him.

"What I don't understand, is how we are gonna have our girlfriends stay with us, I mean, it may work for a few days, but if this doesn't cool down, we're gonna be kinda stuck." Newlin said as we walked. Volk nodded in agreement.

"Sure as shit man. I don't know what we're gonna do." he said. I just shook my head the two guys. What it would be like to have a lover. Crazy and scary as fuck.

"I don't know boys. Y'all may be sharing beds." I said to them. Newlin grunted in agreement.

"That's a no duh there, I just meant like the clothing and the sleeping in and the ridiculous sex drive these chicks have." We all laughed at that.

"All I can say to you man, is wear some rubber or something, and either get a room or give your guys some earplugs." I said to him as I cried tear of laughter. These guys were fun. We entered the medical building, and I was hit by that fucking wave of clean. I hated hospitals. Sterile, white, and as claustrophobic as fuck. Walking into Prof. Peach's office, we were met by the sight of Kopman bouncing Sophia on his knee. We watched the honestly adorable sight for about a moment, before I cleared my throat. "Yo, Kopman." I said.

He looked up at us and smiled. "Sup bruddahs. Me and Sophia were having a good time here." He said as Sophia nodded. Jesus Christ, as my mother would say, cute as a button.

"We gotta get ready for training. How's the leg?" I asked him. He shrugged and looked at it.

"Feels good as new. Hurts a little when I put too much weight on it, or stretch it too much, but it's good other than that."

"Awesome!" I said as I threw the items at him. "Get changed. I gotta talk with peach about something. The boy's will fill you in." I said as I walked further into the office. It smelled more of medicines and various sedatives and antiseptics. The door to her office was open, but I knocked anyways.

"Enter!" I heard from inside.

I stepped inside, and walked over to the exam table. Prof. Peach was sitting at her desk, doing what appeared to be writing reports and ordering medicines. She turned to me as I sat down.

"Can I help you with something Gunnery Sergeant?" She asked politely.

"Yes Ma'am. I was wondering if you were a certified counselor or know somebody who is. We are going to need it for the students, if we are going to go through not only with our training, but our take-down of the Council." I asked, taking a seat across from her.

She thought about it for a moment, looking at no particular direction, and then turned back to me. "I am certified, however, for the whole student body it will be difficult. I have a good friend in Vacuo I could call in?" She said to me, her legs crossed, her hands resting on her knees. I understand why Frias gets so hot and bothered. This lady is fucking gorgeous.

"Do so. I will need to interview this person when they get here, for security reasons. But we will cross that bridge when we get there." I thanked her, bowing my head slightly. These people's culture was somewhat reminiscent of Japan, with a very Western flavor. It was pretty cool.

I exited her office, walking back to a very strange scene. Kopman had finally gotten dressed, full DI gear, and was getting a stern talking to by Sophia.

"You don't say mean things about my daddy. It's not nice." She said in her cute little voice. Kopman, you poor motherfucker. What did you say to get her angry? I walked up to Volk, who was sitting down, holding his stomach as he tried to resist laughter, his face red.

"What did he do this time?" I asked.

Volk couldn't take it anymore, and busted his gut laughing. After about a minute, he composed himself enough to give me the rundown. "He was complaining about how Frias gets all the girls and how he's a fucking pretty boy and shit. Sophia just let him have it."

"That's awesome!" I said chuckling "Seems like someone is a daddy's girl."

"Yep." Volk chuckled as we finally regained our bearing. "Alright, lets go wake up the recruits. It's still only six thirty."

I nodded. This is gonna be fun. We all walked out of the medical building, Sophia staying back with Professor Peach.

"Alright. Let's do some morning PT first, then they go to their first class. After that we run them to their next class with Port, who is gonna share the teaching time with me. After that, what do you guys wanna do" I said to the three dudes.

"Sounds good to me man. Just try to keep the running to a minimum for me. The leg still isn't 100 percent" Kopman replied pointing towards his leg.

"All good man. Hopefully there won't be much running. For now, we can have you take the scores down for the recruits." I replied to him.

"Awesome. Thanks man. As for after the lunch period, they have one more class with Glynda, and then they have nothing after that until midnight." Kopman replied as we walked to the Dorms.

"Awesome. I found a sandpit for Volleyball during the Summer, we can teach MCMAP there." I told him. We walked into the Dorm building, and met in METC's room.

"Okay Bruddahs. So, for our instructor stuff, I want Kopman teaching drill, PT, and everyone will heave the chance to lead a guided discussion. Alright, lets go and wake them up." I said as we all exited the room and went down. Waking up the kids was a bit more eventful than last night, a lot more grumbling and soreness. We got them all upstairs in ten minutes, and began handing out uniforms. They were in the skivvies provided last night, per my instruction, so getting into cammies was easy. For the most part, they followed directions. Afterwards, we marched them to their first class. It was pretty uneventful, save having to check on Frias via the blackgear. After telling him to keep his head down, me and the guys went and grabbed my laptop, my M16 and M60E4, and my 1911. Bringing these to Professor Port's classroom, I set them up on the platform Port had set up for me. Afterwards, we went back to the recruits, and marched them back to Professor Ports Class. It was an interesting class. Port told a story of how he took down a Nevermore by using its own kind against it, forcing the two of them to fly into each other, dazing the creatures, while he did his work with his weapon. It was actually pretty damn cool. Most, if not all of the recruits took notes at some point. Damn. Already improving. It's only been a fucking day. I just shrugged it off as I prepared for my section of the lesson.

Port finished his story, and I stood up from my seat behind the students, and walked down to the speaking platform. I shook Port's hand as I passed him, which he returned jovially. I turned to look at the students. Everyone was waiting patiently for me to begin. I won't disappoint them.

I took off my campaign cover, and set it on a desk. Looking back at everyone, I began.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Gunnery Sergeant Antonio Diaz, and I am a Marine Raider. When I joined the Marine Corps, I was like most of you. I had a few dreams, personal goals. But up until I set foot aboard San Diego, I really had no aim in life. It had become just another part of my life, to finish high school, maybe go to College. After that, maybe be a lawyer. I was thinking about these things, when a man came and spoke at my High School Graduation. He was a former student of that school, and currently serves as a Recon Marine with the 3rd Recon Battalion, doing the same job I do, Scout Sniper. He came to our school, and told us about his life. In a way, it started like mine. A poor kid in a poor city filled with crime. Growing up was tough. When he finally got to highschool, like me, sure, he had his dreams, but none of them were really powerful enough for him to do anything about it. It was until the Summer after his graduation that he saw a poster. It was a picture of a Marine, cleaning and taking care of the Vietnam War Veteran Wall. This Marine was young, in his dress blues, and across from him, in the reflection, stood a man, just like himself. Instead of clean and ironed dress blues, the man in the reflection wore dirt combat fatigues, held a rifle in his blood caked hands, and had smears of blood on his face. In one of his hands, held with his rifle, was the dog tags of his dead teammates. His brothers." I had to stop for a moment. Any Marine, Soldier, Airman or Sailor who was worth his salt knew the importance of the Vietnam War Memorial Wall. Never failed to bring some tears. "It was right then that now Sgt. Maj. Jack Bradley, Ret, walked to his local Marine recruiting office, and signed up, and, after going through bootcamp, he joined the Force Recon Battalions. He served for a distinguished thirty years in the corps before retiring as a Sgt. Maj. During his speech at my school, he looked at all of us students, and asked us this. 'What can you do for your country?' He asked. And some students incredibly, didn't know. It was foreign to them, the thought of joining a group of warfighting marines in a Liberal state. But I knew. And that is what was important. I joined the next day, and shipped off to MCRD San Diego. The training was thirteen weeks of hell on earth. Our Drill Instructors were some of the meanest sons of bitches you could imagine. Until that fateful day, when we finished our crucible, and marched to the Iwo-Jima memorial. We took our oath, and received our titles as Marines. Our Senior Drill instructor marched up to me finally, after delivering the others their titles. He handed me my Eagle, Globe and Anchor, shook my hand, and said, 'I'm damn proud of you, Marine. Welcome to the Family.' And let me tell you, I don't think there was a dry eye there. After our graduation from boot, I went on to Infantry Training Battalion at Camp Pendleton, California. During my time there, I met some of my future teammates. I can guarantee you, they were all just as crazy as I was, If not worse. I graduated SOI West, and went to my Battalion on the East Coast with the 3rd. MEU, deploying five times to Afghanistan and Kuwait. It was Around this time that I heard about this group of Marine called Force Recon, the kind of guys who would appear from shadows, slit the enemies throat, and disappear back into the darkness. I signed up, along with a buddy of mine, now Cpl. James Sullivan. If we thought bootcamp was bad, Recon training was on a whole other level. The instructors treated us like Marines, sure, called us by rank and everything, but they pushed us, hard. I lost track of how many times our Instructor told us to quit. But me and Sully, we stuck through it 'till the end. We became Recon Marines. We served there for four years with the 1st Recon Battalion, before hearing about this crazy thing called MARSOC, and Carlson's Raiders. I had read about the Raiders, how in World War Two, Carlson's Raiders struck devastating blows against the Japanese during our Pacific Campaign. I came back to our barracks, and Sully was sitting there. I looked at him, and said 'Let's be Raiders.' and he said 'Ok.', and that was that. We went up the chain, and got approved. Next thing you know, we were transferred to the 1st Raider Battalion, along with hundreds of other Recon boys. We went through a Individual Training Pipeline, to see if our skills were up to par, and then boom. They gave us our Raider Wings, told us 'You are all now Marine Raiders.' and moved us to Camp Lejeune, North Carolina. After that, we served as a team with Raiders, me, Sully, and the rest of Scalpel 2. It was in an attack made by bandits on our Nation that I was separated from my team." I stopped and looked at the students, who were all intently listening. "You all have what it takes to be a Marine Raider. You made it into this school. But now, you gotta give it your all. You gotta give one hundred and ten percent of yourselves, your energy, and your mind, into this. Because if you don't. If you somehow manage to cheat your way through this. You will die. Your friends and family will die. And that is not something that can happen. Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Phase One Recruit Training. Starting now, you will as a team familiarize yourself with these weapon platforms. The M16 Service Rifle, the M4 Service Rifle, the M60E4 Squad Automatic Weapon, and the M45 1911 Sidearm. The weapon's manuals were included in your seabags. Professor Port, anything you want to say?" I finished, turning to whom I can honestly say is my friend.

" _Good sport. I believe you are supposed to keep the fact you are from another world secret"_ Port whispered over to me.

" _The cover story right now is that we were on a separate continent. It's what I heard Frias use anyway."_ I whispered discreetly back.

" _No he said in the mountains between Vacuo and Vale on this very continent. Just isolated. Very isolated since no one goes there. Its known as bandit territory. Just pass off these conflicts as wars against other bandit tribes or something."_ Port whispered back. " _Because the students look really confused old sport."_

" _Shit? Really? I'm sorry. I gotta get the full story from Frias or something."_ I replied, picking up my M16 and starting to break it down. " _That and kick him for not telling me."_ I smiled at that.

" _Give the poor boy a break. He's been through much more than anyone his age should"_ Port replied as he walked past me.

" _I think all of us have."_ I said, motioning to the fireteam, Port, and myself. " _Glad to have you as a friend Sir."_

" _The pleasure is all mine."_ Port replied. Letting me continue on with my lesson.

"These weapons, while not as fancy as your own, are majorly some of the most effective weapons, against both people and Grimm. Both of whom you will face in the coming days. The M16A2 5.56mm rifle is a lightweight, air-cooled, gas-operated, magazine-fed, shoulder- or hip-fired weapon designed for either automatic fire, or semiautomatic fire, through the use of a selector lever. The weapon has a fully adjustable rear sight. The bottom of the trigger guard opens to provide access to the trigger while wearing winter mittens. The M16 is the latest in a line of a most highly effective weapon, known as the rifle. The Rifle is the oldest firearm, yet the most effective. It's advantage lies in not only being a ranged weapon, but also a bludgeon, or, with the attachment of a bayonet, a spear or halberd. The M16's receiver and barrel assembly has a fully adjustable rear sight and a compensator, which helps keep the muzzle down during firing. The steel bolt group and barrel extension are designed with locking lugs, which lock the bolt group to the barrel extension, allowing the rifle to have a lightweight aluminum receiver. The manuals included with your seabag contain instructions on how to break down, clean, and reassemble your rifle. You will each build the M16 rifle with the parts I will provide you, as well as the instructions given. Now, why is the M16 so important to me? Why do I know so much about it. Because it is not just a rifle. It is my rifle. My gun. It is like my life. I must master it, just as I must master my life. Without my rifle, I am nothing. Without me, my rifle is nothing. This is something that you will become quite familiar with over the course of the next three months." I paused, looking over the crowd. "Teams RWBY, JNPR, and Recruit Scarlatina. Front and center." I sounded off as I moved my weapons to the front of the table. The nine students made their way down to me. "Go get your weapons and bring them to me. Go." I said to them as they ran to accomplish the task I had given them.

Five minutes later, the aforementioned students brought in their weapons, and placed them on the table where I pointed.

"Each of you will spend the rest of the class period discussing each others weapons, such as design and functionality. I want everyone here to be familiar with each others weapons. Do it!"

As the students began talking, I waved over Jaune and Ren. The two boys walked over to me. "Listen up. 1900, we move out, gonna go pick up your Girlfriends, they're gonna stay here at Beacon until the rioting stops. Just want you to know, black loose fitting clothing, don't worry about weapons, I'll handle it. Go have fun." I whispered to them. They nodded, and went back to learning.

After the class finished, I got a text from Ozpin. "How is Frias, I'm hearing sounds of a firefight from the police scanner." I instantly grabbed my blackgear from my cargo pocket, and turned it on.

" _Echo-Four-Foxtrot, this is Echo Seven Delta, keep your fuckin head down, how copy?_ "

A moment later, the reply came through. " _Good Copy Echo Seven Delta, Out."_ I heard the bullets whiz by as he spoke. Damn. He's in some deep shit. I grimaced as I put the radio back into my cargo pocket. The students were currently using their free period. Perfect. I walked to team RWBY, who were all sitting at a table in the DFAC.

"Rose. Can I borrow you for a bit? I know it's your free period, but I wanted to talk to you about some things." I said as the team looked up at me.

"U-Um, what? I-I mean..Yes Sir!" the poor kid squeaked.

"Remember, it's this recruit, and Thank you. I'll get you back here ASAP." I replied. Poor kid. I turned around, and made to walk out of the DFAC. "Walk with me rose." I said, pointing to a spot behind me and to the left. Ruby filled that spot quickly, and kept pace with me as we walked.

"Where are we headed?" she asked. I looked over to her.

"The Weapons Forge. Or whatever you call it." I said. "Relax. Right now, you can say 'I', call me Gunny or Diaz or whatever, but keep it respectful. Basically, we are working warrior to warrior right now, so the relationship is different. Read me?"

She nodded. "U-um..Yes...G-Gunny." I smiled at that.

"Hey, seriously. Chill the fuck out. This ain't a prank. I want to ask y'all about a couple things." I replied to her, chuckling at her antics.

She looked down. "O-okay…" She muttered quietly. Jesus Christ, this kid had shit self esteem. We were gonna work on that.

"May I see your weapon?" I asked as we entered the Student Forge. She looked up at me with her big silver eyes. "U-Um….Why do you want to see her?" she asked. The fuck?

"I just want to see exactly what you've got. I heard that you built your weapon. Just want to see what I'm dealing with, if you will." I replied, taking my M16 off my shoulder

"Well all Signal students built their own weapons. So that's nothing special, but my baby is the best of the best! She has a carbon fiber frame to keep her light! And has a razor sharp tempered steel blade for the scythe. She's chambered in a .50 Cal. But after firing Efrain's 50. I think it's a bit different of a cartridge. My baby doesn't kick back nearly as hard and sharply." She said as she cradled her weapon in its smaller form.

I nodded as she explained her weapon. As she spoke, I broke down my rifle and began to clean it. "That would make sense. Dust, while potent and possessing unique qualities, is still just that much weaker than gunpowder. But that has to do more with chemical make up and over all concentration than anything else. Also, how do you sharpen the blade. I know, using a Karambit for CQB, sharpening those curved blades are tough." I said as I pulled out the aforementioned blade, and placed it on the table for her to look.

"Well I use a special series of whetstone to sharpen my baby. It takes a lot of maintenance to keep my baby at 100 percent. I spend at least two hours a week sharpening and perfecting the blade."

I nodded. Here's where her issue was. "Okay. First of all, that dedication to your weapon impresses me. Damn good kid. But it's also where your problem lies. As you said, maintenance takes time, and it's almost constant. I'll bet that you carry spare parts around when you go on missions. Again, not entirely bad, but when you get out onto the field, the less you can carry, the more effective you are. As of right now, we have a shit ton of funding from Oz, he wants us ready. I'll tell you what when the time comes. For now, I want you to see about buying some good replacements. What you have is good for what Signal gave you, but it's not Cost-Effective. Read me?"

Ruby nodded, looking at her weapon fondly. "Mm-hmm. I get that it might not be cost-efficient, but I can still keep Crescent Rose right? My whole fighting style and life revolves around it."

"Absolutely. What I'm saying is, now that you have it, I'm giving you money to get better parts that don't require so much maintenance. It baffles me that the Academies wouldn't give you top of the line stuff."

"Oh my Oum! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I don't have to spend my allowance on parts anymore!" She squealed as she zipped over to me giving me a brief glomp before zipping off of me to her prior spot.

"...No problem kid...Now, another part of why I asked you here. I heard from your sister that you have no formal hand to hand or Close Quarters training, correct?"

"Why would I need that when I have Crescent Rose?" She asked in a confused manner.

I smiled. Like so many boots I have met. "Rose, I got a question. What belt do you think I am in MCMAP, Marine Corps Martial Arts Program?" I asked her.

"Belt? Like kung fu? Like Wah-wyahhh" she said as she did some flimsy karate moves.

I looked on, the most dumbfounded look imaginable on my face. "Yes. Like Wushu. Not like whatever it was that you just did. MCMAP is a mix of several Martial Arts. Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Wrestling, Judo, Sambo, Boxing, Savate, Kickboxing, Isshin-ryū Karate, Muay Thai, Taekwondo, Kung Fu, Aikido, Hapkido, Eskrima, Sayoc Kali, Jujutsu, and Krav Maga. It is extremely effective in combat. I am a black belt, sixth degree, in MCMAP." I said to her. "Second question. On my squad, what do you think my job was?"

"Uhm. Leader?" She said as she drew small circles on the ground with her right foot.

"Nope. Captain O'Malley was Six, and damn good at it. I was the long range specialist. Sniper. Master Sergeant Kyle Marvin was my backup in case I got hurt. And yet, I have lost count of how many times I have found myself in close quarters, hand to hand, and even Prisoner Of War Situations. Being a Long Range Specialist is good, but sometimes, it's not good enough. And you become a team liability. So I wanna know, Rose. Are you a liability?" I looked right at her.

"Well I don't want to be a liability to anyone! I'm the best shot to ever come out of Signal! _Not like anyone cares because they all think I'm a little kid..."_ Ruby trailed off muttering under her breath.

"Not here. Here, you're a recruit. Equal to everyone. However, Unlike some of my DI's back home, I care about you on a more personal level. You remind me of a little sister, and quite frankly, said little sister would kick my ass if I let you get hurt. So I am going to take it upon myself to give you advanced training than what your peers are currently receiving. That having been said, if you don't want it, that's fine. You can go the same pace as the rest of the group. But you will have a harder time. Understand?"

"I want to be the best! I want everyone else to trust me. So I'll do whatever it takes!" She stated with a fierce glare in her eyes.

"Alright then. In your seabag is a mouthguard, you were instructed to have it in your cargo pocket. You have it?"

"Yeah I do! Why?" She said in a confused manner as she tilted her head.

"Good. Follow me." I said to her as I exited the Forge room, walking down the hallway to one of the padded sparring rooms. "Take your blouse off, put in the mouthguard." I said as I undid my web belt, and unbuttoned my blouse.

"My blouse?" Ruby said suddenly nervous and slightly blushing. Ah! Goddamn motherfucking! I ain't no motherfucking cannon fodder pedophilo.

"The top portion of your uniform. You don't want it in the way. It's what we do in MCMAP. Trust me. Getting choked during dragging sucks." I replied. This kid.

"Um I don't wear anything under the blouse. It's uncomfortable and hot."

What. The. Fuck? I twitched….no wonder there was no green shirt visible….. "Rose…" I breathed dangerously.

"I'll go change!" She said before zipping out of the room only to zip back with her green shirt on.

Mother. Fucker. What. Fucking. Even. I thought to myself. I started laughing. "Rose. You are the weirdest motherfucker I have ever met. Damn. I wish Sully was here. You two would get along." I said as I finished laughing. "Dear Sweet Lord. That's almost as funny as when Sully didn't wear skivvies during pool time."

"Well. Um. Sorry about all that. Um can we start training so I can be all like washaa-" she said taking a Jackie Chan like pose.

I chuckled a bit to myself. "Sure thing Rose. Remember, the shirt is there so your armpits and chest don't chafe on the uniform material. If you want, ask and I'll show you how to roll your sleeves." I replied as I walked out onto the mat in the center of the room.

"Yes Please!" She said skipping after me onto the mat.

"Alrighty then. Okay, I want you to attack me. Any way you want, except with your weapon. Go nuts kiddo"

"Alright! I'll do my best! " She said as she dropped off her weapon outside of the mat and then zipped up to me.

"All I'm asking for." I replied "Mouthguard in?"

"Mhmmm" she said nodding her head.

"Alright. Welcome to the House Of Pain. FIGHT!" I sounded off as I backed away from Ruby.

Ruby zipped up to me quickly unleashing a haymaker right towards my center of mass. She was quick. I'll give her that. But her punches lack any meaningful strength. I grabbed her hand as It reached mine, pulling her into my knee as I pushed it forward. Keeping hold of her hand, I pulled her behind me, Adjusting my grip and twisting around as she fell to the ground face first. I quickly, but gently placed my knee between her shoulder blades, and held her hand behind her back in a cuffable position, waiting for her to tap.

"Owie owie! I give! I give!" Ruby screeched out in her high pitched voice.

I released her, and helped her get back up. "Tapout." I said I faced her. "Okay. I now know the basics of what to work on. One, strength, two, application. The haymaker would've connected, had I been untrained, and you were stronger. The untrained part is unavoidable, but most, if not all of your enemies that you will face will not have MCMAP. You will. Count that as a bonus on your end. The strike was not strong enough. Has nothing to do with the strike itself being bad, just not enough muscle mass. Also going to be worked on. Also, when you go down, your face isn't an option. Try falling in a way that helps your entire body absorb and evenly distribute the shock, so you don't get hurt. Also, when you are in a position where you can or are being handcuffed, don't relax, but don't hurt yourself. Understand?"

"Why would I need to learn how to distribute shock if Aura protects me?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Sometimes, your aura breaks. Sometimes, the fall is too far. Your body can only take so much before you get hurt. Understand?" I replied.

"I think I do! But why would I be in a situation where I'm getting handcuffed? Aren't the police the good guys?"

"Most of the time. There are genuinely good cops out there. But sometimes, they can be dirty cops, or your enemy will try and capture you for information. I'm covering that in your training way later though." I responded, shaking out my arms. Being thirty two was awesome, but I felt fucking old sometimes.

"Oh l get it! So its just in case of emergency!" She said with her large innocent eyes.

"...Yeah. In Case of emergency." I said as I walked back to my side of the mat. "Alright. Now, before you try again, I want you to understand the Ranges of CQB. There are three ranges in which close combat engagements can take place. Those are long-range, midrange, and close range. In any engagement, these ranges can rapidly transition from one to another and then back again, until the aggressor is defeated, or the situation is handled. At long range, the distance between combatants allows engagement with a rifle and bayonet, or weapons of opportunity. At midrange, the distance between combatants is such that they can engage each other with knives, punches, or kicks. At close range, the distance between combatants is such that they can grab a hold of each other and may involve elbow and knee strikes and grappling. As I stated before, this can change and cycle over and over again during a fight. So right now, what range would you say we are at?"

"Um close range?"

"Close. Medium Range. I can still kick you." I said as I half-speed imitated the movement.

"But I'm confused. I thought all hand to hand is close range?"

"In a sense. It's just that within close range, it gets broken down into the three ranges. There's a fourth one, kinda as a joke, where you can throw shit at people, like knives, bricks, weapons of opportunity. But that's really a joke. Make sense?" I asked.

"Yeah. Kinda. So there are subgroups for close range?" She asked applying video game logic to it.

"Yeah. Subgroups if you will. They make it pretty easy to understand the different skills within MCMAP." I told her. All of a sudden, something in me clicked. Something I had learned in an AP Biology class. "Rose, when you go really fast like that, does it feel weird. Almost like you can remember details and other things vividly while going that fast?" I asked her. She blinked up at me with those huge eyes. Jesus. This kid must've had a lot of sixteen year old boys on her tail.

"Um….kinda. I guess that sounds right."

"Well then. This book. Read it. That fast." I said as I pulled the MCMAP manual from my cargo pocket, where it had been set next to my radio and a few other neat things.

Ruby took the book in her hands, and looked at it. "All this? But that looks like a lot!" She moaned.

I sighed. "Not if you use your speed semblance. Trust me. I've seen The Flash enough times to know that speed reading is possible. Go ahead, try it." I said to her.

"Wooah! Hacks! I never need to study ever again!" Ruby said as she zipped through the manual. What did I just unleash? She finished pretty quickly, and closed the manual, handing it back to me.

We spent the rest of the hour trading blows, and I would occasionally give her tips on her form and strike pattern. By the end of the free period, she had gotten a routine down.

"Damn good Rose. Alright. Go get showered, and dress into whatever clean cammies you have, and I will meet you in the dorms common room upstairs to show you how to roll your sleeves." She nodded, still somewhat out of breath from the training, and went to complete her task. She would do well.

As I walked to the dorms, I decided to check in on Frias. " _Echo Four Foxtrot, this is Echo Seven Delta, give me a SITREP, how copy._ " I spoke into the radio as I walked. Static and the occasional crackling. " _I say again, Echo Four Foxtrot, Echo Seven Delta, give me a SITREP, how copy._ " Again, static, occasional crackle. Fuck. As I walked into the dorms building, I took out my scroll, and hit Frias' contact. It rang for a moment, before disconnecting. Shit. I called him five more times as I got to my destination. Ruby was sitting on a bench, wearing Desert Cammies, and waiting for me. This kid….Well, the kids were doing PT by now, so they would change then. As I called Frias again for the millionth time, I shot off a text to Kopman, telling him to have the kids change into Desert after PT. Going back to the phone app, I was just in time for the call to pick up. I motioned for Ruby to plug her ears, which she did. I then inhaled, and began.

" **THE FUCK YOU DOING? I CAN'T REACH YOU ON THE GUARD CHANNEL! FUCKING GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK! WHAT'S THE DEAL FRIAS?"** I screamed into the scroll. As this happened, Cardin was brought up the stairs by Newlin and Volk. Apparently he had earned the quarterdeck. As the two guys began to run him through various PT exercises, I brought the scroll back up to my ear.

" _Yeah, sorry about that Gunny. My Blackgear was destroyed by a Suicide Bomber."_ I could hear him over the line. He must've been hurt pretty badly.

" **WHAT? SUICIDE BOMBER? THE HAJI KIND?"** I asked again loudly. I could barely hear him over the two guys screaming at Winchester.

" _Yep. Vehicle drove up to our barricade and blew itself."_ He replied. Fuck. Gonna be more like home than I thought.

"Fuck. Alright. This simplifies our training for the Anti-Terror stuff. I wish we had more info on the council though. My Sniper Rifle is feeling neglected." I muttered, thinking. I wanted to send the White Fang and Council a message. "Alright, stay safe, come home. Rah?"

" _Will do. I'm done here. You think you can send a Bullhead to my position. I need an airlift back to Beacon. We reached an agreement with the Elders."_ Frias replied. I could hear a girl's voice in the background. They must've just wrapped up

"Copy that. I'll get you your ride." I replied. Just before I could hang up, I heard Volk call Cardin a "White trash femboy cock gobbler." Jesus. These motherfuckers are mean. Just the way it should be. I shot off a text to the Pilot of Frias' CAS, and walked over to Ruby, who was watching the Incentive Training with wide eyes.

"If you have a bad attitude, or are disrespectful, try to cheat at something, etcetera, you go to the quarterdeck. Random PT until the instructor is satisfied that you've learned your lesson. Sucks, but it's for a purpose. Now then, let's roll sleeves." I said to her, taking off my blouse once again. After showing her how to do it, Ruby tried. A few trial and errors later, she got it.

"They're kind of tight." She said as she put the blouse back on. I nodded.

"Yep, only way you know you did it right." I replied as I put my blouse back on, sleeves rolled as well. "Your team should get back from PT in a moment. Show them how to roll the sleeves. If you need help, text me on your scroll. Also. Remember. Don't ever let me see you in uniform again without a shirt underneath. Okay?"

She blushed a little, looking down. "Can we never speak of it again?" She asked.

I laughed and nodded. "Agreed. Now go meet your team." I said as she walked to the stairs, walking down them as I turned to Volk and Newlin. Pulling Volk aside, I asked him what was up.

"Winchester was being a half wit again. Fucking can't handle counting in cadence."

"No shit? Dumbass." I laughed. "Well then. What d'ya say about his PT scores. That's gotta be at least decent?" I replied.

"Pushups he maxed. Sit ups he passed. Two mile he failed. By quite a bit."

"Alright. So he's got a lot of upper body, not so much lower. Have him do a lot more leg work during IT. Mountain climbers, flutter kicks, that kinda shit. I want him passing by the end of Phase One. Also, pair him up with a kid that's good at drill, and have the kid help him out. Rah?"

"I'll stick him with Scarlatina. Girl has a good head on her shoulders. She should put his ass in gear if he can get over the fact that she's a Faunus."

"That is even better than I was thinking. He hates her, and her team has threatened him several times. This should go well. I'll combine the two teams into a squad, make her his squad leader. How's that sound?" I asked.

"I think we'll have to ask Ozpin about that. Since its a year two team and year one team."

"Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn't say that. Alright. I'll go talk with him. Kopman having trouble alone, or what's he doing with them? I know they're changing after PT right now, just wondering. I know you guys gotta be two deep for IT." I asked as I grabbed my cover from the bench.

"Ah he's teaching the students the seven core Army values. LDRSHIP."

"No shit. That's awesome. Getting creative. I like it. My great granddaddy was army back in the Great War, so he taught me all that good stuff before he went kaput. It's good shit man. Alright. Get him to his team once you guys are done, and then we are gonna start to prepare for Initial Drill. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me Gunny!"

"Oorah. Alright. I'll see you in a bit. As soon as everyone is changed, have them meet at the Drill Deck by the Air Docks. I'm out." I said as I walked down the stairs after sharing knuckles with Volk.

"Hooah! Will do Gunny!"

I jogged over to Ozpin's office, and walked into the elevator. The thing took it's time once again, and after thirty seconds, the door opened to the study.

"Ozzy, my man, how is my number one favorite person in the world?" I asked. This was gonna go so fucking well.

"Either you want to sleep with me or you have an outrageous demand. I'm hoping its the latter." Ozpin said no moving a muscle.

I honestly did not expect this exact wording from the normally collected and eloquent man, so I choked on my laughter as I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "The latter. It's the latter. Although, my Corpsman wouldn't mind the former. He's Navy, after all." I laughed as I looked at Ozpin's rather perturbed reaction.

"Well. I'd rather we refrain from speaking about this subject and move onto what you need of me."

"Wilco Sir." I said, finally calming myself down. That was pretty damn funny. "Going through the initial evaluations and training, I'm noting that Cardin is struggling in a few aspects. He passed everything on his PT except the two mile run, and is having difficulty in the drill and ceremonies aspect. Therefore, I was wondering If I could possibly pair his team with team CFVY as a squad. They would be two seperate teams, but would train together as an eight man squad." I gave my request. This is gonna go really well.

"Well. Mr. Winchester was never the best applicant to this Academy. To be blatantly honest, the Council strong-armed me into allowing him in. I don't see an issue with allowing them to work together. As long as it's still officially Team CFVY and Team CRDL. You can have them listed as an apprentice team. It's not uncommon for an older team to mentor a younger one."

"Awesome. Thank you sir. And as for his credibility here, I think he'll come around. His weapon is impressive, and it takes a lot of strength to use such a weapon. Now we gotta teach him focus and direction, which I think he will grasp soon enough. Again. Thank you Sir. I won't let you down." We stood up, and shook each others hand. I departed Ozpin's office, and went to the drill deck. Nothing really happened, except Frias' Bullhead arriving, and him disembarking from it, carrying a young lady, with a shell shocked Emily behind him. Holy Shit. I gotta talk to him afterwards. After watching the kids march around for a bit, learn basic drill movements, and get yelled at, we marched them to chow, and then to their racks. After a guided discussion, we told them to be in their racks before 22:00. We would've done more with them, but we had to prepare for the Op with the guys from JNPR to rescue their girls. The riots had apparently calmed down a bunch, but a huge contingent of WF was still present. And for Humans, that was bad news. The fireteam save for Kopman, and the JNPR boys all met me in the commons weren't going to bring Frias with us since he looked like hell. We were all wearing loose fitting black clothing, and had brought up our plate carriers, sidearms, and rifles. I gave the boys two of the extra M16's that I had brought, and showed them how to use it. They grasped the concept fairly quickly, and were able to adequately clear a room by the time the sun started to set at 19:45.

"Alright. We're gonna take the bullhead down, and from there, move on foot to their homes. They both live alone, correct?" I asked Jaune and Ren.

"Yes sir." Jaune replied looking laser focused.

"Awesome. Ren?" I asked the ninja.

"She said she lived alone." Ren answered back.

"Alright. Awesome. Shoot them a text once we get down there, tell them we will get to them in thirty and forty five minutes respectively. Also, It's first names during these kinda ops. No "Yes Sir No Sir" stuff. We a team. Oorah?"

"Oorah!" Ren and Jaune replied.

"Fuckin A. Alright. Come with me guys." I walked out of the dorms, the guys following me. We went to my quarters, where I passed out ammunition and mags for the two boys, as well as NVGs, and some breaching equipment. Three Flashbangs, two Frags, and an entire case of red smoke grenades passed out between us, we then walked out to the Bullheads. The mission had been cleared earlier in the day, so we just had to wait.

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I will have the next one out soon. Have a fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	44. Motivation

**AN: Hey Everybody! Welcome to my latest chapter! I hope you all enjoy! Not going to do a reply to review this chapter, well because I'm just too lazy today in all honesty. I will reply in the next chapter no worries!**

 **Disclaimer: We only own our own OCs. I also know I ripped off a famous speech. If you know the speech then brownie points for you! There are also a few other historical quptes in there! See if you can spot them lol.**

"Well I'll say. You look like you went through hell. Did the negotiations go that poorly? I wouldn't think they would break down like that. I've known Elric to be very reasonable and just." Ozpin said in a worried manner as he leaned forward. While Glynda was eyeing me worriedly. "More importantly are you sure you shouldn't be in the Medical Bay with Mallaurie?"

"Don't worry, the blood isn't mine." I said getting a wince from Glynda. "And it wasn't the Elders that caused this. It was the White Fang. I fought alongside the Elders security force to push the Fang back."

"So I assume we reached an agreement with the Elders to put a stop to the Riots?" Ozpin asked hopefully

"Yeah we came to an agreement. You might not like it though." I said getting deathly looks from Glynda and Ozpin.

"What exactly won't we like about this agreement?" He said slightly on edge.

"Well you see. I told them that we would need workers. Which we do! So I said we would need them to go to the outlying villages and work on our construction projects out in the wilds." I said

"I sense a but here, because up to this point it sounds pretty good." Glynda said.

"But the villages don't have the proper shelter to hold so many Faunus. So in the meanwhile we are going to have to shelter five thousand Faunus." I said in as placating manner as possible. Looking at ol Ozzy I see an eye twitching and Glynda. Well Glynda looks like she wants neuter me.

" **WHAT"** Glynda yelled. I swear her riding crop/ whip thing looks like it's going to snap.

"Yeah it would only be temporary. I know it's expensive, but everybody wins. The Faunus get safety, we get manpower, and the council doesn't have to deal with Riots and no longer has to deal with a large faunus population." I replied hastily.

"Well what is done is done. I want you to head out to the outlying villages tomorrow morning to get them to accept the faunus as quickly as possible. I'll arrange you a pilot to take you from village to village, plan on being gone multiple days. I will arrange everything so that we can shelter them. But it will only be temporary. As in extremely temporary. I want those numbers halved by two weeks time. You are dismissed." Ozpin said as he clenched his teeth trying not to show any outward emotion. Yep. He's pissed. Welp time to get the fuck out and dip.

Hobbling my way back towards my dorm I feel all the weariness and pain come rushing back now that the adrenaline is out of my system. It also feels like a Jackhammer is pounding against my skull. At some point I have to lean against the wall to keep walking and my legs feel shaky beneath me. I guess I'm concussed worse than I thought and my body is just straight up beaten.

( **AN:** This is because aura doesn't stop your brain from sloshing around in your skull. Just like a helmet doesn't stop football players from developing CTE. I personally believe the reason some of the RWBY characters are idiotic like CRDL in cannon is because they took a few too many hits to the head.)

By the time I get to my room the whole world is spinning. I have to Sprint into the bathroom narrowly missing the doorframe and spilling my guts into the toilet. I can barely tell up from down as I unload everything I ate. I feel someone's soothing voice in my ear. I assume it's Emily, but I can't tell because the world doesn't stop fucking moving. Eventually after a couple of minutes the dizziness fades away and I can tell it's Emily taking care of me.

"Honey you can't take much more of this. Look at what this fight has already done to you. Just come to Menagerie with me. Why fight for Vale? You have no reason to!" Emily said while I regain my focus and zero in on exactly what she asked me. Fuck that I'm not backing down from this fight.

"Why fight? God how many times I've heard that question. You know my parents hated that I joined up? Everybody constantly questioning why I joined up and I would have to come up with bullshit reasons like patriotism, financial reasons, because I wanted to be a badass. It was all bullshit. I joined because I just didn't have a place. I hated school and I sure as hell wasn't going to spend the rest of my life being a goddamn loser living in my parent's house. Everybody keep moving on with their lives and I ended up being the black sheep of the family. My sisters were beautiful prodigies that would make our family proud. While I was the loser that the family was ashamed of. Of course they never said it, but I knew it to be true. Hell I even signed up hoping to die in battle. So that my parents can at least say they were proud of me and that maybe people can say I was a hero. I just wanted to maybe leave my mark and make somewhat of a difference before my time was up. I didn't expect to find my place in the Army, but I sure as Hell did. I love these idiots. They are my brothers. They gave me a reason to not only live, but to fight with every fiber of my being. So now I can honestly answer why I fight. I don't fight for political, religious, or any other fucking reason. I fight for the man to my left and to my right. I fight to protect my brothers." I responded bitterly biting back the bile building in my throat.

"That's nice and all sweetie. But none of you guys have to fight so you can all be safe. There's nothing forcing you to fight. You can all come to Menagerie. America doesn't exist anymore. You don't have a reason to fight." She replied with some hope in her voice. I squashed that hope quickly with a dry humorless chuckle.

"Oh, but we do have a reason to fight. When we enlisted we swore an oath to protect and uphold the Constitution of the United States of America. America is not a place. It's an Idea that bleeds in the heart of every true patriot left. So long as we fight and spread our ideals, America will never perish. Hope will never be lost. A wise man once told me 'America was not built on fear. America was built on courage, on imagination, and an unbeatable determination to do the job at hand.' I do not fear the council. I don't even fear death. I will fight to my dying breathe to insure that american virtues live on even after I am long gone."

"So what? You idiots want to create an American Empire or something? Try to rule the world under your ideals? Isn't it enough to just have a way to run away and live a peaceful life?" She asked in an extremely frustrated manner. Well honestly that's putting it mildly. She's fucking pissed.

"I really didn't want to preach but, I'm sorry. I really don't want to be an emperor and neither do any of the guys. That's not our business. We don't want to rule or conquer anyone. We honestly want to help everyone if possible. Faunus, human, rich, and poor alike. We all want to help one another, people are like that. We want to live by each other's happiness, not by each other's misery. We do not want to hate and despise one another. In this land, there's room for everyone and the good land is rich and can provide for everyone. The way of life can be free and beautiful. But society has lost its way. Greed has poisoned men's souls. Has barricaded the world with hate and intolerance. Has goose stepped us into misery and bloodshed. We have developed speed, but we have shut ourselves in. Machinery that gives us abundance has left us in want. Our Knowledge has made us cynical. Our cleverness, hard and unkind. We think too much and feel too little. More than machinery, we need humanity. More than cleverness, we need kindness and gentleness. Without these qualities life would be violent and all would be lost. Bullheads and CCT have brought us closer together, the very nature of these inventions cries out for the goodness in men. Cries out for universal brotherhood. For the Unity of us all. If I was speaking to the millions around the world. Millions of despairing men, women and little children. Victims of a system that makes men torture and imprison innocent people. To those I would say. Do not despair! The misery that is now upon us is but the passing of greed and the bitterness of men who fear the way of progress. The hate of men will pass, and councilmembers die. And the power they took from the people will return to the people! So long as men die, liberty will never perish! To the Atlesian 'soldiers' and Valean Mercenaries I would say this. Don't give yourselves to Brutes! Men who despise you! Enslave you! Who regiment your lives! Tell you what to do, what to think, and what to feel! Don't give yourselves to these unnatural men! Machine men! With Machine Minds and Machine Hearts! You are not Machines! You are not Cattle! You are men! You have the love of humanity in your hearts! You do not hate! Only the unloved hate. The unloved and the unnatural! Soldiers! Don't fight for slavery! Fight for liberty! In my religion there is a line written by Saint Luke that says 'The Kingdom of God is within man!' Not one man nor a group of men! But in all men! In you! You the people have the power! The power to create Machines! The power to create happiness! You the people have the power! The power to make this life free and beautiful! To make this life a wonderful adventure! In the name of Democracy, let us use that power! Let us all Unite! Let us fight for a new world! A decent world! That will give man the chance to work! That will give youth a future and old age a security! By the promise of these things, Brutes have risen to power! But they lie! They do not fulfil that promise! They never will! The Council frees themselves! But they enslave the people! Now let us fight to fulfill that promise! Let us fight to free the world! To do away with national barriers! To do away with hate and intolerance! Let us fight for a world of reason! A world where science and reason will lead to all men's happiness! Now you might say that I have no reason to fight. But I see every reason to fight. Me and my team are truly blessed. We're blessed with the opportunity to stand for something. For liberty and freedom and fairness. These are things worth fighting for. These are things worth dying for. A wise man once said that the two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why. I found out my purpose not too long ago. My purpose in life is to make sure that my daughter grows up in a world where she doesn't have to fear for her life, simply because she is a Faunus. Where she is not treated any differently for her ears. Where she can live a long and happy life. That is worth dying for. If I die I want her to be able to remember what I fought for and that my sacrifice was not in Vain. I don't want to run away in order to accomplish this, because I know there are countless other fathers who think the same way I do. Yet they have no ability to escape, they are left praying for a miracle. I will do what it takes for those families to get their wish. And if I die doing so. Then so be it." I stand up wobbly and turn to face her. She looks dumbstruck. Then looking over her shoulder I see Ozpin standing in the doorway obviously recording me with his Scroll. "What the hell Ozpin? What are you doing here?"

"Well we saw you struggling to make it back to your dorm through the hallway cameras and decided to come help you."

"Some help you are." I said drily as I leaned on the wall, shooting him a dirty look. "God. I feel like my brain crawled out my nose."

"Well you are quite spry for such an injured fellow. When we caught up you were already at your room. Then we heard your passionate words and I couldn't help but record them. This would help sweep public opinion in your favor." Ozpin said as he started doing something on his phone. "I've sent you a copy of this video. Feel free to use it as a reference when you leave tomorrow. Now will you please go spend the night in the medical bay? You need it."

"Leave tomorrow?" Emily asks heatedly "You already have another mission?" Honestly my head feels like Sammy Sosa broke a bat over my head. I am not in the mood for another argument.

"Worry not Miss Belladonna. He is simply making living arrangements for all the Faunus that will be settling here for the meanwhile. Now I would ask that you please follow me. I have arranged another room for you to be situated until the issue at hand is resolved. My dear student on the other hand will be guided by Glynda over to the Medical Bay. Where he will be staying the night. I'll leave you some privacy. It seems like you both have much to talk about." Ozpin said as he awkwardly left the room.

"So. What now?" I ask Emily.

"I'm going to Menagerie. I can only hope that you change your mind and come with me. If not. Then I don't know. You are a good man and I do care about you. If you make it out alive we'll see." She said before walking out of the room.

Leaving me by myself in the bathroom for a few minutes. Eventually Glynda comes in with an expectant look on her face.

"Well? Aren't you going to get yourself cleaned up? I'm not taking you anywhere smelling like that." Glynda said in a punctual manner tapping her right foot expectantly. Not taking any mercy in the fact that I think I just had my heart crushed. I don't even know.

"Well. I sort of can't stand up right now" I started before she interrupted me. I was still processing what happened. Are we still together? She didn't really give me an answer! More like just created more fucking questions.

"For Oum-sake!" She mutters out before rushing over to me and awkwardly tries to drag me into the tub. It doesn't end up working leaving her huffing and puffing.

"Oum Dammit! How much do you weigh?!" She grunted angrily.

"Umm let me take off my body armor. That might help." I said as I started taking off all my equipment. Leaving myself in my sweaty and bloody uniform.

"Wait. Why am I trying to lift you? I have my semblance?" Glynda said before waving her riding crop, launching me right into the tub. "I'll go grab you some clean clothes. I'm sure you can clean your self"

As soon as she left the bathroom I awkwardly removed my clothes and had to essentially take a bath with the bathroom door wide open. I could even hear Glynda in the room rummaging through our stuff. It was up there in terms of the most awkward showers I've ever taken. Nothing like your female teacher being not fifteen feet away from you bathing.

Eventually I finish my bath, and when I do, I see Glynda enter, in reverse, throwing a towel at me. She then drops a bundle of clothing next to me and promptly leaves the room. It takes a little while, but soon enough I'm dried and dressed. I give Glynda the all clear and I feel my body being levitated once again. This time left to gently float in mid air. It was kind of relaxing as I was made to follow her through the halls behind her. The only thing I can really say is that this whole situation made me look at things in a new perspective.

And by things I mean how great Glynda's ass looks from this position! She can't say shit either because I literally have no control of my body right now. Damn and I just realised Glynda has the most S&M semblance of all time. I bet she has her own dungeon. No wonder she's single. Most of the guys probably end up traumatized for life. Not my cup of tea, but I can see how that might be alluring for some.

Shit why does my mind always go in the gutter? Last thing I need is to go floating by some students posting full mast. That would be interesting. I'm sure. But I don't want to have to go through that unnecessary situation. So think of something else! Yeah! Think about my crumbling relationship with Emily. Yeah that fucking punches the shit out of that ticket. Damn. Well I guess it will just be a depressing hover towards the Medical Bay. That seems appropriate. No one should be happy or aroused at going to the Medical Bay. 'Should' being the key word in that sentence.

It doesn't take us long to get into the Medical Bay. Mallaurie isn't in apparently at the moment so Glynda launches. Yeah LAUNCHES. Me into the bed that Kopman was in earlier. Damn at least the Goodbitch has good aim. After a few moments Mallaurie strolls into the room with Sophia in her arms. As soon as Sophia sees me she starts yelling "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Reaching out to me in a manner which almost all toddlers reach out to their parents when they see them. Mallaurie hands my daughter over to me and Sophia clings to me instantly. The poor thing must have missed me so much. I don't blame her. I haven't been around much lately. I feel her trembling in my arms as she grips my blouse with all her strength and just starts bawling. All I could do was pet her hair and reassure her that I was still there. That daddy was right there.

After a while the poor child cried herself asleep. Glynda had left not too long after Sophia started crying. Only giving Mallaurie instructions to make sure I was well and that I spend the night in the Medical Bay.

As soon as Sophia was sound asleep Mallaurie went about checking me out. Turns out I had a pretty bad concussion, a torn hamstring, and bruised ribs. However, she told me that I should be fine with plenty of rest and taking it easy for a couple of days. She left shortly after so that I could sleep.

I feel asleep with my daughter in my arms knowing that I would have to leave her once again in the morning. And who knows how long i'm going to be away for this time. The sacrifice will be worth it. Don't worry daddy will make it all alright.

 **AN: I will try to get out the next chapter ASAP. Have a fan-fucking-tastic day!**


	45. Just an update!

Hey everybody! Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I will have one out soon. This is just to let you guys know that I will be going back and editing some of the earlier chapters. I cringed when I reread the story and saw how horrible my grammar was. I will also be adding some more character interactions into the earlier chapters. So feel free to re-read them if you wish. I'll put an edited date on the top of the chapters so you can know if they have been edited or not. If you don't want to reread them thats fine it doesn't change anything plot wise. Just some polishing the story up a bit and throwing more RWBY interactions because I feel lile I have been neglecting the main cast a bit in this story.


	46. Fox 24 Urban Raid Company

**AN: Hey everybody! Remember when I said I wasn't really changing much when editing the older chapters? Yeah I lied. I changed it a bit. So far all I've changed is that Yang and the team get off on the better foot and the original talk with Ozpin is slightly different. Aside from that its all the same. I also want to give a huge shout out to Raider. He put a lot of hard work into this chapter. So I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Hawksnest 427: Yeah it was a bit cringy re-reading it. So I had to go through and alter some stuff.**

 **Firestar001: lol we know that. But they don't know that. Do they?**

 **Ordinarygamerz2468: Hey not everybody enjoys this fic. That's cool. Everybody has the right to thier own opinion. I'm a relatively new writer. So construcitve criticism is appreciated. I'm just trying to get better. However. When you say the romantic relationships are confusing. Well no shit. Thats life. Romance never makes sense and it's never straightforward. I'm just trying to make this fic realistic. Life is confusing and fucked up. This fic is confusing and fucked up. I know my original writing was pretty cringy, but I'm learning and improving.**

 **Review Dude: Thanks man!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Jack except my OCs and Raider owns Diaz.**

* * *

The Bullhead arrived at the pad, and we all rushed onto it. Closing the doors, the aircraft lifted off, and began a quick descent into the city of Vale.

"Alright, let's go over this one more time. Jaune, Julia is closer, so we will have to get her last. We will go the long way around to mess with any followers, but this road here, leads right back to the LZ. Have you two shot off your texts?" I went over our plan of attack again, pointing to several routes I had marked out on the map I had printed out for this.

"Yes. Auburn will be ready when we arrive." Ren replied, checking his rifle and looking at the route I had mapped out.

"Julia is already packing. She'll be ready when we get there." Jaune replied as he wrote down a basic sketch of the map. I like these dudes. Already acting like pro's. We'd see if they actually had it or not tonight.

"Alright. Remember to be totally aware of your surroundings in this. I plan on this going to hell really quick. Read me?" I told the guys as I fixed my bayonet to the barrel of my M16.

"Understood!" Both Jaune And Ren replied enthusiastically as they went over their rifles. We touched down at our LZ, and I jumped out. Placing my IR beacon down in front of the BH-160, I jumped back in, walking up to my pilot, the same Girl from earlier that day. "That beacon is your Lima Zulu, make sure you come on it the same way you are now. After we disembark, run the racetrack at 20,000. See you in about an hour." The pilot responded with a thumbs up, and I returned it. Running back to the guys, I gave them all a fistbump. With that, we disembarked from the Bullhead, and formed a perimeter, our weapons pointed outwards. The BH-160 pulled up and into the night sky. As the light from it's landing apparatus faded, we all switched on our NVGs, and began our Raid. Clearing alleyways and roads as we went, we passed the occasional group of teens who were partying, no doubt as a result of School being cancelled due to the riots. However, whenever they approached us, we raised our rifles. I wasn't planning on shooting these kids, but I also meant fucking business. They were smart enough to back off. Huh. The teenagers back home could take a lesson from these kids. Fucking libtards. I chuckled darkly at that thought, and keyed my headset.

" _Scalpel Alpha One, this is Scalpel Two-Five, set up a Marker on your Golf Foxtrot's house, we'll clear it as we double back, over."_ I watched Jaune nod his head, and take out the IR Reflective tape I had given him. Kinda different, but it's a method I like. Come at me bro!

" _Scalpel two-five, this is Alpha One, Golf Foxtrot tagged, over."_ Jaune's voice came over the frequency. I smiled. This kid would be a damn good CSO.

" _Roger. Good Work. Form back up and continue push. Scalpel two-five, Out."_ I replied. The rest of the trip was relatively uneventful, minus a horde of street prostitutes taking advantage of a flaming car, heating themselves around the fire. Newlin, Volk, and myself all gave them our space blankets and an MRE each, and wished them good luck. Yeah, it's a less than agreeable job, but I don't judge them. They're desperate, forced into it by the council, who takes their money like the greedy pigs that they are. Anyone who thinks less of these poor women, well. I always love good target practice.

We reached the apartment complex, and Ren pointed to the fourth floor. I nodded, and like clockwork, the guys all stacked up on me at the entrance. I waited for the ready tap, then moved. I didn't think anybody would be at the lobby, but apparently the landlord's receptionist or what have you was sitting at a desk, wide eyed as we stormed in. Jaune and Ren flashed their Beacon Scrolls, and she visibly calmed down. We moved to the Stairwell doors, and pushed in on three, storming up the stairs faster than a demon on the heels of your tasty little soul. We breached fourth floor, and moved down to the doorway, and took our places for entry. I took the ram off of my plate carrier, where it had been haphazardly secured my MOLLE clips, straps, and the like. I counted three, and slammed that fucker into the door. It opened with a thunderous smack, and we pushed in. I entered first, having left the ram outside, and shouldered my rifle. I took the inner right of the apartment, and begun to systematically clear the room. I made it to the kitchen, only to be stopped by a ridiculous sight.

There, sitting at the kitchen table, Chinese take-out on her lap, fork halfway up to her mouth, was Ren's girlfriend. What made the situation comical was that the poor kid was in the middle of the fucking table.. And was she wearing a thong? **AND NO FUCKING TOP OH JESUS!?** I averted my eyes, and keyed my headset again. " _Scalpel Romeo, would you mind grabbing some pants and a shirt for your Golf Foxtrot, How copy?"_

I heard laughter in my headset, followed by a laughing Ren coming into the room with the requested clothing, giggling to himself at the weird shit I got myself into. Ren, you chucklefuck. You know you are still in Boot, right? I can make you suffer.

Laughing, He offered the clothing to his girl, who took them eagerly, a wild blush on her face as she covered her tits. Slipping the shirt on first, she glared at Ren, and spoke in legitimately the sexiest baritone voice I've ever heard. What the fuck even?

"It's not funny! I don't like being seen naked without warning!" She pouted. Hold on….. Without warning? There is something wrong here. You mean, if I warned you, you wouldn't mind being seen naked? I don't even….

I shook my head, and Robin William's voice disappeared from inside my head. Love that guy. Best comedian ever. I looked over to Ren's girl again, to see her finally fit those gorgeous hips into her pants. Holy fuck. I'm not one for romantics, but damn. Ren was a lucky motherfucker. "Alright. Now that we're done, we gotta haul ass to get to Julia. Ren, Jaune, Volk, I want you guys protecting her at all costs, understand?" I announced, pointing at Ren's girl. She huffed.

"I have a name. It's Auburn Alora." She said in that ridiculously sexy baritone. My God. I could handle not going back to earth if every girl was not only as pretty as the ladies I've seen here so far, but also as polite as them. Jesus, back on earth, just giving the wrong girl a decent honest compliment, and they start freaking out, 'oh you raped me, you're violating me, I feel molested, you're patronizing me.' Fuck earth. Remnant is worth being a Marine for. Now if only I can convince General Neller to move here…...I can see it now, United States Marine Corps Base, Beacon Academy.

I set that idea aside. Focus on the mission you motherfucker! You've been in MARSOC for eight fucking years. Sexy ass should not be bothering you! 'Get a girl.' Says the voice in my head. No. Not since my first deployment. Being Forecon and having a girl do not go together. Not for me.

I nodded, and began walking out the door. "Good to meet you Auburn. Let's get out of the apartment, we'll stack up downstairs." I replied to her as Newlin helped me put the battering ram back into the improvised straps on my plate carrier. Once we got that task accomplished, we made our way downstairs. Auburn waved to the receptionist, who smiled back warmly. We stacked up again, Newlin in the back, Auburn in the center with Jaune, Ren, and Volk surrounding her, and myself in front. We moved out, and made our way to Julia's. We passed by the Street Prostitutes again, and they thanked us for our help. I smiled, and gave them all some of my miniature Raider Patches. I told them that if anybody harassed them, to show them that patch and tell the offender that if they hurt the girl, they'd deal with me. They smiled at the gifts, and bid us farewell and good luck. Newlin told them about the Raider program, and several of them offered to enter. We told them where to meet, and that we'd have a transport waiting for them. With that, we continued on our way.

Twenty three minutes after talking to the street girls, we made it to the house. It was what looked like a co-housing complex. Until we bashed down the door with the ram, and found out that it was almost like a college fraternity house. Jaune had gotten a hotel when he spent his first night with Julia, so he didn't know what room, save for that she was on the second floor. Alright then. Time to fucking raise hell. I passed my rifle onto Auburn as we walked up the stairs. She accepted the rifle, and held it tentatively. I prepped the battering ram, and smashed it into the first door down the line. I grabbed my rifle from Auburn, and pushed in. This room was simpler, just a bathroom on the side. In the bed was a guy, wide awake after my entry. His hand was on his gun, and he had a badge on the bedside table. I held up my rifle and flashed my Beacon Scroll. He nodded, gave me a knowing look, and went back to sleep, his gun back in it's holster. I decided right then to try and recruit individual cops into our plan, because, hey. The thin blue line is universal. The media back home paints them as evil, but I was legit best buddies with my entire precinct force as an eight year old. So was every kid on my block, white, black, or brown. Truly awesome. If the cops here were anything like back home, there'd be one or two that would see eye to eye with us. I'd have to be careful though.

The next few doors were just random people, grouchy at being woken, but understanding when the Beacon Badge came out. It was the second to last door that we breached, and inside was….I can only describe this piece of shit as a Fuckboy. Sitting in his room, somewhat long hair running into his eyes, wearing pajamas that looked like they had never left his body since he put them on. He was smoking some sort of vape like thingy, and was decorated in gold chains. What pissed me off the most was what was written on his shirt. To this day, details are fuzzy. But let's just put it this way. He pulled an attitude. I beat the shit out of him. End of story. It felt good, I'll give you that. If anything can be said about beating someone senseless for the hell of it, it is damn relaxing. That done, I walked out of Fuckboy's room, and knocked gently on Julia's. She opened a moment later, and looked at me for a moment questioningly. Her eyes shifted to Jaune, and her smile lit up. She pushed past me as she ran to Jaune, and Kissed him in a way that made his face disappear for a few weeks. Once they finished sucking face. I cleared my throat.

"Look, not to ruin the moment, but I want some coffee, and since I am Beacon Staff, I have access to the Kitchen. So if we make it back alive, we can celebrate. Oorah?" I deadpanned. They all looked at me, before letting out a silent cheer. I smiled at made my way downstairs, chuckling to myself. We stacked up again, and made our way outside. Stacking up again, we began moving back for our LZ. The girls were walking with us, and keeping pace surprisingly. Damn.

Nothing much really happened for the next twenty minutes, besides trading energy drinks and stories. I miss Rip It's.

We were about two minutes from the LZ before I heard Volk scream. " **GET DOWN!"**

Immediately hearing bullets whizz by you after hearing that statement is one of those moments where you just go "Fuck me." And I was thinking that to myself: really hard. I was gonna kill these fuckers. I wheeled around, my rifle barking as it sent accurate rounds at my enemy. I counted fifteen...Faceshot!...fourteen White Fang riflemen. Although there was most likely more on the way after this barrage of fire. The guys immediately lept into action. Picking cover behind parked cars and closed-ended alleyways, we began to roll back.

" **Covering!"** I shouted as I unleashed a torrent of rounds down the line. My blood ran cold as one of my targets fell, and I happened to see his weapon. " **THEY'VE GOT AK'S! THEY'VE GOT AK'S!"** I screamed as loud as I could as I kept firing. Picking off Shooter after shooter, but more kept coming. From behind me, I heard Volk yell " **SET!"** , And I prepped to roll back. After a barrage of fire from the Fang, I shouted back to Volk.

" **MOVING!"** I screamed as I loaded a fresh mag, my used one going into my drop pouch. As I got ready to haul ass, I heard Volk call " **COVERING!".**

With that, I ran like mad back towards the guys. This process continued for about five minutes, the others on our team doing the same, until we all coordinated a giant red smokescreen, and made like hell for our LZ. I had called her down three minutes prior, so we made it there just as she touched down. While the guys helped the ladies into the Bullhead, I grabbed my IR Beacon, and shut it off, bringing it back into the Bullhead with me. We lifted off, and the cargo doors shut. We all took a breath, and it would've been just fine, if Julia didn't speak up.

"U-Um….Jaune." She muttered weakly. Something wasn't right. I flicked on the cargo bay light, and saw Julia's hand, slick with blood. A large red stain was spreading on her shirt. Her face was ghostly pale. Fuck.

While the guys cleared a workspace for me, I went about checking Julia's wound. Through and through, appears to have just missed the organs. I could visibly see her Aura working to heal her, but it wasn't strong enough. She would bleed out by the time her body healed. I immediately ripped open my Trauma Pak, pulling out my Quik-Clot and attempting to pack the closest wound. Volk worked on the hole in her back, packing the wound as quickly as possible. I finished my entire pack, and the bleeding was nowhere near stopped. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck!

Jaune, meanwhile, was sitting there, shock on his face. Something else was there. Fear. And anger. I saw it the moment it was there. Pure rage. He was mad. Mad at the Fang. And that was when shit went crazy. Julia started going into Cardiac arrest, and I had no pulse on her. Jaune was screaming, and all of a sudden, Jaune's hands are glowing, and so is Julia's corpse. And then.

*cough.*

"Mmm….I'm awake?" Croaked Julia.

What. The. Fuck. How did he regenerate not only her wounds, but all the blood she lost. What?

I sat there, dumbfounded, a wad of bloody Quik-Clot in my hands, somehow having been pushed out when Jaune healed her. At that moment, I came to a realization. ' **AWW YEAH! WE GOT A FUCKING MAGE ON OUR TEAM!'**

The ride back was interesting. Ren and Auburn were sitting side by side, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Julia was holding Jaune, who had passed out. Consulting my scroll confirmed. He had used a lot of his Aura. Was this his semblance? Jeez. Volk and Newlin were drinking some really good sports drink they had found here.

We got back, and went straight to the kitchen. I slammed the Coffee machine on, and brought out some beer I had found in the fridge. We all enjoyed a bottle, laughing at the crazy shit we just survived. Sometime in the night, Jaune and Julia disappeared back to the room. Volk shot me a text later that night that they were in the shower, and that Jaune was boning the brains out of Julia. Hot fucking damn. Sonofabitch has got some game. I cleaned up the kitchen alone, insisting the guys go get some rest. Walking back to my quarters, I sat down, wrote my mission report, and put it in a Manila envelope that was marked classified. I put it into the building distribution network slot in the wall, and the little bastard shot off to Oz. With that, I took off all my crap, took a long warm shower, and went the fuck to bed.

* * *

 **AN: Have. Fan-fucking-tastic day! I'll have the next chapter out shortly.**


	47. Very Important!

Hey Y'all! Remember how I said I wouldn't be changing the plot at all? Well I lied. I apologize but you should all really head back and read this story from the beginning. The next time I post a new chapter all the prior chapters will have been edited and changed accordingly. I apologize, but this is for the betterment of the story. Thanks to all of those who have stuck with this story! I really appreciate all your support!


	48. Chapter 48

Hey Everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not continuing the story on this story template. Rather I have rewritten the story and put it as a new story. Honestly there was just to much to change so I just started over basically. The story is up. Its the fireteam of idiots V2. The first five or so chapters are mostly unchanged, however beyond that the story has completely changed. I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
